


The Blacks & the Greens - The King of the Stepstones

by SweetestPopcorn



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Before they had baby Aegon our one true king, Book: Fire and Blood, Daemon and Rhaenyra hanging out, F/M, Like in a vacation but with dragons, Pre - A Dance With Dragons, Side story do the Blacks & the Greens, Story: The Princess and the Queen, Story: The Rogue Prince, The Dance of the Dragons | Aegon II Targaryen v. Rhaenyra Targaryen Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 105,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetestPopcorn/pseuds/SweetestPopcorn
Summary: AU"Do you remember what I promised you when when I asked you to be my wife?"She smiled."Eternal love and devotion."A side story taking place between parts 1 and 2 of "The Blacks & the Greens" focusing on Daemon and Rhaenyra's time across the Narrow Sea.Based on the characters and events created by GRRM.
Relationships: Daemon Targaryen/Rhaenyra Targaryen
Comments: 222
Kudos: 118





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone :D
> 
> For everyone that knows my work and has read "The Blacks & the Greens" this is a little side story I have been planning to do in a long while of the events that took place between parts 1 and 2. 
> 
> For anyone that's just coming across my work I would advise you to read "The Blacks & the Greens Part 1 - The Realm's Delight" before you read this one, because on it's own it probably won't make a lot of sense. It's an AU fic where Daemon and Rhaenyra were allowed to get married. Two out of four parts are already written with part 3 just beginning, you only have to read part 1to understand this, though you can read everything before this, and if you have just finished part 1 and you liked it I think you will like the beginning of part 2 even more :D
> 
> Here's the link ;)
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365322/chapters/40862030

114 AC

Pentos

Haryllo stood at the entrance to his great manse, all his slaves and servants, low and high, lining up behind him. The magister smiled as his eyes turned high up in the skies.

It was not something men usually did, to look up. Most lived their whole lives looking down, as most in this world had been born to serve with no hopes of ever achieving more. The luckier ones could look ahead, always mindful however that they should be prepared to cast their gazes whenever a more powerful person appeared.

How many had a chance to look up? 

The dreamers mayhaps, and the ambitious men for certain, but how many did so to try and see a dragon?

Apart from the westerosi, others hadn’t done so in more than two thousand years. Not since the Doom that had devastated Valyria and all its inhabitants. All but the Targaryens who had left twelve years before and taken their dragons.

Soon theirs became the only dragons in the world, and now, Haryllo would have the pleasure to host not one, but two dragons in his manse.

He could not wait to have a chance to brag about it with the other magisters. After all, comparing fortunes and women could become dull after some time and he had no doubt his exotic guests would tempt the curiosity of many.

The sound of Ordello’s footsteps pulled the magister from his thoughts.

-All is settled.

Haryllo nodded.

-The butchers rubbed their hands when I informed them of how much meat we wanted to order and will continue to order over the next moons.

-Enough to put more humble man to ruin. 

-I will have the accounts settled of how much it will costs us to host two large dragons in a week’s time.

The magister smiled.

-It is for a greater good, Ordello. I am not concerned. Let the beasts feast as much as they care for, and don’t let their size fool you. They are growing still, especially the princess’s dragon. She is still young, so she grows faster.

-I hope the investment is worth the return.

-If it’s not I am certain you will let me know, as you always do.

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud shriek.

-Speaking of them, here they are now.

Ordello almost wet himself as his eyes saw the great red and yellow dragons that were approaching. Next to him, magister Haryllo did not looked one bit surprised.

-Finally, they arrive. I was beginning to think prince Daemon had lost his way. I suppose though that it fits royalty to arrive late. 

Next to him Ordello’s eyes were frightened as he continued to observe the two dragons.

-It… it looks bigger than last time. - Ordello mumbled as Caraxes landed.

-He. - Haryllo corrected. - Prince Daemon’s mount is male.

Other men could say that dragons were both a terrifying and magnificent sight. For Ordello they were only terrifying. The poor man trembled as he saw the Blood Wyrm’s red eyes taking in his surroundings. 

-Come now, Ordello, you remember Caraxes. And that over must be the princess’s dragon Syrax. Magnificent is she not? And named after a valyrian goddess I was told.

Both men watched as prince Daemon dismounted his dragon, a long gold cloak trailing behind him as he did.

He quickly moved to the side of the yellow dragon to help the princess down.

Haryllo could immediately tell that she was not very tall, for the girl barely reached Daemon’s shoulder. She was dressed in leathers like him and she wore a black cloak, trimmed with bright red velvet on the inside. A shame it covered her body so much.

-Prince Daemon! Such a welcomed sight you are in Pentos! It has been long.

Prince and princess turned their eyes to him, and with a smile Daemon approached him.

The prince’s hair had grown longer since he last saw him, almost reaching the middle of his back. He hadn’t worn it as long since the days where his war in the Steps begun, when the prince was but a youth in his early twenties.

-It is good to see you again, Haryllo. I would say I have missed you, alas it would not be the truth. I have spent these many moons in the arms of a very beautiful woman as you can see.

The prince did not lie, she was everything and more the singers said she was. In that at least, they had not been wrong.

A pair of haunting purple eyes stared in his direction. Those eyes belonged to a face that looked far too perfect to be human. She had high cheekbones and a small mouth with plump lips. Her nose was small with an elegant curve, and she blushed prettily at the light breeze that hit her fair skin. Her long hair was a perfect mixture of silver and gold. It was a shame it was tied in a thick braid, though judging from the curls that framed her face, Haryllo could tell her hair would likely be wavy.

The magister had seen many beautiful women in his life. But never one like her.

Prince Daemon looked back at his niece and then towards him again with a smug smile on his face.

-How can a woman be so beautiful? - Haryllo found himself asking.

-The most beautiful of all of Westeros, my friend. And the most beautiful I have ever seen. That is why the singers call her the Realm’s Delight.

As princess Rhaenyra reached them, Daemon stretched a hand towards her and pulled her to him.

-And now allow me to present you my niece and wife, Rhaenyra Targaryen, Princess of Dragonstone and Heir to the Seven Kingdoms.- he then turned his face to the girl- My sweetest niece, this is Haryllo Maegos, a magister from the Free City of Pentos, and our most gracious host.

-It’s a pleasure magister.

Her voice was not as delicate as the rest of her. It was almost disappointing to hear and though raised in Westeros, she had the same valyrian accent many in the free cities had. The same accent prince Daemon also had.

-Oh no, my dear. - Haryllo replied as his eyes devoured her figure- The pleasure is all mine.

The princess took no time in wrapping her arm around Daemon’s. She smiled towards him, and Haryllo found himself following her every movement. He had never seen a more hypnotizing face, a more sticking woman.

“Fit for a king.” The magister thought, “Fit for a king indeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since "The Blacks & the Greens" is such a big a** fic just a few things to help you all remember in what phase of Rhaenyra and Daemon's life this takes place, this begins around the end of 114 AC a while after Rhaenyra lost her baby :( and it will go on until 117 AC when they return to Westeros with baby Aegon (under development XD). I don't plan to make the fic too long but it will be a fun addition to the story.
> 
> This will focus on the time they spent together in Pentos living it up. I will also add some of the Wars and conflicts of the Stepstones in here since that was something many of you asked for in "The Rogue Prince" and of course you will get a lot of pervert Haryllo :D that was the name I gave to Daemon's magister friend from Pentos (just like I had to give names to the Strong Sisters ugh -.-).


	2. Daemon I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone :D 
> 
> Finally I am starting the King of the Stepstones and I cannot wait!
> 
> I also want to say I am updating far less than I wanted to by life has been crazy -.-, I am hoping after Sunday I have more free time and my brain stops dying on me so often. I also hope to have the next chapter of the Blacks and the Greens real soon!!!!!!!

Daemon I

Rhaenyra walked around the chambers, her head taking in every detail and her smile growing larger by the minute.

“That old scoundrel Haryllo!” the prince thought to himself smirking “He does not play fair.”

No doubt the fat bastard knew all too well how to seduce a woman like Rhaenyra. The luxury of the rooms rivalled that of their royal bedchamber back at the Red Keep, and no doubt that surpassed the ones in which he had hosted Daemon in when he had been a guest there on his own. 

A huge bed took most of the space, being placed at the centre of the rooms. Something unusual by westerosi patterns, but more common on the exotic lands across the Narrow Sea, or in the right brothel… Three marble steps had to be climbed to reach their bed, and the sheets were pure silk of a light peach colour, with sea-through curtains soft as warm butter.

Countless feather pillows were on the bed, and on the floors as always as many cushioned seats.

As if not enough, an arch on the wall led the passage to a magnificent room where a huge marble pool meant for bathing was.

Rhaenyra gasped when she saw it and Daemon thought she clearly must have missed the many engravings of men and women performing various sexual acts on the walls.

-You are an absolute cad Haryllo.- Daemon told the magister as he approached him.- The mere sight of a young piece is enough to make you open your pockets and your manse, same as a whore with her legs at the sight of coin. I dare say these apartments are better than yours!

Haryllo turned to him and smiled.

-More than just a young piece I would say. Your niece is exquisite as few are. And it is you my friend who is the cad. I may have taken many young women to bed, alas never my brother’s daughter.

-That’s because you have no brother. -Daemon said as his eyes followed Rhaenyra who was still busy inspecting the chambers.

-Even if I did look at me, how beautiful do you think someone of my blood would be?

Daemon sniggered as Rhaenyra finally turned to them with a wide smile on her face. The rooms had been approved.

-I cannot thank you enough for your hospitality Magister Haryllo. These quarters are magnificent!

The magister smiled.

-Only the best for the Princess of Dragonstone. Besides my dear, anything less would be ill fitted for your fair, delicate skin. The sheets are pure silk, directly from Leng. You will never know greater comfort. But you brought so little things… I thought you were staying for a long while. At least your uncle said so in his letter.

-A ship will be arriving with some members of our household and the majority of our things in some days. - Daemon replied. - The journey by dragon is much quicker.

-And most taxing. - his niece complaining.

From the corner of his eye he saw Haryllo approaching Rhaenyra with a huge grin on his face.

-How it pains me to hear you have overtaxed yourself princess. I do hope however I am not denied the pleasure of your company at supper. A quick affair I promise. - he added before she could protest.

Rhaenyra’s eyes met Daemon’s as he took off his riding gloves. He simply shrugged as the magister continued to eye her intensely.

-Very well. - she conceded- But I beg you to let us bath and change before. I fear riding our dragons for many hours always leaves us with an unappetizing scent.

Haryllo threw his head back laughing.

-Princess Rhaenyra, a woman as beautiful as you would be an appetizing sight even dressed in rags, covered with dirt and with your hair wild and loose.

“And that answers the question of what Haryllo will be fantasizing about tonight.” The prince thought to himself.

-I do hope to never present myself like that before anyone magister. - Rhaenyra replied.

Haryllo laughed again.

-I shall leave you to prepare then. And since so many few items were brought from Westeros, allow me the honour of seeing you dressed in a little something I had made for the occasion, just for you. Worry not, my cherished friend Daemon gave me a little insight to your measures. In either case you will find that here, woman do not wear such fitted dresses as they do in Westeros.

His niece smiled.

-It would be my honour to wear it. You are too kind magister Haryllo.

-Please, just Haryllo.

True to herself, Rhaenyra was no longer listening to him. Her eyes were once against inspecting the quarters and her hands touching everything like a child’s would.

The magister’s eyes were still following her even as Daemon escorted him outside.

-I shall send some slaves to help your niece changing, I trust you my prince are quite capable of managing on your own. Then again… you have such a lovely pair of delicate hands to help you.

Surprisingly to himself, Haryllo’s sly smile was making him uncomfortable.

Without another word he closed the door and found himself alone with Rhaenyra who was happily staring at him.

-Tired of your explorations of our new apartments?

She walked towards him stretching out her arms in his direction.

Daemon indulged her and pulled her against his body.

-They are magnificent. Though I must confess uncle, I had no clue you had such a devout friend.

-I can hardly understand your surprise, I have a lot of people devoted to me, my niece.

He kissed the beck of her neck making her skin shiver.

-You included…

His lips searched for hers and they shared a hungry kiss. Her hands wrapped themselves in his long hair and her mouth moved passionately against his own. He almost feared they would not make it until dinner.

-It appears the journey hasn’t tired you as much as I thought.

Rhaenyra ignored him and continued to trail kisses over his jaw and then back to his mouth.

-You like the rooms I take it? - he asked as they pulled away to catch their breaths.

-I love them! And I cannot way to try them… later tonight. - her voice was suggestive, and Daemon felt his manhood coming to life.

The prince continued to kiss her as Haryllo’s slaves came to prepare their bath and busy themselves with setting the clothes they would wear for dinner atop of their bed. As much as he was sure his niece would have liked it, their bath was to be had on a much smaller tub and not on the pool. Filling it would take far too long and their host was waiting.

When Daemon felt Rhaenyra’s lips no longer responding to his he stopped. Her eyes were following the women, focused on the collars around their necks, a symbol of their status.

-Uncle? - she called sweetly turning her head to him again. - What are these women exactly?

-They are slaves my pet, Haryllo’s slaves.

Rhaenyra looked shocked for a moment.

-I should have known… of course, I remember from my lessons that Braavos is the only free city that does not allow for slavery.

She paused for a moment.

-Uncle?

-Yes?

Rhaenyra’s eyes met his.

-I don’t want them, send them away.

Daemon raised an eyebrow.

-May I ask where is this coming from?

-Slavery is a great sin against the gods. It says so in the “Seven-Pointed Star”. The man who keeps slaves is cursed. I can’t have people robbed of their freedom serving me! 

If her voice wasn’t so serious, he would have thought her to be making a joke.

-You can’t be serious…

-I am! - Rhaenyra replied. - I don’t want these women doing anything for me. It goes against the laws of our ancestors and against the laws of the gods. In Westeros we don’t keep slaves, it’s a horrible crime!

-Actually, my sweet, in Old Valyria our ancestors had slaves. 

Her face frowned.

-I meant since Aegon the Dragon. I know the valyrians kept slaves, I always payed attention during my lessons. - she protested.

-Yes, you were always a most dedicated student…- he teased as he traced her bottom lip with his thumb. - I would say…

Rhaenyra seemed oblivious to his comment.

-I mean it. I don’t want them to serve me. - she insisted.

His brow furrowed.

-There is a lot of shit in the “Seven-Pointed Star” that I don’t see you minding. Incest and fornication at the top of my head. Things we are both guilty of.

-Don’t call us sleeping with each other “fornication”! It makes you look like an old septa, uncle! - she protested. 

Daemon ignored her.

-There is also vanity and pride, both of which you have in plenty, and you are not exactly good at forgiving others, are you? And when was the last time you helped your fellow men and did some charity work?

His niece’s face frowned.

-Do you want me to list your sins?! Better not or we would be here all night!

She escaped from his arms most wrath with a big pout on her mouth.

-I never claimed otherwise my little dragon, but it is you who is so concerned over the laws of gods, not me. Besides, who would help you to dress yourself?

-You. - she said as if it was an obvious answer. - As you are so good at undressing me, I trust that dressing me will be a simple task. Not to mention that the dress Haryllo gave me looks simple enough. There is no bodice to be tied, it’s a simple one-piece. I believe you can manage it.

Daemon looked back at the slaves bowing and waiting for their command and back at Rhaenyra.

-It’s only for a few days until my ladies arrive uncle!

He looked at the women again and to his wife. He knew he had no choice but to relinquish.

-As you wish, but don’t expect me to know how to style your hair. You will have to go without your braids for the next days.

-You could help me…

-I have no wish to learn how to braid woman’s hair. Besides, I like to see your hair loose and I plan to spend the next days in bed with you, so you will have no need for a complicated braid.

Daemon told the slaves to retire and they immediately did, closing the door as they left.

As Rhaenyra sat on a cushioned seat clumsily trying to remove her riding boots and almost injuring herself in the process, Daemon couldn’t help but to let out a sigh.

“This daughter of your Viserys, she is too much work…”

His thoughts were interrupted by Rhaenyra calling his name.

After a much shorter bath than Daemon would have liked, with far less physical contact than he would have liked too, he helped Rhaenyra into her dress and cursed Haryllo’s name.

The dress was flowing yet very fitted, made of an almost see-through lilac fabric that left almost nothing to the imagination. He could clearly see most of Rhaenyra’s breasts and the outline of her backside. The weight she had lost after her miscarriage was almost welcomed at this point since it prevented the gown from being even more scandalous.

As a breeze entered the room from the opened window, he saw how it touched her barely covered skin, and her nipples became visible.

He carefully pulled her silver-gold locks to her front, so they fell over her chest covering it.

“Thank the gods for the lack of braid.” Daemon thought to himself.

-Do I look beautiful? - she asked, her purple eyes impossibly big. 

-That question coming from a girl like you almost makes me doubt your eyesight.

A pink blush spread through her cheeks as she smiled.

He loved the way she smiled so sweetly, so innocently… even dressed in such a scandalous dress.

Taking her arm into his, he led the way to Haryllo’s great balcony, where he had shared so many meals with the magister, and funnily enough, where the penthosi had given him the fabric for Rhaenyra’s wedding dress.

It was a warm night, as most were in Pentos, and a table was already set for them with all the delicacies one would expect to see at the table of a wealthy man.

Haryllo had already chosen his seat at the head of the table, and he insisted to have Daemon at one of his sides and Rhaneyra at the other.

-To my left if you would princess, closer to my heart that has been left mad by the vision you are in that gown!

-My, my, magister. - Rhaenyra said in a seductive voice as she took her seat. - You have a tongue sweeter than the bards and singers at my father’s court.

Haryllo let out a small laugh.

-From what I have heard through the years, princess, no woman has ever had less of a reason to complain about the singers than you. If the reports that reached me are indeed correct, they have been hailing you as “The Realm’s Delight” since you were but a girl of seven! True, none of the songs could do you justice, but that is only because your beauty is too great!

-You flatter me magister. - his niece replied.

There was no modesty in her voice, nor in her face. A girl such as Rhaenyra was too used to compliments and endless praise. Perhaps in the mouth of himself she would blush, but in that of a fat red-haired old man like Haryllo, she did not bat an eye.

-I must say that though the songs have made me eager to meet you, your uncle’s words had turned a simple wish into a burning desire. He also spoke to highly and lovingly of you.

Rhaenyra’s eyes met Daemon’s and she smiled.

-He did?

-Oh yes! Especially after he came back from Westeros, after your betrothal was set. I was delighted to hear that the king gave you leave to marry! I have a soft spot in my heart for young people in love.

A complete lie of course. If Haryllo had a heart it was filled with soft spots for money and power, and mayhaps for the incredibly young women he liked to take to his bed. 

Though a close associate of his for years, Daemon knew the magister’s allegiance to him was based of his love for the protection the prince could provide him with. He was no fool though, he knew that if by any chance Haryllo could gain more from selling him to his enemies, he would without a blink.

-I was so overjoyed that I insisted in providing your uncle with a gift for both of you. It was with great delight I heard that your wedding dress was made from the magnificent ivory silk I acquired for you. 

-It made for a splendid dress magister. Thank you.

Daemon looked at Haryllo over his cup of strong wine.

-I assure you it was nothing like the one she is wearing now Haryllo. Per westerosi custom, brides dress modestly during the ceremony in the sept.

The magister’s dark eyes twinkled in amusement.

-Ah my prince, but are you Targaryens not the blood of Valyria? I would judge you to still follow valyrian traditions.

-In some ways we do, magister. - Rhaenyra replied. - In other we don’t. My great-grandfather, Daemon’s grandfather, the late king Jaehaerys tried his best to reconcile both worlds. In any case magister, I loved your gift, and I loved my wedding dress. I still keep it.

Haryllo gave her a broad smile.

-That fills my heart with joy princess! At least one of you appeared to like the wedding gift I gave.

His words did not miss Rhaenyra.

-What did you give my uncle that he did not like?

Daemon coughed almost chocking on his wine.

“Haryllo you cunt!”

The magister smiled and looked over at Daemon.

-Did he not tell you?

Rhaenyra shook her head.

The memory of the naked women Haryllo had sent for him filled his mind. Daemon gritted his teeth and kicked the magister under the table.

-Princess, I have something I believe you will love to drink. A sweet brandy made with cream, warm milk and caramel with a bit of nutmeg. I had it prepared especially for you, for I heard you like all things sweet.

-Then you heard correctly magister! - Rhaenyra replied.

Haryllo called his slaves forward and ordered them to bring the sweet brandy. They returned quickly and filled a cup for each of them.

Rhaenyra lost no time in emptying her cup and quickly asked for more.

Daemon, never a fan of sweet drinks, gave her his cup which she happily took. She moaned in pleasure as she drunk, oblivious to how provocative her sounds were and how attentively Haryllo watched her.

The magister was all but drooling.

-That dragon of yours is very impressive princess. If the Triarchy trembled with our prince’s dragon alone, with both dragons they won’t stand a chance.

-Large, especially for her age. – Daemon replied- Syrax is but seven and ten, much like my niece here, with every promise of becoming one of the largest of the Targaryen dragons. I cannot wait for us to sink some fleets.

-Sink some ships? - Rhaenyra asked.

They ignored her and continued to speak to one another.

-The dornish are still lurking around my prince. - Haryllo said as nibbled at some sweet cherries- I need not tell you that their presence is not only not good for business for us poor magisters in Pentos, but that they also threaten to take over part of your territories at the Steps. I cannot stress enough how dangerous they are. Those dornish are like nothing we ever seen! A dangerous card that the Triarchy has against us.

Daemon didn’t look concerned.

-They won’t stand a chance Haryllo. They didn’t against one dragon, much less against two.

The magister seemed pleased. His niece however didn’t seem so happy and he could see how petulantly her mouth was turning as she looked from one man to the other and felt ignored. She drank more but it did not improve her mood.

-This news will no doubt be most welcome by the other magisters. In fact, I mentioned to them that you were to be my guests soon and they immediately expressed a desire in meeting you so we can discuss war…

-Too soon! 

They were both surprised with Rhaenyra’s outburst, Haryllo most since she had been nothing but pleasant, given that in her own way, since he had met her.

\- We barely arrived, and we need time to settle! My ladies and the rest of my things haven’t arrived yet! No talk of any of that nonsense before I can get my hair braided again!

Her speech was sloppy and slow yet very angry.

-I have spent the entire day on dragon back to arrive here, magister! The next days will be spent soaking in that pool we have in our rooms and in my bed. 

Haryllo looked taken aback by the arrogant tone in Rhaenyra’s voice as she addressed him in the same manner, she would a servant.

Only those who knew Rhaenyra well knew that her temper could be as capricious as a woman’s love and that she could go from charming princess to absolute nightmare in the blink of an eye. 

-Certainly princess, I did not intend for you to be bothered any time soon…- the magister said attempting to sooth her.

If only poor Haryllo knew that trying to calm Rhaenyra when she was angry was like pocking a dragon with a stick.

-Then what was your intention?! Because all this dinner I was forced to come to was about, was discussing your war plans!

Her voice was angry, her face flushed, her hair was falling over her face and her skin was glistening with a thin layer of sweat. There was no doubt that she was heavily inebriated since her dinner had been made of four cups of the sweet brandy Haryllo had offered her and little nibbles of meat and cherries.

-And for your information, Syrax is my little lady! She has been mine since the day I was born! Placed on my crib as a hatchling! She isn’t just a ride or a weapon of war, she is a part of me, and I won’t have her be discussed in such a vulgar way! She is for my use magister, not yours!

Haryllo smiled nervously.

-My sweet princess, I meant no harm… In fact, I plan to throw a magnificent party to celebrate the new year in style. You will have an opportunity to see just how lavish the festivities here in Pentos are, and all the magisters will have an opportunity to meet you. After all, everywhere people wonder about the girl who is next in line for the Iron Throne, they wonder about who exactly is “The Realm’s Delight”.

Haryllo’s words had appeased Rhaenyra a bit. Her face relaxed a little though clearly, she was in no mood to be charming.

-Fine! But for now, I am tired, and I want to retire for the night!

She clumsily stood from the chair and Daemon immediately went to her side to help her. The prince feared that left on her own she could fall on her face.

The magister stood as well. His already pale face even paler as he stared at Daemon in search of help.

-Let me take you back to our rooms then Rhaenyra. You should rest. - the prince said as he gently used his hands to support the weight of her body and to keep her from falling.

Haryllo seemed relieved to have the attentions away from himself.

-You are coming too uncle! - she shot back, and it was not a request.

-It was what I said, that I will take you to our rooms and help you to lay down.

-And what I am saying my dear uncle- she spoke those words with fake charm- Is that you are staying there with me because I want you to fuck me!

Haryllo had seen much in his life, yet Daemon was sure he had never seen a princess stand up and telling someone to fuck her in front of him. 

-Now! - she demanded as her hands dropped to his manhood, grabbing it through his clothing.

With Haryllo’s very shocked eyes following them, Daemon took Rhaenyra back to the inside of the manse.

The thin fabric of her dress would have come into use then if Daemon could have the opportunity to rip it off from her. Rhaenyra appeared to have other plans though. She wasted no time undressing him, sometimes her nails missing his garments and going to his skin instead.

When she finished undressing him, she pushed him to the bed and climbed over him.

He felt the softness of her dress’s silk against his skin and he moaned as her hands wrapped themselves around his manhood moving up and down his length.

She sat over on his thighs with her knees bended and her feet on either side of his hips and her eyes were impossibly dark as she continued to touch him. As her fingers brushed over the tip of his member, and she focused there, he had to stop her or their night would end very quickly.

Daemon took her hand away from his cock.

-Do you want me to use my mouth instead? - she boldly suggested.

He shook his head.

-What your uncle wants is for you to take that off. - he told her as he gripped some fabric of her dress. 

Her eyes never left his as a very inebriated Rhaenyra attempted to lower her dress.

Never one to wait, Daemon sat up and placed his hands over hers.

-Let me, Rhaenyra.

He lowered her dress to her waist, freeing her breasts that could still make his mouth water even after seeing them for so many times.

His niece threw her head back as his mouth laid kisses on them, his fingers teasing her sensitive nipples brushing against them until she was shuddering.

Rhaenyra very awkwardly pulled her skirts to her hips. Sweat was dripping from her face and her eyes were glossy. Grabbing his member, she lowered herself taking him. They both gasped at the feeling. 

Daemon’s hands rested on her thigs and he closed his eyes. Rhaenyra however had other plans and she quickly removed herself from him and sat by his side making him grown in frustration. 

He was about to ask her what happened when she lazily turned her head to him.

-I am too tired for that. - she announced. - You ride me instead.

He raised an eyebrow again as he looked over to her. In turn, she smiled sweetly and opened her legs.

-What are you waiting for?

Daemon let out a sigh before facing her.

-Right, stand up.

Slowly she did as he said, and kneeling in front of her, he quickly pulled the dress down from her body. He hoped Haryllo had gotten a good look, because the gown was history. Then pulling her back to him, he lay over her and pulled her leg around his waist as he entered her.

Their coupling was brief, and it did not take long for them to ride the waves of passion together as they moved their hips desperately against each other, his niece matching his every movement.

His release was powerful. In the weeks prior to their journey, they had been so busy with the preparations, he hadn’t many chances to bed Rhaenyra, and before that well… it had been months. It felt good to have her again. To be inside the sweetest place he had ever been.

“The gateway to the temple of bliss.”

He lay on the bed with a smug smile on his face, his chest moving up and down as he attempted to catch his breath.

His niece moved from the bed and caught his white undertunic from the floor, throwing it over her slender frame. He heard her steps and saw her going to the place where she had set the grey dragon egg. 

She cuddled it in her arms for a moment and silently, Daemon watched her. Though she was speaking, it was much too softly for him to understand what she was saying.

He turned his head to the side again and closed his eyes.

“Baelon… my son.”

His hands curled into fists. The memory alone hurt more than any strike he had ever received in battle. But he couldn’t think of it.

Rhaenyra laid the egg on it’s place and walked back to their bed.

-Let me lay on your chest! - she demanded.

The prince couldn’t help but notice the tantalizing way his undertunic fell from her shoulder, covering her legs until the middle of her thigs. It reminded him of another night… the same one he had dreamt about the last time he had been in Haryllo’s mansion in Pentos.

Daemon relaxed his hands and focused on her instead. With half-closed eyes, he pulled the covers back and helped her get into bed. She looked dizzy as she crawled over him and to her side of the bed, and the sound of a hiccup made him raise an eyebrow.

-I hope you are not thinking of emptying your stomach on me during the night.

-Stop talking, I am tired, and I want to rest, so go to sleep, uncle! You should be tired too.

She stretched her arms and almost hit his face.

-You rode two dragons today. - Rhaenyra said giggling madly afterwards.

-And one was much more well behaved than the other, my niece.

She raised her head, her wild curls falling all over her face and she brought her mouth to his.

-A good night kiss.

Her small hand caressed his face in a tender gesture and her glossy eyes were admiring his face. Irritating as she was being that night, he couldn’t help but to return her gaze.

-My love. You are my love Daemon. My only love.

Rhaenyra kissed his chest before lying her head on him.

-I will dream of you.

-And I will dream of you my little dragon. - he said as he traced the curve of her petit nose.

The words left his mouth before he could stop himself. 

Why would he tell her such a thing? 

They were married now. He needn’t say such things to her! They were married, for more than a year. Those were the words he had told before, when she was a maid eager for his love. There was no use for them now!

He cursed himself as she fell asleep. Her head still on his chest and her arm over his waist.

Daemon thought about letting her in bed and going to meet Haryllo, he was sure his old companion would have some late-night entertainment for the both of them. But then he hesitated.

Rhaenyra’s body felt so very warm against his own, and after an entire day of travel, and an evening in Haryllo’s company, he was unsure if he had it in him to get up and go fuck another woman. Likely any creature the magister might have would fall short next to his niece.

He decided to remain in bed with her and to just close his eyes and try to sleep. He found it to be surprisingly easy and when his eyes opened again, he immediately could tell by the light coming from his windows that he had slept too much.

Next to him, Rhaenyra was still more dead than alive but as beautiful as always.

Daemon gently moved her away from his chest and laid her head on one of the pillows instead.

He dressed himself just enough to be decent before he made his way to Haryllo’s chambers.

Once the door was opened, he was greeted the sight of a beautiful and very naked young woman with dark skin and eyes as black as night. She was certainly a new acquisition of Haryllo for Daemon had no recollection of her from any of his past visits to the magister.

She moved aside to let him pass and quickly Daemon saw two more girls, one with caramel coloured skin and surprising blue eyes, and another one, more familiar, with a plump figure and platinum-blonde hair.

He pushed aside memories of the girl on her knees pleasuring him with her mouth, and most of all, of how he had called for his niece’s name when he had his pleasure.

Haryllo was seating on his table breaking his fast and he appeared to be in high spirits.

The magister had barely more than a robe on and Daemon could clearly see his prominent stomach and his chest covered in thick red hair.

He exchanged a glance with the dark-skinned girl and saw the pained look on her face. He almost felt bad for her, sharing Haryllo’s bed couldn’t be an easy task.

-You seem to sleep more now than you used to. Is it age my prince, or is it the sight of the princess’s naked body that keeps you in your bed for so long?

-Since you got a good look at it last night, I ask you that Haryllo.

He threw his head back, his laughter a loud roar.

-Join me!

-Under the condition you never again attempt to dress my niece like one of your bed slaves.

-Consider it done! Now come! You won’t find better sausages anywhere else! They were bought yesterday on the market. Though I must warn that they are a bit spicy. 

Haryllo snapped his fingers motioning one of the girls to serve the prince.

-But after that fiery girl, I would say the sausages should be of no trouble to your mouth!

-Rhaenyra can be… temperamental, but I know how to manage her.

-I would expect nothing else from a skilled dragon rider such as yourself my prince.

Daemon tasted the sausages. They were indeed spicy, and he felt his tongue burn.

-What doesn’t help even a dragon rider such as myself to tame my niece though are the insinuations you did during dinner Haryllo. That bitch over there- he said motioning his head to the blonde woman- sucked my cock once. Will I have to hear about it forever? Particularly when I did not ask for it! It was a gift from you!

Haryllo’s eyes almost glowed in amusement.

-So, your niece has no idea of your many indiscretions I take it.

-Take it or leave it, it’s none of your business. -Daemon replied.

The conversation was not being to his taste, though the magister appeared to be enjoying himself. He only stopped smiling when he chewed.

-I don’t know either to congratulate you on your incredible performance as a good husband, to offer my sympathies to your young wife for having married you, or if mayhaps to offer you my sympathies since it is entirely possible you like her more than you think. After all, I seem to recall my gift was sent away much sooner than I had anticipated.

-My marriage is not up for discussion Haryllo!

The prince spoke louder than he had intended.

-I see where your lovely niece got her wonderful personality from. I expected a charming and sweet well-mannered young woman.

-Then you were certainly not expecting Rhaenyra. She’s princess of Dragonstone and she isn’t afraid to let anyone know.

Daemon smirked.

-I hope her harsh words haven’t diminished your love for her.

Haryllo ignored his mockery as he wiped his mouth before snapping his fingers, a signal for one of the girls to re-fill his cup.

-In that letter of yours, you said your intentions of returning would include continuing to pursuit our war here. But your niece appears to have other ideas about what you came here to do.

-Haryllo… getting Rhaenyra to do anything is like making love to a woman. You cannot simply shove something and expect her to like it. Never mind my niece, I will speak to her. She will be in a better mood once her ladies get here, and I will spend the next days turning her into her most charming and compliable self.

The magister smirked.

They were silent for a while as they ate. The three naked women still standing there in silence, only occasionally moving to fill their goblets or their plates. But Daemon knew there was something unspoken between himself and his penthosi friend, and predictably enough, Haryllo brought it up.

-How did it happen?

Daemon stopped eating and stared at him. All of a sudden, the food felt like ash in his mouth.

-I am sure you must have heard.

Haryllo’s dark gaze was serious.

-Your enemies are more dangerous than you gave them credit for.

-Well Haryllo, perchance those cunts should remember that I can be dangerous too. I reminded them of that before I left! - Daemon spat.

-Is the girl still able to produce children? - he asked nonchalantly.

The prince nodded in silent rage.

-I was told as much, though we were advised not to try again too soon.

Daemon leaned against his chair and crossed his arms against his chest. Just thinking about that day made him see red.

-There’s no issue then, prince Daemon. And who knows, maybe you will both finds the gentle winds of our warm nights in Pentos to guide your ship to a safe harbour.

As they finished their meal, Daemon quickly excused himself leaving Haryllo with the three women who had been unlucky enough to cross his path. He should return to his rooms. It was almost midday and Rhaenyra should have awoken by now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope you enjoyed and the next update will be on part three of The Blacks & the Greens which I want to have very soon! Bear (rawr) with me XD
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you all have a great week!


	3. Daemon II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> Finally the new chapter is here :D I am still not being able to update as often as I wished but at least I can do it once a week so it's getting better -.-,
> 
> And by the way everyone! WHAT. A. DAY! And if you are patreons of Naomimakesart than you know exactly what I mean l:) and if not, I would advise anyone who can spare 5 dollars to become her patron and see the AMAZING new art she did of Rhaenyra and Daemon and yall can bet that it inspired me!
> 
> Anyway on with the chapter!

Daemon II

He found her awake and bathing on the magnificent marble pool of their chambers. Her arms stretched over the surface and her head leaning backwards. 

She had her eyes closed and her mouth parted, and part of her breasts were not covered by the waters. Every now and then she gently moved her feet and the little waves caused the water movement, uncovered more of her as they swayed against her body.

After spending more than two hours in Haryllo’s chambers, surrounded by so many naked beauties, in particular his new slave with the dark skin, now watching his niece bathe was making his breeches uncomfortably tight.

“Haryllo would have given me any woman I wanted, but here I am Rhaenyra, searching for you instead. You could not have asked for a more devout husband than your uncle.”

He could tell the waters should be scorching as he saw the vapor that floated above them. It would turn any skin red, but not hers… hers was as delightfully pale as ever. Rhaenyra was more goddess than any of the women depicted on those marble walls.

She was even more lovely as she was at the moment. Serene and quiet, she looked so innocent… it was easy to forget how wilfully and demanding she could be.

Daemon did not know how long he had been leaning against the passage just watching her, before he decided that just watching her was not enough. Throwing his clothes to the side, he walked over to her and only then did Rhaenyra noted his presence.

-Uncle? - she called, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink as she caught sight of his nakedness and of his erect manhood. 

-This should be cause for my concern, my little dragon. How is it that I spent so much time delighting myself with you, and you just noticed I was here now? I hope there are not some eyes out there I would be forced to pull out.

-I was distracted. - she replied. - I woke up with such a terrible headache... And most of my body hurts … gods! I feel like I took a pounding! Every muscle of mine is sore!

He jumped into the poll, slowly walking over to her side.

-You are a soft girl. You and your lady Syrax.

Rhaenyra pouted.

-You say it as if it is a bad thing… I thought you liked softness.

-I do. - he said as he reached to grab her arm. - I like the softness of your skin, of your smile and of your eyes.

Almost if by cue, her large purple eyes gazed into his, she was like a lost puppy looking at her master.

-But dragons also need to be tough sometimes, Rhaenyra. The world isn’t all softness, as pleasant as that can be.

As he kissed her arm, he could taste the sweetness of the oils she liked to bathe with, and his cock stirred. How he loved her scent…

-I enjoy softness, uncle. And comfort.

-About that other matter Haryllo was going on about…

She turned her face to his and her fingers brushed against his lips.

-Where is my good morning kiss?

Daemon immediately indulged her pulling her body to his, so she sat on his lap and immediately, his lips claimed hers as their tongues met. Her mouth was so avid he was almost having trouble keeping up with her.

As they parted Rhaenyra licked her lips.

-Your mouth is hot, and it tastes of spices.

The prince gave her a smirk.

-I broke my fast in Haryllo’s quarters. He had some spicy sausages bought from the market. They like their food filled with condiments here and more exotic flavours.

Rhaenyra moved a little away from him and her lovely face frowned.

-You left me in bed alone to go eat with magister Haryllo? 

Daemon pulled her to his side again.

-Oh Rhaenyra… don’t tell me a goddess like yourself is feeling jealous of a fat redheaded bastard like Haryllo.

-Not jealous, neglected! My first night in Pentos and I find myself alone when I wake up? So far, I am not finding it very impressive.

He lower lip was beginning to pout.

-I promise that I will spend the day showing you Pentos. I must take you to their great market near the port. We will spend our day exploring, and our night too. Wouldn’t you like to go out on the streets and to drink with your uncle like we once did.

Rhaenyra blushed at the memory.

-Yes! I would like nothing more!

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him once more, their tongues moving against each other and their hands moving through each other’s bodies.

When they parted for breath and he saw how her purple eyes shined with contentment he knew it was time to bring up the matter.

“Just like making love to a woman… and now her legs are spread, and her cunt is dripping just waiting for me…”

-I know you were mad about what Haryllo said. - he started, his eyes gazing into hers as his hands cupped her breasts. -But for dragons…

-What was Haryllo’s gift to you?

If getting Rhaenyra to do something was the equivalent of making love to a woman, this would certainly be the moment when said woman would close her legs and tell him to stop what he was doing.

-Pardon me?

-Last night during dinner…- her voice was almost seductive as she pushed her breasts against his hands- Haryllo said he had gifted us both with something, upon hearing of our wedding, yet he claimed you did not enjoy your gift as I did mine. What was it that he gave you?

Daemon felt his mouth go dry. He had not been expecting this question and he did not have an answer prepared.

-I don’t recall my pet.

Rhaenyra’s eyes turned very serious.

-Liar. I saw the face you made when he mentioned it. You remember it and very well.

-It has been so long since then, Rhaenyra…

“Why won’t she let this go?!”

-Two years? - his niece asked unimpressed. - Is that so long ago, Daemon?

He kissed her again.

-My whole life was nothing but a blur before you.

It was clear she was going to keep pestering him, so until he came up with something, he had to distract her.

She opened her mouth again but before she could speak, Daemon grabbed Rhaenyra by her waist and lifted her, placing her on the marble floors next to the pool where they were bathing. She gave a little scream in protest, yet he quickly made her mouth close as he parted her legs and placed his head between her thigs.

He kissed his way until her sex, and when he reached her centre, he tasted her, licking along her slit.

-Ah… Daemon…- she moaned, throwing her head back.

He teased her opening with his tongue making his way to her small pearl of flesh and gripping her pale thighs harder, he moved his mouth on her licking and sucking her cunt.

Her muscles were tightening as he continued his ministrations and her whole body shivered with pleasure. She moaned almost uncontrollably, her fingers pulling at his hair as she begged him to stop.

-I can’t… it’s too much…

Pulling his face from her for a moment, he kissed her knee and gave her a smile.

-Afraid someone will hear your screams? - he asked moving his fingers inside of her.

Rhaenyra’s eyes were closed.

-You are cruel!

-I am the big bad dragon, my niece. I live to torment you. - he teased.

Daemon removed his fingers and his mouth moved to her sex again. He had no problem keeping her legs apart as he continued to pleasure her and when her release finally came, he was sure her screams could be heard from the corridors. 

He drank the sweet nectar that dripped from her thighs eagerly, continuing to kiss her while she panted and struggled to regain her breath. Her face a bright shade of red.

This time he kissed his way up from her body, his lips trailing from her stomach to her breasts and then to her lips where he kissed her, his cock stirring at the thought of his lovely niece tasting herself.

He laid himself over her and she moaned again, her arms trembling as she wrapped them around his muscular back.

As he continued to trail kisses around her throat, he finally came up with something.

-It was an aphrodisiac.

Rhaenyra raised her face to look at him, her eyes half closed.

-What? - she managed to ask softly.

-Haryllo’s gift to me. - he explained- An aphrodisiac to help me perform. - it was not a complete lie. - A joke on his part saying I would not be able to keep up with a woman so much younger than myself.

The idea came from the many japes that had been made when his cousin Rhaenys married the Sea Snake. He remembered hearing them from some drunk knights, and indeed he had once made the same jokes to Corlys during the time they spent together on the Stepstones. He did not know if the other men had done so partially from being jealous that out of all the men that desired her, Rhaenys had chosen one old enough to be her father, or simply because they disliked Corlys. In his case, he did it because making Lord Velaryon angry was one of his favourite sources of entertainment.

In any case, he hoped his lie was enough to appease Rhaenyra. 

To his delight, she closed her eyes and giggled.

-Well, his gift was quite useless. You need no help to perform. I would say, I am still sore from last night.

Her teeth bit his lower lip playfully and Daemon closed his eyes taking a deep breath. 

He had surpassed that challenge, in no way thanks to the idiot Haryllo.

As he stood and helped Rhaenyra to her feet, he made a quick mental note to never leave him alone with his niece. Who knew what more the idiot could say?

-If that was the gift though- she began- Why were you so reluctant to tell me?

-Not a memory I am fond of remembering as you can imagine. Haryllo can be a real cunt when he wants to.

Rhaenyra turned to him and smiled mischievously. 

-I don’t know about that, but he is a very strange man…

Slowly she trailed her hands from his stomach to his manhood gently taking him in her hands.

-But… he does not know you as I do. If he did, he would know you don’t need any of it. Most of all because you married me… am I not the most beautiful maiden of all the Seven Kingdoms? - she asked as she moved her hands up and down his length.

-And across the Narrow Sea. - he added.

She was pleased with his words. Gods knew how his niece lived for praise. Most women did, but she took it to another level. He guessed she was in the right though. Was she not the most beautiful thing he had ever seen? In truth, Daemon found her vanity and arrogance very amusing.

-You can feel what seeing you does to me, don’t you my Rhaenyra?

His words made her smile.

She reached out and kissed him continuing to stroke him. Her lips however, descended from his mouth to his neck, to his chest… and soon they were replacing her hands much to his enjoyment.

He moved his own hands to the back of her head. Rhaenyra had tied her hair up to bathe, but the movement and his grasp was making her large silver-gold curls escape. 

Her hot mouth and her tongue around his member moved expertly, continuing to pleasure him, and before long, he could feel his own climax approaching. He held her head in place as his release came, and she eagerly took everything he gave her.

She kissed his member tenderly as she removed her mouth from him, making Daemon shiver.

Once his head was clear enough, he helped her stand.

-Uncle…- she almost purred- Perchance we should clean ourselves again.

He raised an eyebrow and smirked as she took his hand and guided him back into the pool. How incredible her backside looked with each step.

As they set themselves on the warm waters again, she laid her head on his chest.

-Daemon?

The prince was far too relaxed to say any coherent words, so he simply mumbled something in response.

-Did you do that thing you do to me with your mouth to many women?

His eyes shot open.

-Why would you ask me something like that?

Rhaenyra blushed.

-I was curious. You are very good, so I had to wonder…

His brow frowned.

-You are very good at pleasuring me with your mouth and my cock was the only one that’s ever been there, so it’s hardly a question of number. - he replied beginning to feel annoyed.

-Well… I am hardly the only women you have taken to bed. Was it a question of number in your case, or did you have someone teach you, like you did me?

-I cannot for the life of me understand why you want to know such things. - he complained. - Why are you suddenly asking me so many questions?!

“Does this girl have nothing better to think about than to wonder about my past?!”

-You know all there is to know about me, uncle. - she protested- In your hands I am like an open book. But to me, so many parts of you are still a mystery… even your heart sometimes, it’s like a sun concealed by dark clouds during a storm. I cannot see it’s even there.

-You are feeling rather poetic, Rhaneyra. - he said through narrowed eyes.

Her gaze was so intense though, it was beginning to make him uncomfortable. Her purple eyes could be haunting at times, and now he felt them piecing into him almost as if they were trying to read his soul. He also noted her lower lip trembling, ever so slightly, and it made him fear she would start to weep. He had to say something.

-To answer your question, no, I usually did not do this to women I used to fuck. I like people to be on their knees for me, the other way, not so much.

-But you do it to me.

He threw his arm around her shoulders.

-Well, if memory serves correct the first time I pleasured you in such a way was when you agreed to become my wife. I think the woman I marry and who will bear me children deserves me to get on my knees every now and then.

Rhaenyra studied his face in disbelief.

-You used to do this with Rhea Royce?   
-What?!- Daemon almost shrieked- That’s preposterous! I most certainly did no such thing with that sterile bitch!- he protested- I perform such acts on someone like you, a woman of my blood who I married and that has the body and face of a goddess of Old Valyria. I would rather fuck a sheep than use my mouth on my former “bronze bitch”!

Her face relaxed a little, though soon enough she questioned him again.

-So… who did you do this with?

Daemon thought of the first girl he ever bedded, but quickly it was Mysaria’s face he saw. Her pale skin and her pale blue eyes, the way she moved her body and hypnotized him. It seemed like a lifetime ago, and still, he had seen her much more recently than that.

-No one of importance.

-From the way you spoke about it she had to be someone of importance, or you wouldn’t do it. So, who but me would be worthy of having prince Daemon Targaryen on his knees?

He felt her gaze on him.

Gods the girl was persistent!

What was it about Rhaenyra that made her be incredibly gullible at times, and too perceptive at others?!

He gently took her chin and met her eyes.

-It does not matter, because there has never been a woman who meant so much to me as you do.

“Because you will make me king in all but name Rhaenyra.” He thought to himself. “You will give me greater power than anyone could. What other woman can say that?!”

A beautiful smile flowered on her face.

-When you speak so, it makes me love you even more.

Daemon claimed her lips in a searing kiss as he pressed her body against his. When she gasped for air, he pulled away.

-Let’s dry ourselves and take to the city, Rhaenyra. Or do you not wish to see Pentos?

It was next to their dragons that Haryllo found them. 

Syrax and Caraxes had been unchained and were stretching their wings. They seem to enjoy the hot sun and the Pentoshi weather.

-I hope you are not planning on taking them. - the magister said.

Daemon gave Haryllo a smirk.

-Not likely. I fear the details of your beautiful city would be lost if we were to see it from so far above ground level. Besides- the prince added as he stroked Caraxes’s huge head. - I believe they would not enjoy the city all that much.

-But we will free them so they may hunt. - Rhaenyra said smiling at Syrax. - I don’t want my little lady to become bored while we are away.

Almost as if agreeing with her, Syrax gave a small cry.

Haryllo rubbed his hands together as he pretended to be noticing Rhaenyra for the first time.

-My beloved princess! How was your first night in Pentos? I hope you were able to rest!

The magister was in an even better mood than usual, which was saying something. Daemon was certain it had much to do with the night, and likely morning he had spent with the three naked women he has seen in his apartments. 

Rhaenyra turned to Haryllo.

-A very pleasant night yes, and a very auspicious morning.

She showed no signs of any sort of embarrassment over her behaviour the prior night or even of acknowledging it. Daemon honestly couldn’t care. They were dragons, they did as they liked, besides, it served Haryllo well for the lustful gazes he kept throwing at his niece.

That morning was no exception.

The princess was wearing a loose fitted dress as the ladies of King’s Landing typically wore during Summer. Its deep crimson colour contrasted with her very pale skin. There were ruby earrings on her years, and she wore a slim silver tiara also adorned with rubies. Her hair felt in large curls, since with no ladies to help her, she had no way of braiding her hair.

The strong colour of her gown brought out the purple in her eyes. She looked even more otherworldly than she usually did.

-I am glad you are enjoying Pentos. Your uncle was always a welcome sight at my manse, and he was always well taken care of in here. If there is anything else you want, do not hesitate to ask. We are all but slaves to your wishes.

-You are a wonderful host, magister. - Rhaenyra said as she petted Syrax.

-Whenever you are ready, the litters await us.

Daemon looked over at Haryllo who had a smile from ear to ear.

-Litters? I believe one litter will be enough to carry me and my niece.

-Ah my dear, prince Daemon. - Haryllo said rubbing his hands together. - I will be joining you of course! I have some business to attend to. A merchant’s life is a busy one. 

He was sure that Haryllo’s business had a lot to do with bragging to everyone about hosting himself and the Princess of Dragonstone in his manse.

As Syrax and Caraxes took to the skies with happy shrieks, they entered the luxurious palanquin meant to carry them to the market. 

Daemon and Rhaenyra rode together, with Haryllo following in behind them.

The princess’s head was always outside the small window taking in as much as she could. 

Pentos was a huge port city, ideal for commerce and trade. It had a fine weather, and its waters were as blue as the Summer’s skies.

-It’s a beautiful city, isn’t it? - Daemon asked her.

Rhaenyra nodded happily as she sat back.

-It has a very favourable weather. Nothing like Dragonstone, at least when it’s not Summer. And I like the heat.

She played with the rings on the fingers of her right hand and smiled as she saw the houses and the people. They had a variety of colours, for most of the people in Essos had a much more outrageous taste than the westerosi.

-I hope my ladies arrive soon. - she said.

-I would say they should arrive within the next days. It’s a short voyage from Dragonstone to here.

Once they reached the big markets located near the pentoshi port, Daemon and Rhaenyra descended from the litter. Magister Haryllo was quick to join them.

Most of the people there were a queer image for the princess. Men with forked bears painted in a variety of colours, some even had their hair dyed too. Their garments were made of extravagant fabrics with bright shades. 

Rhaenyra’s mouth fell open as she caught sight of a tall trader with green hair and a bright red beard.

-You have very elaborate tastes here in Pentos. - Rhaenrya told Haryllo.

The magister gave a small giggle.

-We most certainly do my sweet princess, alas that man is from Braavos, not Pentos.

The man in question seemed as interested in Rhaenyra as she was in him, though not for the same reason.

Haryllo called him in the valyrian dialect they spoke in Pentos and the he approached them, his eyes always on the Princess of Dragonstone.

-I had not known you to be in Pentos, Tormo, but better you are. Allow me to introduce my most honoured guests, prince, Daemon Targaryen the King of the Stepstones and brother to His Grace King Viserys Targaryen, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and his niece, princess Rhaenyra Targaryen. - he turned to Daemon and Rhaenyra. - This is Tormo Tendrys from the Free City of Braavos, trading partner and friend.

-Though he hasn’t been there in many years. - Tormo said as he took a deep and dramatic bow. - He has quite a few unsettled debts with the Iron Bank, and he had no wish of paying them, so he decided to leave. I wouldn’t take you for westerosis. - he told them- When I think of Westeros, I think of either big bearded barbarians or of those small pink men with gold hair from the South.

The magister threw his head back laughing.

-You forget Tormo that it’s the valyrians who rule Westeros. The Targaryens are the kings, the only thing left of the old dragon lords. Oh goodness, if proud Lord Corlys head me say this he would likely spit in my face.

Haryllo sniggered, and Daemon smirked.

-I don’t know about spitting in your face, but all trades with House Velaryon would end for unspecified time.

The man named Tormo turned to him.

-I have heard much about you, prince Daemon, and of your Blood Wyrm. Of the princess though, I have not.

-You must forgive my friend, princess. It appears your singers in Westeros have been doing a poor job of spreading word of your beauty. Worry not though, the singer here in Pentos are much better, and will not commit such a terrible crime.

-I am a man of the world. - Daemon told Tormo- Unlike me, until very recently my sweet niece had not left Westeros.

Tormo’s eyes continued to study Rhaenyra.

-I do wonder how your brother, the king, allowed you to leave with his daughter. 

-Thing is- the prince said with a smile. – I believe Haryllo did not tell you the whole story, you see I am her uncle, yet I am also her husband. So, you see, my brother did not have much choice in the matter, luckily for me.

The bravoosi’s bright green eyes stared at him for a moment before he roared with laughter.

Haryllo stepped closer to him.

-Why is he laughing at what you said? - Rhaenyra asked holding Daemon’s hand.

Daemon heard Haryllo quickly explain in a low voice that it was custom for Targaryens to wed within their family.

What kind of person did not know that?!

-Fuck, I would marry my niece too if I had one that looked like her!

-He is a very strange man. - Rhaenyra noted, her face frowning. - Have you seen how oddly he dresses? And that hair and beard! Gods it atrocious!

Her outrage made Daemon snigger.

-You must forgive my friend Tormo’s ignorance. He knows not much of Westeros, but I promise you that he is an excellent trading partner. He brings me goods that you would not believe!

The prince was sure that that meant stollen goods. In fact, he was very confident that Tormo Tendrys was likely a rich pirate or something of the sort.

-Prince Daemon knows all too well the hardships we poor traders here in Pentos suffered at the hands of the Triarchy, and most particular at the hands of Craghas Drahar! – Haryllo said. - And I am sure he will continue to aid us during out time here. The prince’s absence has left the Three Whores, pardon my language princess, with too much confidence again.

Tormo smiled.

-That confidence was put to the test on my latest voyage. In fact, that is why you find me here. Goods from Tyroshi I bring. You know how your prince likes their brandies and liquors.

Rhaenyra’s eyes sparkled at the bravoosi’s words.

-Tyroshi brandies? - she asked.

Haryllo’s friend nodded.

-Will you give all of that shipment to the prince? - Daemon asked. - Or could you spare some for the princess of the Seven Kingdoms? My niece is fond of Tyroshi brandies, and more than fond of their pear brandy. Such a gift would make her so happy.

Tormo seemed divided, clearly, he was counting on a big reward.

-You will one day be able to brag about having gifted the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. 

-Aye. -Haryllo agreed.- And a woman with dragon’s blood.

Another look at Rhaenyra’s cleavage was all it took for Tormo Tendrys to give a fifth of his sweet brandies away in exchange of a very brief “You honour me.” from Rhaenyra.

Haryllo ordered his slaves to take it back to his manse, and with a smile from ear to ear he told Rhaenyra to pick anything she liked from the market and it would be on him. Instead of accompanying them, he remained with Tormo who had the face of someone who had made promises to a woman during the highs of passion and was now regretting them.

Rhaenyra quickly lost herself in the great market. She bought silks and jewels and soft slippers. She also bought scented oils, soaps and perfumes, and before Daemon could stop her, she was buying things for him too.

Daemon had a strong suspicion Haryllo would live to regret the offer he had made Rhaneyra.

She stopped only when she became hungry at which time Daemon took her so she could try some of the delicacies of Pentos.

The sun was setting over the horizon and the skies glowed with different shades of orange.

The sound of the sea and the seagulls near were like music, though as night fell, many musicians and actors took to the streets in search of coin and people gathered to see them. 

-Haryllo seems to think you will help him with this conflict of his with the Triarchy. - Rhaenyra noted as she nibbled on some spicy sausages stuffed with mushrooms.

-It’s not only his conflict, my little dragon. It’s something that involves quite a lot of people and it was what occupied much of my time away from Westeros, and from you in more recent years.

-You like war? - she asked as she licked some of the juices that had fallen on her hand.

-I am a warrior, Rhaneyra. Too quarrelsome to ever be amused by something more than bloodshed, or so Otto Hightower once said.

She looked up at him.

-I would disagree with Lord Otto. There are other things that amuse you even more than battle.

Her delicate feet trailed over his leg, slow and sensual. Daemon gave her an amused smirk.

He watched her red lips smeared with grease as she took another bite. Was she aware of how provocative every single movement she made was? Even when she rubbed her nose, it was still such an adorable sight.

-But I do enjoy battle. - he confessed to her- There is nothing like being at dragon’s back, seeing them cower before you. Sailors throwing themselves into the ocean before they face Caraxes… You will never feel such power as you do when you ride your dragon into battle.

Rhaenyra did not seemed very interested in what he was telling her, so Daemon tried another strategy.

-Have you never wondered how it was for Aegon and his sisters?

Her head turned to him.

-You know I have. Which child from our family hasn’t?

-Fair to say any child who ever heard the tale has dreamt about it. - Daemon replied. - Flying on the skies with your dragon, conquering everything as you go by. Can you imagine how feared they were? Lord Torrhen Stark had his Northern army and he knelt before even seeing Balerion, Meraxes and Vhagar. The reports from Harrenhal were all it took for him to bend the knee.

-I know all those stories, uncle.

-Well then, my little dragon, don’t you want to live them with me?

Rhaenyra pondered for a moment.

-Essos is no Westeros, Daemon, and let’s face it, I am no Visenya. I am no warrior.

She lowered her gave and when she looked up again, she saw he was staring at her intensely.

-Don’t look at me like that! You know it’s true. The only time I ever touched a sword it was yours and I didn’t even pick it up. It was a poor attempt at trying to seduce you. - she confessed making him chuckle.

-Well, you had no need to seduce me. I was entrapped by your beauty the first moment I laid my eyes upon you on that tourney. Dressed in our house’s colours, like a valyrian goddess reborn.

“How many times had I asked myself that day how my fat brother and small Aemma Arryn had been able to make you.” He thought to himself.

-And look at us now. - Rhaenyra said as she drunk some beer. - Married for more than a year.

Unlike the cheap ale they had drunk in Flea Bottom, in the fine market of Pentos, they had fine beers with citrus fruits, and blackberries. Daemon enjoyed his simple though.

-You married a prince, and King of the Stepstones. And I became king through right of conquest. I think for the time being at least, I would like to maintain my position. Which means I have to join in on the fight. Away for too long and the scum might start to take over my place.

He moved a few curls away from her face, placing them behind her ears. 

-Until you are the queen and I am your king, I would like to continue to be king here in Essos.

-And you want Syrax’s help and mine?

He nodded.

-You and me, my pet, atop of our dragons bringing fire and blood to our enemies on the Steps and riding each other afterwards on my keep in the Bloodstone.-Daemon wiggled his eyebrows.- There’s nothing like fucking after you have just killed a man. And it will be many, many men, in our case.

Rhaenyra blushed at his words and her mouth fell open. She was about to protest but he stopped her, claiming her lips with his own and trailing his tongue along hers. She eagerly responded to his kiss, her hands pulling his face closer to hers.

When they parted, they stared deeply into each other’s eyes. Hers purple and his lilac.

-Your lady Syrax will like it. It’s what dragons are meant to do.

-So, you do not intend to stay in Pentos?

He caressed her delicate chin with the tip of his index finger.

-Until the new year. We will be hosted by the prince of Pentos, to welcome the new year in style, then let’s go to the Bloodstep, and afterwards who knows... How would you like to see Volantis?

-Volantis? - she asked, batting her eyelashes.

-Yes. But first, the Stepstones, or don’t you want to know my kingdom, my princess?

Rhaenyra pulled his face closer and kissed him until they were both out of breath.

-Have I ever been able to deny you anything? - she asked as she pressed her forehead against his. - I will follow you until Ashai by the Shadow, until the cursed ruins of Valyria, anywhere my big bad dragon!

He rubbed his nose against hers and she giggled.

-Just one condition. - Rhaenyra said.

-Name it. - he quickly replied.

-Just as long as I have your heart, and you have mine.

Daemon didn’t reply, but he did kiss her again.

The following day as he walked by Haryllo’s room he found him once again seating on his table being served by the same three naked slaves.

-It’s done. She agreed to it.

The magister brought his hands together.

-Splendid! I know all the other magisters and the Prince, shall be delighted in hearing the good news. 

Daemon threw his hair back.

-It was just as I told you Haryllo, just like making love to a woman. Which by the looks of your slaves’ faces each morning, perhaps you could use some tips in both those areas…

The magister laughed.

-Unlike you, I don’t need my bed-mates to be happy. But feel free to use any of them as you like. Mayhaps you can make them all more content than they are.

Daemon casted a glance at the women, his eyes remained on the dark-skinned beauty perhaps longer than it would be appropriate.

“Maybe in another life… in one where Haryllo’s grease hands had not been all over her.”

There was nothing like the feeling of having a woman who had not known any other man.

The prince stood.

-I have my niece to keep satisfied, and believe it or not, she can be quite insatiable, and since I never share, it’s only up to me to keep a smile in her face.

Haryllo’s dark eyes glistened with amusement.

-And what a smile that is.

-I should go back to Rhaenyra, and with your permission, I will have your slaves bring more Tyroshi pear brandy to her. It’s been her favourite for some years know.

-By all means. - Haryllo replied.

Daemon left with a satisfied smile on his face, and with no intention of leaving his rooms any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope you enjoyed :D 
> 
> I don't know if my next update will be The Blacks and the Greens or in my other story the Rogue Prince because I have two chapters planned for the Great Council of 101 and you Rhaenys and Corlys's fans best get excited because you will see them a lot :D
> 
> Have a great week everyone! XOXO


	4. Rhaenyra I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone :D
> 
> Finally here it is the new chapter, and the first from Rhaenyra's POV from this side story :D 
> 
> As always I hope you enjoy.

Rhaenyra I

When Rhaenyra woke up, Daemon was still sleeping. It was something very unusual for them. She could scarcely remember a time in which he had not rose hours before her, and most times, she would find him already dressed while she was still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. It amazed her how little rest he appeared to need and how much energy he had.

Her prince however, had drunk more than his fill last night, and so he had fallen to a deep slumber the minute he climbed into their bed. Well, when he was helped to their bed by some of Haryllo’s servants.

She took a peek and smiled as she saw how peaceful he was sleeping.

His long silver hair, growing far past his shoulders now, was spread on the pillows and some strands were on his face. Though she was a very heavy sleeper, she had a strong suspicion Daemon often tossed and turned in bed. Many times, there were pillows on the floors and sheets kicked away from the prince or tangled in his body.

His face was that of a mischievous little boy when he slept, and it was easy to forget how dangerous the Rogue Prince was. Yet she liked his dangerous side, she truly liked it and it made her tremble to think that those hands who had killed so many men touched her and pleasured her in such a passionate way. Everyone feared him but her.

Crawling closer to him, Rhaenyra’s hand moved over his face, caressing it. Her uncle was so handsome. His jaw, his eyes, his lips, even his nose he would often say he had inherited from his mother, princess Alyssa, everything about him was so well made. He truly was a Targaryen.

He was sleeping naked, as he always did. It had taken her a while to get used to that, and though it had made her uncomfortable those first moons after they wed, she had to agree with her uncle when he said it was easy access.

Her hand wandered from his face to his naked chest and she marvelled at how welt-built he was, lean and athletic and it made her heart beat faster when she touched his abdominal muscles. He was like a god from Old Valyria… all of him, and he was hers!

Rhaenyra was resting her hand against his stomach when she felt Daemon’s own hands grabbing hers.

She gasped in surprise.

-Are you trying to make the big bad dragon rise, Rhaenyra?

Still with his eyes closed, he pulled her to him.

-Maybe…- she whispered.

-Then move your hands lower. - Daemon told her.

She did as he asked surprised to find his manhood even more awake than he was.

-Were you having pleasant dreams? - she whispered as her hands worked him. 

There were no more words shared between them as he pushed her to her back and covered her mouth with his, kissing her until she was panting.

When she opened her eyes, she saw his own lilac irises staring at her as his hand made his way to her thighs and he touched the place between them. She moved her legs apart to give him better access and she moaned as his fingers moved along from her slit to the sensitive place above her opening. She was aching for his chest and she welcomed it, the pleasure within her growing ever more.

His touch was so good she found herself moaning into his mouth.

-More…-she demanded.

-Let me show you what I was dreaming about. - he said pressing his mouth against her ear.

Her whole body shivered and as she was about to wrap her legs around him, he turned her around, so she was laying on her stomach. 

She looked back and giggled when he lifted her sleeping gown to her hips uncovering her backside, and pushing her hips slightly up, he set himself between her and guided his manhood to her waiting sex filling her.

Rhaenyra moaned and more sounds of pleasure escaped her mouth every time he moved in and out of her.

-You are soaked. - he whispered in her hear.

-Yes! - she almost screamed in response.

He said such things just to tease her. He knew full well the effect he had on her, but Daemon liked to hear her say it. He liked to feel powerful, and gods knew how she was powerless against him.

She loved his manly scent, the way his hips rocked against hers, the way he filled her and made her feel so desired and how he always longed to please her, to make her scream and moan his name.

-My little dragon. - he whispered in her ear. - My Rhaenyra.

He increased his rhythm and she felt herself closer and closer to her release.

When she climaxed, she screamed loudly and not soon after she felt him following her after he thrusted into her one last time.

Afterwards Daemon fell beside her on the bed in order to not crush her with his weight.

Rhaenyra moved her hair away from her face and turned to him pulling his face to hers and kissing him.

-I am so glad you are awake. Come let’s eat! I am starving!

He was lying on his back, his breath still ragged.

She filled his face with kisses and insisted for him to get up again.

-Too tired… talk in the morning.

-It is morning! - Rhaenyra angrily replied, but he had already fallen asleep again.

She laid there for a while, but she was much too awake to go back to slumber, and their coupling had not tired her in the slightest. Hearing Daemon’s deep breath, she slid off from their bed and went to fetch some food.

She drank some pomegranate juice and ate some dates, seating lazily on the nearby table, all the while her eyes studying Daemon who was passed out on their bed. What had he drunk the previous night?

With nothing better to do, and no desire of encountering Haryllo and having to make small talk with him, she took a book with her and returned to bed.

It had been a gift from the magister though she was thoroughly unimpressed when she saw it since she already owned that book. Daemon had given a copy to her, along with so many other volumes, when he returned to Westeros. It mostly just talked about the politics of Pentos and she did not find it that engaging, that was until she started reading about its Prince.

Maybe it could be worth finishing this time…

Taking a tray with dates with her, she lay on her stomach on the bed, crossing her feet and swaying them. Every now and then she reached for another little fruit as she read.

The room was completely silent save for her chewing, the occasional turning of a page, and Daemon’s breathing.

She sometimes paused and looked over to the side to see if her uncle had awakened but he barely moved except when she playfully tickled him with a few strands of his silver hair, and he grunted in response.

While Rhaenyra knew that in the Free Cities, there was no blood rights to rule, and the rulers were elected instead of it being passed over from fathers to their sons, she was surprised to see that the Prince of Pentos was also elected into his position instead of being born in it. Part of her was even insulted that he should call himself a prince. Her family and her were the true royals, how could an elected individual name himself prince?! Even the Martells had more class, passing the title from generation to generation. But an election? Preposterous.

Yet that so-called prince didn’t seem to have much power… she was about to read the chapter “The New Year” when she heard some voices and giggles approaching her doors.

Rhaenyra would have recognized those voices everywhere. Filled with excitement she threw the book aside and stood on the bed running to the door and stepping on Daemon who awoke suddenly and let out a curse.

She had barely left the room when she was taken into the arms of her favourite ladies, Careleen and Alla Strong.

The three jumped into each other’s arms, and Rhaenyra felt lost between them.

While the princess was little more than five feet two, both Alla and Careleen stood at about five feet ten. Sometimes Rhaenyra felt like a child next to them.

Truth was that every member of the Strong family, save for Larys her father’s Master of Whispers, had tall and athletic bodies. Harwin, their older brother was almost six feet six inches tall, and he was said to be the strongest man alive. Even Lord Lyonel who was in his forties maintained a well-built physical, being strong as a bull. 

Besides their height, the Strongs were also known for their brown hair and eyes and their pug noses. Though most would call their features rather simple, the Strong sisters were regarded as two of the fairest maidens at court, and Harwin stole many glances from the noble ladies.

Even Rhaenyra had to admit that she found him rather handsome… though of course, nothing compared to Daemon. But what other man had ever come close to her uncle?

“Not even him was ever like Daemon.”

Rhaenyra immediately pushed the thought from her mind. She refused to spare one moment on that vile traitor!

-When did you get here? - she asked as her ladies and her parted.

-We have just arrived! - Alla, the youngest having recently counted six and ten years, said.

-There was a terrible storm when we departed Dragonstone, so that’s what kept us. But once we crossed the Narrow Sea, nothing but sunshine and blue horizons! I am liking Essos. -Careleen said.

-You will like it far better when you see the manse and my apartments! I have a giant pool to bathe in, and you shall bathe with me in it as well!

Alla and Careleen looked at each other and smiled.

-I have missed you so much!

Rhaenyra threw herself in their arms again.

-Liar! What you miss is someone to braid your hair and to share court gossip with you!

The princess looked up at Alla and pouted.

-But that’s what friends do!

-Well no need for us to ask you what you have been doing. - Careleen said with an amused look in her eyes. - You smell like sex, and his scent lingers on you. She has been riding the big bad dragon and hard Alla!

The youngest of the Strong sisters nodded.

-Ah! - Rhaenyra shrieked- How do you know I call him that?!

-We have heard you. You are both loud and sometimes we are not even out of the room and you two are already going at it. The prince knows not the meaning of the word shame, and it’s starting to rub off on you.

Rhaenyra went into a fit of giggles and the Strong sisters laughed too, their noise echoing through the long corridors.

The sound of a door slamming against the wall made the three women look back.

They found Daemon glaring at them, his usually straight hair and absolute mess, and his upper body completely uncovered with the rest of him hidden only by a sheet he has pulled from their bed.

His lilac eyes were furious and Rhaenyra thought he was going to yell at them, so she was taken aback when he spoke very slowly.

-Rhaenyra… my little dragon, will you and your lovely friends go somewhere else? Your uncle needs to sleep. - the last part was said in a less friendly tone.

-Good morning, prince Daemon! - Careleen the bolder of the two said with a wide grin- Did you had a good rest?

Daemon’s eye gave an odd twitch.

-Lady Careleen! Welcome to Pentos. Yes, I was having an amazing rest, so kind of you to ask, and in fact I would like to continue resting. Would you sweet ladies and you, my sweetest niece, go somewhere else to chat so I may be free of noise?

Trying to hide her chuckle, Rhaenyra and her ladies nodded their heads.

-We shall go to our rooms, prince Daemon.

With his face frowning, Daemon moved his eyes to Rhaenyra again studying her.

Then to her shock, her uncle removed the sheet from around himself and placed it over her body. 

He stood before her and her ladies completely naked.

-Take that with you. I wouldn’t want Haryllo to piss himself if he saw you with your sleeping silks. Gods know they cover nothing.

Without another word he turned around and went back to their room, shutting the door on his way.

Rhaenyra’s eyes followed his backside and she bit her lower lip. 

-He makes me feel as if I am still that maiden who used to wonder if he would ever kiss me... -she said.

-Well the two of you certainly do a lot more these days. - Careleen said as she pulled her from the door. - And you weren’t lying about him being well endowed! I think he’s even bigger than what you told me!

-And I can’t believe you were eyeing my husband! - Rhaenyra protested.

Careleen smiled as she and Alla pulled her to their rooms.

-I did get a glimpse of it on your bedding ceremony… but not that good of a look. There were a lot of women around him!

-Most of them married. -Alla added with a giggle. -It’s always the old matrons who get front seat to undress the groom. So unfair!

-He does have an impressive physic too for someone so old.

Rhaenyra playfully hit Carleen on her arm.

-He is not old! 

-Old enough to be your father. - her lady teased.

-At least he knows how to pleasure me unlike the other green boys you two fawn over, and the one you married Careleen. - she smugly noted as she entered their rooms.

Her other ladies were already there too, unpacking most of the things. It would usually would have been the maids’ job to do it, but since there were no servants on Haryllo’s manse, only slaves, Rhaenyra had insisted that they could fend for themselves.

They greeted Rhaenyra excitedly when they saw her and they took turns complaining about the voyage, the weather and about Pentos and Haryllo’s manse.

-What kind of savages have slaves?!- Daesa Celtigar, Lord Celtigar’s daughter, complained.

-They are an odd people. - Rhaenyra agreed. - With odd fashions and a queer way of being. I saw this man on a market the other day with red hair and a green beard! But our host Magister Haryllo is generous, he will provide with anything you might want so don’t hesitate to ask.

The princess smiled.

-Also, how do you all feel about us making some new gowns? There will be a great party for the new year, hosted on the palace of the prince of Pentos, and we must all look our best.

Her ladies all cheered and clapped their hands enthusiastically when they heard the princess’s suggestion.

-Haryllo will pay for it, of course.

That made her ladies’ smiles all the wider.

Careleen however, was Lord Strong’s daughter and nothing missed her, so she took no time in asking Rhaenyra where all that generosity was coming from.

The princess asked Alla to braid her hair as Careleen took a seat next to her.

-He is a friend of Daemon’s. You know that.

-And? - her lady asked raising an eyebrow.

Rhaenyra looked into Careleen’s brown eyes and sighed. She knew she wouldn’t be able to hide the entire truth from her, though she suspected her lady wouldn’t approve.

-And we will help him with the war that has been going on in the Stepstones. - Rhaenyra added, feeling Careleen’s reproving gaze on her.

-This whole ordeal begun when Lys, Tyroshi and Myr decided to gather forces against Volantis and to take control of the Stestones. -the princess explained. - Carry on Alla, I don’t know why your hands have stopped moving. That however, had unpleasant consequences for Pentos, as well as for us in Westeros because of the high tools that were imposed on us for trade. So, it was then that my uncle decided to intervene and to join forces with Pentos, alongside Corlys Velaryon and to bring Fire and Blood to the Triarchy.

She looked at herself in the mirror contemplating the elegant braid Alla was doing.

-Daemon as been doing quite well if you ask me. He has been named the king of the Stepstones and the Narrow Sea, you know? But apparently this whole messy affair is far from over. And our help is required so the territories in the Steps aren’t lost.

Careleen looked far from impressed. She and Alla exchanged a look.

-I am well aware of the situation on the Steps, I have heard father go on and on about it and about how much money was spent during these wars and rage about it. What confuses me is why you have decided to aid your uncle with these affairs.

Alla nodded in agreement.

-Wars are for men.

Rhaenyra shrugged.

-He asked me. And I agreed.

The sisters exchanged a glance between them before turning to Rhaenyra again.

-Have you ever fought anything with Syrax? Has Syrax ever killed anything. -Alla asked.

-I let her hunt at times. Besides, I don’t mind helping Daemon. This is what dragons are meant to do, they were made for fire and blood, not for a quiet life. In the days of Old Valyria, oft dragons fought dragons.

-That sounds dangerous. - Careleen said. - Very dangerous.

-Won’t there any be any peril for you?

Alla looked concerned as did Careleen.

Rhaenyra waved them off.

-I am not afraid of anything. - she smugly proclaimed. - I am of the blood and seed of Aegon the Conqueror and the dragon trembles before nothing. Besides, no harm will come to me as long as Daemon is there too. But don’t worry, none of you will accompany me during this. 

Her prince would take care of her, of that she was sure. He could be harsh and cruel to others, but to her he was a true knight. And it was all because he loved her…

-I will expect a warm bath upon my return though. I will be like the conqueror queens! - Rhaneyra proclaimed as she clapped her hands lightly- Atop of my dragon bringing fire and blood to my enemies.

-And would Daemon be like Aegon the Dragon? - Careleen asked with a chuckle.

Rhaenyra turned to her, throwing her long silver-gold braid over her shoulder.

-No. Daemon isn’t like Aegon the Dragon. He is so much more.

The happiness she felt with her ladies around her and her idyllic days by Daemon’s side made the news from King’s Landing hit her even harder.

Westeros and everything in it had seemed very far away, so her father’s letter came as a surprise. A slave brought it while Daemon and she broke their fast in the gardens of Haryllo’s manse. Luckily the magister always woke up late, and usually ate in his own chambers so he never bothered them during their mornings.

Rhaenyra suspected some of the female slaves were his bed mates and that they were the reason behind the magister’s late mornings. She had seen them coming and going from his chambers at every hour of the day, and night.

-A letter from my father. - Rhaenyra told Daemon as one of Haryllo’s slaves handed her the parchment.

-I have one too apparently. - her uncle replied.

The slave however handed the prince yet another piece of parchment, and another still.

-Another one from your father. Looks like I’m his favourite. -he teased. - Two letters for me and only one for you. That, or I am in trouble.

Rhaenyra narrowed her eyes but she couldn’t help but smile at his boyish smirk.

-Who’s the other letter from? - she asked as Daemon cut through the seal with a knife.

-Hum?

Rhaenyra turned her body towards him.

-You said you got two letters from my father, but you were given three. Who is that third letter from?

But Daemon was already distracted as his eye moved through the parchment.

She shrugged and broke the seal of her own letter. 

“My dear Rhaenyra,  
I hope this letter finds you well though I have been informed it will not find you in Dragonstone. You could have least let me know you and my brother intended to leave for the Stepstones and for how long. Must I remind you that as Princess of Dragonstone you have responsibilities and…”

Rhaenyra grunted. 

She scanned the first page of the letter as well as a better portion of the second and found it all to be the same. Blah, blah, blah, responsibilities, blah, blah, blah, he worried, and he ended with a warning for Daemon and telling her he was writing to him as well to let him know that under no circumstance was he to place her in any danger. The princess was about to throw the letter aside when Alicent’s name caught her eye and she read the rest.

“On a happier note, I am pleased to announce that our queen’s pregnancy had a happy outcome! You have a new brother, Rhaenyra!”

She felt as if all the blood had been drained from her face.

Rhaenyra wanted to throw the letter aside, but a morbid sense of curiosity took over her and she read the rest. She felt as if she was stabbing herself with a knife by reading those words, but she couldn’t stop.

“We named him Daeron! It’s been too long since we had a Daeron in our family and I am quite fond of the name. Alicent liked it too. Both her and your brother and doing well and he is of fine weight and health. He has silver-gold hair as all of you do, and bright purple eyes.”

“All of us?!” she thought to herself “How dare him place me under the same category as his children by HER?!”

Gripping the letter and with her blood boiling, she continued to read its message.

“He is so happy, even for a babe, and a joy to be around. He is the most charming of all the babes I had after you, my darling girl. But my happiness made me think of the terrible tragedy that happened to you and that still weights so heavy on my heart. Alicent and I pray for you every day, and I am sure with time and patience, the gods shall reward you and you will become with child again. Rest, eat well, and don’t overtax yourself, you were always so delicate… I also hope that you can take some time out of your adventures to come and meet your brother Daeron as I know he will love to meet you. We all miss you. Alicent sends you her love.  
Your father that loves you above all other things,  
Viserys”

Rhaenyra crushed the letter until it nothing but a ball of paper in her hands.

Though she wanted to cry, she had no more tears left. She had spent them all after losing her son. Her and Daemon’s beloved babe that she had desired more than anything in her life… the beautiful babe with silver hair and purple eyes she had dreamt so much about… he was a pile of ash now.

Her son was dead and Alicent’s lived. She wanted to throw a thousand plagues upon them!

“You can’t Rhaenyra. He is not just hers, he’s your father’s son too…”

She could not be happy about it, of course. But she would not give the bitch the pleasure of sinning before the gods by wishing her own flesh and blood dead. She was not a monster.

The princess took a cup of water from the table and emptied it, trying to calm her nerves. There was no use for them in any case, there was not that she could do to change anything.

Suddenly the sound of silver plates and the silverware falling to the stone floors. The noise echoing through the gardens. Many of the slaves looked in their direction.

When she looked to her side, she found Daemon’s face even more murderous than her own.

-Fucking Viserys. - her uncle cursed. - First, he speaks to me as if I am his little whipping boy and then he tells me the good news of the birth of another of Alicent’s spawn?! 

Daemon ripped the letter in half and turned to Rhaenyra.

-If your simpleton of a father wants congratulations then he has another thing coming, because he won’t get those from me! As far as I’m concerned him and his little piglets along with his bitch can all die!

Rhaenyra was so shocked by his words that her jaw dropped.

Not waiting for her to say anything, Daemon placed the unopened letter on his belt and left.

Collecting herself, the princess stood and ran after him.

-Uncle! Wait!

Daemon ignored her and kept on walking.

-Daemon! - she called again. - I am talking to you!  
He stopped and turned suddenly, almost making her knock against him. His eyes were so cold, his face so harsh it brought a chill through her spine. She had never seen him in such a state, not even on the tourney to celebrate their wedding.

-I have stood for more humiliations from that idiot than you could ever know! I was stripped of my title as heir and seen it given to a seven-year-old girl! I was exiled from my home made to scrap and beg for his funds! I was made to crawl and be polite to Alicent fucking Hightower and call her queen! She! The bitch who once looked at me with puppy dog eyes and whom I could have fucked if I wanted! I had to put up with the piglets he had by her, and I was made to crawl and beg for your hand like you were so above me!- he let out a dry laugh- And what takes the cake, is that I will never be called king as that fat idiot loves to remind me! I will only be prince consort! Prince consort to the seven-year-old girl who took my crown!

Rhaenyra was so outraged she could only listen. Did he understood that he was talking about her?! 

-My son died, and his lived, and he let the people responsible get away, free of consequences. Both of my chances to have an heir were ruined on his account! And, what did I get?! Fuck you Viserys, you wouldn’t even be king if it wasn’t for me! I fought for you on that Council! I raised an army for you! And this is the payment I get?! I hope his children all die and him with them, and I should have killed that bitch of his before we left the capital!

Daemon’s eyes were wild, and he looked as if her wanted to say more, but as he looked over at her, he stopped himself. 

Turning on his heels, Daemon continued to walk away.

With what little strength she could muster, Rhaenyra grabbed his arm and pulled him.

-You can’t say those things, Daemon…- she muttered horrified. – My… he’s your brother… and my half-siblings are your nephews as well, Helaena is your niece as I am. I dislike them all, but to wish them all dead?! And if you were to kill Alicent, he would sentence you to die…- she muttered horrified.

-The day will come Rhaenyra when you will regret that they didn’t die sooner. Mark my words! The day will come in which you will want them all dead! - he spat.

Her purples eyes gazed into his.

-That’s too much…

His nostrils flared but he gave no reply except to ask her if she was finished. The coldness in his voice was the worst… she had never seen him like that, ever, and it scared her.

-You were not the only one who lost a child, Daemon. - she whispered chocking back her tears- And it was from my body he had to come out. It was I who felt all the pain, not you! And you weren’t even with me at the time.

He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at her.

-What do you want me to say about that? - he demanded. -What’s done is done.

Rhaenyra lifted her face to his.

-What I want, Daemon, is for you to show one shred of compassion towards me after what I’ve been through, and to show my father the same courtesy! And how could you refer to me as the seven-year-old girl who took your crown? Is that what…

Was that what she was to him? Was that how he saw her? Had he cursed her name when she was made her father’s heir, just as know he was cursing his?

But she couldn’t bring herself to ask.

“No! Don’t think that, he loves you, he’s just nervous! You know how much he loved the babe you two would have. How happy he was when you told him he would be a father! He’s just hurt that’s all…”

She remembered how happy he looked that day when she had placed his hands on her stomach to let him feel the baby move within her.

Rhaenyra pulled herself together and wiped the tears from her eyes. She feared that if she cried about her lost babe again, she would never stop.

-It’s no good to linger on such thoughts. And you won’t ever be just my consort, you are my entire world Daemon. How can you not see that?

She took his hands into hers.

-I love you more than anything, and we will rule together like a true queen and king. We will have other children. - she forced herself to say the last part.

Yet it was so painful, mentioning them having other babes, having to think about her first child… he was nothing now but a lost dream… could that happen to her again? She wouldn’t be able to bear it…

She felt Daemon’s thumbs brushing against her eyes.

When she looked up at him, he saw the moisture that had appeared in his own and she felt his hands trembling.

-Daemon…-she called softly. -Are you?

Pulling away from her, the prince strode off.

Rhaenyra felt her heart break at the look of pain she saw in his eyes. She went to her rooms and hugged herself thinking of what she could say to comfort him… Never had she seen him even close to crying, he always said that the dragon did not cry.

Suddenly however, she heard Caraxes’s cries in the distance and was informed by Haryllo’s personal servant that her uncle had departed. 

-He what?!- she screamed at him.

The poor man excused himself saying he knew nothing more and almost ran out of the rooms. She told one of the servants to go and send word to Haryllo asking him if Daemon had said anything before departing, but he came back saying the magister knew not of the prince’s sudden departure.

-I can’t believe this! - Rhaenyra told her ladies near the gardens where Syrax was chained. -I can’t believe this!

There was no sign of Caraxes in the horizon, and her little lady seemed as restless as she was.

-I just heard the news, princess. - Careleen said-About the birth of your brother Daeron.

Her other ladies were silently gazing upon her with concern. After what she had gone through, they probably expected her to throw herself into her bed crying desperately. But honestly, after her uncle’s little outburst, all she wanted to do was to slap him. Hard.

-Well, I am sure Alicent was eager for me to hear. She loves nothing more than to have my tears. - she replied as she rubbed her face against Syrax, who closer her great yellow eyes when she felt her rider.

Later that night however, when the pain in her stomach awakened her, and she saw that her moon blood had come, she reached for her dark-grey egg and she did cry until exhaustion took over her.

The next morning, she found herself on their bed alone. Still no sign of Daemon. She decided that she would mount Syrax and go look for him if he did not return by the following day.

“Rhaenyra Targaryen would not be left alone on the manse of some pentoshi no-one while you, Daemon, go and play the sulking child!”

The soreness on her back and on her breasts and the heaviness in her stomach did not help with her bad mood, and she found herself becoming irritated by everything and everyone that day. Furthermore, a night of crying had made her face pale and puffy.

She spent most of her day in the marble pool of her chambers as her ladies tried in vain to distract her, but her mind could only think of Daemon.

She would give him a piece of her mind upon his return!

By night-time, with still no sign of Daemon, part of her was starting to be concerned. She was in no mood for food or company, so it was with great displeasure she received a smiling Haryllo who invited her to dine with him.

-You are going?!- Careleen asked in shock when Rhaenyra told them to help her chose a gown.

The princess nodded.

-What else is there to do?! Sleep will not come so I might as well and try to distract myself.

-Are you thinking about anything in particular to dress, princess? - Lady Daesa asked.

Before Rhaenyra could reply, Careleen took charge.

-The black dress, with the pearls.

-You think? - Rhaenyra asked. 

It was an older gown tight on the chest, with half sleeves and loose skirts. It was more of a girl’s dress than a woman’s but Rhaenyra sometimes wore it for its comfort and for the pearls that decorated the cleavage.

-Dinner alone with that pervert? Trust me, wear the black dress!

-Pervert?! - she asked giggling.

Careleen turned to her with a serious look on her face.

-He is a lustful, corrupt man who can’t get his eyes away from us, most of all you, princess. His generosity is far surpassed by his hungry eyes. I like it not that you will be alone with him. I like it not!

Rhaenyra shrugged. Haryllo was just a fat, smiling idiot, he was no threat.

As they finished pinning some of her hair on the back of her head and holding it in place with some elegant ruby pins, Careleen addressed her again.

-Promise that you will call us if you need anything.

-I won’t. -Rhaenyra said as she placed a purple shawl around her shoulders- But you will call me if Daemon returns! Immediately! Or if there is any sighting of him too!

Haryllo received her on the corridors of his manse with a wide grin.

-Princess Rhaenyra! How is it that you look lovelier every time I see you?

Rhaenyra’s face frowned. She was in no mood for empty adulation.

-Hardly. - she replied- I look too pale.

The magister offered her his arm.

-Must be the dark dress. I hope you have something more festive prepared for our New Year’s Party. I have been told you and your ladies had dresses made.

The princess nodded.

-A silver gown.

-For the silver of your hair! Magnificent! You shall look like a true queen in it! But looking at you with those purple eyes and silver locks, it’s hard to believe you come from Westeros. You see, we regard you all as little more than long-bearded savages here in Pentos.

-My family doesn’t come from Westeros though, does it magister? - she said with a smile.

-Ah! But wasn’t your mother Lord Arryn’s daughter?

Rhaenyra noted that they were not heading for the gardens, nor the dinning area of his manse but to his private chambers.

-She was. Her mother was a Targaryen princess though.

-Both dead in childbirth. My poor princess, to lose a mother at such a young age… but your father remarried not soon after, did he not? - Haryllo asked as he motioned for her to enter.

-A year and a few moons. It’s not that soon after. In Westeros one should wait half a year after their spouse died before remarrying. Anything less is taken as a great insult to their memory, a way of saying that the person in question cared not for the man or woman they had wed. But father waited longer than that. He was always very respectful towards my mother.

They both sat down. The table was filled with food already, but with her stomach still in a knot, there was nothing she wanted to eat.

-They loved each other then! - Haryllo proclaimed as a servant filled their goblets with a dark red wine.

Rhaenyra shrugged. Did they? Maybe in their own way, but nothing like her and Daemon… she did not remember one time when she had seen her parents kiss. Her father Viserys had always seemed closer to Alicent on that regard.

-They were very young, and they wed. My mother was a child.

-Just as you are now, princess.

Rhaenyra was in no patience for those sorts of comments.

-No, magister. My mother was one and ten, she was a child! I am seven and ten and I was a year younger when I wed. Nothing close of being a child! Most women in our country wed much younger than I did.

-And does your father love his new wife of his?

The sudden change of topic made her confused. She sipped the wine that had been served but moved it aside. It was too strong for her taste and a tad bitter.

-He does. 

-She’s not from your family though, is she? No Targaryen blood on her side.

Rhaenrya nodded.

-She isn’t. Though she’s not the first Hightower to marry into our family. – The princess said remembering Ceryse Higtower who had been King Maegor’s first wife. - But the marriage was barren.

-But his second Hightower-Targaryen marriage is not. - Haryllo replied- Three children and now another boy from what I heard.

Rhaenyra had to bite her tongue to not tell Haryllo to go to the lowest of the Seven Hells and to burn there.

She felt his heavy hand on her as he approached her. He was hearing a heavy perfume that did little to hide the smell of sweat, and his hand was sticky and uncomfortably warm as it engulfed her small one.

-Such a terrible injustice you suffered my poor princess. I told you before and I told it true that my heart broke when I heard you had lost the son prince Daemon had so longed for… and how it must have pained your poor young heart, to lose its first babe and one born of such true and genuine love!

Rhaenyra removed her hand from his and played with the food on her plate as she rolled her eyes at Haryllo’s words.

-But as much as I cried for you, my most heavy tears were shed for our prince… the second babe he ever lost, childless at his age… a terrible tragedy. It would make any man mad thinking if he would ever have an heir. But I am an optimist by nature, and I  
believe you two shall have many children.

His words caught her attention. She had heard some gossip about how her uncle had impregnated one of his paramours and that she had lost the child. Alas, she did not know about the details. Did Haryllo knew who the woman was?

-That was after he came to Pentos wasn’t it? - Rhaenyra asked.

Haryllo nodded.

-Your father grew most wrath with your uncle living openly at Dragonstone with his mistress, and you can only imagine the shame that brought to his first wife, Lady Rhea Royce, and by extent, to the proud Lords of the Vale.- he confided in her.

They had been living at Dragonstone? She had never heard that, and it made her angry that Daemon had never mentioned it to her… had he dared to make love with his mistress on the same bed he took her? Did the woman sat on her chair and eat from her plate?

She needed to know more and Haryllo seemed to have the information.

Rhaenyra moved closer to the magister’s side and gave him her most striking smile pressing her shoulder against his.

-Do you who that woman was?

Haryllo like every man she had ever encountered, was very susceptible to her charms. He did not even hesitate in his answer.

-A dancer from Lys.

Rhaenyra was taken by surprise. Women from Lys were said to be amongst the most beautiful of the world. Many had the blood of Old Valyria in them and it was not uncommon for them to share with the Targaryens the silver hair and purple eyes, as long as an unmatchable beauty.

The only other woman Rhaenyra had ever met whose beauty could be comparable to her own, was her cousin Lady Laena, but was it possible that this dancer was a match for her? Or worse, even more beautiful than she was?

“No. Not more beautiful.” she though to herself “Daemon has said you are the most beautiful he ever seen, he said not even Laena is as perfect as you are. Of course no slut from Lys can compare to you.”

-Dancer or whore? -Rhaenyra asked raising an eyebrow.

Haryllo laughed.

-The two don’t have to be mutual exclusive. Though I have met those who started as dancers, the prospect of more coin can never be passed out. Eventually they all end as courtesans at the very least.

-A whore is a whore. -Rhaenyra replied- I make no distinction. A woman who sells herself for money or other advantages is not worthy of any respect.

-You would not use the many delights of your flesh to reach your goals, princess?

The magister’s tone made her uncomfortable and she scooted further away from him.

-I am not for sale. Nor for money, nor for any other thing. Love is the only reason a woman should surrender herself. Every other is shameful.

-You are proud! -Haryllo proclaimed.

-As I very well should! The blood of the dragon will not lower itself. We do not beg, or plead, or offer ourselves in exchange of anything. That’s for lesser creatures!

The magister’s dark eyes watched her quite amused.

-If only everyone else could afford such a thing, my sweet princess. 

Rhaenyra shrugged. That was of no consequence to her.

-And have you loved many? - he pressed.

She knew exactly what he was trying to know. Looking Haryllo straight into his dark eyes she answered.

-I have loved but one man, and his name is Daemon Targaryen.

-And how lucky he is… though I do hope he doesn’t return to soon. I am enjoying your company far too much and I wish not to have him take you away from him. More wine?

Before she could answer he motioned one of the slaves to fill their cups again, though hers was barely touched.

-Drink, my princess, drink! The night is young! An eat! You have barely eaten! Is the food not to your liking? - Haryllo fussed around her.

-I am not very hungry. You must forgive me.

-And the wine? - he insisted.

Again, Rhaenyra had to let him down.

-Not to my liking I fear, I am usually fond of sweeter vintages. 

Haryllo said something about what a tragedy it was to put such wine to waste. Her mind however was focused on her uncle’s former lover. There was more she wanted to ask him.

-Do you remember the name of the dancer? - she inquired.

-What dancer, my dear?

The princess had to stop herself from grunting with frustration.

-The dancer who was my uncle’s lover. The one he took to Dragonstone. What was her name?

She tried to hide the desperation in her voice, but truth was she was dying with curiosity.

Haryllo took the cup to his lips taking a large sip, and Rhaenyra held her breath as she waited for his reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been long since I ended anything on a cliffhanger XD so I had to, even because this was getting too long! But I will have the next chapter really soon, as well as the next chapter of the Yellow Dragon and the Gold that I have already begun writing (and it will have a lot of Aegon and Viserys's moments because they are the cutest princes ever and the sons Daemon waited so long for <3).
> 
> Finally I have more free time <3 
> 
> Have a great week everyone :D


	5. Rhaenyra II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone :D
> 
> I know that those of you who follow my main story The Blacks & the Greens want the next chapter XD and I will admit it's taking longer than I thought, but I will get to it very soon I promise! Also to those of you who follow my other story the Rogue Prince my next update will be really soon and to all the Velaryon fans get excited because they will appear a lot ;) 
> 
> Anyway on with the chapter #prayforHaryllo

Rhaenyra II

She waited impatiently as Haryllo drank from his large gold goblet.

How long had him be drinking for? Was he planning to empty the cup in one sitting? He was a glutton, and a man of little class in the princess’s opinion. That was why people should be born high and not buy their place, grace and posture was something no amount of money could buy.

Rhaenyra crossed one leg over the other as she compulsively turned the rings around her fingers. The wait was maddening, but if the gods were good it would be worth it. She would finally know the name of Daemon’s famous paramour, the one he gave a dragon egg too, if court gossip could be believed of course. The one he had saved from a life of selling her body and taken to Dragonstone, their family’s ancient seat.

Finally, the magister set his goblet aside and stared at her. His fat cheeks were burning a bright crimson and his eyes were glossy. He was clearly getting drunker with each passing moment.

-You were asking me about Daemon’s former paramour were you not? The one he impregnated and who lost the child at sea.

-The dancer from Lys! - Rhaenyra impatiently added. - The one he was living on Dragonstone with!

Was Haryllo toying with her? It certainly seemed like it.

-Hum… it has been so many years, I am trying to remember her name. In truth I never met her. You, my sweet princess, were the only woman that Daemon ever introduced me too. I also never met his wife, Lady Rhea Royce…

There was a wicked smile on Haryllo’s face.

-She was from the Vale, too wasn’t she? Like your mother? They must have been close in age too, yes?

Rhaenyra felt her cheeks burn.

Why was the fat idiot speaking about Daemon’s former wife? What interested did she have to him? Not even at court did anyone mention her.

Memories of the time she had met her in the Vale filled the princess’s mind, and she took her own cup to her lips so the wine could sooth her nerves. 

Upon her stay in the Vale she had met her uncle’s first wife, Lady Rhea Royce the Lady of Runstones. At the time though, she was his former wife, thanks to her father putting their marriage aside so her uncle could marry her instead. It had been an awkward encounter to say the least, and her cousin Lady Jeyne had not made it less so. As if any of it had been her fault!

-She was older than my mother and my uncle. She was out of her child-bearing years by the time my father agreed to an annulment.

-Poor woman… it must have been hard for her to be replaced by you.- Haryllo noted, the amusement clear in his voice- Then again, princess, maybe she accepts her situation better knowing it was a goddess and not a mere woman who stole her husband’s heart.

The princess shook her feet anxiously, she was not pleased with the direction of their conversation.

-So, about the name I was asking, of my uncle’s former paramour. You surely know it, since you know so much of that mysterious woman.

Haryllo approached her but the smile he was giving made her uneasy.

-I would have cast aside a thousand wives for one of you princess… it surprises me not that your uncle chose you above Lady Royce.

-My uncle had been petitioning my father for an annulment when I was still a small child. - she replied-Lady Rhea was barren, you see. It was hardly on my account alone that he wanted his first marriage set aside. 

The subject was becoming beyond irritating. 

-Now back to the…

-I was the one to tell him about you, you know? - Haryllo asked as he leaned back in his cushioned chair.

-I beg your pardon? - Rhaenyra inquired letting a small laugh escape.

There was a pleased look on the magister’s plump face.

-I did. I was the one who let your uncle know about you. All about you princess. He was beyond interested in what I had to say. Prince Daemon was liked a starved man, and my tales about you just increased his appetite tenfold.

She did not like his tone, and she was not comprehending about him telling her uncle about her. The princess was trying to decide if he was having a go at her.

-I fear magister, the meaning of your words is lost on me. My uncle has known me since I was a babe, so I fail to see how you were the one who told him about me.

Haryllo laid his heavy and sweaty hand on one of hers, his body moving closer. Rhaenyra’s heart began to pound in her chest, though not in a good way. 

-Ah my sweet princess, he knew the girl you were not the woman you became.

She looked incredulous at him.

-Mmmm… then maybe it is possible that he still sees you as the girl you were and not the woman you became…

Rhaenyra froze as she recalled the words Daemon had said to her during that fateful tourney which had changed her life, and his, for good. Hearing Haryllo talk in a similar way was completely disheartening and she felt as though she wanted to leave his rooms as quickly as she could, the name of Daemon’s former mistress be damned!

The magister moved even closer to her.

-We have met before, you and I, princess Rhaenyra.

-Certainly not. - she replied waving him off and trying to create some space between them.

-Oh, but we did! I was in King’s Landing and your father was kind enough to receive me. You sat bellow that great Iron Throne. Although I stood before Viserys Targaryen, the first of his name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, it was his maiden daughter of four and ten who caught my eye and who stayed with me long after I returned to Pentos.

He took a strand of her hair between his fingers.

-I wonder if the men at your father’s court are ever able to get used to your beauty. A pity that your family has so few members…

Rhaenyra pulled her hair away from him, moving it to her right shoulder. Her gesture, however, did not seem to bother Haryllo one bit, and he continued to talk with the same enthusiasm.

-Your uncle was very interested in what I had to say about you. He was very eager to return and see the Realm’s Delight with his own eyes. In fact, so eager, he left many unfinished affairs back in the Steps. It was lucky he returned eventually, or I am afraid someone might have tried to steal his conquered lands.

Though Rhaenyra liked to feel desirable, most of all by Daemon, and there was nothing she loved more than to see the effect her beauty had on him. Yet, picturing the fat sweaty magister and her uncle speaking about her, made her stomach turn.

-Young beautiful women were always a weakness of him. - Haryllo said.

-As they are of most men. -Rhaenyra replied looking straight into the magister’s dark eyes. 

Haryllo moved a little away from her and filled his own cup once more, giving her a chance to breath. He was wearing a strong perfume, though the heat in the rooms was making him sweat. He reeked of a mixture of the two and he kept insisting on sitting in close proximity.

-You are too young. Little more than a child and all you know of men is prince Daemon.

Rhaenyra narrowed her eyes.

-Just because I am not a dancer in a shady establishment does not mean I don’t know men. I have met many of them during the years though none intimately, but I had more men than you can count throwing themselves at my feet, offering words of love and adoration, and one or two marriage proposals.

“Even one who kissed me by force and would forsake his vows with a single word from me…” she thought. 

-So, I know what beauty does to most men. And most are weak before a young, pretty girl.

Haryllo seemed amused by her words.

-I guess marrying prince Daemon does teach a girl some things. - he pondered- But I jest! I am simply hiding my poor, broken heart at not being reminded by the most beautiful woman on this world.

He moved closer to her again, much to Rhaenyra’s distaste.

-I must have left too good of an impression, magister.- she said as she shifted as far away from him as she could without falling from the chair- Here I am trying to talk about someone else, and you keep bringing the subject back to me. 

-No better subject, princess. Your family is the stuff of legend. How many men can boast of having seen a true dragon, and better yet, of having hosted one on his humble manse? And you are a legendary beauty, even without the dragon.

Boldly, Haryllo’s fat hand took a hold of her face and pulled her closer to him. She smelled alcohol on his breath and his hands were moist and uncomfortable against her skin.

-How can a face be so perfect? - he asked as he studied her- Even your little nose. I have never seen cartilage that exquisite. I cannot understand how your uncle was able to leave you alone… even for one night.

“Nor can I.” Rhaenyra thought to herself feeling both angry and sad.

Luckily for her Haryllo let go of her face with a smile and stood.

Before she could stop it, a tear fell from her eye as she thought about Daemon. Would she truly have to go flying after him? What was he doing now, and why had he left?

In her mind she kept picturing him in the arms of another woman. She took the form of the mysterious woman from Lys, the dancer he had taken to Dragonstone. He pictured him in her arms, the two laughing at her for being just a silly girl.

“He wouldn’t! All of that was before you. He loves you and you alone! He would not trade you for a cheap floosy who used to sell her body to anyone with enough coin!”

Pulling herself together she wiped the tear from her eye, just in time for Haryllo to return holding a flask with a red liquid.

-A little something I had in store for a night like this, my princess. I hope you accept a cup.

Rhaenyra declined his offer. Her stomach had been bothering her all day and she felt too sad to eat. In all honestly all she wanted to do was to curl up in bed and cry. She was starting to feel less and less like a dragon and more like the girl who had lost her babe a few moons ago.

She felt the tears building up in her eyes again.

-A small sip, just so you can taste its sweetness. It’s a special delicacy here in Pentos. - he insisted.

The princess blinked a couple of times forcing herself to focus. She didn’t want to weep in front of a stranger and to make a fool of herself. Daemon would be furious. He had the strangest aversion to tears she had ever seen, and he always complained that the dragon did not cry in front of weaker men.

-What is it made from? - she asked, trying to distract herself.

The magister did note have a chance to answer as the door was opened and Daemon entered the rooms and strode over to them furiously.

His hair was wild, he had not shaved for two days at least, and his clothes reeked of smoke and dragon. Rhaenyra had never seen him so unkept and yet she had never been happier to see him. He had returned to her after all!

A smile immediately flowered in her face. All his sins forgotten.

-Daemon! - she called.

But her husband did not even dignify her with a glance, instead his eyes glared at Haryllo who was still much too close to her.

-My prince! - Haryllo called with a big smile on his fat face. - How good of you to join us. I will tell the servants to bring an extra plate.

Quick as a snake, Daemon’s hand reached for Haryllo’s groin and his scream was no louder than Rhaenyra’s, who was expecting everything but her uncle’s hand in another man’s manhood.

-What are you doing alone with my niece? - he asked in an oddly calm voice. - Start speaking, and your words better be the right ones.

Haryllo shrieked in pain as he tried in vain to get away from Daemon. Her uncle seemed to have no plan to let him go.

Rhaenyra stood.

-Stop that, Daemon! Have you lost your mind?!- she demanded.

-Start speaking, Haryllo! - her uncle ordered as his grip on the magister’s crotch tightened.

-I simply asked your niece to dine with me! - he answered, half-yelling his words. - She had spent the entire day in her room, and I heard from the servants she spent the night by herself after you left. I simply wished to keep her company.

Daemon’s lilac eyes narrowed.

-Because of our long friendship, Haryllo, I would spare you with guessing what your true intentions entail. But if I find out you so much as stuck one of your fat fingers between my niece’s thighs, I will make you eat your own balls. And then I will feed the rest of you to Caraxes. Piece by piece.

They locked eyes with each other for another moment, sweat pouring from the magister’s face. Her uncle was almost baring his teeth to him, he looked every inch a powerful and dangerous warrior.

After a few more moments he finally let go of the magister whose face was almost turning purple at that point.

Haryllo gave a sigh of relieve and his hands dropped to the place that had been so abused moments before.

Rhaenyra meant to protest, yet Daemon grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the magister’s quarters stopping by the door to wish a panting Haryllo a pleasant evening.

-What do you think you are doing? - she demanded to know as he pulled her towards their apartments. -You can’t threaten a man like that! He is our host and a friend of yours! - she thought.

He ignored her until the doors were closed and they were alone, then he finally turned to her almost seeing red.

-Are you trying to see if you can get raped?! Because every fucking time I have left you alone for one evening you have managed to find yourself in the paws of perverted men who want to stick their tiny little cocks inside you!

Rhaenyra’s mouth fell open.

-First it was your “White Knight”- he said doing a high-pitched voice likely wanting to imitate hers- And now Haryllo! Are you a child or a married woman, Rhaenyra, that you cannot understand when a man wants to fuck you?!

Pulling her hand back she slapped him.

-You left me all by myself to go off galivanting to gods know where and then you come back and speak to me like I am to blame?! Your friend invited me to have dinner with him and I said yes. If you think he is so bad, then why would you leave me alone with him?

Daemon grabbed her hand. His cheek was red and had the marks of some of her rings in it.

-That’s the last time you will ever slap me. Understood?!

With her free hand she slapped his other cheek. 

He glared at her before taking both of her hands into his he made a sound resembling a growl.

-Are you trying to see if you can get me to hurt you?! Have you any idea of what I could do to you?!- he screamed at her- No woman has ever dared to even contemplate slapping me, and you have just done that twice! And it’s not the first time!

-I don’t give a damn about your former whores! - she spat at him while trying to free herself.- You worry so much about me having dinner with a man yet you are the one who fucked more women than you could count! 

She was not scared of him. Oh no. Not one bit, and if anything, he should be the one fearing her!

-Where were you?!- Rhaenyra demanded to know. - In the arms of another one of your sluts?!

He looked at her in disbelief.

-Are you insane?!

-You left me alone! And then you scream at me for dinning with one of your friends! I hate you! I hate you so much!

Daemon raised a finger and pointed it at her.

-No, you don’t! Stop acting like such a child Rhaenyra. I married a woman, not a spoiled and petulant girl!

-If I am petulant, then you are cruel and arrogant! - she shot back. - I should have never married you! - she cried.

With a smirk, Daemon released her hands and unceremoniously took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. She begun by struggling against his grip though soon, she found herself melting into his kiss, the feeling of his tongue in her mouth more intoxicating than the wine sha had drunk before at dinner. Their hate turning into passion.

She gasped for air for a while until he finally pulled away from her.

-Marrying me was the best thing that you ever did, my petulant and spoiled niece.

He kissed her again and before long they fell in bed together, her hands tangling in his long silver hair.

It was only when she felt his hand on her thigh that a thought hit her. 

-I’m with my moon blood. - she protested feeling her cheeks grow red.

His response was an amused smirk.

-What of it? A true warrior doesn’t mind some blood on his sword…

She pushed him away.

-No, Daemon. I don’t want to bleed all over you. I would be mortified…- she whispered.

He sat beside her as Rhaenyra composed herself, pushing her skirts down once more.

-Ah, yes. I do recall you mentioning that you bled like a pig every moon.

Rhaenyra immediately turned her face to him in disbelief.

-What?!

Daemon shrugged.

-I still have no objections. - he reassured her.

-Where did you heard that?!

Her uncle raised an eyebrow.

-From you. I recall you were complaining to Lady Careleen that you bled a lot after our first night together and then you added that you already bled like a pig when you had your moon blood.

Gods be damned, it was true!

With her cheeks burning, Rhaneyra stood.

-Where are you going? - Daemon asked her, pulling her skirts.

-With what dignity I have left, I am going to summon my ladies. - she replied not looking at his face- I want to go to bed and put this whole day behind me.

Daemon sniggered.

-For someone who married a rogue like me, you remain far too innocent. You still manage to blush red as an untouched maiden with one or two words from me. And by the way, your strength did not improve. I barely felt your hits.

-And you have no shame. - she angrily replied, trying to hide her embarrassment.

Standing from their bed, the prince kicked off his boots.

-Yes, but it wasn’t me who went to your room with only a cloak to cover my nakedness and told you I wanted to give you my innocence as a token of my love.

“Does he ever lose an opportunity to remind me of that?”

-Well you had no innocence to give me, did you? So that could never be you.- she replied trying to hide her face with her hair.

She turned to him and raised an eyebrow at him, and he raised his in return.

-A man of one and thirty that still had his innocence might as well fling himself from the tallest window at the Red Keep because there wouldn’t be a whore on the Street of Silk who wouldn’t have laughed at his face. That reminds me, do you supposed your former Sworn Shield was still a maid, or do you think he ever had a woman?

He did not wait for her to reply.

-On One hand he looks like the only thing he ever had around his cock was his own hand, in some moments of weakness that likely made him go and flog himself afterwards to seek contrition from the gods, but on the other, people in the country do enjoy a tumble or two in the hay. So, mayhaps a gap-toothed brown-haired country girl was on Ser Criston’s past?

-I won’t give him the importance he doesn’t have by even mentioning his name, let alone discuss him. - Rhaenyra replied.

-Why? - Daemon asked as he sniggered.

Because he couldn’t understand how much it had hurt her to see the man who had once named her his princess, swearing to protect her to the end of his days turn on her like a rabid dog and call her a whore.

She had once cared for him, had once felt like he was the only thing she had that was hers alone and that she did not have to share with Alicent. Someone who loved her above the queen, unlike her father who divided his attention between them, and between his other children by her as well.

But he had never cared for her. She understood it that night.

Criston had used her to enter the Kingsguard, and had spent years fending off her attentions, under the guise of her being a princess. The truth was it wasn’t because she had been a princess, it was because he thought her too young. Her status as a princess had not been an impediment for him to kiss her. No. What made him stop had not even been that, but the fact that he considered her used, a whore, the confession that she had been Daemon’s enough to make him hate her. 

She hadn’t wanted him at the time. She was unsure she had ever wanted him in such a way. Her feelings for him too much of an idealized love of a very young an innocent girl. It had never been like it was with Daemon. Yet… the way he had tried to hurt her, the way he had insulted her, and how he had turned to Alicent in the end just to spite her…

Rhaenyra refused to even hate him. That was giving him more importance than he was worth.

If he lived that long, once she became Queen, she would remove him from the Kingsguard. Not as an act of revenge, but because he had given her enough proof that he did not possess the character of a true knight and she did not trust him to protect her.

“He killed an innocent man and would have killed Ser Harwin as well, just to spite me.”

She had little doubt he would kill her too and her uncle with the right word from Alicent.

-Because he is dead to me. -she finally answered Daemon.

-Not yet. – the prince replied. - But I promise you one day he will be.

Lying on the bed, she stared at Daemon who was by the table enjoyed some roasted chicken with honey and almonds, sent directly from Haryllo’s table. She had a strong suspicion he had not eaten since he left the magister’s manse.

Both of them had calmed themselves and her uncle’s cheeks no longer had the marks of her rings on them.

-Where did you go? - she finally managed to ask.

Daemon took a moment to answer.

-I needed to be alone. I needed to think.

-I understand that, but why would you leave me like that? I have no one here but you, Daemon. I am so very far away from home, and you were the one who took me here. So, you can’t ever leave me again.

Far from her home, from her father, from everything she knew…

The prince nodded his head.

-I won’t, Rhaenyra. It was just a moment.

She sat up so she could see his face better.

-I want you to promise that you won’t ever do it again.

He stopped and looked over at her.

-I promise.

She wanted to say that she knew it had not been the first time it had happened to him, to lose a child, yet she decided against it. 

Daemon scarcely opened his heart about anything. It was something she had been growing to understand. She was unsure that there was much she could do about it. Though in bed his embraces almost scorched her, his heart was cold and guarded.

After he finished eating and washed himself, he climbed in bed next to her, gently pulling her into his arms.

-I have to confess I missed you.

She was surprised by his admission.

-You did?

Daemon nodded.

-It’s not the same, you know, flying alone after you get used to flying with someone. Besides, the thrill of the race, and of the victory to come makes everything far more interesting.

Rhaenyra’s cheeks became pink. Maybe Daemon did open his heart every once in a while.

-Good to know that you miss your wife, uncle. 

-As Caraxes missed Syrax.

She smiled as she traced his face with the tips of her fingers.

-Tomorrow you are going to shave.

Daemon’s hand moved to his jaw and his cheeks feeling the silver hairs there.

-You don’t like it?

Rhaenyra shook her head.

-The small hoop earrings you insist on wearing I can deal with- she said admitting to herself that it did add to his dangerous look, there were after all worse things a man could wear- But a beard? No. I like your face best when it’s freshly shaved.

Daemon smirked.

-You don’t think I should grow a moustache like Viserys?

Her face frowned at the suggestion.

-You would look ridiculous with a moustache. - she protested, half hoping that he was jesting, and it was not something he was considering. - And my father looks older with it.

-At least it hides the attention from his double chin… though it does give him a strange resemblance to a sea creature.

Rhaenyra giggled.

-He does look a little silly. - she admitted. - He has it since I remember though. He wouldn’t look like my father without it.

She stopped as she noted Daemon’s eyes on her studying her.

-Do I have something in my face? - Rhaenyra asked.

-You truly are the most beautiful thing I ever behold. Hard to believe you are my plump brother’s daughter. Even harder to believe you are that girl who used to trail after me when I came to court.

-Oh no, not you too…- she protested.

-What’s wrong my little and beyond adorable dragon? - he asked.

-After a night hearing Haryllo’s endless praise, I will be content with not hearing anyone call me beautiful for at least a week! He even complimented the cartilage on my nose! What man does that?

Daemon’s face scowled. He was still furious over the incident.

-Haryllo should take a cold bath or two to get over himself. Don’t worry though, I believe he did get the message. Sometimes men lose their heads over a beautiful woman.

-Are you speaking from personal experience? - she couldn’t help to ask.

He gave her one of his dashing smiles. They always made him look years younger, like a little boy caught doing something he shouldn’t.

-I might, and I also might be looking at the beautiful woman that made me lose my head at times, though I have been recently told I have to wait at least a week before praising her again.

Rhaenyra smiled. He only mentioned her making him act foolish, not a word about the lysene dancer. She didn’t matter.

-In any case we will depart for the prince’s manse soon, and after that to the Steps. I expect after that it will be a while before we see Haryllo again. - Daemon added. - I still can’t believe that fat bastard was stupid enough to try to steal you from under my nose.

She considered his words for a moment.

-You really would have cut off his balls and make him eat them?

-If I was feeling kind. - Daemon replied- Though I must admit I have a short temper so who knows what I would do at the time? All I know is, any other man who dared lay a hand on you, would not live to boast of his conquest. 

He pressed his mouth against her ear.

-You are mine.

-And are you mine as well? - she asked quite amused with how possessive of her he was being.

Daemon kissed her.

-Have I ever given you cause to question it? 

Rhaenyra shook her head, with a silly smile on her face. He was true to her, though sometimes cold and distant and with far too many things in his past, he was true to her.

She was pulled from her thoughts when his hands rested on her breasts gently squeezing them.

-You know, since you object to laying with me, I was thinking that you could pleasure me in other ways.

Rhaenyra lifted herself to look at him.

-You have a very talented mouth. - Daemon said as he traced her lower lips.

She playfully bit his thumb before rubbing her nose against his.

-Maybe tomorrow, when the memory of you leaving me is not so fresh upon my head. You can be really unkind to me, uncle. So no fun for the big bad dragon tonight.

With a grunt, Daemon turned on his side.

Falling into bed again, Rhaenyra did not take long to fall asleep, and she slept much better that night knowing that he was beside her.

His trembles and his moans started to awake her several hours later, and when he suddenly sat up, her eyes shot open. He was drenched in sweat and there was a wild look on his face as he looked from one side to the other.

-Daemon? - she asked propping herself on her elbows.

Without a word he stood from the bed and went over to the basin washing his face with cold water.

Rhaenyra watched as he silently returned to her side on the bed.

-Are you well? - she asked once more.

-It was just a nightmare. - he replied.

And still, his face was pale and his eyes glossy. His skin still had goosebumps and she could feel him trembling next to her.

-Do you want to talk about it? - she offered. - I used to have nightmares sometimes, and I always felt better when I told them to someone.

She was not expecting him to take her up on her offer, but surprisingly he did.

He reclined himself against the pillows and looked over at her. His naked chest rose and fell with each breath.

-Otto Hightower used to compare me to Maegor the Cruel. And…

She waited for him to finish, surprise by his awkward silence. It was so rare for Daemon to struggle with what to say. He was always so confident, so sure of himself. She was the one who often stuttered when speaking to him.

-Maegor never fathered a child. - he finally said. - It was said that all of his children were born dead and deformed.

She understood what he was trying to say. 

Rhaenyra pulled Daemon’s hand to hers and placed a finger on his lips to silence him.

-Such nonsense. - she replied with a very serious face. -You are a thousand times comelier than he was said to be. And leaner too.

She was surprise to hear him chuckling at her words.

-And so much better at everything. Jousting, riding, you name it. You were even able to get your niece on your bed with your good looks and charms, not by threats.- she took his face in her hands making him look at her- You are a thousand times the man that he was, and Ser Otto is a nobody and a fool, and if we lost our child, it had much to do with him as his plots.

-We will have our revenge one day, Rhaenyra. That I promise you.

The promise of vengeance was as sweet as any of the fine Tyroshi brandies she liked, but the truth was she knew in her heart no retribution would ever give her her first child back, and that hurt more than anything. None of them were used to feeling powerful.

-And I promise we will have other children. - she reassured him.

He laid his head on her chest and she combed his hair. The princess had never seen the rogue prince so vulnerable before. He was like a lost boy in her arms.

-Your own grandmother, the Good Queen, she lost her first babe and later had how many more children? Thirteen in total? Now, thirteen is far too many if you ask me. Gods forbid I have that many, but I think that… five.

She thought about it for a moment.

-Yes, five would be an adequate number of children for us to have.

“One more than Alicent has.” She thought to herself. 

She wouldn’t stand to have that bitch surpass her in anything.

-What do you think of five?

But Daemon did not appear to be listening to her, his mind lost in his own thoughts again and his heart closing once more.

Feeling her own eyes heavy, Rhaenyra closed them trying to return to her slumber.

-Our babe wasn’t deformed.

His words took her by surprise and made her open her eyes again.

-It is a monster… This babe was never meant to live.

The voices of the women echoed in her head. How much she tried to forget that night…

She had to tell Daemon something.

Rhaenyra was not a good liar, nor good at pretending. At that moment however, the lie came easily enough.

-Of course, he wasn’t, uncle. He was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope you enjoyed, and my next updates won't take long ;D And are there some clues in this side story for the main story? Yes they are ;)
> 
> Have a great weekend everyone! -3-


	6. Daemon III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone :D
> 
> I know those of you who follow my other story are probably wanting on update on that and not this, XD don't kill me it will be next, likely tomorrow or tuesday tops I pinky promise!
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy ;)

Daemon III

It was with pomp and circumstance that they were hosted on the lascivious manse of the Prince of Pentos, though their host was nowhere to be found.

Unlike Haryllo’s manse, the prince’s was situated outside the city of Pentos. It was grander though as brightly coloured as the other manses and great houses were. It was no Red Keep however, though it was definitely brighter than their castle of Dragonstone. It certainly lacked the mystique of it in any case.

Servants gathered around them to welcome them, and they were received by the prince’s most trusted advisor who managed most of his affairs. Coincidentally or not, they found him to be the father of the prince's wife.

-You must forgive him, prince Daemon. But there are present matters he must attend to as all the magisters have gathered this afternoon in preparation for the festivities. But I will show you around and welcome you to your quarters. It is an honour for prince Nevio to receive such illustrious guests.

He could see how the servants and slaves all gazed with amazement at Caraxes and Syrax who much to his dislike had to be kept in chains during their visit.

Syrax took it fine, she was used to spending her days locked in the Dragonpit at the capital, Caraxes though, was used to almost complete freedom and his red eyes glowed angrily as the chains were placed around his back leg entrapping him.

-For the safety of the guests. - the prince’s secretary told them with a smile- I am afraid all in Pentos are too aware of how dangerous dragons are.

-I assure you the Triarchy knows it better than any of you. -the rogue prince replied with a smirk.

Next to him Rhaenyra eyed the small men dressed richly with distrust.

As they were escorted to their rooms she pulled at his arm.

-It’s almost insulting that the prince has not come to receive us himself and sent this buffoon in his place.

She made no point to be discrete and the prince’s secretary looked back at them. Rhaenyra of course ignored him.

“Yes, yes you were just called a buffoon.” Daemon felt like telling him.

-Doesn’t he know who he’s dealing with? -Rhaenyra asked. - We are the next rulers of Westeros, not two poor merchants that came to trade gold or spices!

Again the prince’s secretary looked back at them.

-I have encountered him a number of times, my pet. He is hardly what our courtiers would consider a gallant and well-mannered man, though have no fears, we will have lavish quarters. Besides, I have a feeling that one look at you, and he will regret having missed the opportunity to see more of you and to have received you personally. You look radiant.

She truly did though she was still saddened by his actions, he knew that well. He had gone too far in his anger. It had been an idiot move to say what he had said to her, to refer to her as the seven-year-old girl who took his crowd, to leave her alone with Haryllo, and now he was paying the price.

He would have tried to go to another woman for the relief he wasn’t getting from Rhaenyra but he feared that would make matters even worst. The last thing he needed was her going back to Westeros crying her sorrows over to Viserys, who he suspected would love the opportunity to put their marriage aside.

She wouldn’t lack for suitors that much was certain. Even if she was no longer a maiden, he doubted that there was one man in the Seven Kingdoms who would say no to the opportunity of getting his hands on Rhaenryra and on the Iron Throne.

He pushed those thoughts away. That would never happen, he knew how to seduce her and to leave her drunk with love for him, and it was precisely what he planned on doing during their stay at the prince’s manse.

In any case, if the gods will it, he would have no further cause to rampage at any news coming from the capital. 

Rhaenyra and him had signed a letter sending their well wishes and their love to Viserys, written by the skilled hands of the Strong sisters, and that was the end of that.

Careleen and Alla Strong had to be two of the cleverest girls he had ever encountered, which surprised him since from what he knew of Ser Harwin, their older brother, intelligence was not one of his qualities. But they had an enviable education under the supervision of their father. The girls knew music, and they knew words and numbers as no other women he had ever seen. They also spoke multiple languages, one of which valyrian and his niece would often speak with her favourite ladies in her mother tongue.

There were accomplished and amusing and caring with Rhaenyra, and the princess loved them like sisters.

He knew she shared everything with them, and oft he found the three of them whispering and laughing with each other. They had actually been the ones to warn him that Rhaenyra was in Haryllo’s apartments once he returned to his manse, and that had earned them the prince’s favour as well.

-Let’s pray that our rooms are at least one tenth of yours and we shall be well served. -Careleen said as she playfully wrapped her arm around Rhaenyra’s.

-I will make sure they are fitting of my dear ladies, if not, maybe this phony prince will be presented to my lady Syrax and answer to her.

Rhaenyra’s mischievous look was almost as enticing as her innocent and blushed face and he couldn’t help but to chuckle at her threat.

The Strong sisters laughed and the three begun whispering to each other in excited voices as Daemon led them through the open corridors of the prince’s manse.

-Your niece is very beautiful. - the prince’s secretary noted. Apparently Rhaenyra’s less than charming personality had not left him that upset- Haryllo had mentioned it I believe.

Daemon raised an eyebrow.

-I am sure he thinks so since he has recently tried to fuck her.

The man almost tripped on his long robes as he looked back at Daemon with shock.

-No worries though, good man. He did not succeed. If he had, he wouldn’t be alive to tell the tale.

The prince knew that traitorous pig Haryllo was gathering with the other magisters. He had come to apologize the day after he found him alone with Rhaenyra assuring him it had all been a misunderstanding.

-Make sure it doesn’t happen again, Haryllo, or the next meeting you will attend with be with the eunuchs.

“I was way too forgiving.” Daemon thought with a sneer. The mere idea of Rhaenyra underneath that fat bastard, or any other man for the matter, made him want to kill someone.

He looked back at her. She was still happily chatting with her ladies, her big purple eyes almost shining as she spoke about her gown for the occasion.

Their rooms proved indeed to be luxurious though not as extravagant as the ones in Haryllo’s manse, Rhaenyra immediately spoke of her discontent to her ladies who were also looking around unimpressed.

-This is what happens when royalty is voted on instead of being born. Can you imagine if we voted for princes in Westeros?!-his niece asked turning to her ladies.

Careleen, the boldest of the two sisters laughed.

-I have a feeling that the Targaryens would remain in power, princess. The dragons would be an excellent way of persuading the lords to vote in your favour!

His niece threw her head back laughing.

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her slender waist pulling her away from her ladies.

-We should bathe before the feast, don’t you think?

Rhaenyra gazed into his eyes.

-Go ahead, uncle. My ladies and I will sort out our clothes and I will join you in a while.

He raised an eyebrow as he looked around.

-And are you planning on doing that here and getting a free show? - he asked his niece.

She threw him an angry look, but her ladies were the ones who answered him.

-Nothing we haven’t seen before, prince Daemon!

-With a clear view. -Alla added. -Front and back.

They all giggled together.

-Worry not uncle, we will go to our dressing rooms so you can have some privacy. I am guessing these stables have them, humble as they are!

He had to chock back a laugh. Only Rhaenyra would declare their rooms to be humble. She was such a spoiled yet pretty thing.

A few moments later he was soaking in a large copper tub with the sounds of women’s voices and giggles serving as background noise. He closed his eyes and tried to relax into the scorching waters that would have burn any skin but that of a child of the dragon lords.

Gods what days he had been having! He desperately needed a release, which made him wonder what was taking Rhaenyra so long and how much time women took to set their clothes.

-Rhaenyra! -he called.

The only answer he got was a loud laugh. Looking over at the door to the dressing room he groaned.

He would be damned if he had to take care of himself while he was married! He was not in the Vale and his new wife was not Rhea but a fiery young thing!

-Rhaenyra! - he called again.

He heard a door open and smiled. Finally!

The door opened though was not the one connecting the room to the dressing quarters, and the woman he found standing there was definitely not his niece.

-Prince Daemon. - she said as she bowed deeply- The King of the Stepstones.

-And the Narrow Sea. -he added from the tub with a bored look on his handsome face.

He had no idea who the bitch was, likely a slave or servant.

-Apologies. -she replied with a soft giggle.

He raised an eyebrow. She was only dressed in a thin mostly see-through dress who left very little to the imagination, in fact he could see her breasts and most of her cunt covered by dark pubic hair without putting much effort in his eyes.

-You appear to know who I am, alas you are certainly in the wrong place.

-On the contrary. - she said as she pulled her dress up and threw it to the side. -I am just in the right place.

She had large breasts, almost as big as Rhaenyra’s and that was saying something, though hers had big and dark nipples. Nonetheless he had been hard before thinking about his niece, and this new woman presenting herself undressed was not helping with his predicament.

-The prince sent me along with his apologies of not being able to receive you himself. He hopes that you can forgive his absence.

Daemon had to stop himself from laughing. Had the idiot not been informed that he was married now?! And if he did, it had to be some kind of sick joke to place him and Rhaenyra in the same rooms and then to send a whore there.

He looked back at the door leading to the dressing quarters.

-I suggest you leave.

The woman pouted as she continued to walk towards him.

-Prince Nevio sends his apologies that he could not send a maiden, he knows how fond you are of them, but the ones available are being saved for tonight. If it pleases you though. - she said as she knelt by the tub- I can play the innocent.

She gave him another smile.

-A lot of men like that.

The woman was about to enter the tub when she let out a scream of pain. Daemon observed her shock with amusement.

-Warmer than you are used to, I suppose. This is how dragons bathe.

He continued to laugh as the woman tried to sooth her red skin though their noise soon brought Rhaenyra over.

-What is going on in here?!- she asked as she entered the rooms, her hair already loose and her body covered only by a thin silk robe.

Her eyes quickly saw the naked woman and he saw how anger began to take over her. Her entire face had red spots appearing and her eyes were furious. She was about to unleash her full rage when the woman sent by the prince spoke.

-I had no idea you already had company. - Daemon raised an eyebrow at her words- Better still, I loved a man who is always prepared, and I am not opposed to another woman. Is she from Lys?

-Who in the Seven Hells do you think you are?!- his niece demanded to know.

She was quickly silenced as the unnamed woman, considerably taller than her, took hold of her face and kissed her, shoving her tongue in Rhaenyra’s mouth.

Rhaenyra’s screams were his cue to get out of the bath and to remove the woman from his niece.

-Weren’t you enjoying that, your grace? - the woman boldly asked him.

Daemon raised an eyebrow.

-Leave now, and please tell the prince I have no use for such gifts as I am well suited. And for future records, this is not some lysene whore, Rhaenyra is from Westeros as I am and a Targaryen.

On the verge of tears, Rhaenyra screamed at the woman.

-Get out! Get out now, you bitch! How dare you touch the Princess of Dragonstone! I could have your head for this! I will cut it out myself!

The woman was surprised but scarcely scared of his barely five feet three niece who currently weighted no more than a hundred pounds screaming at her. She did leave nonetheless much to his relief.

Rhaenyra wiped her face and her mouth, still horrified, though she wasted no time in raging as she attempted to hit his chest as she threw insults at him.

He took a hold of her hands trying to restrain her.

-Will you calm down?

-How dare you bring a slut to our rooms when I am in the room next to this?! Do you have no love or respect for me?!

Daemon stared at her. Did she truly believed he was stupid enough to do such a thing?!

-Rhaenyra will you calm down and start acting rationally?! I brought no one, how much of an imbecile do you think I am? I was here waiting for you when she showed up. I did not call any woman nor asked for one. She informed me she was a gift from the prince of Pentos. I thought the imbecile knew I was married, apparently, he does not, or he has no notion of how marriage works in Westeros. 

Still fuming she threw a curse at him.

-So, this was something your little friends in Pentos do? - she demanded to know- Send whores to your rooms for you to fuck?!

The prince chuckled.

-Well they certainly did not send them to discuss battle plans with me.

As she managed to free herself, Rhaenyra hit his arm.

-You are not funny! I am your wife! How do you think I like to hear about your liaisons with women of ill repute?!

He waved her off.

-Years before we wed, Rhaenyra. You were but a child when all of this happened. I apologize but I never had any intension of remaining celibate. I like to fuck. Fighting, flying and fucking. Those are the things that leave your uncle the happiest, and I have no intention of ever giving up on any of them. Best you know now.

Her big eyes met his.

-And you just bed a woman and send her away? Just like that? -she asked him.

Gods how could someone married still be so naïve?! Especially married to someone like him.

-I don’t have the patience to woo every woman I want to fuck, Rhaenyra. I will have you know you were the only one who had that special treatment and a marriage proposal before I took you to bed.

Her face relaxed a little.

-I was the only one you gave gifts to? The only one you praised, and you spent your days with?

He tilted her head up as he gazed into her eyes.

-Only you. I have told you before, my pet. Only you were worthy of it. And I would have asked no other woman to become my wife.

“What other woman but the spoiled princess, heir to the Seven Kingdoms, would ever expect a wedding proposal?” He figured not too many. Most marriages were a matter of state and mutual benefits, not an affair of the heart. It had been the case of his first marriage, him and Rhea absolutely detested each other.

In a way he thought that his marriage to Rhaenyra had not been much different. After all, there were interests behind their union. Daemon was a prince, son of prince Baelon, any child by them would be named a Targaryen which would endure any king after Rhaenyra would be one. There was no other man alive she could marry that would assure that. The difference had been that Rhaenyra was a stunning young piece, and that she loved him. The lust and desire they had for each other was not something many couples could boast of.

His niece blushed and smiled at his words for an instance before her brow furrowed again.

-I can’t believe that whore stuck her tongue in my mouth! - Rhaenyra complained, her brow furrowing once more.  
Daemon smirked.

-Then let me give you something to cleanse your palate.

He pulled her into his naked body lifting her feet from the ground and she wasted no time in wrapping her legs around his waist as he held her. Her hands embraced his strong back and she eagerly returned his kiss letting her tongue move against his with passion.

-Tell me I am your only one. -she said as they parted to catch their breaths.

He grinned but indulged her, telling what she wanted to hear.

-You are, my little dragon, the owner of my heart, and the mistress of my body.

She studied his face before hitting his arm playfully.

-You tease! 

-I am pouring my heart out to you and this is what you have to tell me? You truly are a beautiful but cruel creature.

Rhaenyra gave him a seductive smile.

-No more than you, my big bad dragon. 

Finally! After days of coldness in their bed, she was finally opening herself to him again, quite literally. 

“Note to self.” Daemon told himself “Never refer to her as the seven-year old girl who took your crown again or the only thing you will find wet will be her cheeks.”

He knew they should be getting ready for the feast, but he had more urgent matters to attend to and he cared not if they arrived late. Besides, he always thought better after a release, and he needed to have his head in place when dealing with the pentoshi. They were merchants first of anything, and they always tried to get the best deal to themselves.

He laid her in the bed and pulled the robe from her. Though Rhaenyra had lost weight since her miscarriage her breasts remained as firm and round as ever. He had never seen a woman having such a large bosom and such perfect tits as she did.

His mouth sucked on one of her breasts teasing the small pink nipple. Rhaenyra’s gasps of pleasure made his manhood come to life and his erection becoming almost painful.

Daemon kissed her between her breasts moving to her elegant neck, she looked so small in his arms, so helpless. He liked it far more than he would ever say, he liked that she saw him as her protector, the man she could turn to, the only man she could rely on.

-Kiss me. - she asked and he was more than happy to oblige.

“Oh Rhaenyra, has kissing a woman ever felt like kissing you? Better yet, has fucking a woman ever felt like being inside of you?”

One of his hands moved to her core and she giggled in his mouth as the tips of his fingers begun to gently touch her gently caressing her opening.

-Uncle. - she moaned.

Daemon had his eyes closed as he sucked on the sensitive skin of her neck, he slipped a finger in her moving it slowly. His touch did not seem enough to distract his niece.

-I want to ask you something. -Rhaenyra whispered in his ear.

His lilac eyes opened and gazed upon her.

-I am surprised you can still think about silly questions at a moment like this, maybe I need to work harder. Would you like my mouth on your cunt?

He gave her a wicked look as he begun spreading her legs more.

Blushing, Rhaenyra pulled his hand up removing it from her thighs.

-I want to ask you something, Daemon.

One of his eyebrows raised.

-I would say this is hardly the time, but sure, go ahead.

Was it him or was she blushing even more? He had a bad feeling about it though.

-That woman who came to your room, the fact that your friends from Pentos sent women to you, your… reputation on the capital…

Her purple eyes, true purple, studied his face.

-How many women have you bedded?

His brow furrowed.

-What?

She gently moved from under him to his side and sat up.

-How many women have you taken to your bed?

-Since when?!-he asked in disbelief as he sat up too.

Rhaenyra shrugged.

-Since you started, which by the way, you never told me how, when or who it was with…

“Fuck me!”

Moving from the bed Daemon searched for a robe which he wrapped around himself. When he looked back, he found Rhaenyra standing in front of me, more than a head shorter than he was and giving him the curious look, she always did when she wanted something as a child.

-So?

-Rhaenyra, I seriously have no idea. To be honest I never counted, and I am not about to do it now.

“What I was about to do now would be very pleasurable for us both, but you ruined it didn’t you!” Daemon angrily mused to himself.

She looked puzzled.

-What do you mean you never counted?! It’s not a hard thing to remember, I suppose. Taking someone to your bed is deeply meaningful.

Daemon chuckled.

-For you, yes, my niece, but not for me. And not for many people I can assure you.

To his dismay she was adamant about pressing the matter.

-Twelve? -Rhaenyra asked.

-What do you mean twelve?!

-More than twelve?!-she pressed in disbelief.

Daemon tried to walk past her, though of course that she did not allow him.

-I knew it wouldn’t be single digits, but I hope we are still talking double!

-Rhaenyra I don’t know, and why should you care about that anyway? This was before you.

Still naked, she crossed her arms over her chest.

-You are an absolute man whore! 

The prince was feeling in no patience to deal with her and having been denied the chance to bed her before the feast left him in an even worse mood.

-It might have escaped your notice, Rhaenyra, but I was one and thirty when our romance started. I never took chastity vows, nor do I have the intention of ever taking them or going without a woman. All you have to know is that I married you and that I keep to your bed, what more do you want?!

He lower lip pouted as she glared at him.

-You are so ungallant.

Daemon let out a chuckle.

-Let me tell you something, ungallant men are the ones who make you scream until your throat is sore and that know where best to touch you. Usually the ones with a lot of “honour” are the beta males whose pride gets wounded when they find you in bed with a superior specimen, and then proceed to call you a whore.- he turned to her and smiled- Am I making any bells ringing?

She was going to protest when he scooped her up in his arms and kissed her. How could she look so desirable and cross him so much at the same time? The only thing he knew, was that kissing her was usually the only way he could get her to be quiet.

The fierceness with which she returned his kiss told him that the night could still be promising.

-After you ride me tonight, I can tell you as many words of love as you want, my sweetest niece.- Daemon promised her- And I will praise you until you cannot stand to be called beautiful ever again.

Rhaenyra touched his face. Her eyes seemed very far away.

-As you will. At least with that, I am certain to have been the only one.

His garments that evening were like nothing he used to wear in Westeros. He wore a long red tunic that reached his knees, almost completely open on his chest leaving most of it uncovered, which he was sure would leave Rhaenyra both pleased and angry. A heavy belt around his waist made from white gold, trousers of a dark caramel colour and boots made of supple brown leather. He also wore a gold half-cape falling from his left shoulder and of course, the crown he had once offered Viserys that symbolized his position as King of the Steptones and the Narrow Sea, and it was by that title that he would be presented that night, not as a simple prince.

If Rhaenyra was ever ready that was…

-Rhaenyra! -he called- Do you plan on being ready this evening, or will you only appear after the new year has come? If so let me know so I may tell someone to bring me refreshments and food.

There was no word coming from behind the doors to their dressing rooms. He could hear the whispers and giggles of the women, however.

-Rhaenyra! -he called again.

His niece did not come out, but her ladies did. It was certainly odd to see them dressed in the pentoshi fashion, which was far less chaste than that of Westeros. None of them seemed to mind it though, as they sported their arms completely uncovered and their bodies were covered by smooth fabrics that clung to their bodies.

When Rhaenyra finally emerged, Daemon felt his mouth go dry.

She was indeed something to look at dressed in a silver gown cut in the Pentoshi fashion and embracing her body in an alluring way. The dress covered one of her shoulders while it left the other one bare. It was a more regal style that only the richest and most powerful women in Pentos wore, typically, it was reserved for the Prince’s wife and daughters.

She wore two elaborate braids that she pinned to the side of her head, and on top of it, she wore the jade tiara he had given her.

He thought that the colour of the dress brought out the silver of her hair and made her pale skin glow. Her eyes looked darker and even more haunting. He could feel himself get lost in them… it had happened more often than he liked to admit.

“Have any eyes ever been like yours… purple lights guiding a man to his disgrace.” He shook his head wondering from where the thought had come from, but she did look beautiful enough to make even the likes of him want to find their end.

Rhaenyra was more goddess than woman, she truly was the Realm’s Delight.

As he stretched his arm towards her, she took it them a smile.

-The look on your face tells me all eyes will be on me tonight.

Daemon smirked.

-Even if you were dressed in roughspun, every eye would still be on you.

They walked side by side as they left their apartments. 

The festivities were set to be held in the gardens of the prince’s manse. The warm pentoshi nights were too welcoming for them to be restricted to the indoors, and besides, Daemon had a strong suspicion it was the prince’s intention to show their dragons off to the other magisters, a clear move to make them see his power.

Because most of the highest stations across the Narrow Sea were gained through votes and not through blood, it wasn’t unheard of that sometimes rivalries would make men turn on each other. Some poison was sometimes slipped into an unwatched cup and a bolder soul could even dare to hire a skilled knife to put an end to a rival’s life.

Though mayhaps it was not so different in Westeros, he pondered, for had not Laenor and his son both lost their lives in Alicent and Otto’s pathetic excuse for an assassination attempt on his person?

That’s what happened when they married anyone outside of their family. The ambitious climbers started to circle them. 

-The night is lovely. -Rhaenyra commented.

-It pales in comparison to you. -he replied. 

He couldn’t help but to admire her once more. She looked so gorgeous bathed in the moonlight. The silver of her dress almost glowing as the silver in her hair did. The way she smiled and the way her cheeks had a light shade of pink.

A sudden thought crossed his mind.

Did he love her?

He wondered that to himself. Though he had long wondered if he even believed in love.

He knew his father Baelon had loved his mother. That he knew without a doubt, for what but love had made him refuse his aunt, the surpassing lovely Viserra?

His grandfather Jaehaerys must have certainly love his grandmother too. Never had the king been unfaithful to her, and once she was gone, he had become but a shell of his former self. He asked about her a lot in his later years. About his Alysanne.

But did he? Did he love Rhaenyra?

She was of his blood, granddaughter to his father, so it played to her advantage. She was arrogant and spoiled, which frankly made him want to give her the smacks Viserys hadn’t at times, but he loved how proud she was. Even her sense of superiority was oft amusing, and her vanity was too.

She liked sweets more than proper food, something he struggled to understand, and from an objective point of view, sometimes she ate in a very un-lady like fashion. But on her, licking her fingers, even getting her mouth dirty, and her chin dripping, it was such an erotic sight. He sometimes wondered if something was wrong with him to find that appealing about her. Gods knew he scarcely found that arousing on other women save one or two exceptions.

Rhaenyra was also bold in her own way, and she cared not about what others thought. He liked that best. She was a true dragon, and dragons answered neither to gods nor men.

And then of course, there was also their couplings. Never had he had a woman responded so passionately to him. Sure, he knew he was a good lover, he knew he had brought a lot of pleasure to many women. But not like he could do to Rhaenyra. There was something special about bedding her, something he couldn’t quite describe though it could have a lot to do with how beautiful she was, because that much was undeniable about her.

Her perfect face, as if the old valyrian gods had made her by hand. Those haunting, hypnotic purple eyes, those plump lips that made so many promises, her petit slightly turned-up nose, and that beauty mark next to her right eye that gave her such a seductive look. 

A mane of silver-gold hair framed her face and bellow it she had mayhaps what was all that could be appealing about a woman’s body. Full and large breasts, a slender waist, wide hips and shapely legs, and the secrets that laid hidden between her thighs…

Maybe that was it. That and the fact that she was also the key to all the power he had ever hoped for. The Iron Throne wrapped in a small and beautiful package, that was what she was.

Yes, that had to be it. It was just that and nothing more.

He didn’t love her. He couldn’t love her. He desired her and he needed her.

And still… the way the moon casted her light on her pale skin. She looked like a being out of the world, and he felt as though she was far away from him, and yet, their arms were intertwined with each other. 

His heart ached as he admired her, and the night suddenly seemed very lonely.

-Rhaenyra? -he suddenly called.

Slowly, she turned her face to his.

-What is it? - she asked.

-Do you ever wonder about…- “You know she loves you, so don’t ask her about what you wonder and she knows for certain, or do you want her tears again?!”- Life?

His niece stared at him in silence.

-About life? - she asked.

Daemon nodded. 

It had been the mother of stupid questions and he only wished he could take it back! Gods what was wrong with him!

Her eyes met his.

-I guess I have… sometimes. I don’t really know… Have you?

He smiled at her childish answer.

-I do. As much as I hate to admit it, I have come to an age where I am forced to contemplate what I have achieved.

Rhaenyra’s eyes stared at him.

-And are you happy with it?

What could he say? Was he happy with what his life had been so far?

He thought of his childhood, most of all of his father, prince Baelon. He found himself missing him to that day, the man who had been both father and mother to him. Despite their differences and the wedge created between them when he was made to marry the Royce bitch, he had never cared for someone like he did his father.

He remembered the look on his eyes when he claimed Caraxes, and the look of joy when his grandfather gave him Dark Sister for his skill. Life had never been the same after Spring had left him.

He thought of his brother Viserys. An ever-present companion during his youth though life had made them become less fond and close of one another. No. Not life. Viserys had done that.

He thought of the City Watch, of the Stepstones and of his Blood Wyrm. He was the most skilled warrior and commander alive and he would cut out the heart, and tongue, of anyone who dared say otherwise.

Mysaria also crossed his mind.

“Lady Misery” he chuckled.

She used to hate the name bestowed unto her by the other whores of the establishment, though Daemon had always been fond of it.

-If you are the worst misery that I will encounter, then I count myself more than fortunate.

And he did. Perchance in another life where he was not a prince, they could have found true happiness in each other. No one knew him better than her, not even Rhaenyra. He found himself thinking about his niece again.

His niece Rhaenyra. His little dragon, the name he had dubbed on her so many years ago when she was just a pudgy child who would barely walk but who already called him uncle whenever she saw him.

She had gone from a fat babe with little hair who had amused him by grasping his finger, to a slightly annoying girl who trailed after him everywhere and demanded his attention, to a stunning virgin he wanted to bed and to a young woman beautiful like no other that he had married.

“Still slightly annoying” he added in his mind, though he supposed all wives were.

-I am actually. -he finally told her. - And I have the woman I always desired in front of me.

Her sweet smile made him smile in return.

He did have her, and it was a start. He was more of a player in the great game now than he had been since Viserys had married the Hightower bitch and she bore him child after child. Rhaenyra would be queen, and he would be by her side. 

For now, it was enough, the rest would all come in good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned on making this chapter be the new year in Pentos but it was getting too long and I wanted to explore Daemon's feelings a little. But next chapter we will have the New Year party (and I suggest you check out what the prince of Pentos does every new year because seriously what is even wrong with poeple?!).
> 
> By the way Dowega, remember when you asked me if I would write Daemon admitting he loved Rhaenyra or thinking about it and I said no? Well tahdah :D I'm an absolute idiot because I just did l:l seriously I am the least reliable person I ever met! Ugh -.-, but I will have the next chapter of the yellow dragon and the gold tomorrow or tuesday! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you are all keeping yourselves and your families safe and most of all, don't panic, that helps no one. Try to distract yourselves, there's a saying I like that goes something like this "God give me the strength to change what I can change, to accept what I can't change, and the knowledge to know the difference." And if my fics help you distract your mind than I am super happy :) stay safe, stay healthy and most of all, be kind to others ;)


	7. Rhaenyra III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone :D
> 
> I hope you are all doing well! This chapter took a bit longer than I had expected but to make it up to you it's a long one XD 
> 
> Me to me: as if your others are short, you idiot l:l
> 
> Well anyway I hope you enjoy ;)

Rhaenyra III

The gardens on the prince’s manse were magnificent. All manner of exotic plants that she had never seen before made for an almost magical atmosphere. There were also statues decorating the gardens, though nothing like the sombre, serious and magnificent ones they had at the Red Keep, nor the mystical ones of Dragonstone, with the stone dragons and gargoyles. The statues there were playfully, it showed men and women scarcely clad, eating and drinking, some accompanied by animals. It reminded Rhaenyra of the many pictures she had seen on books of Old Valyria, minus the dragons of course.

They also lacked some of the mystery, she thought, but they were a happy distraction and made the night light helping to maintain a festive atmosphere.

There was a strange bush with bright pink and orange flowers, and she stopped next to them to catch their scent. Odd and foreigner but not unpleasant as it was rather sweet and pungent.

-I would take one for you and give it, though I fear it will not match your gown and your tiara. -Daemon said.

Rhaenyra giggled. 

That night, she felt younger and freer than she had since she had arrived at Pentos and the news from the birth of a new stepbrother had reached her. It was then that she reminded herself that she was indeed young and free, seven and ten, still newly married, she should make the most of it.

-You are right, uncle. I believe pink and orange wouldn’t go right with silver and jade. Gods forbid anyone should see princess Rhaenyra poorly dressed. That would be the worst thing someone could say of me!

The manse was packed with people and everywhere she looked, she saw men dressed in the same bright orange robes that magisters wore, and everywhere she passed by, they were looking at her.

There were also women there, probably the wives and daughters of the magisters. They were dressed in bright colours as well and Rhaenyra thought her choice of garment was even better than she had anticipated. She would not wish to blend in with the other ladies there, and the silver of her gown guaranteed she stood out.

She saw who prince Nevio was before being introduced to him. He wore the same orange vests of the other magisters, but he had a red sash. The hat he wore at the top of his head was also more lavish than the one some of the other magisters had. He also appeared younger than Haryllo, maybe barely thirty, and he had dark hair and brown eyes. Definitely a more attractive sight than the fat red-headed magister she had first met.

The small man that had showed them around the prince’s small palace was next to him as was an exotic woman with bright green eyes, dark blonde hair and tanned skin. 

-Who is she? -she whispered to her uncle.

-Next to Nevio? I believe that’s his wife, though I barely ever saw much of her during my time here.

Her uncle was the first to be introduced, not only as prince Daemon of House Targaryen, but also as King of the Stepstones and the Narrow Sea. She in turn was introduced as Rhaenyra of House Targaryen, Princess of Dragonstone and heir to the Seven Kingdoms.

-And Queen of the Stepstones and the Narrow Sea if you wish to be absolutely accurate.-she corrected the prince’s secretary- I am after all married to the king, so I should be named queen even if I am only in name.

Prince Nevio studied her for a moment before he threw his head back and laughed.

Rhaenyra’s face frowned at the man’s impertinence. How dare he laugh at something she said?! She was not saying it for fun!

-My good prince Daemon, I forgot you had remarried! But, how could I?! I even sent some dignitaries to your wedding!

He stood from his cushioned seat and immediately fell to his knees taking Rhaenyra’s hands into his.

She liked it not that he had mentioned that Daemon had remarried. Rhaenyra tried as much as possible to forget he had ever been married in the first place, specially to a woman who had once known her mother…

-Thousand apologies, princess, now I see that mayhaps the gift I sent your uncle today was a bit misplaced. Though perchance- he said raising an eyebrow. -It was to your taste as well…

She took a moment to understand his suggestion though once she did, she did not find it amusing.

-I can assure you, prince Nevio, it was not!

Daemon placed his arm around her waist and combed a loose curl away from her face.

-You should spend this night asking the gods to pardon you for forgetting the fairest maiden of all the Kingdoms, Nevio you fool.

He was quick to release her however, when the prince reached for her uncle and the two men embraced each other. 

Prince Nevio kissed him on both cheeks and the warm gesture made her very uncomfortable. The only person, besides herself, Rhaenyra had ever seen Daemon show such proximity to, was his brother Viserys.

-Luckily, I will redeem myself with your beautiful wife during your stay here. I was confused because I was told you brought your niece. After all, what idiot would allow his daughter to travel alone with you?!

-My niece is my wife, Nevio. -Daemon replied with a smirk. -My brother’s eldest daughter and heir to the Iron Throne.

The two exchanged a look and she observed how the pentoshi prince’s face changed, his wife too shifted her glance over to her and threw her an almost curious stare.

-Yes, I remember now… what a happy marriage this must be for you, prince Daemon.

-A match made by the gods, old friend! -her uncle replied. -And the answer to my every prayer.

-With all due respect, your grace, your niece is what I would call the answer to most men’s prayers. How stunning she is! How old? -the prince inquired.

-Seven and ten now, a year less when we wed. - Daemon said.

-Looks younger. -Nevio replied licking his lips as he watched her. -I would never take her for a married woman.

Rhaenyra was starting to grow angry at how they continued speaking of her as if she was not there. Pulling Daemon’s arm, she threw him an angry look. Her uncle simply smiled at her and gave her a wink.

-We are honoured to be received here, prince Nevio. -she said, making a point to speak high-valyrian instead of the bastard dialect they spoke in Pentos. - And I would be even more honoured if no more gifts were sent to our rooms, or else, our visit here might prove itself short.

-My sweet princess, had I known your uncle had a dragon with him, I would never have sent him a sheep. A thousand apologies. I must warn you though, prince Daemon, I believe some men here are under the same impression as I was, that she was but your niece, and I fear Haryllo has done nothing to correct them.

-That fat fool must want a laugh or two out of it. -Daemon pondered. -Very well, no need to correct anyone just yet.

Prince Nevio laughed.

-I see your sense of humour, prince Daemon, has not changed.

The prince of Pentos guided her prince through the gardens saying something about taking him to greet some of the other magisters and she found herself suddenly left behind.

The prince’s wife was quick to come to her.

-You are a dragon rider, like him? - she asked.

Her valyrian, even though it was the bastard valyrian of Pentos, wasn’t very good. She likely wasn’t from there.

Rhaenyra nodded.

-Since my seventh name day.

-The yellow one. - the prince’s wife fumbled with her words. -Is yours?

-Yes. -she answered with a smile. -Have you seen Syrax?

-In skies. -the woman answered. -Magnificent.

They shared a smile together. If there was one thing Rhaenyra had learned over the years was that it did not matter who the person was, or where they came from, dragons never ceased to impress anyone who set their sights on them.

The prince’s wife called a servant and he brought them both drinks.

-You like Pentos? -she asked.

The princess shrugged as she tasted a sweet apricot wine of a golden colour.

-It’s different. But I am looking forward to seeing other places. My husband, prince Daemon- how she loved referring to him as her husband and not just her uncle to others. - Said we should be going to the Stepstones next, maybe a quick stop at Braavos before. The father of two of my ladies is a well-travelled man and he told them to make sure they see the Titan of Braavos. He serves in my Father’s council as his Hand.

She spoke so quickly that the prince’s wife seemed to have some trouble understanding her. Rhaenyra did recall however she had yet to ask her, her name, it was silly to continue to think of the woman as just the wife of the prince. She asked her, her name at once.

-Trianna. -the woman said with a smile. -And you, Nyra?

-Rhaenyra!

Her face frowned at being called that. No person who ever knew her would ever dare to call her that more than once, and she detested the nickname! Her name was Rhaenyra and she liked it in its original form, she liked how it sounded, every single syllable.

-Long name. -Trianna said.

-Long and flamboyant and unique. -Rhaenyra noted with a smirk. -And no other women of my family has ever been named Rhaenyra before. The name is all mine.

Her father had once told her it had been one of the reasons why he had opted to call her such, and her mother had agreed with his reasons. He wanted to give her a name that was as unique as she was, untainted by the glory, flaws or unremarkableness of others before her.

-My first child had to have a name as special as she was. -Viserys had told her so many times.

Politely, Trianna apologized and vowed to only call her Rhaenyra from there on onwards.

-I’m glad you the princess. When I first saw you, I thought that you could be one of the maidens my husband is to bed tonight. You dress looked blue at the distance. I’m glad you are not or else I might not see him ever again.

She had to speak slowly, and she thought before each word. Judging by her name, Rhaenyra thought she might be from Volantis, but they spoke valyrian there so maybe not. The princess was also baffled at her companion’s words. One of the maidens? What maidens?!

Rhaenyra never had a chance to ask her however as Daemon soon remerged and pulled her saying the food was about to be served.

There was not a single man that did not turn their heads to them, well mostly to her, when they passed. Most of their gazes were far more persistent and less polite than the ones she used to have from the westerosi nobles. She could be a beautiful woman, but first of all, she was their princess and future queen. They were forced to control themselves. 

The men in Pentos seemed to have no such scruples.

-I wish they would stop staring at me like hungry dogs staring at a piece of meat! - she complained-Don’t they know you are my husband?!

Daemon laughed as Rhaenyra shook her head very unimpressed.

-No man in Westeros would look at another’s man wife with such disregard for decency. - she vehemently stated, feeling her lower lip curl in a pout.

Her uncle teased he for it, saying she did not know the ways of men with married women as well as she thought.

-They are simply more discrete, my pet, but trust me, some find a married woman very appealing. No risk of getting her with child and having to respond for it to her family, or of taking her virtue. To have fun, many men would prefer a tryst with a married woman than with an untouched maid. Where you are concerned though, -he said turning to her. - Married or unmarried, or with a flock of children by your skirts, any men would still have to control himself not to drool when he sets eyes on you. You are after all the Realm’s Delight.

Rhaenyra raised an eyebrow at his words.

-And pray tell, uncle, are you speaking by experience? 

-Hum?

-Were married woman to your taste?

Daemon sniggered.

-I don’t include myself amongst what most men enjoy, and married women are typically very boring, with present company being an exception.

She smiled.

-Besides, I am not afraid of angering a father or two, as my brother Viserys can confirm. Like you, your uncle does not like to share.

Rhaenyra liked how he spoke about her. She felt desired, and he loved her enough to put himself in trouble with her father. Giggling she held his hand.

-And pray tell if I was married to another, would you not want me then?

He stopped suddenly and turned to her. A most dangerous smiled appeared in Daemon’s face and he studied her.

-Ah my sweet Rhaenyra, I told you I don’t share.

His mouth was next to her ear as he spoke.

-I would have no issue with dispatching him and make you available for myself. I am after all a rogue, at least according to the courtiers. But that is one of the things that makes so many women wet with desire, to be in the arms of a dangerous man. - he bit her earlobe and she shivered. -Present company included.

They soon found their place next to the prince’s. An honour he had granted him as his righteous guests.

Unlike it would happen in Westeros, where they would sit around the table for the main courses and then walk around to greet friends and courtiers that sat away from them, and dance, in the festivities for the new year organized by the prince, they half reclined half sat in long chairs and mats filled with pillows. 

There were tables yes, but smaller ones where the drinks were set. The food was placed in the floor next to them. Her ladies looked around finding it all a bit odd too, as they did most things. 

Magister Haryllo’s manse seemed a lot more civilized compared to the prince’s, and she never thought she could think such thing.

Looking around, she noted that there were more people there than just the magisters. There were men with hairs and beards of different colours and she immediately thought they could be bravoosi. She recalled the man with the red hair and beard she had met at the Pentoshi market and how he had agreed to give up an absurd amount of his tyroshi brandies to please her. It was odd having people do things for her not because she was royal but because they were very taken with her beauty, and she was not sure she liked it. 

In either case, no one looked at her across the Narrow Sea as they did in Westeros! There, apart from magister Haryllo, they seemed more impressed and taken with Daemon than with her. She was just a pretty face.

Rhaenyra was pulled from her thoughts as she felt Daemon’s fingers gently tickling her under her chin.

She trapped his hand between her jaw and her neck and threw him a look.

-Don’t tease me. -she told him.

The food wasn’t much to her taste. The first course was a watery soup of a light red colour. It tasted of chilli and not much more. With no spoons available, they were meant to drink it directly from the richly decorated bowl. She did so but found it odd, in Westeros only peasants ate in such a manner.

She did like all the sweet drinks and in no time, she was laughing and finding Daemon’s teasing far more amusing. Her stomach was warm, and the heat seem to go through all of her body. Many other courses were brought but she dismissed most of them or would have if Daemon wasn’t insisting for her to eat.

-Nooooo! -she protested as she lay and covered her face with one of the pillows. -That food is awful!

Her shriek brought the attention of some of the people around them, Daemon laughed and pulled her closer to him, so her head was lying on his lap.

-Allow me to feed you, but you will eat. I fear another cup of wine and you will likely start undressing yourself. - he said as he put a piece of duck in her mouth.

-Don’t… flatter… yourself…- Rhaenyra replied as she chewed. -I don’t desire you that much!  
Her hands however gained a life of their own and she was clumsily running them over the exposed skin of his chest as she tried to further uncover it.

-You shouldn’t walk around so exposed. It’s not proper for the husband of the princess of Dragonstone to do so, uncle. I have an image to maintain.

His skin was tanned and had a golden glow that was almost hypnotizing. Daemon didn’t have much body hair, and the one he did have was very thin and soft, the same silver of his hair. Giggling she slipped her hand further inside his tunic and pinched his nipple teasing him. He would never admit it, but he enjoyed when she caressed him there, and once or twice she had licked and sucked them, as he did her breasts, though she usually needed some liquid encouragement.

As she pinched him a little too roughly, Daemon took a hold of her hands.

-You are putting on quite the show.

Her mind was too cloudy to process much.

-Kiss me. -she asked closing her eyes.

Instead of indulging her though, Daemon placed more food in her mouth.

-Chew and swallow, Rhaenyra, and you will be doing it a few more times this evening. Let’s not end our night just yet.

To her displeasure she was made to do just that a lot more than she wanted, Daemon had been right though, some food helped her clear her mind and she was once again able to sit straight by his side.

As Rhaenyra looked around, she saw there was not one person not looking that way. She complained about it to Daemon.

-So rude!

The prince raised an eyebrow.

-After your little show, Rhaenyra, you are in luck someone has yet to approach me asking what the price for a night with you is.

Her eyes bulged in her head and her mouth fell opened, she immediately turned to him in anger.

-I will have you know, I am…

-Pardon me, prince Daemon.

They both turned to see magister Haryllo, their former host, standing before them with another magister, older and fatter than he was, but with yellow hair. Most of his teeth were missing and were replaced with golden teeth, and he had a thick beard hiding his double chin.

-Apologies for the interruption but my friend here was absolutely enchanted with your niece the princess, prince Daemon, and beseeched me to come and introduce him.

Rhaenyra saw her uncle and the magister exchange an amused smirk.

-Oh, he is, is he?

Haryllo and the other magister made themselves comfortable seating next to them, and Daemon pulled Rhaneyra closer to himself. She was about to ask him if he knew the other magister and what in gods’ names he wanted with her, when the man spoke.

-Your brother’s daughter?

Daemon smirked.

-Oh yes, my little niece. Seven and ten she is.

Rhaneyra’s face frowned. He was talking in a weird fashion and his hand rested next to her chest and on her waist.

-Play along. -her uncle whispered. - This ought to be entertaining.

Her ladies were looking at her and she looked back at them and shrugged.

Daemon and Haryllo seemed to be on the little joke together and she saw the two grinning to each other. 

How the magister was now apparently again in good relations with her uncle after he has threatened to rip off his manhood was a mystery to her. She had been thoroughly convinced that particular area was very dear to every man. Apparently though, after Daemon raged and made his threats, the two were back to being… friends? 

He friendships were nothing like her uncle’s, that she was sure about.

-I wonder how her father let you take such a precious pearl in your journeys, prince Daemon. - the magister with the yellow hair said.

-I can be very persuasive. -her uncle replied.

The magister smiled and next to him Haryllow caressed his beard.

Rhaenyra’s face frowned. Clearly the idiot did not know they were husband and wife. Did he truly believe her father, a king, would let his maiden daughter, a princess, leave with her uncle just because?! What did these pentoshis think Westeros was?!

-And how did you manage to convince her to accompany you?

Taking a long sip of his cup before setting him aside, Daemon’s hand rested in one of her breasts.

-Rhaenyra and I are lovers.

Young Ser Derrick Darry, her lady Careleen’s husband and heir to House Darry, spit up all of his wine and started a fit of coughs.

Rhaenyra’s head turned to Daemon and she scowled at him.

Next to Haryllo, his magister friend tried to hide his shock.

-Oh… you are… then mayhaps my proposal would be out of place…

-Well, let’s hear it, who knows?

What the man wanted was for him to make a ridiculous wedding proposal to his brother Viserys. He wanted Rhaenyra’s hand for his eldest son.

-I know about his son and he has the same taste in women, Laenor had. Meaning, he likes them with no breasts and a cock and a strong pair of arms if need be. -Daemon told her after the magister left. - Thing is, that would be the way he could get you into his bed.

Her uncle had pretended to ponder over his request which earn him almost uncontrollable laughter from both magister Haryllo and the prince of Pentos. Both knew that Rhaenyra was Daemon’s wife and Haryllo knew better than any man what the penalty for was trying to touch her was.

But he maintained the joke for a while, asking the magister what was in it for him as he stroked her face. After he was done hearing him, Daemon dismissed the magister telling him he would think about the possibility of bringing his offer to Viserys.

The prince’s face was red as he tried to contain his laughter.

-This is beyond insulting, Daemon. – Rhaenyra protested. - I am your wife, not your lover!

He bit her lower lip and playfully pulled it. 

-You are my wife, and my lover, and my niece. Neither of those three is bound to any of the other, but in my fortunate case, you are all. And my I say that of the three, the second is very much my favourite.

Daemon pressed his forehead against her as his lilac eyes stared deeply into hers.

Rhaenrya felt her heart fluttering inside her chest.

-You should not phrase it as such, uncle… people might think I am your paramour and not your wife.

Ignoring her protests, Daemon pressed his lips against hers and she felt her head go cloudy. The kiss was far more daring then what they should do in front of so many people, but the brandy, the feeling of his mouth, and his manly scent was too much for her.

Would it be too bad if they left the celebrations earlier?

When they pulled apart, she was about to ask him just that, when the prince of Pentos called Daemon and he excused himself for a moment.

She felt a nudge and looking to her side, she saw Alla and Careleen seating by her side and taking her uncle’s place.

-What? -she asked.

Careleen raised an eyebrow.

-Save that for later or the next proposal prince Daemon gets, won’t be for marriage.

-I thought you were still angry at him because of that whore in your rooms. -Alla said.

-Well, sister, they clearly made up. As they always do. -Carleen replied. -In the prince’s defence that was hardly his idea, and he did nothing to the woman so…

-I resent that! -Rhaenyra protested- I don’t always forgive him!

The Strong sisters looked at each other and then back to her.

-Maybe your head doesn’t, but every part bellow the eyebrows does.

The rest of the evening Daemon moved from man to man with the prince always by his side, while she was left to sit beside her ladies and the prince’s wife, who soon joined her with her own… well, Rhaenyra guessed that they were slaves.

There was music and dancing as well, but both were very different from the one she was accustomed to and the dancing would not be permitted because of how scandalous it was. 

Men and women moved together practically simulating the act of love with each other. Seeing this reminded her of the night Daemon took her to the streets of the capital and when in a house in the Street of Silk she had seen a man and a woman together for the first, and only time. Once had been more than enough, and she still did not know if she would have accompanied Daemon had she been told what exactly his plans were.

Nonetheless, she had to confess that she quite liked what happened between them next as he showed her how much pleasure touching each other could be. It had changed things between them completely and she did not mind it one bit… they were always meant to be more than uncle and niece.

Her ladies noted the scandalous movements of the dancers as well. Ser Derrick Darry, Careleen’s husband, had his mouth wide open and the wine was almost falling from his cup. He was in his early twenties, close in age to the oldest of the Strong sisters and he had been even younger when he had wed. Not a man of the world like prince Daemon, he had probably never seen anything so shocking in his short years. Yet nothing could prepare them for what would come next.

The music stopped as two girls were brought forward. One was dressed in blue, and the other in more earthy colours, though both had the same style of revealing outfit. They were presented to the crowds as the Maid of the Fields and the Maid of the Seas.

Each other them took stood by either side of the prince Nevio who kissed each girl on the lips.

Rhaenyra was caught by surprise and she couldn’t help but to look at the prince wife’s face. She seemed unperturbed.

As some magisters spoke a few words, Careleen’s husband turned to prince Daemon asking him what those women were supposed to do.

Daemon turned to him with a smirk.

-Tonight, their prince, is about to do the only royal service required of him throughout the year, well besides acting as a puppet. - he pointed to the girls. -Those two are supposed to represent the seas and the fields, and he is supposed to deflower each of them so the gods will grant Pentos continued prosperity in the lands, and at seas.

-Deflower them?!-Rhaenyra asked in disbelief.

It was a good thing Darry was not drinking anything or he might have spitted wine all over himself again. In either case he went into a fit of cough. 

None of her ladies and their knights was capable of hiding their shock.

-Oh yes. -Daemon confirmed- He fucks them for good luck.

-These people are barbaric! -Rhaenyra protested. -This is a brothel not a manse of a prince!

Daemon placed a hand over her mouth.

-Shhh… not so loud, my little dragon. Or do you want them to hear you? We are their guests, honourable or not, we are guests here. We can’t disrespect them, my pet.

She tried to remove his hands from her, but he kept them there. He was so strong she couldn’t hope to free herself. She did really feel like a little dragon when he made a point of showing her how powerful he was.

-Only if you behave.

Rhaenyra threw him an angry look but relented and as promised, he let her be.

-It’s still barbaric! These people are worse than our wildlings or the savages in the Vale of Arryn! - she whispered.

Daemon pondered for a moment.

-They have their weird rituals, just like the people in Westeros do. Or do you think they wouldn’t raise an eyebrow at our bedding ceremonies.

-That is barbaric as well, and mayhaps I shall overrule them once I become the queen! - Rhaenyra replied. -Still, it’s very mild compare to deflowering two girls for good luck. That’s at the level of the peasants’ superstitions.

Her uncle laughed at her words.

-What happens to them afterwards? - Ser Derrick asked. 

Prince Daemon shrugged.

-I believe I never asked. But I will tell you something Darry, if the other magisters believe they had a bad year, they give something else to appease their gods… they give them their prince’s life.

“What is wrong with people here?!” Rhaenyra asked herself. No true royal would ever allow its subjects such a thing! Yet, she had to keep reminding herself that the prince was selected in a vote, not born into his title.

-If they kill their prince, what do they do next? - Lady Careleen asked. - Who rules then?

-Choose a new one out of the forty magister families with a voting. - Daemon said. - Royalty, kings, birth rights, that’s not the sort of thing they value here in Pentos. Lucky them, Aegon and his sisters looked towards Westeros and not here, wouldn’t you say my niece?

Rhaenyra smiled.

-Lucky of them indeed.

The prince of Pentos did a long speech beseeching the gods for good fortune and thanking them for their favour.

-This past year my friends we were blessed, but we have to count ourselves twice fortunate in the year to come. The gods chose to send us not one but two dragons in the form of the valuable alliance we established with prince Daemon Targaryen and princess Rhaenyra Targaryen, the future rulers of Westeros, if the gods so will it. 

Rhaenyra was glad for his words. Perchance they would remove any doubt from the heads of the men present that night that she and Daemon were not only uncle and niece but also consorts.

As promised, after the prince’s speech, magisters and their family and guests were allowed to behold Syrax and Caraxes, under her and Daemon’s watchful gaze, of course.

Loud gasps and awes were heard, and more than one man rejoiced saying that there was no better music than the sound of dragons. They were not wrong, but only when said dragons stood by their side. To their foes, there was nothing magnificent about-facing certain death under a bright flame and sharp teeth.

The prince’s wife, Trianna, was suddenly by her side again.

Rhaenyra gave her a sympathetic smile. 

-More magnificent up close. -she said. - Even more than in the skies.

-Syrax appreciates any compliment she can get. -Rhaenyra replied with a smile.

She moved next to Trianna.

-Doesn’t it bother you? -she asked, genuinely curious.

The woman seemed confused until Rhaenyra motioned her head towards the prince and the two maids. She seemed to understand what the princess meant.

-I would never allow my husband to bed another woman. -Rhaenyra said. -And if I ever did, well than certainly my wits had long left me.

-It’s not my will to allow or not. - the prince’s wife replied.

Silence fell between them as Rhaenyra searched for something she could say.

-You know… I never figured why men liked maids so much. I don’t know about you, but I found the whole thing very messy and uncomfortable. I cannot understand how they like it.

She had spoken too fast but Trianna seemed to understand some of her words and she chuckled.

-Don’t concern yourself too much, princess Rhaenyra. While my husband entertains himself, I will have fun as well.

-You seem very quiet.

Daemon noted as he walked towards her.

She was not sure how late it was, but on the distant horizon a small, small glimpse of orange could be seen, so perhaps there was not much else to that night.

After the prince retired, most magisters had done the same, though some men still lingered by the gardens, most with a woman on their lap, who Rhaenyra had a feeling, were not their lady wives.

They had lingered a while next to their dragons too. A melancholy took over the princess. She had never spent a new year away from her father, or Westeros… or maybe it was just a side effect of having drank so much during the festivities.

The heat coming from Syrax’s yellow scales offered her the comfort her mother’s breast had when she was but a babe.

What had Syrax and her not shared with each other? 

As babes, they had even shared a crib, since for almost a year the yellow hatchling had been her bed mate before deemed too big to continue sleeping with the princess.

If ever she wanted to search her soul, she felt she only needed to look deep into the bright yellow pools that were her dragon’s eyes, and there she found her true self. She had never asked Daemon if he felt the same with Caraxes or id the bound she had with Syrax was tighter.

Rhaenyra moved her eyes from the yellow dragon to her prince with silver hair.

-Today we had an… interesting day. -she mentioned. 

-An interesting day? -he asked with a chuckle.

-One I hope to never repeat. Your friends in Pentos are the strangest men I ever met.

As if agreeing with her, Syrax gave a loud shriek, her tail beating the ground like a whip.

Caraxes looked over at the she-dragon with his red eyes and some smoke escaped his nostrils, his tail was uneasy too.

Daemon’s hand touched her arm.

-Now that everyone is gone, we should remove their chains. I think they wish to fly together, maybe hunt. - his lilac eyes were mischievous. - The smell of so many plump men, has surely left them in need of nourishment.

-They do not seem to want to rest…-Rhaenyra agreed.

Giggling, she ran to Syrax’s back leg and she carefully removed the chains. Daemon did the same to his “Blood Wyrm”.

After the dragons were freed, Rhaenyra and Daemon stood next to each other watching as the nuzzled their great heads together before stretching their wings, and with a shriek, taking to the still dark skies.

Seeing them flying side by side awoke something in her and she found herself reaching for Daemon and rubbing her face against his as well. It was a very primal thing to do, but there was scarcely anything polite about how she desired him.

Their lips brushed against each other at first, and they opened their eyes studying each other. There was a small pause before they truly lost themselves in each other, their mouths moving together as their tongues met and explored the other’s mouth, their hands doing the same with their bodies.

Rhaenyra was pulling the fabric of his tunic apart searching for his naked flesh. The smell of his skin like a sweet poison intoxicating her. No one had a scent like his. But again, no one could compare to him.

She was so lost in the feeling of Daemon, it was like her hands were moving on their own.

-Rhaenyra…-Daemon whispered.

With her eyes closed her mouth trailed kissed alongside his jaw.

-Yes…-she gasped.

-If you want to fuck here, I am game, but we should choose a more secluded stop in the gardens, so no one sees us. I believe you don’t like audiences.

Her eyes immediately shot open and she noticed some slaves looking their way. Daemon’s tunic was almost completely off at that point, her hands were at his belt and her breasts were almost spilling from her dress. 

-Room? -he asked.

Blushing madly at how wanton she was being, she simply nodded. Pentos did strange things to her, or maybe it was just Daemon.

He took her hand and guided her.

The door was immediately shut as they reached their bedchambers, and her uncle took no time removing his clothes and his crown. She did the same with her soft sandals, her tiara and her jewels, though her dress remained in place. Daemon didn’t seem to care though as took her into his arms once more.

The front of her dress was pulled apart and lowered to her waist, so her breasts were free.

Her uncle watched them and slowly trailed a finger from the top of one to its nipple.

-So perfect…

She thought the same of him as her eyes took in his nakedness. He was like a valyrian god reborn, and the even longer hair he wore now, made him appear more inhuman than he already was.

Her hands dropped to his manhood and she stroked him.

\- My little spoiled, Rhaenyra. My demanding little dragon.

She knew he was teasing her, but she could do nothing but to close her eyes as his skilled hands touched her body. She could feel herself burning between her thighs and the fact that he touched her everywhere but there was torture.

His mouth was hot and the feeling of his tongue against her sensitive nipples made her moan with pleasure. She desperately needed a release and her womanhood was practically aching for his touch.

She stretched herself so she could look him in the eyes.

-Touch me, Daemon, touch me. -she begged.

-If you behave, your uncle promises to be very good to you. First, though, you have to please your king.

He let go of her and she had to take a moment to focus her attention again.

-I was doing that already. -she complained.

Daemon smirked.

-Not enough. - he said tracing the elegant curve of her nose.

Her uncle sat on a nearby chair and crossed a leg over his knee. It was hard to ignore the sight of his naked body, especially of his hard manhood. The only thing he wore was locket she had given him, resting against his chest. 

-Oh yes. You have to do what I say if you wish me to bed you tonight.

The heat from the room, the pear brandy she had drunk, and his touch were all too much, and with a smile, she found herself playing his little game. He was so perverse, yet it aroused her more than she could admit.

-Tell me what you want, my king.

Rhaenyra ran her hands over her breasts, gently teasing them, tugging her own nipples and running her fingers over them. She saw how her uncle’s mouth went dry and how his manhood became even more engorged at the sight of her.

-Do you want me to finish undressing? -she asked in a low voice. - I would do anything for the king of the Stepstones.

She could see in his eyes how he liked to be called that.

-Not yet. First, I want you to come over to me, better yet… crawl over to me.

With her head cloudy she giggled at his request. Then, dropping to her knees, she made her way over to him. 

She felt the soft fabric of her dress rasping against her knees and she knew at once that would be yet another dress that she would never wear again.

Finally reaching Daemon, still on her knees, she placed a hand in each side of his thighs. Between them stood his cock, magnificent, just like the rest of him was and she knew exactly what he wanted.

Rhaenyra took his length into her mouth and begun moving around him, almost moaning as she did. Pleasuring him was only making her more excited and she had to keep herself from letting her hand fall to her own breasts. How she wished she was naked then…

Her voracious mouth and the eagerness of her tongue made Daemon hold unto to the arms of the chair. She laughed as she heard his loud groans, her prince was having difficulties controlling himself. Her hand gently grabbed the part of him not inside her mouth and she massaged it as her mouth continued to move.

She could feel him growing closer and closer to his peak when suddenly he pulled her mouth from him. His seed was between her naked breasts and she opened her eyes in surprise feeling its warmth on her.

-Reality is much better than what I envisioned. 

Still surprised he told her to stand and she did.

-Dress off. -he said and again she obeyed, taking the opportunity to clean herself with the soft fabric and feeling a pang of sadness at the ruined silver gown.

She sat on his lap, with a leg on each side of him and she rubbed herself on him trying to awake his member again.

Their skins burned where they touched each other, and she was desperate for some kind of release, her arousal was almost painful now.

Daemon kissed her, holding her face in place so he could take charge. His mouth was so demanding all she could do was to try and not get devoured by him. He had his other hand on her back to give her some support. Her own hands rested against his chest  
When he finally pulled away, she was gasping for air and she felt the room was impossibly hot.

-Pleasure yourself, Rhaenyra.

Her eyes were opened at once.

-Pleasure myself?

Daemon smirked.

\- I don’t think I ever told you, but I always enjoyed seeing a woman bringing herself to pleasure. - his hand moved from between her breasts to her bellybutton.- Most of all you.

She studied his face.

-You are so depraved.

-And so are you, princess Rhaenyra.

With a smile, she closed her eyes and let her hands wander over to her sex. She touched herself, focusing on the small bundle of nerves above her opening and letting her fingers fondle it.

Her back arched as the tightening in her lower abdomen increased and she found herself gasping in delight. She would increase the rhythm of her movements only to slow them down prolonging the pleasure she felt. The only sound in the room was her own moans and her and Daemon’s hearts beating. 

She fell against him as she climaxed, though the feeling was not nearly enough.

When she opened her eyes, she saw how thrilled Daemon looked, and she blushed reminding herself what had made him smile in such a wicked way.

He grabbed her hand and before she could protest, he sucked on the fingers she had used to touch herself.

It both embarrassed her and delighted her to watch him do something so erotic.

She was still feeling a numbness in her centre from her pleasure when she felt his fingers touching her again. 

-Stop… it’s too much…- she whimpered.

-Shh… this is between me and your delicious cunt.

His manhood was erect again and she felt it pressed against her entrance. He lifted her by her hips and positioned her over him then lowering her to his cock.

-Finally! - she gasped.

She could hear him chuckling.

-You don’t want me to stop now?

Rhaenyra covered his mouth as she moved above him, spreading her legs more so she could take him deeper. She could only moan as her whole body trembled, but for Daemon it wasn’t enough.

He lifted himself from the chair and she wrapped her legs around him as he took them both to the bed. With one of legs resting against his shoulder, and the other around his hip, he pushed into her again moving at a rapid pace.

She could not control the sounds that escaped her mouth and her body felt too heavy for her to move. She was completely his to do as he pleased, and so he did.

When she climaxed again her mouth was open, but no sound came out. Daemon however whispered her name in her ear when his own release came.

-Rhaenyra…

When he fell beside her on the bed, she pushed her tired body against his and embraced him as tightly as she could. It took him a moment or two until he returned her embrace and brought her closer to himself.

-Oh, Daemon…-she whispered smiling, she felt so close to him.

-I was right when I said we were lovers. -he told her- We are, and very passionate ones.

She felt him inhale the perfume of her hair and she did not find it in herself to contradict him.

-You smell sweeter than any flower. -Daemon said, wrapping one of her curls around his fingers.

-I did, but at the present moment, I feel I smell only of you.

The next day as she opened her eyes and looked around the room not finding her uncle. On his pillo, she found the strange pink and orange flower she had seen at the gardens and a note from Daemon telling her he was practicing.

“Some of these magisters have sellswords in their employment. I wish to show our allies how badly spent their money is.”

Rhaenyra rolled her eyes and set the letter aside. The bed was much too comfortable for her to leave it and to go and watch him fight. She tried closing her eyes again, but when she opened them the strange flower came into view again.

It smelled just as sweet as it had last night.

She stood from the bed and looked over to the bedside table, where Syrax’s dark grey egg rested against a soft velvet pillow. She picked it up and felt its warmth from within. It was so alive bellow the thick scales that she wondered if it could break soon and bring forth a hatchling.

-Do you want to go an see your papa’s rider fight? He’s just as dangerous and magnificent, and red was always his colour.

The egg pulsed and she held her breath, but afterwards its warmth somewhat decreased. She was still feeling the heat, but it was not as strong as it had been moments before.

-Well, maybe one day you will be a dragon. But I trust it won’t be that soon.

Feeling a strange melancholy take over her, Rhaenyra laid the flower next to the egg as she left in search of her ladies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small appearance from our future Stormcloud ;D 
> 
> I will have the next update from the Blacks and the Greens in a few days and until then everyone keep safe and for those of you who are still working a big thank you for going out there everyday and doing your jobs so many times wearing uncomfortable masks and having to deal with some unfriendly people. And I mean everyone still working, not just people in the medical fields! Thank you! There's no one job more important than the others! We will make it through this and if there are any Italian or Spanish readers out there, I send all the love in the world, todo mi amor, tutto il mio amore! There's always sunshine after a storm, even the darkest storm.
> 
> Anyway I hope my stories can lift your spirits, writing has been a distraction for me :D Now to lift the mood
> 
> Syrax: Thank GODS they let us go, I was afraid they would start doing it in front of us.  
> Caraxes: Wouldn't be the first time l:l  
> Syrax: Humans are gross, delicious but gross.  
> Caraxes: Hum Syrax? :l  
> Syrax: Yeah?  
> Caraxes: Isn't your egg in their room?  
> Syrax: -.-,


	8. Rhaenyra IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone :D
> 
> It's been a while since I updated this side fic to my main one "The Blacks & the Greens" and I was really inspired. It took long than I intended though because beforehand I had to study a little XD hehe about Braavos.
> 
> Also, a while ago I said I had a surprise in the making and here it is!
> 
> https://naomimakesart.tumblr.com/image/617302107226243072
> 
> I commissioned Naomimakesart to do the most AMZING illustration of our fave Targ couple marrying ;) the premisse of this whole fic. I am so in love with this I actually went back and reviewed their wedding chapter and their wedding night XD to give it a little more detail.
> 
> Ah they look so GOOD together!
> 
> If you have Tumblr go give Naomi a follow ;) she has the most amazing asoiaf art.

Rhaenyra IV

115 AC

Braavos 

The sound of thunder was heard with every flap of Syrax’s wings. She looked up.

The sky was growing darker by the hour even though it was long due before the sun was to set. She feared it might begin to rain and they would both be soaked. There was nothing between rider and the endless skies above when they were on dragon’s back.

There was humidity in the hair and the winds were growing stronger and colder. It reminded her of the winters in Dragonstone and of the storms. Sometimes they were so strong that she feared the gargoyles in the ancient castle could fall. 

Braavos shouldn’t be much different since the Free City was composed by a collection of islands spreading out in a great lagoon. Some called it Braavos of a Thousand Islands, or the Secret City since it was hidden behind the great fortress built to protect it called the Titan of Braavos.

When Daemon returned to King’s Landing in 111 AC, he had brought a great collection of gifts for her, including several books on the Free Cities. She recalled one in particular on Braavos she had devoured in days, since oft late at night, she found herself incapable of falling asleep since her mind was always on her dashing uncle. The picture depicting the Titan was so magnificent she had made Daemon promise her that one day he would show her.

But now, with the threat of rain, and the bad weather, her enthusiasm was diminishing. 

Rhaenyra had no notion of how far they were since everywhere she looked, she only saw water. She knew that the Titan was what marked the entrance to Braavos and so she squinted her eyes as she looked at the horizon trying to catch a glimpse of the great stone fortress. There was nothing but sea as far as the eye could reach.

Pouting, she turned her head to the side trying to catch Daemon’s attention.

He looked magnificent atop of Caraxes, his great red dragon. His gold cloak flowed against the wind as did his hair. He had yet to cut it since they had arrived at Pentos and it was far past his shoulders by now, a river of molten silver she loved to run her fingers through… Sometimes, he would tie it in a lazy braid to prevent it from going to his eyes, yet on that day, her prince had told her that he wanted to feel the wind on his hair. 

He had odd humours at times, and peculiar tastes, as she had been progressively finding out. Marrying him had taught her just how little he had shown her before, and during their first year of marriage she had been in a daze of pure happiness and then painful grief.

She knew him as her uncle well, but as a man and husband, every day she found something different. Even as a lover he was not the same as in the beginning. He seemed to grow eager, bolder, always wanting to teach her something new and to try new ways of bringing each other to pleasure.

Rhaenyra had often wondered if he had been like that with his former lovers, so passionate and demanding yet so keen on giving pleasure.

So many times, she had caught his eyes on her during her climax, a satisfied and smug look on his face. It was as if he only allowed himself to be lost in his pleasure after he assured, she had hers.

Was that just for her?

Her gaze was so lost in his face she gasped as another loud crack was heard in the skies, making Syrax shriek loudly.

Her dragon’s sound made Daemon turn his head towards her and their eyes met.

-They do not like this weather! - she almost screamed so he could hear her voice over the distance.

She said “they” when in reality only her Syrax seemed nervous with the storm. Caraxes remained quiet, his great blood-red eyes fixed on the path before him.

Daemon made a gesture to tell her to go faster. Kicking her feet gently against her she-dragon, Syrax understood the clue and began beating her wings faster, steadily increasing her speed. Caraxes did the same and in no time, he was far ahead of her making Rhaenyra grunt.

Only Daemon would turn their flight into a race at such a time.

Rolling her eyes, she made Syrax go faster still and quickly they were able to catch up with her uncle and his “Blood Wyrm”, though it was harder for Syrax to stay on course due to the strong wings. 

Prince Nevio and the other magisters were not kin upon finding that before heading towards the Stepstones, prince Daemon and her would be going to Braavos. They claimed the situation there was urgent, and that the Triarchy needed to be humbled again. With a smile, Daemon had stated that they would he going for a quick stop at Braavos before and only after would they be returning to his Kingdom.

-I promised my niece I would show her the great Titan.

The look in his eyes stopped any man from further questioning anything and Rhaenyra had felt herself tremble at how magnificent and powerful he was. 

No one questioned prince Daemon Targaryen, not even the most powerful and richest men of Pentos.

Yet now, leagues away from the Steps, the small kingdom of which she was Queen but knew close to nothing about, and with Braavos nowhere in sight and a storm brewing, part of her was beginning to regret her uncle’s decision of taking her there instead.

The winds were growing stronger and Syrax, formidable but smaller in size than Caraxes, was finding it difficult to remain on course and was rapidly losing speed.

Daemon noticed that Rhaenyra and Syrax were falling behind and pulled Caraxes so he could fly by her side.

The princess smiled as she noted his gesture. 

After a long while, the blue waters seemed to be splashed by small islands, though from their height they seemed more like big dark rocks, and as she looked over at the horizon she saw a great fortress shaped like a man and holding something resembling a short sword above his head.

Her uncle whistled and she looked over at him. He was pointing towards the Titan and their destination.

A sigh of relief left her as she thought about climbing down from Syrax and taking a very long and very warm bath.

Daemon signalled her for their dragons to descend so she could have a better look.

Finally, they were close enough for her to truly see the Titan of Braavos. It was indeed a great fortress made of stone and bronze, a man dressed in ancient armour, one arm resting atop of a ridge and the other holding the hilt of a broken sword thrusting into the skies with a silent war scream leaving his fierce face. 

The parting of the Titan’s legs signalled two different islands, both covered with soldier pines and black spruce, and its each of its feet rested upon a mountain.

The Titan’s eyes were fire she noted and Syrax, upon seeing the statue and mistaking it for a foe, gave a violent shriek and let bright yellow flames leave her great mouth.

Rhaenyra could hear Daemon’s laughter.

Syrax continued to rage and Rhaenyra had to use her whip to calm her down. The last thing they needed was for the braavosi to think the princess of Dragonstone and her consort were planning to attack and take their city with their dragons. And they were indeed likely to think so upon seeing dragons approaching and flames before them.

-Syrax, lyka! - she screamed ordering her dragon to be silent speaking in valyrian.

Begrudgingly, her little lady stilled.

Next to them, Caraxes gave a small shriek. It was as if he was trying to communicate with the yellow dragon telling her there was no danger.

Caraxes suddenly stopped and Rhaenyra did the same with Syrax. With the two dragons stilled and next to each other, Daemon pointed at the great fortress.

-That, my sweet niece, is the entrance to Braavos, and the only entrance by sea. The Titan’s work is to defend the city walls.- he explained.- If a ship were to enter here without permission, or if it appeared to belong to an enemy, or even pirates, the watchmen inside the Titan would steer it into the rocks throwing pots of burning pitch to stop the entrance. 

He paused and gave her a bright smile.

-It’s always guarded.

-I am guessing you mean for us to fly above the Titan then.

Daemon nodded.

-Best not to rouse the dragons any further, specially yours. Syrax looks mad enough to burn the first man that tries to harm her. Good killing instincts she has.

Rhaenyra let her hand run through her dragon’s war yellow scales.

-She’s a good girl.

-Besides, - her uncle added as he leaned forwards. - Daemon Targaryen wouldn’t be caught dead between a man’s legs. 

His comment made her giggle.

Bellow them on the seas there were a number of ships also approaching the great Titan. Likely they were merchants returning to port for the night. With a storm quickly approaching, no man would willingly venture himself at sea.

Rhaenyra was certain that the great red and yellow dragon must have made for a queer and frightening sight for the braavosi sailors. Even during the times when the Valyrian Empire ruled over most of Essos, Braavos had never been a part of their Freehold. It was said that the city had been founded by a group of freed slaves and slavery was banned and heavily frowned upon in Braavos. 

It pleased Rhaenyra. There was no slavery in Westeros, and she thought it was a terrible and barbaric thing. According to the Faith of the Seven it was a great sin to rob an innocent man of his freedom, and though her ancestors had done it, she did not like the empty looks on the faces of Haryllo’s slaves.

Daemon had told her that the Titan of Braavos would roar at every hour of the day, but also at sunrise and sunset and each time a ship entered the city, to warn the arsenal of Braavos. She had no idea though, what the Titan was meant to do when dragons were passing above him. Did anyone in Braavos knew?

They weren’t expected there, that was certain, and the city had taken no part on the war against the Triarchy so Prince Daemon Targaryen and his dragon would have no apparent reason to be there.

As they passed over the great head of the Titan, no sound was heard, yet when their dragons landed, they found themselves surrounded by soldiers.

It was custom for any foreigner ship to dock on the Chequy Port, located directly behind the Arsenal for inspection. Only then could it go to either the Purple Harbour, where the palace of the Sealord and all the best inns and alehouses were located, if it were a braavosi ship, or to the dirtier, poorer and rougher Ragman’s Harbour where ships from the Free Cities and other places in the known world were allowed to dock.

Her uncle had told her that they would be staying in the Purple Harbour, in the best room their money and station could buy, and so it was there that they landed.

-Ships need inspection. Dragons don’t. -Daemon had stated with a confidence only he possessed.

Apparently, the men serving under the Sealord’s rule thought differently.

-What business do you have here?!- a loud voice demanded at once.

Although all the men looked tiny when seen from atop of Syrax, Rhaenyra thought the one speaking looked even shorter than the rest.

He was wearing close to no armour, though he carried a sword, which told the princess he had to be a warrior of sorts… In any case he was much less impressive than any knight she had ever seen. Short and thin, his face unremarkable and no helmet to protect it. His clothes were colourful and flamboyant as were those of the other soldiers.

What kind of man would in his right mind approach a dragon so ill-guarded?!

Curiously enough, their clothes contrasted with those of the bravoosi that had gathered there as well, all sighing at the sight of the two large dragons. At first glance they all seemed to be dressed in black though upon a closer inspection, the princess noted that indeed their garments were dark greys, blues and purples.

Daemon meant to jump from Caraxes, but the short man before them stopped him.

-You will answer first, and you can do so from there!

-Speak softly, braavosi. - Daemon warned, the chains binding him to Caraxes already undone. - Unless you are prepared to use that sword against Prince Daemon Targaryen, King of the Stepstones and the Narrow Sea.

The man pulled himself to his full height, not even the bright eyes of the dragons and the smoke that escaped their nostrils enough to scare him.

-The First Sword of Braavos does not run. Not from man, nor from any dragon. 

Her uncle clicked his tongue.

-Those are brave words. I hope, for your sake, you can match them in bravery. Though I think not. I have stated who I am, so what other business could you have with me?

-Aye, I know who you are, prince Daemon. - the braavosi replied. - Your reputation precedes you. Yet we don’t want quarrels in our war. We are not interested in having you here, so turn that beast of yours and leave.

Rhaenyra knew that if the poor man kept his threats on for much longer, Caraxes would be dining human flesh that evening. So, she addressed him doing her best to speak in the same Braavosi dialect of Valyrian he was.

-Ser, you have the honour of addressing two members of House Targaryen. My husband and uncle prince Daemon Targaryen, and myself, Rhaenyra Targaryen, Princess of Dragonstone and daughter and heir to King Viserys the First of his name. 

She gave him a moment to take in the information. Every person there seemed to be in awe with them, even the soldiers.

-We seek no quarrel here. For long our two countries have lived in peace with prosperous business trades, and it is my father’s wish, hence my own, that it remains so.- she loudly proclaimed.- I’m newly married you see, and my uncle vowed to me that he would show me the Free Cities so I might have a taste of the world.

She used her most soft voice and she did her best to look as innocent as she could. It had been something she had learned from sharing a bed with Daemon, most men couldn’t resist a gentle glance and a shy smile, not even dangerous men like her husband.

Her charming ways worked too well, and the expression on the First Sword of Braavos’s face softened.

-May we come down, ser? It has been a long journey!

There was no further conflict and before she noted, she was being helped down from her dragon by Daemon.

The two approached the group of braavosi soldiers confidently as the citizens in turn took a few steps closer to their dragons, trying to get a better look.

As they came face to face with the First Sword of Braavos, she noted that he was even smaller than he looked. He was taller than her but not much, and he was slender as well, much too thin to be a fighter in her opinion.

The wind blew her braid away and she saw as the small man’s eyes bulged in his head and how his mouth opened. Taking the opportunity, Rhaenyra lowered her eyes shily before lifting her face to him and smiling.

The man was opening and closing his mouth like a fish. Up close she giggled as she noted his flamboyant clothes. It reminded her of the Tyroshi pirate she had known. Yet his hair was a regular black, with several silver streaks, as short as it could be without him having his head shaved. 

All in all, he was far from being a threatening sight.

-You have the word of the princess of Dragonstone and heir to the Seven Kingdoms that no harm shall fall on Braavos, ser. Provided that no harm falls on us or our dragons, which we are very fond of.- she added motioning her head towards Caraxes and Syrax.

What could the First Sword say but to nod his head and send soldiers back to the Sealord’s palace asking safe conduct for the princess and the prince of Westeros and their dragons.

-Word will reach everywhere where men have ears, my sweetest niece, of how your beauty defeated the First Sword of Braavos.-Daemon whispered in her ear.- Were our plans to slain the Sealord, and I have no doubt that none of these men would stop us.

She turned to him and smiled.

-The promise of a kiss from you is as deadly as the promise of my blade. - he added.

Rhaenyra petted Syrax pressing her head against her large scaled body as she heard Daemon speak.

-Don’t tease. - she told him taking note of the mischievous look on his face. - Many have fallen to your blade, and none have fallen over any promise my lips did not make.

His hand reached for her braid which he playfully tugged.

-I would beg to differ.

As the First Sword of Braavos approached them again, still fixated with Rhaenyra, she informed him they did not wish to wait for the Sealord’s permission by the shores of the great lagoon.

-I believe it will soon begin to rain, ser. If possible, we would wait withing close quarters since I am sure your master will not oppose to us being here. I know for a fact my father holds him in great esteem and he would not want to insult the King of the Seven Kingdoms.

It was a clear warning. Though the sight of the troublesome rogue prince left many on their toes, she was sure Braavos had no wish to lose the valued trading relations it had with Westeros.

-I am no ser I fear, princess. - he replied. - Men in Braavos do not follow the same code of chivalry as the knights of Westeros. I am trained in the ancient art of Water Dancing.

Daemon sniggering making the braavosi narrow his eyes.

-Water Dancing? - Rhaenyra inquired.

-That is the way we learn to fight in Braavos, princess. - he said with pride.

Her uncle elaborated.

-It is named as such for the place in which they like to practice, Moon Pool. It is said that a true water dancer is so light on his feet, he can fight without disrupting the water. That, my little dragon, is why so many of them are so thin and short, present company included. Height and weight are a disadvantage in this form of sword play.

-But you are tall and light on your feet. Father always said so, as do the men of the Kingsguard. - she noted looking up at him.

Daemon nodded.

-Of course, all of them disrupt the waters, so it’s an exercise in futility.

The braavosi’s face turned red at the comment.

-I would think such a renown warrior would have a better appreciation for different techniques, but from the way you speak, prince Daemon Targaryen, one would believe you are not carrying a woman’s sword at your hip.

The comment angered Daemon.

-The sword of a dragon! And you can try it at will, bravoosi. Just say the word. - his hand brushed against Dark Sister.

-Bold words to say to the First Sword of Braavos.

Daemon smirked.

-One can only be bold when one is in danger, and I see no threat here.

The First Sword looked angered. Too tired to have the patience to want to endure a fight, Rhaenyra touched the man’s arm.

-Dragons are bold, and they don’t fear any man. Not even one as great as the First Sword of Braavos, whose name we still have not had the honour of acquiring.

She saw herself reflected on his pale blue eyes and gave him another smile.

“The Frey boy dropped to his knees to propose when I did so.” She recalled, “Men are men everywhere, and everywhere they desire the same.”

-Terro to you, princess Rhaenyra.

-Well, Terro, as I was saying, it seems that it will soon rain, and it would be quite unfortunate that four dragons should be kept outside with the threat of getting wet. We are creatures of fire, not water.

Daemon stepped forward placing himself between the braavosi called Terro and her.

-What my niece means to say is that, we will wait for the safe conduct in the best inn Braavos has to offer. 

Terro glanced over at Rhaenyra again, and she playfully swing her braid to her side. Her uncle noted his interest.

-I trust the First Sword of Braavos knows where we can find such a place. - she said.

Rhaenyra could have sworn she saw the hint of a blush spreading on his cheeks.

-There will be no need for that, my little dragon. - Daemon said, turning his head towards her. - The King of the Stepstones knows just where to stay.

She had never stayed in an Inn. On the few occasions she had travelled, her biggest journey having been the tour of the Seven Kingdoms prior to her wedding to Daemon, she had always been received on a lord’s keep and given the second best accommodations (the best was always reserved for the king). When a castle was not available, she had stayed on luxurious tents and wheelhouses built with every comfort she could desire, some, even better than the rooms she was given at proper keeps.

Inns and taverns had never been an option for royalty, and she had heard that in most the mattresses were made from straw and that there were fleas everywhere.

She had caught fleas once when she was little more than ten during a hunt. One of the dogs insisted she would pet him that day and there was no changing his mind.

Animals would not typically go near her. She suspected that the smelt of Syrax lingered on her enough for them to sense it and they were made afraid of it. The young hound however, did not seem to fear her and when her hand reached out to touch him, he had almost pushed her to the ground, much to the delight of some of Alicent’s ladies.

The next day she had been awakened by an itchy feeling all over her body, and when her chambermaids had come to help her bath, to her absolute horror and disgust they had informed her that she was covered in fleas.

Her septa had scolded her to no end saying that it was her own fault though to the bitter old woman’s regret, one word from Rhaenyra to Lady Beesbury and she was sent back to Oldtown.

Alicent herself had come to her chambers when they were scrubbing her back, using a hard block of soap with a terrible smell that made her skin red and raw.

One of her ladies, Jeyne, she would never forget the name, had scared her to no end.

-If you find any of those parasites on the princess’s hair you will have to shave it all at once! We cannot have an outbreak of fleas or lice on the Red Keep, Your Grace. - she had told Alicent.

Rhaenyra had to pinch herself from crying herself to sleep that night and she spent most of it on her knees praying to the Mother that no one would shave her hair. Her silver-gold curls had always been her crowning glory and she couldn’t bear the thought of facing court with her head bald!

Luckily, no hair shaving had been required, and none of the bites had left a mark on her fair skin. Lady Jeyne, as the fleas, disappeared once she told her father how cruelly she had addressed her and how much her threat of cutting off her hair had scared her.

Alicent had not spoken a word against losing one of her ladies, but Rhaenyra still recalled the cold look on her blue eyes. It had been just another thing to drive the princess and the queen apart, though by no means had it been the worst.

Of course, she would never tell Daemon how she once had been plagued with fleas, but she made it very clear to him that she would not settle for anything less than luxury and fresh linen sheets.

Neither of them was in the mood to put up with rich powerful men from across the Narrow Sea, so the palace of the Sealord was out of the question. Nonetheless, he assured her she wouldn’t lack for anything.

-Haven’t I always taken care of you, my pet?

With her arm resting against his, she nodded.

-Then have a little more faith in me. I won’t have the silk that is your skin rest anywhere but in the finest of silks and softest of velvets.

The Purple Harbour was much richer than she would have believed, and the ale houses and inns she saw were without a doubt more inviting than those on King’s Landing. Then again, the streets of the capital had their fair share of problems, especially on Flea Bottom.

Terro, the First Sword of Braavos, accompanied them as did several of his men, all in the service of the Sealord, who agreed to carry their things after a particular long smile from Rhaenyra. Any talk of their unannounced presence in Braavos had long been forgotten, though the Sealord’s guardsmen did express concern over the dragons being left to wonder on their own.

-The dragons of House Targaryen won’t attack anyone unless we tell them to. - Daemon said with a bored look on his face. - They are well trained.

-Are you quite certain Syrax and Caraxes can be left to their own? - she asked for the third time since they left the docks.

-Dragons don’t need to be in chains at all times, Rhaenyra. They can handle themselves well enough or didn’t we left them free to wonder whenever we went to Blackwater Bay?

-It was not that far. - she countered. - They were always were we could see them and hear them.

“Not that we were paying attention to them.” She thought, memories of the hours they spent naked there, exploring each other’s bodies making her blush.

She felt Daemon’s arm wrapping around her was waist.

-They will be better sheltered if they are left to look for a safe place themselves. Worry not, my pet, Caraxes is used to go out hunting and then to return to me. And… I am sure they will be very pleased about spending some time alone with each other… I know that if he desires Syrax the way I do you, he is left mad by the hours he is not free to touch her at will.

Rhaenyra turned her head to him only to find his face just inches from her.

-Stop it. - she said, though she felt herself smile in response to the seductive way he gazed at her.

The inn Daemon chose for them was an elegant and large building, close resembling a small manse, and made of light, almost white stone, as were most of the other houses they passed by.

Braavos truly seemed like an elegant place though when she told Daemon as much he laughed.

-You are in the best part of Braavos, my pet. I already told you that the Purple Harbour is meant for the richest. It’s located very close to the palace of the Sealord, so it is expected to be luxurious.

Rhaenyra had to disagree. King’s Landing, the town where the Red Keep was, was nowhere as clean as the streets of the Purple Harbour seemed to be. Flea Bottom was not named such for not and before her uncle had taken control of the City Watch, crimes happened in broad day light, with robberies and rapes being an everyday affair.

Terro looked surprised as he saw prince Daemon’s choice of lodging even inquiring if he was certain.

-My niece is used to the best beds, bravoosi. I would not have her lovely body lying on anything but feathers and silks.

The man’s face frowned.

-Be it as you will, prince of Westeros, I will return later with the Sealord’s safe conduct… or with an order for you to leave.

-If the later happens, I pray you are the one who tries to send me away. - her uncle smiled. - I would love the opportunity of defeating the first sword of Braavos.

The owner of the Inn called “Midnight Velvet” was called as soon as they entered. From the way he embraced her uncle and the two exchanged pleasantries it was clear they knew each other.

-A quiet room, with every luxury you can imagine for the most beautiful woman in the known world, my friend, the Realm’s Delight herself, my niece and wife. And I will gladly fight any braavosi who claims otherwise.

-None would dare! - the inn keeper said with a thick accent. - What a beauty she is!

The entire Inn smelt of incense and perfume. It was richly decorated with vases, paintings, murals, and tapestries. The furniture was made of a dark wood and it looked expensive. She was sure many lords in Westeros did not have such fine decorations and she was amazed that an Inn could afford them.

Then again, Braavos was said to be the richest of the Free Cities, their Iron Bank making loans everywhere and to anyone, and they always had their due.

Their bedchambers were large, decorated much like the rest of the Inn, in dark colours. The fireplace was lit, and the inviting warmth made her sigh with relief. After a day riding in the cold winds, her bones were starting to ache. 

It was true what they said about Targaryens being made for warmth.

Kicking off her boots and removing most of her riding leathers, Rhaenyra lay in the big dark-wood bed taking with her Daemon’s gold cloak.

She felt the weight of his body falling into the bed next to her.

-I’m so tired…- she said.

Rhaenyra heard him chuckling.

-So, so, tired…

When her eyes opened again, everything seemed much darker.

Outside, the rain poured heavily, and she heard gusts of wind against the windows.

She rubbed her eyes and yawned. Her muscles were still sore, but she was warm now and her exhaustion had subsided if just a little. 

Kicking the covers aside she gave a little scream upon noting that she was completely naked. Even her smallclothes had been removed.

A shiver went through her body and she wrapped herself with Daemon’s gold cloak as she opened the bed’s curtains. She found him in a tub near the fireplace, bathing.

The small water drops fell over his well-toned chest. His skin glowed with the lights from the candles and the fire, that was still burning bright, and his arms rested on the side of the tub. Everything about his body was lean yet hard and muscular, a product of years of training and battle.

His silver hair fell around him, darkened by the water. His eyes of a soft lilac colour were quick to fall on her.

-I was beginning to fear I would be left to bathe alone.

-You undressed me? - she asked clutching to his cloak.

Daemon stood from the tub, water dripping through his body.

-I keep telling you that you, my pet, should not be allowed to wear clothes when we are alone. Besides, I am certain that the linen felt much better against your naked skin.

He stood before her, much taller than she was. Her head only reached his shoulder and she always had to look up, many times standing on the tip of her tows to kiss him. He made her feel small, almost tiny, she truly was the little dragon like he teased.

-My cloak around you…- he said playing with the hem. - It shouldn’t be such an irresistible sight. Alas, it is.

Her uncle opened his cloak and let if fall to the floors, revealing her nakedness. His eyes drank the sight of her body and she did not hide from him. She stood as tall as she could, pushing her breasts forward as she laid her hands against his hard chest.

He took her into his arms and kissed her, claiming her lips with such passion, she gasped against his tongue when it entered her mouth. Their mouths danced together and before long she could feel his manhood pressing against her belly.

-Let me bathe first. - she said as his hands begun their descent from her breasts to her thighs.

-That won’t be necessary. - Daemon replied as he urged her to part her legs so his hand could move between their bodies.

Rhaenyra closed her eyes as he his fingers brushed against her lower lips and she felt her core aching with need. She felt herself moving against his hand seeking relief and heard him chuckle.

-You are so eager, aren’t you? - he whispered in her ear. - Don’t worry, uncle Daemon knows just what you like, my little dragon.

He knelt before her and gently took one of her legs placing it on his shoulder.

-No, Daemon! - Rhaenyra protested as she realized what he meant to do. - I need to bathe! I…

His silver hair tickled her skin and he cared not for her protests as his tongue and his mouth moved against her sex.

She had to grab his shoulders for support for she feared she might fall to the side. He in turn grabbed her backside to keep her in place as he pleasured her.

Rhaenyra was panting before long, and she felt as if her body was on fire. Each time he moved his tongue against her flesh, a new whimper escaped her parted lips. He didn’t stop when she climaxed, the waves of pleasuring following each other until she let out a piercing scream.

Only then did Daemon emerge from between her legs, his lips wet. He licked them and she blushed again.

Not bothering to stand, he released her leg and lay on the floor urging her to join him.

Thinking she wanted her to ride him, Rhaenyra placed her legs on either side of him, but Daemon had other ideas.

-Turn around. - he said.

She did as told, and he grabbed her hips and lowered her unto his cock. They both gasped as his length filled her.

-Fuck! - he cursed as she began moving on top of him.

It felt a bit weird to be facing away from him, though she didn’t find the new position entirely unpleasant. 

His hands continued to caress her body paying special attention to her breasts. It was all too much and soon, she felt her walls tightening around his manhood as she climaxed for the second time that night. Daemon quickly followed her, and she smiled as she heard him panting bellow her.

-I love it that it’s just us, uncle. - Rhaenyra said latter as she bathed. - No ladies, no perverted rich men, no nobles. Just you and me. Like I always dreamed of it being…

Sitting on the table, Daemon was enjoying a plate of oysters, seasoning them with vinegar and lemon. 

-Don’t you like to be alone with just me? - she asked him.

He brought the plate over to her and fed her an oyster.

-That wasn’t an answer. - she said as she wiped the juices that were falling on her chin.

He went over to their window. Outside it was still raining heavily. The loud sound of the wind and thunder, however, became almost pleasant when enjoyed from the comfort of a warm bath.

-It looks as if I won’t get to show you the streets of Braavos by night just yet. - he told her. - A pity, but it seems we would have to stay a while longer.

Rhaenyra smiled.

-Your friends from Pentos won’t like it.

Daemon shrugged.

-I am a prince, and King of the Stepstones and the Narrow Sea. I don’t serve at their pleasure, and the three bitches of the Triarchy will still be there when we return. Whores won’t leave you until you give them the promised coin.

His fingers brushed against his lips as he pondered for a moment.

-You are a good rider, Rhaenyra. But…

She raised an eyebrow.

-I feel I need to teach you a thing or two before we take our dragons to battle.

Reaching for the plate, he took another oyster to his mouth sucking the meat from the shell.

-But before, I should show you what Braavos has to offer.

Rhaenyra looked around their chambers, wondering once again how an Inn could be so luxurious.

She noted a particular tapestry on the wall depicting a naked woman, red hair falling over her breasts covering her. Around her, many naked men knelt, almost as if she was a goddess they were praising.

-How can an Inn be this grandiose? - she asked turning to Daemon. - For an Inn that is. - she added.

-Funny you should ask…

When she looked over at him, Daemon was smirking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope you enjoyed ;)
> 
> I shall have the next chapter of "The Blacks & the Greens" really soon, and after that I am planning to update "The Rogue Prince".
> 
> Stay safe everyone -3-


	9. Daemon IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone :D
> 
> It's been too long since I updated here and it was about time hehe :D 
> 
> As always I hope you enjoy :)

Daemon IV

It was one of Rhaenyra’s curls tickling his nose that awoke him that morning.

Daemon opened his eyes and sat up, stretching himself. The room was completely dark, save for a few rays of sun that managed to slip through the windows’ shutters.

As he looked to the side, he saw that Rhaenyra still deep into her slumber. Her breathing barely audible, and her body immobile. A princess even in her sleep. His gold cloak covered everything except for her petit nose and a few loose curls who managed to escape the fine fabric and stretched themselves over the pillows.

Her back was still turned to him as it had been when she fell asleep the previous night.

“If she knew how delightful I find her pout I doubt she would insist on making it so often. Especially when she’s cross with me.”

Getting up from the bed, he walked over to the window and opened the shutters. The streets outside looked livelier than they did on the evening before. The Sealord’s guards were patrolling the streets, and some palanquins passed by. Nonetheless, the heavy rains meant that most the civilians were kept indoors and that the markets were still closed.

From the distance he could see the sea and the docks, but it did not look as if there would be many ships leaving and arriving that day, as the silence of the Titan appeared to confirm.

It looked as if they were spending their day in their bedchamber, not that he was opposed, so long as Rhaenyra was awakened and as willing as she had been before he had revealed to her that they were staying at a…

-You brought me to a brothel.

Daemon turned around to see Rhaenyra reclined on the many coloured pillows of their canopy bed, his gold cloak wrapped tightly around her, and a huge pout on her small mouth.

She might still be a princess, but she was the queen of looking petulant.

When he thought of all the better uses her mouth could have other than complain… gods his blood boiled!

\- We slept in a pillow house! - she said as she knelt on the bed, still clutching his gold cloak. - In a house of ill repute filled with… whores, and men who seek them. You took me, a princess of the blood, heir to the Seven Kingdoms, to sleep in a brothel as if I were a common slut.

She pointed a finger at him.

-I will remind you, Daemon, that I am your wife! Not your whore!

He walked over to her, a smirk on his face.

-And a fine morning to you to, my niece. – the prince said kissing her.

She moved away from him and wrapped the cloak more tightly around herself.

Daemon chuckled. 

-It’s not the first time I take you to one, and as I recall, you gave no protest the first time.- he reached for her and begun moving the cloak away from her body.- In fact… I remembered how much you looked forward to it, and how excited you were.

It was meant as a challenge and she took him up on it.

Rhaenyra’s cheeks flushed and he smiled as he pulled the garment from her and saw her luxurious nightgown, silk trimmed with myrish lace. The ivory of the thin fabric making her look pure and as untouched as a maiden.

-That was different! - she protested. - To begin with, I had no notion that you were taking me there and I was far too young and innocent to give protest! And besides…

He moved closer to her and before she could stop him, he moved a hand to her breast, teasing it through the nightdress she insisted on wearing.

-I think I more than made it up to you by the end of the night.- Daemon could feel her nipple hardening in response to his ministrations and he continued to caress her.- I know your cunt liked to be acquainted with my fingers that night… and I still recall how your little mouth opened when you climaxed, for the first time in your life I believe.

She was red when he finished his sentence.

-Don’t use that against me… those were different times. I was young and innocent, and you had me under your spell.

“You are still young and far too innocent for a woman wedded and bedded.” Daemon thought to himself.

He cupped her chin.

-I thought you desired me then just as much as I desired you.

Her purple eyes grew dark as they bore into his and Daemon smiled to himself seeing as her anger seemed to fade. Her hands moved to his face and her elegant fingers traced the curve of his jaw.

-More than you could ever know. -she told him. -And I still do. Or why do you believe I pardon you everything? I am a fool who loves you too much, or else I would have thrown you out of our room for taking me to a pillow house instead of an inn. Which was what you promised me!

Daemon turned her head to the side and playfully bit her ear.

-You lie, Rhaenyra. I promised you a room with all the comfort you could ask for. A feather bed, and silk sheets. And free of fleas, I recall that was another of your demands. You will not find a bed more comfortable than in a pillow house. Besides, my pet, if your bed was to be empty, I can promise you many a man would come and try to take my place.

He brought his mouth to her ear.

-I know the owner and none shall bother us. He is an old friend of mine.

She turned her head towards him.

-You have the oddest of friends and all of them have a lack of morals in common.

Her eyes turned to him. Purple. Bright. And oh, so beautiful.

-And you are the oddest man…-she said.

Her fingers brushed gently against his cheek and he closed his eyes leaning into her touch.

-Who also severely lacks in morals…

He pretended to bite her fingers and she giggled.

-And you are the most gorgeous of creatures that makes me both want to kneel before you and worship you like a goddess and at times gag you…

His hand moved from her breast to between her legs where he found her sex far more inviting than his niece had been that morning.

-Now come and let your uncle take you, I can feel that at least this part of you has forgiven me.

Her hand stopped his before he could move any further.

-I am still angry at you!

Daemon raised an eyebrow.

-Well, seeing as it is raining outside, we have no choice but to stay in for the time. Or…

Rhaenyra raised an eyebrow.

-Or?

He had to chock back a laugh.

-I could get someone to perform a little private show for us if you want, as I did the last time I took you to a brothel. Do you recall?

She escaped from underneath him and hit his arms repeatedly. A small thing like her could barely make a dent though, so he found the whole thing very amusing.

-Don’t insult me! I am your lady wife! - she shrieked in between smacks.

-Either you stop that right now or I will restrain you. - he warned. - Remembers, my little dragon, that I am your lord husband and you owe me obedience.

-Obedience my ass! - Rhaenyra protested. - I am Princess of Dragonstone, I don’t have to answer to anyone save my father! Not even to you!

Her words made him freeze and he had to stop himself from pulling his hand and giving her a slap with its back. Had it been any other woman talking back to him in such a way, humiliating him like she had, and he would have struck her and hard. With Rhaenyra though, he couldn’t do this.

Still he glared in her direction until her proud arrogant face fell and she looked almost scared.

“Remember, Daemon, you need her.” Daemon thought as he tried not to let his anger get the best of him, “She’s not Lady Rhea Royce. She is your niece, your true wife, and you need her to bear your heirs… best if she’s willing and with her legs open at the time. And she’s the only chance you will have to get the Iron Throne.”

Still, without a thought, he took a hold of her wrist. Such was her surprise that she gave a little gasp and he took opportunity of the moment to grab her other hand as well.

“My little niece… how easy it would be to make you stay quiet.”

He had hurt women in the past. More than once he had slapped Lady Rhea when she had pushed him too far. He had been young and very hot-tempered at the time though, and age had taught him better.

-You’re hurting me. -Rhaenyra whimpered.

Daemon immediately let her free and felt a pang of guilt as she rubbed her hands over her right wrist, already growing red.

Could she be any more delicate?

“You are far too gentle and tender for a dragon, Rhaenyra.”

-You will not talk like that to me again. Ever, Rhaenyra. - his voice was cool and collected as he spoke.

Her cheeks became red and her gaze dropped. He could see her fingers were already searching for rings to turn though at the moment, her naked hands had none.

-Forgive me, uncle.

Daemon raised an eyebrow as he studied his little niece. It wasn’t every day that the Princess of Dragonstone was forced to humble herself and ask for another’s forgiveness. It felt good if he was being honest.

Her bright purple eyes looked up.

-I did not mean it like that.

Oh, but she did. She was a selfish and spoiled thing, too used to having everyone do her bidding at all times. But it wasn’t like that with him and it wouldn’t ever be.

Still looking down at her, Daemon took her small hands into his and rubbed her wrists.

-You are a very petulant girl when you want to. - her eyes peeked at his again and her face was burning red.- I was playing with you, there’s no need to bare your teeth and snap at me, my little wild thing.

-Sometimes, you are very ungallant with me. -Rhaenyra mumbled under her breath. -You speak as if I am just one of your former whores… and do not lie, Daemon, I know you had them.

Of course she would, and he was certain Viserys had used that argument to try and keep her from marrying him. Besides, the fake moralists at Court had always loved to whisper about him and his visits to Flea Bottom, as if every man was faithful and chaste to their ladies. He was no different from them with the exception that he was a dragon, he had no cause to answer to anyone.

-You made me feel like what we did before we were wed was wrong… and that I am just another woman you seduced, and at the time what you said, that night when you gave me my first kiss, was that you wanted to teach me about love and desire…

She looked a true vision. Her silver-gold hair falling in large waves around her. Her thin nightgown and his gold cloak pooling around her. Her skin so pale and so soft, and her red lips were just begging to be kissed.

-I had other women. -he agreed. - I never hid that from you. But you were not like they were, and you know that. Or do you believe I went around giving tiaras to any wench with a pretty smile?

She giggled.

-It was the greatest gift I ever received. - she confessed.

“I know it was.” Daemon thought to himself. In fact, her first kiss was meant to be when he gifted her the jade tiara though the Cole dog had made to it that it had to be postponed… though it hadn’t been for long. 

-And I did teach you about love and desire, Rhaenyra, and I did it very well. You are an excellent lover.

He reached for her and gently took a loose curl. With a smirk, he wrapped it around his finger.

-I am? - she eagerly asked.

Daemon nodded.

-Quite skilled, I should say. And that sweet place you keep between your legs is the best I have ever been to.

Rhaenyra blushed again.

-You are a very perverse man… but I am glad that you like to bed me. All I ever wanted was to be allowed to love you, and to make you happy. Not as a little niece makes an uncle happy, but as a woman makes a man happy.

He chuckled as he recalled the times when she had asked him if he wanted her as a man would want a woman.

-Well, to me you will always be my little niece. But make no mistakes, the woman you became stole my heart and oft my good wits.

The look on her sweet young face told him he had said the right thing. She leaned against him and mumbled something about how warm he was.

-So, although you, my pet, are still cross with me, do I have your permission to bed you while it rains outside? You can go back to being angry when the sun shines bright again, but for the time being, let me warm you the best way I can.

Rhaenyra was anything but cross and she smiled as he removed her shift and laid her on her side. He came up behind her and pressed his chest against her back, as well as his length against her backside. It was her small hand that guided him into her, and she gasped in delight as he filled her.

Their coupling was slow and gentle. He found himself pulling her face and leaning towards her to capture her lips into his own. Their tongues moved languidly against each other mimicking the way their hips moved as well. His hands moved from her elegant neck to her luscious breasts and down her lean stomach searching for the small bud above her opening as he felt his own release approaching.

He touched her there relinquishing the feeling of her wet skin and her small whimpers of pleasure as his cock throbbed inside her tight walls. Daemon stopped moving and waited until he felt her tremble to continue with his thrusts, his climax quickly hitting him as he moved again after assuring her own pleasure.

As he removed himself from her, he placed his arms on either side of Rhaenyra and admired her sweaty and flushed face.

He liked her well, his niece that was. Petulant and spoiled as she could be, he liked her well still, the pudgy girl Lady Aemma Arryn had given his brother. It was easy to remember her as such when she was acting the spoiled brat, it was harder when she was trembling in his arms, shuddering with pleasure and looking every inch a valyrian goddess.

After they cleaned themselves, the servants came to change the sheets and build a new fire for the hearth. Daemon guessed they were former whores who became too old to work in their former profession, and without having managed to obtain a rich patron or even a merchant for a husband during their younger years, they were trapped to a life of servitude.

Still… there were worst fates for an old whore he supposed.

Mysaria was definitely lucky. Selling secrets was a far better retirement for a prostitute than selling her hands, her back, and her knees as she scrubs floors and empties chamber pots in exchange for a few coopers. Secrets also paid more.

They ate quietly, Rhaenyra’s naked leg constantly rubbing against his, and her feet touching his playfully.

She was eating oranges and he couldn’t help but chuckle as their juice ran through her hands. Being an island meant that Braavos scarcely had an auspicious weather for most harvests. Luckily, fleets and traders arrived every day with goods from anywhere in the known world, hence, there was scarcely something that could not be found there. 

Rhaenyra was delighting herself with exotic fruits from the Summer Islands and from Dorne. The later were barely found in Westeros due to the poor relation between them and the dornish who while in theory were part of the Seven Kingdoms, in practice remained an independent kingdom.

When she was done, she threw her arms around him. Daemon was sure he would reek of orange for hours to come but he did not mind.

They fell in bed together again and they spent the next hours between kisses and caresses. Rhaenyra pleasure him with her mouth and afterwards he had her. He sat against the bed frame and she at his lap, with a leg on either side of him. The feeling of their bodies pressed against each other was as welcomed as their release.

The only thing he would change would be the bed for the Iron Throne, and a crown on his head, all the rest could remain, and he would pray for time to stop forever. It was that image he kept as he spilled his seed in her.

Daemon and Rhaenyra lay spent once more, their limbs tangled with each other. The silver-gold waves of her hair were everywhere, and he playfully blew a few curls from his face making her giggle.

-I love this, Daemon… it reminds me of when we were first married, of our days in Dragonstone. I always thought that it was what the Seven Heavens must be like. And know I think it too.

Her face leaned against his and she kissed him. Sweet, shy, and gentle, so she was sure to ask him something.

-Forgive my words.

Daemon rolled his eyes. She was insistent and obnoxious at times and he failed to understand why she need to say anything after they had just spent themselves on each other again and again. Couldn’t the girl just let it go sometimes?

It was very easy to forsake all other women for Rhaenyra when he was buried inside her cunt, the very best he had ever sampled. It was harder when he spilled his seed and lay next to her and had to hear her constant yapping.

-You already asked for my forgiveness and I already gave it to you.

“So stop talking!”

She leaned against him.

-I was cruel to you, and I never wish to be cruel… not to you at least. - her small hands turned his face towards hers. - I love you, Daemon. I love you much more than I could ever express, and I am not above you. You are my lord and husband, and one day you will be my king. I don’t care what others call you. We will rule together, just as the Good Queen and the Old King did.

He knew what she wanted to hear.

“I can tell you many sweet lies, my pet, but not that one.”

His lilac eyes met her purple ones.

-You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. I believe I have told you this many times, but it never ceases to be true. And I know you tire of hearing it from other mouths, but I pray you never tire of hearing it from mine own lips, my sweet niece.

It wasn’t what she hoped he would say yet it was the truth.

He kissed her forehead as he would when she was young, like it was a chore and not something he wanted to do, a little gesture to leave her flustered and quiet for a while. Then, he turned to his side and closed his eyes, the gentle sound of the fires rocking him to sleep.

Rhaenyra’s purple eyes stayed a while longer in his face. He could almost feel their sadness.

As the sun rose the next day it swept the clouds away and the weather was as auspicious as one could ever expect it to be in Braavos, so after much more time than anyone would take to get ready, they finally left their rooms and took to the streets of Purple Arbour.

Rhaenyra dressed herself in magnificent riding clothes. She wore a purple tunic trimmed with white fur around the collar and on her sleeves. Underneath, she had trousers of a supple dark leather and boots. He thought the deep purple and indigo brought out her lovely eyes and she looked a huntress in her practical clothes and with her hair wild and loose falling to her waist.

Daemon also wore a tunic, though not as long as hers, of a cream colour. His trousers were a dark brown and so were his boots. His gold cloak trailed behind him with Rhaenyra’s perfume clinging to it, and at his hip rested Dark Sister.

From near the docks they had an amazing view of the Titan of Braavos, Rhaenyra liked it so much she told him she wanted to write to her father to tell him about it.

-Something I have seen that he has not.

In the horizon they caught a glimpse of yellow and red scales, which meant Caraxes and Syrax were also enjoying themselves.

The streets were cobbled and clean and the houses elegant though Rhaenyra expressed her disappointment at the dull clothes of grey, black and dark blues everyone seemed to wear. Though their garments were sullen, the bravoosi were anything but and everywhere they went they found singers and poets and mummers performing.

One of the singers, a blonde man with eyes as blue as the sea, had such a sweet and gentle voice, Daemon was sure he had to be a eunuch, likely cut before he entered manhood. He dedicated a song to Rhaenyra and gave her a flower at the end making all other women and men present cheer him twice as loudly.

He guessed even a man without his manhood could appreciate such a beauty as his niece was.

Rhaenyra delighted herself. She had always loved poetry and song and everywhere music could be heard she begged him to dance with her.

They tasted many of the delicacies of Braavos, though little of them were queer to them. After all, Dragonstone was set on an island as well, so they were all too familiar with the treasures the sea gave them.

-The Stepstones are islands as well, aren’t they? -Rhaenyra asked him.

Daemon nodded.

-They are yes. They rest on the Narrow Sea between Dorne and the Kingdom of the Three Whores, Lys, Tyrosh and Myr. You won’t miss the sound of the sea there, and neither will you lack for fish… nor oysters, clams and cockles.

-How is your palace there, uncle? Are our rooms very big?- she smiled very prettily as she asked him.- I was thinking that here in Essos I am your queen, not just a princess, so I should have a solar fitting of that title. Something that would make Alicent jealous.

Her question made him stop. His palace in the Steps… oh fuck…

He was sure none of it would please his little spoiled niece, and he was unsure it could even be called a palace... But that would be an issue for another day, and he would not listen to Rhaenyra’s complaints any more than he knew he would when they arrived there.

He distracted her by taking her to the market stalls where many jewellery and precious silks and goods could be found. He bought her marvellous pins for her hair made of pearl and jade and a rather erotic belt which was really no more than a slender silver chain meant to be worn around her waist and under her clothes. Daemon believed it would look splendid on her if she wore nothing else.

As the night fell, countless torches lit up the city, and Daemon took Rhaenyra from ale house to ale house. By the third trip and with a cup still in hand, she was red and laughing. Outside, some performers were making a fire dance and so they, and several of the patrons there, took to the streets. It was there that something else called Rhaenyra’s attention.

-Is that a noble woman? – his niece asked as she watched the extravagant palanquin carry the richly dressed woman as the men around her all lowered their heads. 

She even wondered if she could even be the wife of the Sealord said to rule Braavos, or even one of his sisters or his daughters.

Daemon sniggered.

He placed his large hands on her shoulders.

-That woman, my sweet and innocent little dragon. Is a whore. Well… courtesan as they like to call themselves.

Rhaenyra raised her eyebrows in surprise.

-A courtesan?!

-Aye. - Daemon replied.

She watched the woman for a moment longer and as her palanquin passed them, her brow furrowed.

-What kind of lands are there in Essos that princesses walk and whores are carried in luxurious palanquins?!

-Courtesans. -Daemon said not being able to hide his laughter any longer. - And they rule here almost as a princess would.

-Courtesan or whore… Is there a difference? - Rhaenyra demanded to know.

Smirking, Daemon took her hand into his own and brought it to his lips kissing it.

-Let me put it this way. It all comes down to how many times you fuck and the number of men. For instance, my pet, whores fuck more than you do and with a significantly greater number of men, since you, my sweet thing, have only ever fucked yours truly. 

His words made her blush and he took great pleasure from it.

-Courtesans however, fuck far less than you do, but with significantly more men, Rhaenyra. Usually they have very few clients and never two in the same night.

-That’s a very unsettling thought. -she said playing with a ring on her index finger. -That I am… bedded more than a courtesan. 

Daemon snigged.

-You certainly are. I will forever be making up for that year I was forced to spend away from your bed. - he said as he kissed her. - And of course, for all those months it took me to make you mine.

Her lips were cold from the ale and her hair smelled of roses, honey, and a pinch of ash. He deepened the kiss and rolled his tongue against hers and she tangled her fingers in his silver hair pulling him more to her.

-Make way, make way! The most beautiful woman alive is coming!

Daemon pulled away from Rhaenyra only to look at two bravos, young swordsmen that fought in the style of the water dancers, who were currently shoving people aside as they attempted to clear the path for the courtesan who had apparently come down from her palanquin.

-Everyone will bow for the White Butterfly! The most beautiful woman alive!

-You should hide that sword.

He and Rhaenyra turned to an older man, elegantly dressed in dark grey garments, and with a long white beard who studied them through kind blue eyes.

-The bravos consider anyone who is wearing a sword at night to be a challenge. Were they to see you with that thing at your hip, and they would challenge you to a fight.

Daemon threw his head back in laughter.

-I sincerely hope they do not, old man! They would embarrass themselves. Then again, they are already embarrassing themselves when they claim that pasty faced whore is the most beautiful woman alive, especially when the Realm’s Delight stands in front of their eyes.

The whore was likely called the White Butterfly for the ivory of her gown. Her hair was black as a moonless night, her skin pale, and her eyes blue. Yet she was no great beauty in Daemon’s opinion. Her eyebrows were too thick, her jaw too wide and she had a pointy chin with a big mole.

He spoke loud enough for the two bravos to hear, and he sent a silent prayer that they would.

-Who is the cockless imbecile who dares to speak against the White Butterfly, the fairest of all fair women?!

With a smirk on his handsome face, Daemon stepped in front of the bravo who spoke.

-Prince Daemon Targaryen, King of the Stepstones and the Narrow Sea has spoken, and I will have you know… worm, that my cock unlike yours works perfectly since it lays flat when I look upon that plain creature with sagging teats yet it rises to occasion with a mere glimpse at Princess Rhaenyra Targaryen, the Realm’s Delight. 

There was not one bravoosi at the streets who did not turn their attention towards them, and everywhere they whispered that the prince and princess of Westeros were there.

The tallest of the bravos spat on the floor.

-You are far from home then, Targaryen prince, and we bravoosi have no taste for valyrians, incest, or for the silver-headed whores the men in your family like to fuck.

But he had spoken the wrongs words to the wrong woman and walking past him, Rhaenyra slapped the man across his face making him stumble backwards.

Daemon laughed again. If the cunt couldn’t take a slap from a small girl like Rhaenyra, he would shit himself before he had time to unsheathe his sword.

There was a cut on the bravo’s young face, likely made by one of his niece’s rings. His palm pressed against it and his eyes widened as he saw the blood.

-Whore! - he spat at Rhaenyra.

-Eunuch! - his niece spat back; her face furious. - And if you are not one yet my uncle will cut off your manhood and shove it down your mouth. Or better yet, we will feed that little worm to our dragons, and then we will feed the rest of you!

He was impressed by her boldness, yet he did not even have a chance to praise her as the other bravo pulled his sword from its sheath.

Daemon wasted no time and Dark Sister was at his hand, and Rhaenyra pushed behind him, before either of the bravos could blink. Yet, even before the fighting could begin, the idiot made the mistake of hitting his sword against Daemon’s at his full force. The prince held his ground and stood as still as he could, all his strength guided to his sword arm. 

The sword of the bravo was a well-balanced steel, but Dark Sister’s blade was valyrian steel and it cut the common one the bravoosi blade into two.

The bravo’s mouth dropped as his eyes moved from what was left of his sword to Daemon.

His friends cursed him and Rhaenyra as he charged against the prince. At least he had the good senses of not trying to measure his poor sword against Dark Sister, and though he seemed younger he was definitely more skilled. He moved quickly dancing around Daemon like an annoying fly.

-You move like a clumsy giant! - the bravo threw at him along with quick blows.

-And you move well enough… for a squire on his first year.

The bravo managed to doge another one of Daemon’s blows, though the force of it made him stumble backwards.

-If it is for the beauty of the lady you were praising you fight for, then that would explain why you are fighting so poorly. -Daemon taunted.

-And I would bet coin in how I have fucked your lady in a pleasure house in Lys, though her cunt was so loose I shoved my prick in her mouth instead!

Daemon might have left him leave with what he had said before, but not when he called the girl he took to wife a whore and most of all, dared to insult the gateway to the temple of bliss, as Mysaria had dubbed it, that his niece kept between her legs. That he would not stand for.

He stalked the bravo as he would a prey, his eyes so murderous that he could see fear staring back at him in the gaze of the young man. Raising his sword, he handed blow after blow not even allowing the bravoosi a moment to breath as he tried to dodge and dance around him.

Tired of his incessant prancing, Daemon thrusted into him and this time felt the sword slice at the skin of his leg. He would have had the idiot then but at the moment, the other idiot shoved a small dagger in his arm. Luckily it was the left, but he felt the cold steel pierce through his muscle all the same.

Rhaenyra gasped in shock.

Daemon did not let it stop him. How many blows had he felt his entire life? How many times had he fallen of a horse and had been cut, either at practice or during a real battle? He was a warrior and at the moment, he had two men to kill.

His sword swung at the bravo who had stuck the blade into him cutting him straight on his belly. His death was slow as his insides almost poured out of him. As for his other friend, with Dark Sister still warm with blood, Daemon spun quickly, and faced him again. Tired and with his leg bleeding, the younger and apparently more skilled of the two bravos, could not match his blows for much longer and it took the prince a wrong movement of his leg for him to thrust his sword right into the neck of the men only stopping when it came out from the other side.

By that time there were screams everywhere in the streets.

Daemon took a moment to catch his breath and to wipe some hair from his face before looking at the corpses with a smug and satisfied smirk.

Rhaenyra approached him, her eyes were wide and they were filled with fear and wonder, and for the life of him, he could not say which his little niece, his princess, his wife, felt most.

-You killed them…- her voice trembled just as it did when he had her naked in his arms, and from the kiss she gave him, he knew that she would be just as wet as when she was naked in his arms as well.- You killed them…- she gasped against his lips.- You killed them for me.

He would have pulled her against him but when he tried to lift his left arm, he flinched. Rhaenyra noted it too and moved her face away from his.

-Are you hurt? 

-Far less than they are trust me, but I would appreciate it, my little dragon, if you could be so kind as to take this pesky thing from my arm.

-Me? - she asked, her face pale.

He simply raised an eyebrow and she gave no other protest, and better that way. He would have hated to remind her of all the times he had played at being her mount when she was a child.

Her hands were uncertain as they wrapped around the hilt of the dagger. Predicting that it would go wrong for him, Daemon decided to warn her.

-Rhaenyra, before you pull that thing out a small tip. Unlike the first time you bed a woman, where you can’t stick it in in one thrust, when you pull out a dagger you have to do it in a single go, or you will see me crying more than a maiden on her wedding night. 

Her brow furrowed.

-Don't be so crass!

He rolled his eyes and was about to tell her that if she did not recall he did, when she pulled the small dagger out and threw it to the side. His face flinched but he refused to let out any sound.

The cut was small but deep and he could feel it throbbing. Pulling a small piece of cloth from her tunic, Rhaenyra tried to wrap it around his bicep.

-I hope you like scars. - he told her. - I am certain I will have one more to add to my collection.

-Why am I not surprised to see that you are the cause for all of this?

Daemon turned to find the First Sword of Braavos, Terro he believed was the man’s name, looking at him with threatening face.

It was almost funny that his small height forced Daemon to have to look down at him and in fact, wasn’t it for the pain in his arm he would have laughed.

The man was not alone though, and the Sealord’s personal guard stood behind the First Sword.

-Bravoosi, how fortunate of you to come. I am just done with my warmup and I will gladly take you on if you want to know the taste of valyrian steel.

-These men insulted me, and they openly provoked my uncle. -Rhaenyra immediately intervened.

Daemon could see, even in the darkness, how the First Sword’s face turned red.

-He... your uncle openly provoked them by walking on the streets at after nightfall with a sword at his hip, princess.

-That is ridiculous! -his niece protested. - What kind of a city is this that a prince of the blood is threatened to duel because he carries his sword! I will have you know the Princess of Dragonstone was called a whore by those two peasants! You cannot mean to tell me the Sealord of Braavos would find it fitting!

“If the Sealord of Braavos has heard tales of our beauty what he would find fitting would be to invite you to his bed.” Daemon thought to himself as he saw the man, Terro, struggling to find his words.

-Now, if you will excuse us, my uncle needs to have his wound looked at, ser. It is a scratch and I know he had far worse, but he will not protest to have it cleaned with boiling vinegar and properly closed since he knows it will appease my gentle heart. Offer the regards of the Princess of Dragonstone to your Lord, my good Terro. And if you ever want to hear the song of dragons we have in Westeros, search for me in Dragonstone.

Her eyelids beat slowly and if ever a pair of eyes could steal a soul, Rhaenyra’s had stolen Terro’s.

-The bravos do search for trouble, Terro. - one of the soldiers said. - No man would stand quietly as the honour of his wife is insulted, much less a wife that is such a… magnificent princess…

“Another day, another cock made hard by Rhaenyra’s smile.”

She truly was like a flame to moths. He had scarcely met a man who would not lose his wits and good senses for her.

Terro nodded, still fixated with a certain silver-haired princess Daemon so happened to be married to. When he finally turned his head towards him, he was far less amicable.

-I trust you, prince Daemon, do not intend to spend much longer in Braavos. While our fair city is made fairer by princess Rhaenyra, I wish for no more blood to run on our streets.

-We leave tomorrow, bravoosi. And my I extend my niece’s invitation to you and add that, if you ever want to taste Dark Sister, you know where to find her: Dragonstone.

Terro raised an eyebrow.

-If I ever come to Dragonstone it will be to taste your Silver Niece, not your Dark Sister.

He threw Rhaenyra such a shameless look that he took his niece by surprise.

-You wish! - Daemon threw back at the small man though he and the other soldiers were already walking away and dispersing the crowds. - Impertinent little man…

Wrapping her arm around his good one, Rhaenyra pressed her head against his shoulder. He looked over at her and smiled.

Later that night, after the brothel keeper and old associate of his tended to his wound, he sat close to the fireplace, his head resting on Rhaenyra’s lap.

-You killed a man for me…-she said dreamily. - Two in fact…

Daemon smirked at her.

-I would kill an entire army for you. Just say the word.

She giggled, wrapping a long curl around her finger.

-You were so magnificent against them… but I hope your cut does not hurt too much.

He shrugged.

-I have been a knight for more years than you have been alive, my little dragon. This is nothing believe me.

She gently traced the not so elegant curve of his nose. 

-In any case, we cannot leave Braavos tomorrow. We should stay a few more days so you might recover.

Daemon sniggered before informing her that they would leave for the Steps in the morrow.

-There should be no rain and we should take advantage of the fine weather.

-It’s a long distance! - she protested. – And you won’t be able to hold Caraxes’s reins properly!

-Fine then.

She was so surprised that he agreed with her that she went quiet for a while.

-You… you mean it?

The prince nodded.

-We will go tomorrow, but I won’t ride Caraxes. - he studied her for a moment. - I believe I shall enjoy riding with you on your lady Syrax.

-You… you what?!

He sniggered again. Rhaenyra was oddly protective of her yellow she-dragon and he was certain she was not liking his idea one bit.

-I will ride with you. - he replied. - You are right, my arm could use the rest, and you are such an excellent rider, Rhaenyra. Taking a dragon to the skies at seven is not for anyone… I believe you can manage to take your uncle with you from Braavos to the Stepstones. Now, why don’t you show your champion the gratitude he deserves. A little warning though, he can’t move much so tonight, you are in charge.

The next day, the Titan roared as the two dragons soared through the skies. Caraxes by his own, his great read eyes constantly looking to his side, and Syrax carrying with her the Princess of Dragonstone and the King of the Stepstones.

Daemon enjoyed riding with Rhaenyra far more than he would admit. Though it was not as thrilling, being able to wrap his arms around her and leave his hands resting over her breasts was worth her lack of agility in the skies.

-You should be grabbing my waist…- she half mumbled when she noted that he was trying to slip one hand inside her tunic.

-Don’t worry, my niece, my legs are strong, I scarcely need chains to keep me on dragon’s back.

She tried to protest again when his cold fingers brushed against her nipple having finally found an entrance to the inside of her tunic.

-Look ahead or we are going to fall. Gods… it’s like this is your first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter they will arrive on the Steps and Rhaenyra is going to almost faint when she sees Daemon's… let's be generous and call it kingdom XD
> 
> You can expect the update to "The Blacks & the Greens" in the next few days!
> 
> Until then stay safe :D


	10. Rhaenyra V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone :D
> 
> It's been so long since I update this I really wanted to update it before the rest. To those of you following "The Blacks & the Greens" I will update it next and it shouldn't take long ;)
> 
> I have been much slower with updates than I wanted but it's so hot some days I am just like "Someone save me!", also I have been busy with real life :(

Rhaenyra V

-The water is tepid! - she spat at the two serving women standing before her. - At best! - she added.

One of them was a stout specimen with thin blonde hair and the other one was thin and hard as bone. They did not speak the common tongue, but they seldom understood valyrian, not even the bastard valyrian spoken in Pentos and Braavos.

When she had asked Daemon where the women came from and how they came to serve there, he had been rather vague with his answer, as he had been with every question she had asked of him since she had set foot there and before.

Alla and Careleen had told her the truth. They were former whores, taken there by pirates (the Seven only knew how many of them were on the Steps), and now far too old for that sort of service, they had entered a different type of service. In fact, every single servant on her uncle’s… she refused to call it a palace or a keep, seemed either a former whore, a former pirate of a former cutthroat.

She had never been in such a place; she had never been surrounded by such scum!

If Alicent could see her then, she would likely laugh until she cried and Rhaenyra’s cheeks burned red with humiliation.

“Kingdom my backside!” Rhaenyra thought bitterly as she shivered from the cold inside her bath, “This is nothing but a god forsaken place not worth what it costs to keep!”

-Do I have to repeat myself?!- she spat at the women. - Fetch hot water! So hot it could burn your hands! At this rate I will become sick! 

She had no doubt the two idiots would likely enjoy having her bedridden and dying and if they understood her thread, they certainly did not seem to fear it.

\- If the water is not to my taste, I swear I will throw it over your heads! - she intended to give them nothing to laugh about. - And call Lady Alla and Lady Careleen! I have need of them!

She grunted again as the doors closed, hugging herself as she tried to find some warmth. As she looked around, she felt like laughing.

Daemon’s “palace” was not palace at all. In fact, she was not sure it could even be called a manse or a keep. It was more of a great fort made of stone with high walls and ceilings surrounded by ins and brothels. She lived next to drunks and whores and pirates!  
Inside at least the place was half decent, though the decoration was beyond tasteless. Rugs and carpets of all kind were thrown over the floors in a careless manner. Dornish rugs made of bright yellows and oranges could be followed fine Myrish rugs of purples and cloth of gold. It was a mess! A vulgar, expensive mess!

There were also statues everywhere, and most were of naked women, some said to be goddesses of other lands though Rhaenyra failed to get a straight answer out of Daemon when she inquired him as to what exactly this live-size statue of a dark-skinned beauty of the Summer Islands was goddess to.

But the worst of all the… she refused to call it art, was in her bedchambers.

A giant life-size portrait of this flamboyant man, she suspected from Tyrosh or even Myr, with dark hair and a dark armour and a face more perverted than Haryllo’s, which was saying something.

His eyes were a bright green and they seemed to follow her everywhere and she was not at ease with being alone with just it, staring back at her. She felt silly just thinking it, but it was as if the man in the portrait was alive and could see her nakedness. Besides, Rhaenyra had grown to cultivate a deep distaste for green eyes in later years.

The weirdest part was that there were several daggers thrown at the portrait, though she was still to ask Daemon who the man was and why was his picture ruined. Truth was she had been so angry when she saw his… whatever that place was, she had thrown her things to the side and went to sulk by Syrax’s side. Her ladies had searched for her and she had listed her complaints until it angered her so much, she asked to be left alone. 

As for Daemon, he had simply laughed away her complains and told her she pouted in a delicious way. What he would always tell her when she was cross with him.

“If he had his way, he would have me on my back morning and night!”

But he wouldn’t any time soon! He knew full well what that place was, and he had not warned her! 

Who did he think she was?! She was not a whore or some simple lady! She was a princess, Princess of Dragonstone and queen to be! In her veins ran the blood of the Conqueror!

-If Daemon thinks he is to have me any time soon, he has another thing coming! - Rhaenyra uttered to herself as she tried not to freeze to death on the tub.

She rubbed her arms with her hands as she waited for the two women to come back with warm water, yet when the door opened it were the Strong Sisters.

Rhaenyra grunted.

-Those two must have gone to Dorne to fetch me hot water! Is there no one with a shred of competence in this gods’ forsaken place?!

-Well, to be honest I don’t think the brothel is such a great place for women to learn the skills needed to be a servant. - Careleen said.

-At least not the kind that services outside the bed. - Alla added.

Rhaenyra adored them for trying, but she was in no mood for jokes.

-This place is an absolute pigpen. Daemon knew, and he still brought me here. And the worst part is, I kept asking him about the Steps while we were at Braavos but he, like he always is, just gave me ambiguous answers and changed the subject.

-How was Braavos? - Careleen asked, far more interested in learning of the Free City than of Rhaenyra’s personal drama.

Annoyed at the tepid water, and shivering, Rhaenyra decided to stand from the tub and wrap herself in a wool towel. Her two ladies quickly ran to her to help her.

-We saw the Titan, went to the market, Daemon bought be jewels, we spent a lot of time in our rooms, and he killed two men and injured his arm. - she said impatiently.

-A lot of time in your rooms… as the marks you have on your neck attest to. -Careleen said.

Usually Rhaenyra wouldn’t mind. Daemon loved her neck and he often left marks on her when he nipped and sucked at her skin, and she loved when he did those things. At the moment though, she was so mad that made her even angrier.

-That bastard! - she shrieked making the Strong sisters jump. - He is the most ungallant man alive! It wasn’t enough for him to take me to stay at a pillow house while we were at Braavos, and now he takes me to this… this… this hole, and not pleased with himself he marks me like he’s an animal!

-He has always marked your neck, and sometimes your hips are bruised when you two decide to pretend you are two actual dragons mating.- Alla said.- Also, you once scratched his back until he was bleeding so I don’t think…

Noting the vicious look Rhaenyra was throwing her sister, Careleen grabbed Alla’s wrist and shook her head trying to tell her to shut up.

-He is very ungallant. -Alla immediately corrected herself. - Like you say.

-I wish he were here right now so I could tell him! He is bedding a princess; he should be more careful. We are royals, not animals in the fields!

-You make men mad with desire princess. - Careleen said with a smile. - Even an experienced man such as your uncle cannot control himself with you. You know you are the most beautiful woman alive!

Rhaenyra could not fight the smile that flowered in her face. She knew Careleen was right, no man could ever be indifferent to her, no man ever had. Some even forgot their vows next to her, and she knew even Daemon oft forgot himself near her. For her, he had even tempted her father’s wrath.

The doors were opened again, and the two women entered the room carrying heavy buckets of water which they emptied in the tub. Rhaenyra was outraged at the way neither of them even lowered her head as they came in. Instead, they eyed her as openly as they would someone of their low station.

-You can fetch more! - she told them. - I won’t be entering that tub again until I see smoke rising from it!

They left again and she swore she could hear them sniggering and whispering to each other.

-This goes beyond anything. My wish right now is to get on Syrax’s back and make my way back to Dragonstone where I am not surrounded by whores, sellswords and pirates, where the water is warm, and where I am treated like the Princess of Dragonstone should.

The Strong sisters exchanged a look before Careleen spoke.

-I will be honest, princess. I wouldn’t mind being in Westeros right now. This was not what I had in mind either… 

-Don’t make ridiculous proposals, Careleen! You know very well I can’t go! Daemon has to stay to fight his little war, and I am not about to be alone on Dragonstone without him! I have need of him!

As angry as she was with her uncle, they had not spent one night since they had wed parted, and she could not envision spending her nights alone, and to not be kissed by him in the morrow and taken by him at nights. The way he always touched her and searched for her, burning with desire, made her burn too, and long for him the moment they were parted.

Daemon had promised her more pleasure than she could know before he bedded her the first time, and he had been right, yet she was not sure it was always such a good thing.

“This is both a gift and a curse from the gods.” She thought to herself turning the inexistent rings around her fingers.

-And there are whores here, besides. - Rhaenyra added. - I am not about to leave Daemon, without me near, to fall into the arms of women of ill repute and break our marriage vows! He has been faithful and true to me, and I don’t intend for it to change, so I have to keep him under my eye and on my bed.

-That’s true. - Careleen agreed. - Men are like stray dogs that recently found themselves with an owner. Though they will follow us blindly, yet if we turn our head for one moment they are already trailing after another person and eating from their hands while wiggling their tails. Their loyalty as shifting as the seasons.

It took the women three more trips for the water to finally be as scorching as Rhaenyra liked. She also had them lit the hearth and change the bed sheets and covers for ones Haryllo had gifted them.

-I am trying to make these lodgings as bearable as possible. - she told her ladies helped her to wash her hair.

In no time, the rooms were smelling of rose oil, and honey scented soaps from her bath and the fires were burning bright and warming the cold walls.

She had the women change the sheets and bed covers and replace a few of the rugs on the floor so the colours were matching. They worked the entire time she bathed, and she had a very long bath. By the time they were done her rooms were now mostly yellow, gold and red, and she smiled thinking it were colours she was very much fond of, not to mention much more elegant.

Yellow for Syrax, Red for Caraxes, and Gold for Daemon’s cloak.

-And scatter rose petals on the water of my washing bin! -she told the two servant women who had stopped looking at her and worked in silent rage.

-Word of advice. -Careleen said. - I wouldn’t eat anything they bring you unless you want to taste their spit.

-If they were less impertinent, I wouldn’t be so harsh with them. - Rhaenyra snapped. - Gods… I am living my own personal hell in this place…

The doors were opened again but this time it was her uncle who came in.

-My niece, you do know how to welcome a man. I see your touch on the room already, and you couldn’t be more inviting than naked in your bath, waiting for me.

She immediately frowned her face.

-You should have knocked before entering, Daemon! I am bathing! 

He looked around and laughed.

-Because… you have something new in there I have not yet seen?!

-You won’t be seeing anything for a long time, uncle! - she shot back. - Not after you brought me to this hole without so much as a warning as to what awaited me!

She looked over at her ladies and they nodded their heads in approval.

Daemon though, looked far less impressed.

-Lady Careleen, Lady Alla, would you be so kind as to leave me alone with my niece?

They waited for Rhaenyra to give them leave and only then did they leave them on their own. The servants too were sent away by the princess though they seemed relieved for it.

-You have some nerve on you, Daemon Targaryen! - Rhaenyra immediately said pointing a finger at him. - This isn’t a kingdom! This is a collection of rocks with some sea around them, sellswords, pirates and whores! And this is not a palace nor anything of the like!

As she spoke, Daemon removed his boots and undid his belt, throwing them to the side.

-I like this not, Daemon. I like this not. - she spoke in valyrian to him, something she did when she was feeling especially angry or especially content. - This is no fit place for the Princess of Dragonstone. This is no fit place for anyone!

She heard him snigger and immediately asked what was so amusing.

-You are, Rhaenyra, if you think you can pull off anger while you are naked and flushed, looking like a petulant child, and acting very much like one as well.- he threw his tunic to the side.- Being a spoiled and entitled girl might have been slightly endearing when you were just my small niece, but now you are a woman, bedded and wedded so you should outgrow your fits. 

He pulled down his breeches and his undergarments.

-And you are my wife now, so turn that pout you like to sport into a smile, because your husband is joining you.

-No, you will not! - she screamed, standing from the tub. - You are forbidden from entering my bath!

Daemon raised an eyebrow.

-If you can think of a way of stopping me, then go ahead, Rhaenyra.

With all the dignity she could muster, while being naked and wet, she moved his arms towards him, yet it was for not. He quickly caught her wrists with his large hand and entered the tub, letting go of her, only when he was seated and reclined with the water almost reaching his chest.

Even with the injury on his left arm, she was not match for his strength and it was infuriating!

She moved as far away from him as she could. Pouting.

-Rhaenyra?

-Hum?

The princess meant to escape when he saw her moving towards her, but he was much quicker than her.

-Come wash your husband’s hair as a good wife ought to. - he told her with a smirk. - There is nothing like the feeling of those small and gentle hands of yours, my pet.

-Why should I? - she petulantly asked. - You do not treat me with kindness, and you brought me to this awful place!

Before she could stop him, Daemon crushed his lips against hers. Her head screamed at her to push him away, but her mouth seemed to have a mind of its own and it opened for him, as did her arms who moved around him so she could pull her uncle even closer to herself.

She closed her eyes and lost herself in the feeling of their kiss, and only when she was gasping for breath, did he pull away.

-How can you say such a thing, cruel girl?- Daemon asked pulling her chin up so their gazes met.- I do everything for you, I even kill for you, or have you already forgotten how I got this deep cut in my arm?

Rhaenyra was about to protest but he claimed her lips with his again and all words were gone.

-I praise you to no end, I worship you like the little goddess that you are, I shower you with presents, and I adore every inch of you. The Steps are not Westeros, they are wild and untamed filled with pirates and thieves, and we shall live many adventures together here. Just the two of us.

-The two of us? - she asked in a small voice.

He rubbed his nose against hers.

-Don’t you want to fly by my side and lay waste to fleets and men? Like a true warrior princess. Like in the tales I always told you of my many adventures, when you were just a girl.

-Laying waste to fleet and poor men… that would be very wicked of us. - Rhaenyra said biting her finger.

Daemon smirked.

-Where’s the fun in being good, my niece? I never was, and neither are you.

His mouth nibbled at her ear and she giggled.

-You are like me. - he whispered. - And that is why I enjoy you so much. You are not a boring wench like others I have met. Behind that sweet and virginal face, a dangerous woman hides, and I do my part to bring her out.

-Virginal face? - she asked giggling.

-Any man who gazes upon you would have trouble believing some of the things we do in our chambers… and other places… such as bathes.

She hesitated. It was very hard to think when he was so close to her, when his hands were on her and when she tasted him on her lips.

-You make it sound exciting…- Rhaenyra confessed lowering her eyes.

He kissed her pressing his lips hard against hers and making her open her mouth so his tongue might enter it.

-Bedding you? - he asked.

-No, the Steps. - she replied a little breathless.

He smiled dangerously at her.

They left their bath only to fall at some animal pelts next to the hearth. With their hair and bodies dripping they lay together, with Rhaenyra on top for the sake of her uncle’s arm.

Their mouths moved together, his tongue as hot as the waters she had just bathed in and when he bit the sensitive skin near her shoulder, she urged him to bite harder. As for her, her hands traced his chest and his lean stomach, marvelling at the feeling of his skin, the perfection that was his body, even with a cloth wrapper around his left arm.

-Daemon…

Rhaenyra moaned his name and felt his mouth leave her shoulder.

-Tell me if I am being too rough. - he planted small kissed against her neck. - Sometimes I forget how tender and soft you are, my little dragon.

She gasped as his mouth moved to her breasts, his tongue circling her nipple before sucking it.

-I may be tender and soft as you say, my big bad dragon, but you are the one who is wounded.

She gently kissed his arm, near his bicep, where the dagger had pierced him.

-For you, my dearest niece. I would never stand by as anyone insulted your honour and much less your beauty. Not you, who are the most perfect thing anyone in our family ever made, and from my father’s line besides.

Rhaenyra’s cheeks burned.

-And I had quite a few aunts, but not even them could match you, the Realm’s Delight and mine own delight. I like it very much that you are mine and only ever mine.

She smiled yet she told herself she should remember the awful place he had brought her to. And the poor excuse for a Keep their lodgings were. He was trying to flatter her and distract her, and make the Steps look far better than they were, but she wouldn’t have it and…

-Are you wet for me, Rhaenyra?

His words made her giggle as neither of them were dry. In fact, her hair was dripping, and the small drops of water fell on Daemon’s face and his chest. Yet to indulge him, her hand took his right one and led it to her sex.

He raised an eyebrow and she gasped as she felt him brush his fingers against her opening and then higher in her…

-Oh, Daemon…

-You are wet, my niece, and not just from your bath it seems…

He touched her gently at first, and she lifted her hips to grant him better access, though he quickly increased his speed making her clutch to him and close her eyes, rocking herself against his hand. When her pleasure hit her, he continued with his movements, prolonging it and making her let out a scream she was certain was heard outside of their chambers.

She blushed as she realized it.

-Uncle I think I…

His lips were on hers before she could finish her sentence. As they parted, Daemon told her to take him into her and she did. Still too sensitive from her climax, every movement made her whimper and she felt her walls still pulsing. It did not take long for him to grunt and to grip her hips harder as his release came. She waited until he came down from his pleasure to lay beside him.

-You ought not be so embarrassed by your sounds of delight, Rhaenyra. They are like music to my ears. - he lazily turned to her. - Music I like to hear often and loudly.

-I… it’s not very proper.

Daemon chuckled at her words.

-I can think of many things we have done, and do, who would not be proper.

Rhaenyra remembered something and with a mischievous smile, she turned to him.

-I once heard that when my grandparents, your parents, got married, my grandmother’s screams were so loud they could be heard all the way to Duskindale.

He chuckled again, louder this time.

-Then you have heard correctly, though I was never told this by either of them. And unlike you, my little dragon, my mother had no issue with being heard. So you must get that from your other grandmother.

She giggled. It was comforting to know there had been so much passion between her grandparents, that her father and her uncle had been made from so much love between two people. The thought though, made her head turn to her son who had never lived outside of her, and she became sad as she thought of how much love and passion had made him, and how she easily she had lost him.

The princess quickly tried to forget such thought, pushing it to the back of her head. It had been why she had so promptly agreed to leave Westeros. There were too many memories there, and everywhere on Dragonstone reminded her of her lost babe and all the dreams she had once had for him.

-What do you think they would say if they were alive and saw us wed? Your parents I mean.

Daemon thought about it for a moment.

-Well, the fact that you are my niece wouldn’t bother them in the slightest since they were brother and sister. The fact I took you to bed before I made you my wife would have certainly bothered my father.- her turned to her looking like a wicked little boy.- He was always more reserved than my mother and slightly more serious. But he would have made us marry even sooner than your father, so it could have been a perk. And I have little doubt he would pat me on the back for marrying a beauty such as you, and he would certainly brag your loveliness to the seven winds. He was quite competitive, you know? Especially against my uncle prince Aemon. Viserys and I were never like that.

Rhaenyra drank in his every word. Daemon told many tales of his adventures and travels, yet he seldom spoke of his childhood or his life before her.

-Mayhaps because we were always good at different things, Viserys was made proud by my achievements. He did not want what I had, and I did not see him as a threat. He was my brother.

-He always spoke of how close you two were as children. - she tried; afraid he might cease to speak of it.

But to her contentment he carried on.

-Aye, we were. Shared a room, though not the lessons since he was four years my senior and much more advanced. But we shared plays and everything else. We were closer to each other than to any other person… it was odd when it changed, though I am not certain if it was when he wed or after.

-Sometimes I forget you are only four years apart in age. - she confessed. - Father is father, with his moustache, protruding belly and hearty laugh. While you are…

He was all lean and hard body, big hands with longer fingers, long hair and shaved face, and lips that could make her forget herself and cock that… she bit her lip. It was too sinful to even think.

-A life of indolence will do that to you, Rhaenyra. Luckily for your happiness in the marital bed, I could never lead a life such as my brother does. I would bore myself into an early grave!

She recalled her father’s words about her uncle and how he was easily bored.

-Once my arm is healed better, I shall take you flying. - he said. - That cock sucker’s dagger sure went deep into my muscle, but I trust it will heal quickly.

Daemon’s profanities caught her by surprise, he usually only spoke such words around her when he was very angry.

-I am surprised you are not in more pain. - she noted, gently tracing his bicep.

He raised an eyebrow.

-I am a warrior. It is nothing I have not felt before. - his eyes looked over at their bed and then back to her making a silent question.

Rhaenyra helped him stand and went to wash herself as Daemon lay on the bed and inhaled deeply.

-Haryllo’s covers and your sweet perfume. This bed as never been as inviting.

She smiled as she joined him on the bed, free of any nightgown to his approval.

-It’s a shame we did not bring Maester Geradys with us. He would know how to treat your arm better than any healer there is on the Steps or Braavos.

Daemon rolled his eyes.

-You place to much faith in him. Besides, this is nothing.

-And you too little. -she countered. -He’s very good, in fact, the best maester I ever met.

-Well, I doubt any concoction of his would make me feel half as good as your cunt does, so I say I need him not.

Rhaenyra’s cheeks burned. Why must he always speak so bluntly? Her uncle truly had no shame.

-I should deny you its pleasures after you failed to let me know how meagre your kingdom was, and how unfitting this keep is.

-You could never deny me. - he replied looking unconcerned. - And I am sure Haryllo and the prince’s many gifts will provide you with enough luxury to make this place a lot more comfortable.

Her eyes scanned the room and once again she found herself pulled to the strange man on the portrait and to his intense stare and mocking smile.

-That may be… but that painting will be gone. Who is the man anyway, and why are there so many knifes thrown at him? And why do you keep it in your chambers?

Daemon looked back at it and threw his head back laughing. 

-That, my sweet niece, is Craghas Drahar, Crabfeeder as he was called during his campaign. I have told you all about him as you recall.

-You slay him…- Rhaenyra said in awe. - Cut off his head with Dark Sister, to avenge one of your fallen friends…

He looked at her surprised for a moment.

-Ah… yes, I suppose that was the story I told you. Those daggers were the result of a night with too much wine and celebration, and I will have you know I did not throw all of them by myself. Lord Corlys helped.

Rhaenyra could not imagine such a serious and dignified lord such as Corlys being drunk and throwing daggers at a painting. In any case, why would they keep a portrait of a man they hated and had slain in battle? When she voices Daemon her question, he seemed almost confused by it.

-This was where he spent his days when he was at the Stepstones. He had it built sometime after he conquered these lands. After he died, my sweet niece, all in the Steps became mine own. I kept his awful portrait as a joke. I like to believe he is somewhere in some place resembling a hell where the women are ugly, the wine tastes of piss and there’s pox on his manhood, and he is seeing me here sleeping on his bed, eating his food and drinking from his vintage.- he smirked.- He’s the one feeding the crabs now.

Rhaenyra blinked a few times. It was very queer of him to want to stare at the portrait of a man he hated. She hated Alicent but when she became queen, and her father’s second wife was gone, she would get rid of anything who had once belonged to her. The princess cared not what the queen might or not see, she wanted her out of her sight forever.

It was one of the good things about being away from Westeros, apart from the letter telling her of her new half-brother’s birth, there was not one word on Alicent or her half-brothers. Neither in Pentos nor Braavos did anyone speak of the queen. There, across the Narrow Sea Rhaenyra was both princess and queen, and all wanted to see and meet only her, and she was not required to give precedence to anyone.

-I figure good old Craghas will hate me even more now that I have the most beautiful woman alive in my arms every night.

His lilac gaze was so intense Rhaenyra felt he was looking into her soul… he made her feel even more naked than she was.

It was not fair that he could be so ungallant with her at times, and so fervent and loving at others. It won him everything he wanted from her, and she was powerless to refuse him.

“To belong to Daemon Targaryen… could any woman refuse him?” she had to wonder.

Rhaenyra ran her fingers through Daemon’s still damp hair. Unlike hers, his was naturally straight, falling heavy and loose past his shoulders. There were no nots nor tangles he ever needed to worry about. 

“I hope all our children have your hair one day.” 

Daemon suddenly turned to her.

-As I was saying, once my arm is healed, I will take you flying, and teach you how to guide a dragon in battle.

He ran a hand through his jaw rubbing it. There was not one hair in there as he had shaved that day. His face was as smooth as a little boy’s and that added to his mischievous smirk, were two of the things she liked best about him. 

She had never cared for beard on a man, much less a moustache like her father had.

-I trust your Syrax will prove herself a bigger challenged than Caraxes was. He had already been bled when I first claimed him as prince Aemon took him on several battles, as did my grandfather with his Vermithor and my father with Vhagar. But your little lady, as you call her, has never tasted blood. She’s exceptionally well fed, though she does hunt with my Caraxes… and she’s young. Mayhaps there is still time to amend her ways.

Rhaenyra raised an eyebrow.

-Syrax is just perfect the way she is. She is great in size and magnificent, and I bet anything you want that one day she shall grow bigger than your Caraxes.

-Anything I want? - he asked raising an eyebrow. - My niece, do not make promises to me you are not ready to uphold. 

He leaned over her like a predator and she gasped in surprise.

-Sometimes I have such thoughts going through my mind, they almost shock me, and they are all about you.

The hand on his good arm moved to her breast.

-You will like the Stepstones, my princess.

His mouth replaced his hand and she closed her eyes.

-My king…

The day was windy, but it was a welcomed change after the storms that had run through the Stepstones for days. Unable to leave, Rhaenyra had spent most of her days with Daemon, on their chambers, yet it was a welcome change to be able to leave the walls of their housing and to come and see the port.

It was far from magnificent and it lacked the elegance of Purple Harbour in Braavos. But her eyes bulged as she saw all of the merchants and the many goods being carried in and out of the ships. 

-Every ship that wishes to go from Westeros to Essos, to trade on the Narrow Sea, must pass through these seas and pay a toll. - she told her ladies. - While at first the intervention of the Triarchy was welcomed, as they got rid of pirates and outlaws, soon they became too greedy, their tolls too high, and it was then that Lord Corlys and my uncle became allies to subdue them and regain control of these lands for the Seven Kingdoms and our allies.

-You need not tell us. - Careleen said. - Most of the conversations we ever had with father involved him speaking politics to us. He’s not the most interesting of men.

Alla giggled.

-Sometimes, Harwin would fall asleep while our father went on and on about matters of the kingdom. He made sowing interesting.

-It got so much worse after he was named Hand. -Careleen added.

But Rhaenyra was not listening to them.

-You know what that means, yes? We will have access to the best fabrics, and we can order tons of new dresses, jewels, shoes and sandals! - she almost skipped she was so excited. - Father sent us a lot of money. And you know… I am thinking that since I am in such a wild and savage land maybe I could make a few more risqué gowns, at least more than the ones I wore in Westeros.

Her ladies looked at each other and then back to her.

-And what would that entail?

-I would have to think. - she said batting her eyelashes. - And parties! We should celebrate every night with music and dancing and drinking! 

-This is sounding like the easiest war I ever heard of. - Alla commented.

-It will be. Two dragons? There won’t even be a battle worthy of the name. And to ride into battle by Daemon’s side… like Aegon and his queens did one day. I would almost be a warrior!

The Strong sisters went into a fit of giggles.

-You are too much of a princess.

-Though you are an excellent rider!

She smiled at them.

-In any case we should still carry on with our changes to that. - she waved her hand in the direction of the fort. - Whatever that is. It can be atrocious on the outside but luxurious and comfortable inside. And I need a good place to rest after a day riding.

Careleen looked over at Alla and she shrugged. At least they would have something to do while the princess and the prince were busy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope you enjoy :D
> 
> Also for all the Balon/Alyssa fans after careful consideration I decided to add a few more chapters to "The Spring Prince" XD and I have already begun writing the next chapter so it should follow the update on "The Blacks & the Greens"
> 
> Until then stay safe :D


	11. Rhaenyra VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone :D
> 
> OMG it has been sooooo long since I last updated this, but I have so many ideas that I will be updating this regularly now :D 
> 
> As always I hope you enjoy ;)

Rhaenyra VI

-You deserve a treat.

Those had been Daemon’s last words before he pulled her down from her dragon, and all but threw her to the ground. He yanked her pants down to her knees and tossed his riding gloves aside.

She had been so excited at how he manhandled that she gave no protest at finding herself half naked on a deserted island made of little more of rocks. Again.

“He really does have a particular taste for being out in the open.” Rhaenyra thought to herself with a giggle.

They were both lying on top of his cloak and he moved closer to her using his fingers to pleasure her as he parted her lower lips. He was not being gentle, but she did not mind. She was so aroused it felt even better and the princess found herself urging him for more. His thumb circled the small pearl of flesh above her opening as two fingers moved in and out of her. They were so long that they hit all the right places.

-Yes…

She pulled his face towards hers and kissed him, making him open his mouth so her tongue would move against his, tasting him.

Only when her release came did she try to pull away from him, but he kept her secure in place his lips as hungry as before. His fingers also showed no sign of slowing down, continuing to fondle her and making her scream. She was thankful they were in the middle of nowhere or else she was sure her screams would have been heard.

Rhaenyra fisted his tunic as she pleaded with him.

-Daemon, stop! I can’t anymore!

Ignoring her, his fingers kept moving focusing on her small nub and her opening, stroking without entering her. When she found her release again, she gave little more than a whimper, feeling her sex was pulsing. She felt against him limp and spent.

When she could finally think again, she kissed him gently.

They pulled away and their eyes met. Lilac and purple, and Rhaenyra smiled. 

Daemon returned her gesture.

-You are soaked.

It was not what she expected to hear but she had long got used to Daemon’s inappropriate words.

-I am…- she agreed looking at him as seductively as she could manage. - So, you should do something about it.

He reached for her face tenderly and their eyes met again.

-Not now.

-Why not?!- she loudly asked as he moved away from her. - Daemon?

Rhaenyra watched as he licked his fingers and collected his riding gloves putting them back on. He then helped her stand, and pulled her riding pants back up, adjusting the red tunic she was wearing over them.

-This was just a small treat for you, if you do well, you will get the rest tonight.

She turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

-You just enjoy torturing me, don’t you?! Here I am burning with desire for your cock, and you want to fly more.

It was his turn to stop and look at her bewildered.

-Rhaenyra?!

She shrugged. The haze she was left in after climaxing, twice, made her head cloudy and loosened her tongue. What if she was speaking too wantonly? It was just them there, and on the Stepstones she was a queen not a princess. Her father was many leagues away and he would never know. No one would ever know but Daemon, and he already knew all her secrets.

Her uncle pulled her chin up so she would look at him. Rhaenyra kept her eyes on him, challenging and filled with lust.

-To hear someone with that sweet and innocent face say something like this… 

Keeping her gaze on him she reached for his hand and took two of his fingers into her mouth, sucking them provocatively.

Much to her dismay however, he simply returned her gaze and gave her a smirk.

Rhaenyra pouted as he returned to his saddle, and she did the same.

-It is not fair that he is always in control of everything, Syrax.

Her dragon turned her face towards her and gave a faint shriek.

-Yes, I know I like it most of the times, but I am tired… I just wanted to call it a day and to return to… well… that place.

Daemon had shown her no mercy over the past moons, as he insisted that she had to learn how to ride a dragon into battle. He would always go ahead with Caraxes and she would follow him on Syrax, mimicking his every move. Dodging and turning, and teaching Syrax how to change courses quickly and to fly past obstacles and throw fire, sometimes, all at once.

Her days consisted of this and her breaks consisted of racing the dragons against each other. Syrax appeared to like it, and Rhaenyra was certain she had never flown and hunted as much as she did during their time on the Stepstones. Now, her little lady was barely fed by others, and Daemon insisted for them to have the dragons find meat and kill the beasts it belonged to, fending for themselves instead. 

All of that Syrax liked and every day, Rhaenyra found her dragon eagerly waiting for her to mount her and to take to the skies.

It did make her think of the many hours, sometimes weeks, her little lady has been kept locked up, with heavy chains around her. It weighted heavily on her heart.

Did she miss her freedom? 

Was this the life her Syrax had been born to live?

Rhaenyra tried not to dwell on those questions too much. She almost felt silly for asking them, for having such doubts. The dragons needed to be tamed and kept indoors.

Her little lady led the best life she could have. She was well taken care of; she was fed only the best meats and Rhaenyra always made sure she nested in the best spot of the Dragonpit, when they had lived on the Red Keep that was. Her dragon lacked for nothing. And most of all, Syrax had her. They had each other.

With what strength she had left, the princess caressed her bright yellow scales. 

Syrax barely noted it though, too lost she was in the thrill of the flight and of the race against Caraxes. Unlike Rhaenyra, if her dragon was tired, she gave no sign of it.

By the time Daemon deemed that they could return to their manse (she guessed that was the closest definition to the place they were living in, though still a large stretch), Rhaenyra could no longer feel her backside or her back.

She dismounted Syrax very ungracefully and whimpered with every step she took. 

Daemon appeared to take no note of it. In fact, he seemed to be in an excellent mood as he parted with Caraxes bidding him a goodnight.

The princess soaked in a long bath for what seemed like hours being only slightly aware of Daemon joining her, washing himself, and leaving. Her skin was turning prune-like by the time her ladies helped her to stand from the tub, yet it hadn’t been enough to ease the soreness in her muscles.

As they assisted her in drying herself, Rhaenyra shot an endless stream of complaints to Alla and Careleen and by the time she was dressed in her sleeping gown, with a black silk robe around herself she was on the verge of tears.

-You need to calm down, princess. -Careleen told her.

-I can’t calm down! - Rhaenyra said sniffing. - I am sick of this! Everything hurts and my days are as boring as they can get! 

When she sat to have dinner that night, much like she had for the past nights, she could barely keep her head up.

-Eat. - Daemon told her. - It’s lamprey pie, your favourite.

Rhaenyra looked over at him and slouched in her seat even more crossing her arms over her chest.

-If you pout and don’t have your proper food, there will be no dessert for you…- he jested.

Earlier that day, he might have left her feeling undone and burning, yet after hours of being on the saddle her fires were burning as low as they could. She wanted to go to bed to sleep, nothing more.

-I don’t want to eat! - she whimpered. - I just want to go to bed!

She knew she was sounding like a child, but she couldn’t help it, and before she knew she was complaining her pains to her uncle who continued eating unperturbed.

-I can’t take another day like this one, Daemon! Everything hurts, I am tired! We do nothing else besides flying, sleeping for a few hours and flying again! I am not cut for this life; I can’t stand it another day!

He looked up at her.

-You seemed to be enjoying yourself immensely this afternoon when I pulled you from your saddle.

Raging, she stood from her seat and walked around their chambers.

-I was! Up until the time you refused to bed me and insisted that we should go back to flying! - she whined. - I have flown enough! I don’t know what else you mean for me to learn about it! If you want us to go to war, then by all means let us do so but continuing these of waking early and spending my days on dragon’s back without having any fun, I refuse!

The princess suddenly felt Daemon’s large hands on her, and she gasped in surprise. He was so silent she had not even heard him stand until she felt his touch on her.

-Relax, Rhaenyra… 

With those words he moved his hands to her shoulders, bidding her to sit on the bed. He took his place next to her, and he rubbed her back gently. 

Daemon pushed her hair to the front and helped her slip off her robe as he continued to massage her. In no time, she was feeling like a doll under his touch, limp and lifeless and she had to struggle to remind herself why she had been angry in the first place.

When he finally stopped, she was almost purring, and it took her a moment to understand she was leaning against his back.

-If you do not want to eat, my niece, let me take you to bed instead.

Looking back, she gave a nod and he grinned.

He hooked his fingers to the straps of her sleeping silks and pulled them down, revealing her breasts, her stomach, and then bidding her to stand as the fabric slipped off the rest of her body leaving her bare before his eyes.

Pushing her on the bed, Daemon lowered his breeches enough to free his manhood and lay between her legs, sliding into her with ease.

She welcomed him and pulled her uncle’s face to hers so she could kiss him, her tongue tangling itself on his as her fingers did the same with his long silver hair, soft as silk.

-Oh, Daemon…

Each thrust was better than the last and the pressure in her lower abdomen was building ever more.

Rhaenyra pulled her mouth from his, gasping and moaning loudly and Daemon in turn laid kisses on her neck, sucking her skin enough to leave a mark.

Trembling she felt herself climax and she went limp once more on Daemon’s arms. Removing himself from her, he turned her to her side and lay behind her, as he took her from behind. After a few more thrusts she felt him become tense and with a grunt he released his seed into her.

He didn’t stay with her long afterwards and she saw him from the corner of her eye pulling his breeches up and going back to their table. 

Rhaenyra herself was so tired she just pulled the covers over herself, barely worrying over the fact that she was naked.

Her skin was hot, and there was that pleasant feeling between her legs after their coupling. Her back and her shoulders were loosened now, and the bed was comfortable and soft beneath her. All it took was for her to close her eyes, and sleep came.

She opened her eyes again when she felt him trace his fingers over her arms, caressing her. His hair falling over her face and tickling her.

-Have I slept for long? - Rhaenyra asked with a yawn.

Daemon shook his head.

-I would say no more than an hour or two. Time for me to eat, read a few letters that came from Pentos and to undress and return to you.

-Hum…

Rhaenyra felt his fingers brushing against her cheek.

-I have good news to share with you, my sweetest niece, mistress of my heart and body, and beauty as there is no other.

She chuckled and turned her body towards his.

-Your days of torment on dragon’s back are done. Two days from now we shall take them into battle.

Rhaenyra suddenly became very nervous.

-Into battle?!

Daemon nodded.

-It was the entire purpose of your little lessons, though judging from the fit you threw just hours ago, I am thinking you didn’t exactly appreciate them. In fact, you left your uncle wondering if you only used to like our times racing Syrax and Caraxes because of our stops at Blackwater Bay.

-What?! Of course not! - she felt her cheeks burn. - I love when we fly together but not for so many hours, and I like to do it for fun! Following you around until my backside and my back is sore is another mater though, uncle. - she complained. - You show me no mercy!

Her uncle chuckled before he lowered his face to hers again. She closed her eyes as she felt her lips being parted by his, and his tongue entering her mouth and moving against hers deepening the kiss.

With the tips of his fingers, he brushed her sensitive nipples and she felt him smirk against her.

-Brilliant idea to sleep naked. - he said. - Easy access.

His hand gently covered her right breast and he squeezed it though at the same time her stomach made a very unfriendly sound.

Daemon immediately pulled back letting go of her.

-You should eat something, my niece. How inconsiderate of me to forget you barely supped.

His words along with her belly’s sounds reminded her that indeed it had been far too many hours since she had last eaten. In fact, she had barely touched the lamprey pie before.

Throwing her sleeping silks over herself again, she sat by the table and took a plate with a slice of pie, some cheese, small olives and a few slices of cold meat, before returning to his side on the bed.

Her purple eyes fell on him and she opened his mouth as he playfully fed her some of the cold meats.

-You look thinner. Mayhaps you should eat more. -Daemon noted. 

Rhaenyra looked down on herself. She barely noticed any difference. 

When she came close to flowering, her body blossomed and she had been blessed with the supple curves most women could only dream of, with large breasts and hips and generous thighs and backside. The princess wondered where Daemon saw any difference because she didn’t.

She took a bite of the pie next. It was a bit cold and not as good as the ones made on the kitchens of the Red Keep, but it was not entirely unsavoury.

-Still a goddess you are, but a little weight wouldn’t hurt you.

The princess stared at him for a moment.

-Fond of buxom women, are you?

Daemon chuckled.

-I would hardly call you buxom. Though I do enjoy a woman’s shape, most of all when their weight gathers around certain places. Then again, my niece, what man doesn’t like large breasts?

Rhaenyra raised an eyebrow.

-You tell me.

-What I will tell you about is our battle plans. - Daemon replied. - They have been made and the prince has agreed to them, so this will be our next move. Several Pentoshi ships will come by the Steps on their way home. They will be carrying as many goods as they can and much coin as well and they have not made it a secret to anyone. What the prince’s spies have reported is that the Triarchy will be waiting for their fleet to rob them clean and murder their men. They will be doing this under the blessing of the Prince of Dorne.

Her uncle left their bed, the covers falling to the floors and leaving him as naked as he was on his name day. She smiled as she followed his movements to the small desk on their room. He returned with a large piece of parchment which he unrolled revealing it to be a map of the known world.

-Here.-he said as his long finger pointed towards the Broken Arm of Dorne. - This is where our enemies’ fleet will come out from.

-Dorne stands with them? -Rhaenyra asked.

-They have for a while. -Daemon replied. - Anything that upsets the Targaryens delights the Martells. When they knew I was fighting these wars for Pentos, they immediately declared themselves for the Triarchy.

-Hum…-Rhaenyra said popping an olive to her mouth. - They mislike you? How odd, uncle, and just you who are a person to make friends so easily. I am too surprised.

She felt Daemon narrowing his eyes at her and she returned his gaze giving him the most innocent stare she could.

-As I was saying before my young niece decided to interrupt me, this is where we will play our role. We will be waiting for them on the skies, and when they come to the Stones, we will rain fire and blood down on them and destroy them before they even know what hit them.

Rhaenyra’s eyes followed his fingers as he moved them on the map, motioning their trajectory.

-Two days, you say?

The prince nodded as he folded the map again.

-Worry not, my niece. Today was your final lesson. Next time we fly, we shall do so in battle.

Her stomach turned as she heard him say so.

“Into battle… Syrax and I…”

A thousand questions and one plagued her mind.

What did she know of war? Of battle? She had lived on her father’s palace all her life, sheltered and protected. What she knew of life she had learned under Daemon’s guidance, yet she was unsure learning that much would be good. But she had agreed to it… to be his warrior princess and to help him in his wars. She couldn’t back away now.

Daemon despised weakness. Since she was a child that he hated tears and he always scolded her for them, saying dragons didn’t cry. So how could she tell her now she was not as fearless as he thought her. 

She was known for her boldness since she was a child. Yet, it was one thing to ride a dragon into the skies, or to have some quick well-thought replies to the members of her father’s council. Quite another to ride a dragon into battle to kill men and destroy ships.

Had she been that afraid of the unknown as a child? She had no memory of it, yet again, her youth had been plagued with things making her feel afraid.

Rhaenyra thought of the night she had been caught with Daemon, something she had long tried to forget, of the slap her father gave her and of how frightened she was that she might be with child. She thought of her fears of losing her crown, and then worse than everything, she thought of the night she lost her babe.

Her hands moved to her belly. Slender now and she hugged herself and went quiet.

“The child I was, was not afraid, yet, mayhaps the child I was would not believe the things she would one day do, and those she had not done and had simply happened to her.”

Two days from then, they awakened with the first light of dawn, and after a light breakfast of porridge with no milk (Daemon said nothing too heavy), brown bread with just a smear of honey, and some apples, they were helped into their riding leathers.

It was the most masculine thing Rhaenyra had ever worn in her life. The tunic was short and as plain as could be with short sleeves, so nothing would get in the way of her hands, and she wore some boiled leather on top. Light enough as to not make her weight too much, but strong enough to give her some extra protection. Her braid was as tight around her head as it could be and her ladies were careful as to not let any loose curls around her face, as they could cloud her vision mid-flight.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Nothing was one bit flattering.

-You look like a warrior princess. - Alla complimented as she helped her put on her gloves.

-I look like the blacksmith’s wench. - Rhaenyra complained.

-You are going into battle, not into a banquet or a tourney, princess. - Careleen countered.

Rhaenyra pouted as she touched the boiled leather.  
-What I wouldn’t give to be at a feast or a banquet at the moment…- she sighed, hating the feeling of the heavy material around her.

When Daemon came, he was wearing similar garments to her own, with the exception of his gold cloak, trailing behind him. He always wore it.

The same garments that looked ridiculous on her, fitted her uncle like a glove, and she thought he looked particularly dashing that day, with his hair tied, and the light armour he wore. Dark Sister was, as always, resting against his hip.

-If you are ready then we can go. It’s almost time for us to make an appearance and it would be rude to keep our honoured guests waiting.

His white teeth shone as he opened his mouth in a sly grin.

As they saddled Caraxes and Syrax, again Daemon told her of their plan.

-They won’t be expecting us so there will be little to no danger to us. In any case, they are likely to try to run or to stir the ships into a different direction when they see our dragons. That is their usually strategy. - he paused for a moment and smirked. - You and Syrax stay behind us. They sometimes have tried to shoot arrows, even canons, against Caraxes and I, which is an exercise in futility of course, but it’s all these cunts who try to be brave can do. And you, my sweetest niece, are not as used to dodging as I am.

His words made her feel wary. 

-Arrows? - Rhaenyra asked. -Is it any real danger?

Daemon shrugged.

-For Caraxes’s eyes maybe, not for any other part of him. His scales are too thick and the arrows fall right off. But he has three times, maybe more, of Syrax’s age. And I am unsure of your little ladies’ abilities, formidable as she is.

-She is seven and ten now, uncle. My Syrax.

-Big she is, no doubt. - Daemon agreed. - Yet I remain unsure either you or I, my pet, wish to test out how much she can endure before she falls.

His hand caressed her elegant neck as he spoke.

-I do not wish to deprive such a beautiful and young thing, as you are, of her dragon.

Rhaenyra contemplated her Syrax, named for a valyrian goddess, that dragon born from an egg placed at her crib. The same one that hatched next to her and became hers that same day. Her scales a bright yellow, as were her eyes. Rhaenyra called her and her she-dragon gave a faint cry back closing and opening her eyes slowly as they stared into Rhaenyra’s.

-Stay behind me, and if anything goes wrong, I will signal you to take her away.

-Will something go wrong? - Rhaenyra found herself asking a little too loudly.

Daemon took a finger to his lips and hushed her.

-That look of fright doesn’t become the dragon.

There was no more talk between them as Daemon helped her climb Syrax’s back and do the chains that secured her to her dragon. He did the same and with a quick movement of his whip, Caraxes took to the skies followed closely by Syrax.

They flew together towards the Bloodstones, the part of the Steps closest to the Broken Arm of Dorne, and there they stayed high in the air circling between the Sea of Dorne and the Summer Seas, where the pentoshi fleet would soon be coming from, on their way back to Pentos.

Their wait was a short one, as the fleets of the Triarchy all soon came into view. Caraxes and Syrax were too high to be seen by them, but they were well into the dragons’ line of vision.

Daemon turned his head to her and gave her a smirk. 

On the south side of the seas though, apparently oblivious to their enemies were the pentoshi. Their fleets, carrying as much goods and coin as they could, making their journey home. Undoubtedly, it wouldn’t be long before the Triarchy steered towards them and began their attack. 

It were war galleys the Triarchy commanded, not cargo ships made for trade as the Pentoshi men did. Rhaenyra figured they were likely not concerned though. They knew Daemon and she were high in the skies on their dragons, waiting to fall down on their enemies. And that they did.

As the canons and war cries of the ships of the Three Daughters filled the skies, so did those of Caraxes and Syrax who suddenly dived in their direction.

Rhaenyra felt a thrill overcome her as never before. Racing had never been like that, neither had flying. It was so much more and when Daemon gave Caraxes’s the order to breath fire onto their enemies the words seemed caught in her throat for a moment before she finally found her voice and screamed at the top of her lungs.

-Dracarys!

The ship ahead of her immediately became engulfed by Syrax’s yellow flames, the mast and the sails tumbling down as they turned to black. All the men could do was to run, or to be more precise, to throw themselves into the waters as they called out for mercy.

It was clear how much more used to fire and blood Caraxes was, as he would clean several galleys on a single pass, throwing down flame as he moved around them. Syrax was far slower as she was yet concentrating on destroying that first ship. Moreover, Blood Wyrm was also far larger, apart from more experienced, and his fires burned hotter covering a much larger area than those of princess’s yellow she-dragon.

As her little lady continued to destroy the galley, Rhaenyra felt a sense of power and dominance as she never had.

All that Syrax touched was destroyed before her eyes. It was as if the ship was made of clay and not wood from the way it turned to nothing bellow them. Syrax herself was as natural to destruction as a fish to water and she needed very little if any guidance from her rider’s part.

Rhaenyra closed her eyes and threw her head back, a smile blossoming in her face as she felt the warmth of her dragon’s scales beneath her, and of the bright yellow and red fires around them.

“This was what they felt.” She thought. “The Conquerors. The mother and father of our dynasty. And this is what our dragons were born to do.”

As they tried to run, some of the men however had injured themselves and it did not take long for the smell of blood to be added to the scent of flame and burned wood.

Caraxes ignored it, he was well used to death and blood, but Syrax, young and new to bloodshed was another matter entirely, and soon, instead of focusing on the sinking galley, she decided to focus on the men that, unable to escape, were still there.

-Syrax?

Rhaenyra called her, but it was already too late. In one swift movement the yellow dragon moved to the deck and found herself face to face with a man dragging a bloody leg behind him as he limped his way to saffety. Syrax stalked him and he had only time to let out a piercing scream before she opened her great mouth and the yellow flames burned him within an inch of his life.

His screams were so loud they seemed to muffle everything else around the princess, only that man, her and Syrax appeared to exist at the world.

As literally he was cooked, the she-dragon closed her jaw around him ripping off his shoulder and his arm. In that moment, there was another yell. Hers.

She watched in both horror and shock as piece by piece the man ceased to exist, his meat being turned into Syrax’s meal. 

Rhaenyra felt her whole body shake, though try as she wanted, she could not look away.

The sound of another pair of wings went by unnoticed and only when Daemon was yelling at the top of his lungs, did she finally turn her head to him.

-Don’t scream like that ever! - he admonished her. - Ever! I thought you were in danger!

-Syrax…- Rhaenyra was unable to finish her sentence, she could barely breath.

Daemon’s lilac eyes turned to the yellow dragon. His response was a satisfied grin.

-Hungry little thing, isn’t she? But enough now. - he motioned his arm over the view of blood and fire and death before them. -Our job here is done, princess. Time we return.

Kicking his heels into Caraxes, the Blood Wyrm took to the skies beating his winds furiously. 

Rhaenyra was petrified. Luckily for the princess, well used to following her uncle’s dragon by then, Syrax quickly flew after him. Smaller, lighter she caught up with him and went ahead beating her yellow wings as quickly as she could and shrieking into the blue skies.

From behind them Caraxes returned her cries.

“I am going to be sick!”

She was more certain of that than of her own name. She wanted to tell Syrax to go faster yet she feared that if she opened her mouth she would retch then and there.

Rhaenyra tried to keep herself straight. She could feel herself becoming drenched in sweat and the bile kept rising in her throat. With no notion of how much time had gone by, she could cry with happiness when she saw what she was sure to be the Bloodstones. 

Syrax began her descent and it took every ounce of effort from her part to control herself just long enough to undo the chains securing her to her dragon, stumble into the sea, and fall to her knees.

It went on until her stomach hurt. She had nothing else to throw away though her body continued to make the same motion, trying to expel more. There were tears falling from her eyes and running down her cheeks.

Finally, the princess managed to stand. She walked a few feet away and scooped some sea water with her hands using it to clean her face and her mouth. Was it sweet water and she would have gladly drunk it, but the sea’s salt water would do more harm then good. 

She was happy to not be able to see herself for she was certain she would be frightened.

Rhaenyra looked towards Syrax and saw that Caraxes had landed next to her. Jumping from his saddle, Daemon walked towards her.

There were dark stains smeared on his hair and his face from the smoke and ash of the fighting, and many strands of his silver mane had fallen loose. She thought he look powerful, dangerous and every inch a warrior. She on the other hand felt none of those things.

Daemon’s hands wrapped around her waist as he pulled her up.

-My niece, - he said in a low voice. – So many in our family only dream of finding what the dragons can do, what they are born to do. Yet today, you became a true dragon. This is what they were born to do, battle. This is the truth of our family’s words. Fire and Blood.

She felt herself grow so weak; her hands clutched to Daemon’s tunic for support.

-Uncle I…

He silenced her with a kiss and the pampered princess in her was glad to have washed her mouth. Even if he would taste in her the saltiness of the sea water, it was still far better to the alternative.

Syrax and Caraxes shrieked loudly and Daemon threw his head back in laughter. 

His lilac eyes were as bright as they could be, his skin seemed to glow and there was even a redness to his face. Battle and death had made him come alive in a way he only did when he was between her legs. Only then did it ever feel that her prince was truly with her, body and soul. Only then was Daemon truly Daemon.

He leaned his face towards her kissing her again, when he pulled back though, she had already lost her senses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwww who else ships Syrax/people?
> 
> So to sum up this battle:  
> Daemon and Caraxes:😎  
> Syrax: 🐲❤👦  
> Rhaenyra:😱
> 
> Also you can expect the next update of the Blacks & the Greens later this week or during the weekend ;D 
> 
> Stay safe yall!


	12. Daemon V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone ;D 
> 
> The new chapter is here (yey) :D I really want to keep the updates for this coming because, though I am still far from it, my original idea for writing this was to show you all the conception of our one true king and saviour, baby Aegon the cutest XD so I am like... damn I really want to get there. So you can expect regular updates ;)
> 
> In any case enough talking and I hope you enjoy XD

Daemon V

The feeling of her soft skin was almost like sleeping wrapped in silk, though no silk smelled so good. Roses, and burned sugar, honey, and a pinch of ash. He would recognize her sweet scent anywhere, and never had any woman smelled so wonderful as his niece did.

He brought a handful of her silver-gold waves to his nose and inhaled deeply, reclining back on the feather mattress and the pillows. If Daemon were to guess, he would say it had to be between an hour or two to midday. But what did it matter? Time ceased to exist when he was in her bed.

He had been awakened for some time, yest he had no desire to leave her. In fact, he had been admiring the sight that was the Princess of Dragonstone. His little goddess. 

Her little elegant nose, her small chin, and her big eyes were a delight to see. He rested the tip of his index finger against the beauty mark near her right eye, the only mark she had on her pale and unblemished skin. Her pink lips were parted yet no sound came out. Even her breathing was hard to hear. She slept as a lady ought to, silently and dignified. No woman that he ever had shared a bed with was so princess-like when she felt asleep, oft some even snored. But not Rhaenyra.

She who was more goddess than woman was not like anyone.

Her head was resting against his chest as was her small hand. He could feel the roundness of her breasts against him, and her shapely legs were intertwined with his. And still, it were the memories of her next to him, atop of her dragon, that made him hard.

Daemon had planned on taking her by the shore, as they landed, yet not two kisses after, Rhaenyra had collapsed against him. Had not it been for his arms around her, and she would have fallen to the ground. 

He had had to bring her back to the Stepstones on Caraxes’s back, and only her ladies had been able to awake her pressing a strong perfume to her nose as Daemon shook her. Needless to say, no one had dare to suggest even a slap to the princess’s face. He had a strong suspicion that Syrax feasting on the sailor had been cause for all of it, alas his niece had spoken not one word about it, and Daemon was not about to dwell on it and ask her. The last thing he needed to pester him were more tears and Rhaenyra was at her best when she was quiet or smiling. 

Her constant yapping along with her tendency to exaggerate and rage were definitely his two least favourite things about her. 

“If she was mute, she would be the perfect woman.” He thought, making himself chuckle. “Well… maybe a limited number of words per day. Very limited.”

Though she didn’t talk, his niece had been having trouble sleeping, and long after they would bed each other, she would be lying awake, candle still burning and a book before her. Oft the extra light awakened him, and he would throw her an angry glare. If Rhaenyra noted it, she did not care since she continued to read well into the late hours of the night. More than once, Daemon had awakened only to find her with her head fallen on the book. He always closed it and, depending on the book, he either threw it to the floors or laid it on the bedside table before blowing out the candles.

As a result of this, she had been sleeping well into the late hours of the day, causing him to stay in bed late as well.

He took her small hand into his own studying it. How a grown woman could have such small hands he had not a clue. Daemon could easily fit them both into one of his, still he smiled at the softness of her palms and her slender fingers with her little perfect pink nails.

A knock on the door made him lift his head. He thought Rhaenyra had heard it too, but she remained still and unperturbed by his side.

Daemon carefully removed himself from her and got up from the bed putting his smallclothes on, on the way to the doors.

The servant gave him a small note and left. 

As Daemon read Haryllo’s letter, he moved back to bed to awake Rhaenyra.

-My master is too pleased with your success on the Arm, as is Prince Nevio.

The man was named Ordello and he worked for Magister Haryllo. Daemon had known him for years. He was small and quick of tongue though he seldom used it though the magister claimed he was a genius with numbers.

-When Ordello rubs two silvers together, a gold appears! Part of my fortune is owned to him, though most is to myself.

The magister’s man joined them as they broke their fast with fresh fruit, small friend fishes, quail eggs, and some weak wines. Rhaenyra looked tired and bored as she nibbled on freshly cut pieces of blood melon. Daemon found her pout especially irresistible that morning, or maybe it was just the soft yellow gown of a simple cut that she was wearing that made her look so ravishing.

-I trust every single magister is beyond pleased with our display in the Arm.- Daemon said.- Pentos’ ships and goods were saved without loss of so much of a cloth of silk, and tales of the Triarchy’s humiliation will reach everywhere where men have ears to hear them and tongues to repeat them.

Rhaenyra pushed a few curls away from her face and turned to Ordello.

-The dragons don’t need to be petted and told they are good pets, ser. Because dragons are not pets! You and the other petoshi should do well to remember it!

She was definitely in a bad mood.

-Your grace I… I am not a knight. - Ordello muttered.

His niece shot Haryllo’s man such a look that Daemon was certain he would never again protest at being called ser. If he was as smart as the magister claimed, surely, he would understand it was far better than to be called Syrax’s next meal at least.

Silence fell for a moment and Rhaenyra went back to her food. Daemon did the same but motioned his hand for Ordello to continue. The only thing worse than unwanted visitors were unwanted visitors that stay too long.

-Prince Nevio’s spies report that the Triarchy is currently preparing another attack, prince Daemon. - the pentoshi continued. - He told me to assure you our fleet is ready, and there will be men to fight as well.

-Sellswords? -he heard Rhaenyra ask.

Ordello fumbled with his words. Rhaenyra made him feel incredibly nervous though Daemon had a strong suspicion it had nothing to do with her beauty, and much more to do with her dragon.

-There are men faithful to the prince as well, princess. But yes, many are hired. We are not great lords here in Pentos.- Haryllo’s man explained.- We are merchants and we have not such great properties of land that we can summon peasants to fight for us, nor do they have any special loyalty. Here, we want a service, we pay.

Ordello gave her a smile. It was quite clear that he was implying that the ways of Westeros were ancient, and that in Pentos they were much more advanced, allowing any man to make his own money, free from the bounds of loyalty that were imposed to the smallfolk in the Seven Kingdoms by king and lords.

Rhaenyra stared him dead in the eye.

-Is that why you own slaves? Because you pay for the services you require?

Daemon found the petulant way she posed her question delicious, and he was thoroughly enjoying the stupid look on the pentoshi’s face.

His eyes followed Ordello and he smirked. The man stumbled on his words as he tried to save face. He used a lot of complicated terms and more than once his speech said nothing, yet he had to give it to the man, the way he tried to defend the prince’s and the magisters’ non-existing honour was almost touching. Ordello did earn every silver coin he got from Haryllo’s coffers and some.

-So, my good man. - Daemon interrupted, tired of his endless yapping. - What you mean to tell us is, there will be retribution for our attack?

-Well, yes. They mean to cause trouble in your kingdom, I fear. And in turn, to cause trouble to us.

That surprised him. Retribution no, but attacking the Stepstones while knowing two dragons dwelled in there? Did the Three Whores had some sort of death wish?

-After all the humiliations they have suffered in the past, and this most recent one they mean to press their attack?!- he asked Ordello. - Are they too hopeful or simply foolish?! How do they propose to win against two large and formidable dragons, when they have lost in the past against Caraxes alone?

Ordello asked for leave to drink a cup of wine, to which Daemon promptly agreed. The man served himself, all the while keeping his head low and his voice barely a whisper.

-They will have the dornish to help them, we have been told. Their prince has promised to give them as many men and ships as they might need. They believe you are not a match for House Martell, not when their bannermen are called and when they aid with mean and not only coin. After all, they have killed a dragon in the past, that of the Conqueror’s favourite queen, and not even him and his other sister could avenge her against the dornish. If they were not a match to them, then why you and your young niece be?

The little smile on the pentoshi’s face added insult to injury.

Daemon felt a wave of heat go through his body.

He felt like picking the jug of wine and smashing it on Ordillo’s simple face and then to continued to hit him until his head was not more than blood and pulp.

-Those cunts…-Daemon mumbled to himself.

He said no more. He stood from his seat and left the table in long strides. It was all he could do not to pull out a blade and kill Haryllo’s man. In fact, he was certain part of it was Haryllo’s own doing! To have him know that if the conqueror was not a threat to the Martells than a mere prince such as he was, was almost laughable. What they were forgetting, however, was that Aegon had had his sisters with him to conquer Westeros, as well as a much older and larger dragon. Daemon on the other hand had done it all by himself and with a dragon at least a century younger than the Black Dread had been at the time.

As he marched to his room, he heard Rhaenyra’s small feet behind him, trying to follow him.

Daemon would recognize the sound of her approaching anywhere. She liked to wear pearls, as well as countless jewels around her wrists, her ears, and her neck, and they all made a particular noise with every step she took.

He decided to ignore her. He was far too enraged, and he had no patience for the princess. He was certain she was about to complain about something, as she always did.

He almost kicked the doors to their room open as he walked in. Rhaenyra was quick to close them behind her and approached him gently.

-Uncle? - she called in a low voice.

He turned to her with a murderous look on his face, and part of him felt like releasing his anger on her. That annoying and spoiled girl who never knew when to be quiet!

And yet, the softness of her gaze, and the way her silver-gold waves framed her innocent face somehow made him stop.

-Will we have to fight again? - he heard her ask.

Biting his mouth as to not say something he could later regret, Daemon gave her a short nod.

-Oh…

He was infuriated by her naivete, and even more by the surprised look on her face.

-You thought that one battle would have done it?!- his tone was harsher than he intended, but her simple mind made it hard for him to think clearly and control himself.- Do you even now what being at war means?!

He saw her left hand move to her right as it turned her rings compulsively. She always did so when she was nervous.

-I thought there was no war. - she countered. - I thought you had won it when you were crowned king, before you returned to me. 

His niece’s eyes stared at his as she batted her eyelashes slowly.

-As long as Lys, Myr and Tyrosh exist, these wars will never be done. - Daemon replied.

Rhaenyra stood in front of him. Her big purple eyes were almost hypnotizing.

-So… you are saying we have to torch them until there’s nothing left?

Her question caught him off guard. Rhaenyra gave him a mischievous smile as he laughed.

-Find something to occupy yourself with, my niece. I am busy.

Her face was sad as she watched him leave their room. But what did it matter? She was not a child anymore; it was past time she learned not everything would go her way. It just made him realize once again how much Viserys had spoiled her.

The prince reached the armoury and barked at one of the knights to draw out his sword and spar with him. He made every man of their household fight him, and he thrusted forward and attacked viciously each time, taking little to no rest.

He was still too angry; his dark temper having taken over him as it hadn’t since… since…

“I will not think of it!”

Daemon pushed himself as he had not for too long, yet it felt good. That pain in his muscles made him alive, and he felt much younger than his four and thirty name days.

When he was but a squire, and later newly knighted, he was still building his frame and his skills. Almost every day he would finish his practice filled with pain, and sometimes, after an especially gruelling day he would have to rest for a day or two before he resumed the punishing regime he had imposed on himself during the early days of his training. He would also alternate between days with sword and bow and arrow instead, and though he was never as deadly as when he held Dark Sister, he prided himself in being an excellent archer as well.

The sun was almost setting when he decided to sheath Dark Sister again and call it a day.

Dripping sweat as he was, he walked towards the baths instead of his chambers, located not far from the kitchens. He thought no one would be there, but to his surprise he found Rhaenyra lying on her stomach near the pool with a towel covering her backside, as a woman massage her back while another one tended to her nails.

Ignoring their presence, he stripped out of everything and emersed himself in the hot waters, swimming from one side to the other. 

Rhaenyra’s bright purple eyes watched him the whole time. When the women left, she walked towards him, wrapping the white towel around herself. She dropped it and joined him in the waters.

Knowing she was naked was all that could make him forget the rest, and without him even realizing, his head had turned to her and his eyes were drinking every inch of her. It was almost disappointing to see that the waters had covered her.

Close to him now, she wrapped her arm around his.

-It has been some time since I have last seen you so angry.

-It is not every day I am undermined the way I was today and by a nobody at that. - his voice was calm, and indeed, most of his anger had disappeared. - Even you, my sweet niece, understood the insult.

Rhaenyra nodded.

-I send word for that little man to leave. - she told him. - We had no further need of him, and he had said all we needed to know.

Daemon smiled.

-Good.

She moved so that she was standing in front of him, the water reaching his waist low enough to leave her round breasts uncovered. Her bright purple eyes were on his again and she threw her arms around his neck.

Rhaenyra was silent for so long that he felt the need to speak.

-I am not afraid of any dornish cunt. And neither should you be. I won’t let them touch a single hair upon your head. - he vowed.

And he wouldn’t. He would be dead before anyone hurt her.

Daemon’s hand moved to her hair, pinned to the stop of her head so it wouldn’t get wet.

-I know. - she replied, her cheeks blushing prettily and her eyelids closing. - To tell it truth, Daemon, I fear what my dragon can do to others more than I fear what others can do to her…

And there it was.

Her eyes were low, avoiding his now. 

Daemon’s large hand pulled her face up, so it was levelled with his, and he made her look at him again.

-You said it yourself, Rhaenyra. Your dragon. Dragons kill, and burn, and feed themselves as they like. They answer to neither gods nor men. They have been used for centuries by our family, to slay our enemies. As you told that cunt Ordello, they are not pets, and if you have not learned it by now, I suggest you do.

-Syrax ate a man…- Rhaenyra whispered. - She ripped everything bellow his shoulder in one bite after she engulfed him in flames. I watched as she consumed him, piece by piece until he was no more and I… she had never done it before… she had never eaten a man.

Her voice was caught in her throat and Daemon felt her tremble against him.

He brought her body as close to his own as it could be.

-It is what it must be, Rhaenyra. You will get used to it, and if not, next time turn your head away or close your eyes.

She shook her head.

-I could never get used to it, uncle.- her eyes were bright from tears that threaten to fall.- Syrax was born at my crib, she is part of me, how…- she chocked back a sob.- If I fear her, do I fear myself as well?

Daemon’s thumbs brushed against her eyes wiping them.

The sight of her, of her tears. It stirred something within him. Something uncomfortable and unusual, but mostly, something unwelcomed.

-We all have things about ourselves we fear, Rhaenyra.

“Her name… even the feeling of her name on my lips… Just don’t say it again!” he told himself “Call her something else, but not that.”

-Is there something you fear within yourself, uncle?

He almost sent out a silent prayer thanking the gods that she had not said his name. It would have been too much.

-My little dragon? - he called.

Rhaenyra looked up and he gave her a sly smile.

-I have a little suggestion for you. Whenever your lady Syrax eats someone, try picturing the people you hate most in the world on her mouth. I believe that will help you in your predicament.

She let out a small gasp and Daemon raised an eyebrow.

-Look at your uncle, my niece, and tell me you have never thought about it before…

Her left hand moved to her right one, but there were no rings there for her to turn. 

-I…

His wrapped his arms around her, turning her around so her back was pressed against his front. She was so much shorter her head only slightly passed his chest, reaching the line of his shoulders.

-Don’t lie to me, Rhaenyra, not to me. I know you better than you know yourself. And apart from everything, I know that you are a dragon like me. So, I ask again. - she shuddered and he was certain she could feel his erection pressing against her backside. - Have you ever pictured Syrax eating someone in particular?

Escaping his strong grip, she turned to him.

-Yes. 

Daemon smirked.

The morning came so bright it was hard to believe since so often the Steps were often affected by storms. But that day, the skies were blue with no threat of rain, and it was warm and pleasant. A clear summer day as he had seen few on those islands that he called his kingdom.

Rhaenyra seemed to be almost herself near Syrax again, and that day, when they went to saddle their dragons, she had nuzzled her face in her dragon’s snout affectionately before she mounted her, something she had not done in weeks.

Syrax looked happier than Daemon had ever seen her, in truth she had ever since they had left Westeros. She also looked bigger, and fiercer having finally experienced fire and blood. His niece’s dragon, much like her, was no longer a stranger to battle and bloodshed.

“Syrax finally lost her maidenhead.” Daemon thought with a snigger as he saddled Caraxes. “Took her far longer than it did her rider.”

He meant for them to fly through the Narrow Sea, between the Arm of Dorne and the Stepstones to see if there was something that could hint them about the Triarchy’s plans. A strange ship mayhaps, or some unknown galleys on those waters. There was a possibility they could be planning their attack from Dorne. It had been their course of action the last time though, so Daemon had his doubts. Still, it was the easiest place to start. 

What the rogue prince knew for certain was that he would not sit idly and wait for neither the prince of Pentos nor for magister Haryllo to send them news. Caraxes and Syrax were more than able to handle even the most dangerous of war galleys, besides battle would do them no harm. Like a sword needed sharpening so did they need fire and blood, and the same was true of Rhaenyra.

He had also put in a word with many of the sellswords who had joined their household, and others that dwelled on the Stepstones to look for word on the Kingdom of the Three Whores. Daemon had no doubt they had sent men to spy on them too, so the many ale houses and cheap brothels that were on the islands would certainly be favourite places for them to hide. 

His kingdom was meagre and lacked for almost everything, except for scum. 

Sellswords, pirates, cutthroats… many of them came from Westeros, especially knights who sold their skills like whores did their bodies. Some banned by their lords for crimes, others poor men in search of some gold, and adventures, and others outlaws that left the Seven Kingdoms before they were sentenced to death, to losing some limb, or worse, to the Wall. 

The westerosi had been the first to come to them, and Daemon had no doubt they were the most loyal. Though some could be hoping for a pardon in good time, those born under lords and a king were used to having a certain type of loyalty, those born only under the promise of coin did not.

As they neared the port, they could see some lisene ships there though not in enough number for an attack or anything of the sort. The Triarchy couldn’t be gathering their forces there.

-A meeting? - Rhaenyra suggested, but Daemon was unsure.

They ventured a bit further into Dorne though not too much. It was not in the prince’s plans for them to be discovered, at least not that day. Still, the docks seemed to have no movement that was out of the ordinary. 

It was well past midday and he could see in Rhaenyra’s face she was exhausted so he decided they would fly no more for the day.

He decided to take her to a hidden place in the Bloodstones, suggesting they stopped there to rest. It was mostly made of a lagoon, its waters as blue as any Summer Sea in Westeros, and all around surrounded by rocks. There was a stone arch above the lagoon, joining two small mountains, and there was something rather beautiful about that deserted and wild location.

They stopped near a hill with some plants and small tress, above the waters. The grounds there, like the sands of the beaches of the Bloodstones, had a reddish colour, which gave the island its name.

Daemon laid his cloak on the soft grass and helped her to lay hers too. He then removed his boots, and his tunic, leaving him in just a pair of breeches that he soon removed as well.

-Take off your boots too, or don’t your feet ache, my niece?

-And go barefoot?!- his niece asked in disbelief.

-Don’t you want to swim? Such a hot day we have, I am certain the waters won’t be too cold for you.

Rhaenyra looked at him as if he had just suggested she shave her hair.

-I can’t swim!

Daemon immediately felt like an idiot. Why had he assumed such a pampered girl like Rhaenyra was would know how to swim? 

“I put far too much faith in the fact that she’s a Targaryen…”

-Come with me, I will teach you.

He stretched his hand towards her and Rhaenyra took a step back looking at him like he wanted to kill her and get rid of her body.

Not waiting for her to agree, Daemon took her hand and pulled her to himself and a stream of protests begun.

-Stop! I don’t have proper clothes to wear!

-If you are going into water you, my niece, don’t need clothes. 

The dragons silently watched as Rhaenyra struggled and Daemon tried to convince her to let him take her. In the end he won but only after she made him swear on Dark Sister, her life, and his life, he would not take her to waters that were too deep for her feet to reach.

-I promise on my parents’ souls too if you wish. - Daemon said rolling his eyes in annoyance.

Still unsure she agreed, and he wasted no time in helping her to get rid of riding garments until she was only in her smallclothes. Rhaenyra clung to him as a limpet to a rock as he helped her to the water. Above their heads there was nothing but blue skies and some seagulls flying by.

Rhaenyra gasped as they entered the lagoon but seemed to relax after verifying her feet indeed reached the bottom.

-WHAT WAS THAT?!- his niece suddenly shrieked in panic.

Daemon looked down at the waters and saw some fishes swimming by them.

-I believe a fish must have bumped against your leg.

Rhaenyra’s purple eyes were huge as they stared back at him with absolute horror.

-Daemon, get me out of here!

She jumped to his arms and he had to chock back a laugh. Seeing the fishes though, he thought he could surely catch a few for their supper. He had thought of trying to hunt a few rabbits, but fresh fish was much better.

-My little dragon, I have never seen you so scared. - he noted. -Not even when I took you riding for the first time.

Embracing him, Rhaenyra’s response was a whimper.

-You know, it is amusing that you thought nothing of climbing a dragon and taking it to the skies, yet a simple fish brushing against your leg is causing you such fright.

-It’s alive and it’s slimy! - she replied. - I like this not!

-Do you like this better?

Without waiting for her answer, Daemon kissed her. It was hard and passionate, and his tongue was on hers before she could close her eyes. Their mouths moved together and before long Rhaenyra was moaning into his mouth, her hands tanging themselves in his silver hair.

They kissed for long, too long, but in that moment with the blue waters around them and nothing but the sound of the window and of the birds, Daemon only wanted to kiss her.

He lost himself on the softness of her lips, on the smell of roses and honey and burned sugar. On the gentle way with which she reached for him and her body begged for more.

She giggled when his lips laid wet kisses on her neck, and he held her head back, so he had better access. Rhaenyra seemed entirely forgotten about the fishes that would still brush against their legs every now and then.

-Daemon? - he heard her call.

-Hum? - he asked, his hands lost in the soft skin of her arms and back.

-I am cold.

She sat silently as he built a fire for them and she smiled like a child after he wrapped his gold cloak around her.

-The memories this brings. - she said as she took the fabric to her nose and inhaled deeply. 

Daemon smirked.

He returned later with two large fishes and found Rhaenyra sitting next to Syrax and speaking to her dragon softly. The fire he had built had died down and he tried not to strangle his niece who he had set with the task of keeping it burning while he went to catch their dinner.

She walked softly towards him, still wrapped in the gold cloak and happily sat as he built another fire.

He used a knife to remove the scales from the fish and their entrails and then he set them out to cook them over the bright flames.

Rhaenyra watched him with an inquisitive look on her face.

-Has your father never took you fishing?

-Why would he? Did yours?

Daemon raised an eyebrow.

-Fishing, and hunting, and sleeping under the starts.

-Well…- her cheeks blushed. - That’s because you are a boy! 

-Haven’t been a boy in years, Rhaenyra. -Daemon replied.

She shrugged.

-Fine man, call it as you like.

He ignored her.

-Watch over the fishes while I go and clean my hands. But not as you watched over the fire last time.

Her lower lip pouted, yet she did watch them as best as she could, and when Daemon returned, she was even poking at them with a stick. 

He threw some salt he had brought with him while they cocked to give them some flavour, and handed her some weak ale he had brought as well. 

-So?

Rhaenyra made a face.

-Not the worse you had, is it?

His niece couldn’t be further from her comfort zone. When their dinner was finally done, he sat by her side and handed her, her fish, in a big leaf which served as a plate. From the look in her face though, one would think Daemon had given her bloody guts to eat. Raw.

“Or excrements.” He thought as he watched her elegant nose scrunch up as if it had just smelled something vile.

-It’s hot, my princess, careful so you do not burn your fingers. - Daemon warned her.

With her eyebrows almost disappearing into her hairline, she stared at him.

-You want me to eat this?!- Rhaenyra asked.

Daemon feet playfully touched hers.

-When the fish is this fresh, Rhaenyra, all it needs is a little salt, naught more. It will taste wonderful, so eat it.

He moved a loose curl to the back of her ear.

-Try it. -he told her as he took some fish to his mouth with his fingers.

-I don’t have cutlery. - she petulantly replied.

-You don’t eat everything with a fork and knife, so take some fish into your mouth and eat it before I do it for you!

While her princess ways could be amusing, she was making him lose his patience and when her face frowned at his command, Daemon took a piece from his fish and pushed it into her mouth.

-Bite before you swallow so you don’t choke.

-You are so ungallant! - Rhaenyra complained, her mouth still full of fish.

Still she did as he said, and from the look on her face he could tell she had not found it entirely unpleasant. Much to his surprise she ate as much as him and by the end she was licking her fingers clean.

They sat in silence next to each other as they watched the sun set. A few feet away from them, Caraxes and Syrax slept soundly, tangled in each other.

-You are a bit lonely aren’t you, uncle?

Her question took him by surprise.

-Lonely?

Rhaenyra nodded.

-Or were, before we wed?

-Why would you ask me that?

His niece played with the rings on her fingers, turning them compulsively.

-I was. Even with all the maids and ladies around me. I used to feel very lonely. Have you never felt like that? That even in a court filled with people, you were all alone? That there was no one there that was yours and yours alone?

-I don’t dwell on such things, Rhaenyra.

They went quiet again.

Daemon’s eyes followed her as she moved closer to him and without asking him, she laid her head on his lap with the innocence a child would.

-Being next to you, I never feel alone, Daemon.

He looked down on her and raised an eyebrow. Without knowing how, or why, he gave her one of his hands and she held it with her two small ones.

Such small hands she had. 

Had anyone ever had such small hands?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading :D my next update will be on The Blacks and the Greens sometime between tomorrow and monday -3- 
> 
> Stay safe during this crazy year and have a great weekend ;D


	13. Rhaenyra VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone :D the new chapter is here :D YEY
> 
> That's it... I got anything else to say :l

Rhaenyra VII

Daemon decided he would not wait for the Triarchy to attack, nor would he patiently wait for any aid coming from Pentos.

-We do not need assistance in this. - he had told her with a smirk. - We have two dragons.

Her prince had decided that they would not give the Three Sisters a moment’s rest, and that any ship that passed the Stepstones and came from either Myr, Tyrosh, or Lys, or either be sunk or destroyed. The same curtesy would be extended to those ships that came from Dorne as well as payment for the Prince’s involvement in their wars.

Several weeks after that fateful day in which her dragon Syrax had killed and eaten the sailor as if he was a lamb or a pig given to her for supper, the princess would be lying if she said she was as comfortable with her little lady as she had been in the past, but she had tried her best to take Daemon’s words to heart and to heed his advice. After all, Syrax as her uncle had put it was not a pet. She was a dragon, her yellow goddess who had taken her to the skies when she was but seven. Had she never hated and wished she could do what Syrax did?

Rhaenyra’s hands dared not fall to her stomach as she thought about it, for she avoided to think about the babe that never was she had carried. The child she and Daemon had made together on those first few idyllic months of their marriage, spent in Dragonstone and without a care to them.

Was the world just and fair and they would be there still, and her arms would be heavy with her firstborn son on his way to his first name day. Yet, was the world just and fair and her mother wouldn’t have perished in a bed of blood and pain only for her brother Baelon to follow her.

She tried to remember Maester Gerardys’s words when she had returned to Dragonstone after her miscarriage.

-You are very young and healthy, your grace, and let me tell you by experience it is oft best for a woman to not be too young when she gives birth, as it can harm her. If your moon blood comes regularly and you have no pain, there is no reason why you should not be able to become with child again and deliver it safely.

He had advised her to wait for a while, explaining that the best way would be to count the days from when she bled to when her body was prepared to receive a man’s seed, which he explained only occurred for about one to two days a month (something no one had ever told her), and to not let her husband have his pleasure in her on those days.

-Wait a year mayhaps, your grace, to give your body time to heal.

She had been doing as he said, though for the first few moons after her child died there had been no need to count said days for she had no desire to let Daemon touch her.

More than a year now had gone by since then. How could she have forgotten that day? And while the people to blame for her misfortune were at King’s Landing laughing, her stepmother with a new babe of her own, her half-brother Daeron, she dwelled on the Stepstones trying not to live plagued by the memories of that night. Of the pain she had felt when fell on her stomach. Of the horror of waking up in a pool of her own blood, the pain of what had once been her babe coming out. Of the nightmare it had been to see that small bundle, bloody and twisted being taken from the room as she wept.

She laid her hand on Syrax and took a deep breath, the morning air cold and uninviting, the threat of a storm looming in the air.

Her dragon’s gentle cry pulled her from her thoughts, and the princess’s deep purple eyes met those of Syrax. Bright and as yellow as yellow could be.

-Your grandfather and I chose her for you.

Rhaenyra turned her head as she heard his voice.

Her uncle, husband, her prince, stood by his own dragon, Caraxes. His lilac eyes following her, and she wondered how long he had been there just watching her.

-I believe it was the night before you were born.- he said.- Father came to Dragonstone to pick out an egg to be given to you, and I went there as well as an excuse to escape the Vale.

“And his first wife.” Rhaenyra thought to herself.

-We went to the cellar where the eggs are kept, and my father told me to help him chose.

She watched silently as Daemon walked towards them, Syrax and her, and laid his large hand on the yellow dragon. His long fingers stroking her scales.

Caraxes stretched his head, his red eyes, the colour of blood, following his rider’s every movement.

-My father said he had no idea which to pick. There was an egg there that caught my eye. It was one of the largest, yellow, and laid by Vhagar. When I touched it, it was warm, warmer than any of the others. - his eyes trailed over Syrax’s large body as he spoke. - Large and hot and laid by Vhagar herself, the biggest she-dragon I met. I figured it had to be a good omen. And I believe, my niece, that it was.

The princess closed her eyes and leaned herself against Syrax feeling the heat emanating from her body.

-You named her well. - Daemon said and she felt him wrap his arms around her. - A yellow goddess she is, and she looks larger every day. My old friend should worry… it does not look good for a female to be larger than a male.

Rhaenyra turned her head towards him and giggled at his words.

-Luckily, I have not to worry. You take more after your mother’s side in size than my own mother and father, and your own father my brother. That’s why you are small, and I can fit both of your little hands into mine. And…

Before she could protest, he swept her off of her feet and into his arms.

-I can pick you up and carry you without any effort, my little niece.

-Yes, yes, I know. I am the little dragon and you are the big bad dragon.

Doing his best impressions of a growl, Daemon pressed his forehead against hers and she giggled again.

-I am beyond grateful you picked Syrax out of every egg available, uncle. I would not trade her for any other dragon.

“Even if she behaves less well at times.”

-Don’t worry, Rhaenyra. - Daemon smiled and she had a clear view of his perfect white teeth. - I will always find ways for you to repay me.

Making her peace with Syrax’s more wild side, Rhaenyra decided that perchance she could learn how to be less of a princess, for her dragon’s sake. Nonetheless, she would make sure she fed her as much as she could before each flight, just in case, even if it made her slower from having her stomach so heavy. 

Daemon had vowed he would make the Triarchy regret their arrogance, and so far, he had made his promise true. All it took was word that a ship from the Kingdom of the Three Whores, as her uncle liked to call them, especially when he was angry, was passing the Narrow Sea, and atop of Caraxes and Syrax they laid waste to it making sure neither the galley nor the cargo lived to tell the tale.

Rhaenyra had almost become accustomed to the lingering smell of burning wood and fire that would linger in the air after their attack. Even after they landed on one of the islands that made out the Stepstones she could still feel it. 

There was a sort of thrill that came with unleashing the full power of a dragon, even stronger than one flew it. And that day, as in many before, her heart was still racing in her chest while she saw the red and yellow light of the fires from afar.

She gasped however as Daemon made his way towards her, and before she could react, he all but ripped off her riding pants from her, claiming her mouth with his in a hungry kiss. Rhaenyra barely had a chance to respond he lowered her to the ground with him on top of her.

When he turned her around and placed himself behind her she almost shrieked, hearing the sound of his belt as he lowered his pants as well.

Her shock had quickly given way to the excitement of being taken in such a way, and when he guided himself into her, Rhaenyra had thrown her head back in ecstasy, loudly calling his name.

-Daemon… Daemon…

Lost as he was in the highs of passion; she was unsure he would listen to her pleas. Daemon was buried inside her, thrusting into her sex from behind in a rough, almost animalistic fashion that left her panting and dripping with desire for him.

She couldn’t feel less like the sheltered princess that she was than she felt on that moment, as she was in all fours with her uncle mounting her. She felt powerful like she never had before. Rhaenyra always felt more powerful when she was with him. Her dangerous and dashing uncle and husband, who made her feel like a true dragon.

He grunted above her and she welcomed each of the movements of his hips telling him to go faster, deeper.

Her uncle’s hand fondled with her clothed breast and Rhaenyra could not help but to think it had been better if they had taken everything off. He made her long for his touch on her bare skin… and with no one around them to see or listen to them…

It was as if a primal desire took over her. An unquenchable thirst brought by the sight of the burning ship. Of the bright fires and the men jumping to save their lives.

She told Daemon to stop and he did, afraid he might have hurt her. Pushing him away from her, Rhaenyra kicked off her boots, what was left of her riding pants, already on her knees, and then she did she same to her riding gloves and her tunic, and quickly she was left bare in front of him.

-Strip. - she commanded, throwing her long braid over her shoulder.

He did and afterwards she ordered him to lay on the ground.

Without question again he obeyed.

Rhaenyra straddled him and lowered herself until his length was fully in her. Then, it was him who called her name.

Closing her eyes, she threw her head back.

“My big bad dragon… you are big in every way.” She thought with a smile before she began moving, riding him almost roughly as she lifted her hips and fell on him again.

When his large hands found her breasts, she moaned feeling him gently pulling her sensitive nipples and rolling them between his fingers. He sat slightly up, with her still on his lap, and took one into his mouth sucking. The pleasure of it, of his tongue, was more than she could take.

With one hand on her back and another on her thigh, he pulled one of her leg over his neck sliding deeper into her and Rhaenyra could only yell in pleasure as her climax hit her and Daemon soon followed her.

-Hum…

She had not a clue how long they had stayed there, sitting, their bodies intertwined with each other and still united on a certain place. 

Rhaenyra blushed as it hit her how wanton of a position she found herself in, even more with her leg resting on his shoulder.

Watching her, Daemon turned his head to the side and kissed her knee.

-So very elegant. - he complimented her. -This has definitely been something memorable.

The princess smiled with her eyes closed, feeling the wind on her face.

He helped her to untangle her body from his, and still uncertain and slightly dizzy, she stood from him lap. As she did though, his seed fell down her thighs.

Daemon stood as well, naked, glorious as only he was.

They washed themselves on the sea waters, something she had never done before, and all the time their eyes were on each other. Daemon helped her of course, and she gasped again feeling his large hands run through her body. As they returned to their dragons, her uncle wrapped his gold cloak around her and helped her to dry herself. Her body was trembling by then and not just from the cold. 

The dark and thick clouds above them were a sign of a storm to come so they were quick to dress themselves wanting to return to their manse before the rains and thunder began.

-I see the Stepstones are not so different from Dragonstone. - Rhaenyra commented. - The weather is terrible. It takes some getting used to after King’s Landing.

Daemon smiled as he threw his tunic over his head.

-Well, at least here the waters are not filled with shit, my niece. And in our castle, both here and in Dragonstone, there are no Hightowers which makes the air more breathable.

Rhaenyra tilted her head to the side.

-In our castle at Dragonstone mayhaps, but here in the Steps? Uncle, don’t kid yourself, it’s not a castle. It is a manse at best which I still have to understand how it was even built. There’s nothing worthy of note on these islands but pirates. And…- she took a deep breath. - Women of ill repute.

Next to her he sniggered.

-It is always amusing to see you, my niece, having so many troubles with the word whore.- Rhaenyra pouted at his teasing.- To answer your other remark however, about our castle, there have always been many exiled nobles that have come to these lands over the centuries, and our present manse as you say, once belonged to one. I believe he was from Lys, but that was before some hired killers ended his days and Craghas Drahar took the place for his.

-Someone would willingly come here?! - Rhaenyra asked in disbelief.

Daemon raised an eyebrow and playfully pulled her braid.

-When you are exiled, my sweet, you don’t get much choice. And I say this from personal experience.

As they mounted their dragons, she turned to him again.

-For how long do you believe these storms will last?

Daemon rubbed the stubble growing on his face. Noting it, Rhaenyra immediately frowned.

“He should shave.” She thought, “He looks much better without it.”

She loved nothing more than to rub her face against his and to run her hands through his strong jaw and his handsome face. He had such a boyish grin, and he looked far younger without any hair on him.

-It is hard to say, princess. Sometimes it can last for weeks. But I am hoping it does not for the time being.

Rhaenyra looked at him inquisitively.

-And that would be because?

Turning to her, Daemon brushed her swollen and red lips with his thumb.

-Because we are going to have a few guests.

Rhaenyra shifted uncomfortably in her place next to Daemon. Her eyes looked everywhere but at the strange man that stood before them. His eyes however, seemed to search for her, to follow her everywhere and to linger there.

His silver hair betrayed his origins, Lys, and his odd yet flamboyant clothes, the weapons he carried, and his hat, betrayed his occupation. Pirate. 

When her uncle had told her of his plan, to convince some of the pirates that oft lingered on the Steps in search of prey to join their cause and to help them plague the ships of the Triarchy, she thought for sure he was japing with her. When his face remained serious though, to her dismay she realized he did not joke. He truly meant it.

Pirates had long been a concern on her father’s council, and many a time had she heard the men serving there speak of the perils for the sailors and the great losses they faced. But now Daemon wanted to convince them to aid them.

Sometimes she more than understood why her father was so fearful that her uncle could have too much power one day. Daemon’s methods were unorthodox to say the least.

And so, it came to be that they received three pirates on the hall of their manse. Daemon wearing his kingly crown of silver, and her wearing her jade tiara. 

Wearing it made her feel like his queen, after all, it had been the King of the Stepstones who had been the one to give the tiara to her, not to mention it had belonged to an Empress! It was by far her most prized and beloved possession and she only wore it on special occasions.

As for her gown, she had chosen something special as well. An elegant dress of gold and pink with long sleeves, and a tight bodice with pearls sown on it. She also wore a pearl necklace, another gift from Daemon, and matching bracelets. Her earrings though were jade, much like the tiara, though her loose silver-gold mane covered them.

She knew she was beautiful, otherworldly so. Rhaenyra had never needed anyone to tell her so. It was obvious and only a fool would deny it. But as the lisene man’s eyes kept undressing gown for the occasion.

Besides the man who would not keep his eyes from her, Moreo or so he claimed to be, there was also a man with skin dark as ink from the Summer Islands, his clothes even more extravagant with feathers from ever colour there was, and a monkey resting on his shoulder, as well as an older companion of theirs with hair as red as fire and a missing eye.

They were the strangest men she had ever seen even counting all those bravoosi with their coloured hairs and beards.

Upon greeting them, the lysene pirate had held her hand in his for much longer than appropriate and had kissed it for much longer than was appropriate as well. 

It served her of no comfort that her uncle had only introduced her as “Princess Rhaenyra Targaryen, my niece”.

-I am your wife…- she had muttered under her breath to which he had ignored. 

-Your summon surprised us, prince Daemon. - the oldest of the pirates said. - It is our understanding that all of you who have fought for control of these lands, had a distaste for pirates. After all, Craghas Drahar got his name from feeding pirates to crabs, and he was a hero for it from Lys, to Myr and Tyrosh, and in Westeros as well…

-Until his avarice became greater than Pentos’s distaste for pirates. - the dark-skinned man added.

He smiled and it was almost blinding how white his teeth were, especially in contrast to his dark, dark skin.

Rhaenyra was fascinated by him and her eyes followed the monkey on his shoulder.

Stretching his hand, the man gave a pear to the pet and spoke in a language she had not heard oft in her life. 

-Don’t forget Westeros. - the lisene replied, speaking for the first time. – Or why else would they send their dragon prince to these gods forsaken lands?! The tolls imposed by the Crabfeeder were too many even for the powerful king of the Seven Kingdoms.

Rhaenyra raised an eyebrow as she heard him talk of her father. It was amusing to hear what foreigners thought of them. She had played with the idea that they could be as strange to them, as the people beyond the Narrow Sea were to them. Though honestly, she could not imagine how!

-Crabfeeder is long dead. -prince Daemon said. - My niece, this lovely maid over her, was still a child when I cut off his head, and now she is a woman grown. The tales you tell are far gone and what should interest you are the tales I bring you. These wars are not done, and they are becoming ever more dangerous as Dorne continues to support the Triarchy.

-These wars do not concern us, prince Daemon. - the oldest of the men said. - The Triarchy came together to overcomes us, and then you and Pentos came together to overcome them, but neither of you like us that is certain. I am approaching my fifth name day, rare thing for a pirate.

-Congratulations then, my good Pynto. - Daemon replied with a smirk.

-I was not done. -he said raising a hand and throwing the prince a vile look. - I did not come up to be the age that I am for trusting those I should not. Everywhere a man can smell the sea my name is sung, and I fear I have no interest in allying myself with those who have sought to support those who have long wanted to destroy me and mine.

The heaviness of his words was not lost to the princess and silence fell being only broken by the noises the monkey on the dark-skinned pirate’s shoulder made. As for Moreo, he continued to watch her just as attentively as before. Two of his ringed fingers brushing against his lips as his eyes bore into her.

-Was the Red Fire not once hired for a sellsail company? - Daemon suddenly asked.

-You presume too much, dragon prince!- the oldest of the men spat.- If you thought we were about to come into these halls, kiss your royal ass and call you your grace as you told us what to do you, are more wrong than you know!

-Maybe it is just all that brother-sister fucking that has been making these Targaryens simpletons. - the pirate with the monkey said.

-I could lie and say that our dragons like a bit of inbreeding. - Daemon replied. - Buy if I am being honest, our family produces the most beautiful women on the known world. Why should we give them away for others to mount when we can have them for our own? We do not do it with our dragons, and we do not do it with our sisters, nieces our cousins.

The only one who did not laugh was the older pirate named Pynto.

-And speaking of dragons, you have seen them I presume. My Blood Wyrm Caraxes and my niece’s yellow goddess Syrax. 

All the laughs died down then, and Rhaenyra could see the fear in Pynto’s one remaining eye.

-Dragons aren’t invincible! - he loudly proclaimed. - The Dornish have proved it!

Daemon opened his arms as he looked around.

-If you want to measure forces with them, Pynto, you need only say and my niece and I will stand up and go to our rooms, put on our riding leathers, saddle our dragons and we shall make a hunt out of it. Out of you.

-My lords.

They were so surprised to hear her speak that neither dare correct her. After all, they were as far from a lord as a man could be.

The princess’s purple eyes stared into each of them before she proceeded.

-I should warn you that my lady Syrax has a taste for human flesh.

Her words were accompanied by a smile so charming and innocent it made them all the more threatening.

Even her uncle seemed surprised to hear her say it.

“I cannot fear her, my Syrax. It is as Daemon says, she is a dragon and she will do as she wills, just as I do.”

-You can have us and the Triarchy for enemies and have me and my niece hunt you down on each and every island of the Steps, or you can join us and we shall let you remain here under a few conditions.

The red-haired pirate studied him with his one remaining eye.

-You will not hear a thank you from either of us, so name your conditions, Targaryen prince! - Pynto spat.

-Ships from Westeros and Pentos are not to be disturbed, and if we hear about any attack to them, that constitutes a breach in contract, and you become fair game for our dragons. I have hunted pirates before, and I have no issue with doing it again. - her uncle’s voice was calm and collected, and he looked every inch a king as he spoke.

Rhaenyra gazed lovingly at him and she couldn’t help but think how well his silver crown fitted against the silver of his hair.

-How about ships from Braavos? Volantis?

Her uncle raised an eyebrow.

-Those do not concern us. They are neither ally nor foe. Do as you will. But I am not done with my terms.- the men waited for him to continue.- Though you are free to attack any ship but those from Pentos and Westeros, I hope you will have a special focus on those coming from the Kingdom of the Three Whores, and from Dorne. After all, Pynto, you said it yourself how much the pirates suffered under their fist.

The three pirates exchanged looks between them.

-As for your stay in the steps. As smallfolk pay taxes in Westeros, you shall do the same here, and as long as you do not disturb my peace, I have no issue with your choice of occupation. I feel some forty percent of what you bounties would be a fair payment.

The dark-skinned man cursed in a foreign language and the lysene did so in the valyrian of Lys.

-You want to fuck our mothers to while we are at it?! Five and not a coin more!

-Let no one say Daemon Targaryen is not a generous man. - her uncle replied. -Thirty and five.

-Generous like the Iron Bank you must mean! Ten!

Daemon chuckled.

-For someone who was not about to give me a coin more you seem as ready to give as a whore after payment. Thirty.

-This cunt jests with us! - Rhaenyra heard the red-haired pirate mutter under his breath.

Luckily for him, Daemon did not seem to have heard it.

It went on for a while with the one-eyed pirate Pynto saying no more than fifteen and her uncle reclining on his chair and setting the number on five and twenty.

-We are the pirates, but you are the thief! 

-Very well, we can go back to thirty, then.

Just then, the lisene pirate spoke again, placing his hand over Pynto’s arm.

-Twenty, my friend. - Moreo said, brushing his long silver hair to the side. - Five and ten because we are generous and another five for the beauty of the princess the King of the Stepstones brought for us to feast our eyes with.

The dark-skinned man looked amused, while the older one, just looked angry.

-One would think this one would have had his fill of silver haired beauties in Lys.

-It has been long since I have last been to Lys, and I had never met a princess of the Sunset Kingdoms.

His eyes were on her again, and even more intense.

-Not even in Lys is there anyone like my niece. The most beautiful maiden in all of the Seven Kingdoms, and beyond the Narrow Sea as well. - Daemon said as his lilac eyes laid on her. - And I bet my own dragon that your friend as never seen anyone like her. Not even in Lys.

His words were not like of the other men. While Moreo’s flattery bored her to no end, just another fool praising her like so many before him, when Daemon praised her, it was different.

Returning his glance, she reached to him.

-Uncle…

-Very well, because being with my niece always leaves me at my most charming. I will accept the twenty.

Pynto was about to protest but Daemon stopped him.

-It’s what I am offering, or you can go back to your ships and sleep with one eye open and facing the skies.

The three leaned back as they spoke with each other in low and quick voices. Rhaenyra exchanged a glance with her uncle.

When Pynto stretched his hand, Daemon smirked.

As a celebration for their partnership, he invited the three men and their hightest ranking officers to dine with them, and offered roast meat and mead to their crews, though the later were kept outside the walls of their manse.

Of the three, Rhaenyra’s favourite was definitely the dark-skinned pirate from the Summer Islands who introduced himself as being Kojja.

-My monkey likes you. Mango.

Rhaenyra giggled like a girl as the fury creature climbed over her shoulder and wrapped his long tail around her harm.

-Mango?

The pirate nodded his head.

-After a fruit we have in the Summer Islands, princess. It is round and sweeter than any you have ever tried, I promise. I will bring you some when next I sail there so you may try it for yourself, and then you can tell your father in no place are there better fruits than in my home lands.

The monkey seemed to be searching in her plate. Unsure of what he might want to eat she asked the pirate Kojja.

-Almost any fruit.

Smiling, she cut an apple in four pieces and gave him one which he devoured in a single bite. She gave him two more and soon the princess was reaching for another apple.

-For such a small creature your appetite rivals that of my dragon. - she told Mango the monkey.

-Prince Daemon, apologies for the question but I have been staring at your niece’s tiara all night and I must ask where it was you got it from. I have never seen anything like it. – the pirate Kojja said.

Instinctively, Rhaenyra’s hand reached for the jade tiara on her head.

-It’s no secret. - Daemon said. - I acquired it here in the Stepstones from a merchant, but the tiara itself came from beyond the Jade Sea, and it once belonged to an Empress of Leng. I bought it for my niece and gave it to her when I returned to Westeros, for her name day. From an empress to a merchant, for a merchant to a prince, and from a prince to a princess.

Rhaenyra lowered her eyes and blushed as she thought back to that day, and how his large hands had placed the tiara around her head declaring he had thought of her when he saw it… he also said he had thought of her often. How her heart had beaten furiously that day.

-Bugger that tiara. - Moreo, the lisene pirate said.

Rhaenyra and Daemon turned to him and from his glossy eyes and dishevelled hair, it was plain to see one cup too many had loosened his tongue a little too much.

\- What I want to know is where you found the girl wearing it, and how her father the king let you bring her here?

-He did not find me anywhere! -Rhaenyra sharply replied. - I am his niece!

Daemon turned to the lisene man.

-She is yes. My little niece, daughter to my older brother and to a cousin of ours. Answering your other question, after her father allowed me to wed her, he lost his say in where I bring her to.

In case the pirate Moreo had not understood Daemon, Rhaenyra made a point of declaring she was his wife.

-And I am not just a princess but my father’s heir! Princess of Dragonstone and future Queen of the Seven Kingdoms! - she proudly declared as she lifted her face.

In place of looking surprised or even in awe of her, the lisene pirate laughed loudly, throwing his long silver hair back. His companions remained quiet.

-You know,- the man proceeded.- I am not king of any land, but I swear on my ship that if you take me to your bed you will swear I am the king of fucking! I would love to ride a dragon…

Daemon raised an eyebrow. Rhaenyra in turn, feeling her face becoming as red as a pepper, threw Moreo a murderous look.

-Have you not heard us?! I am married to prince Daemon!

The lisene man’s eyes fell on her, then on Daemon, and then on her again.

-That is not an issue, princess. I don’t like to share my women, but for a beauty like you, I will gladly have you any way I can! If your husband allows it, I will gladly help him with your pleasure.

Rhaenyra sat by her vanity, combing her long silver-gold hair. She almost jumped as she felt Daemon coming up behind her and place his hands around her waist.

-I love to see the face a woman makes when she is being given pleasure. - her uncle said making his best impression of a lisene accent.

-You are not funny! - she said trying to talk through his laughs. - A man suggests he shares your wife with you, and you make jokes?! I remember you having a very different reaction when in Braavos someone insulted my honour…

She could feel herself pouting.

-Pardon me, my little dragon? Allow me to remind you in Braavos you were called a whore. Our guest today wanted to join us in bed and help me give you pleasure. I see no insult to your honour being made.

Her cheeks were burning she was so red and Rhaenyra felt like throwing her brush straight at Daemon for finding any of it funny.

-Not if I was dead! Do you take me for a slut who would be shared between two men?!

Daemon removed his black robe throwing it to the side. Underneath he wore nothing.

It was hard to keep coherent thoughts when he stood there, disrobed, with his almost golden skin glowing, and his silver hair falling past his shoulders and smelling fresh from his bath.

-I never shared a woman with another man, my sweet and petulant niece, whore or maiden. Daemon Targaryen does not share, nor does he need aid with bringing a woman to pleasure. About tonight though, he was not insulting you. Yes, he was making a rather vulgar proposal, yet you have not to worry. I am here with you and if he had attempted to touch you, he would have left this manse a hand shorter… if I was feeling kind. - he waved her off. - I see no issue.

Rhaenyra grunted and folded her arms over her chest.

-You have fun, don’t you? Making men think I am only your niece so they will try to seduce me and make me wanton proposals?! 

Daemon ran his hands through his hair chuckling. The way the muscles in his arms tightened as he moved them made her feel weak.

-You are my prize, Rhaenyra Targaryen. - he said kneeling beside her. - The thing every man wanted, and lusted after, and I was the one who got you. The only one who ever had you. I won what no other men did, and I was given the sweet gift you could only give once.

He made her stand from the vanity and pulled to his arms wasting no time in claiming her mouth with his. Their lips moved together as did their tongues. Daemon overpowered her in that as he did in almost everything. He made her feel so small, almost tiny, in the way he towered over her and dominated her with his passionate touch.

-First, I put my cock in you, and then my cloak, when I made you my wife.

Rhaenyra blushed again at his crude words but she would be lying if she said it did not excite her when he said them. It certainly excited him as well and she looked down and saw his manhood coming to life between the hard muscles of his thighs, feeling it pressing against her.

-Speaking of which, my big bad dragon. - she said, her purple eyes looking up at him. - I hope you have not forgotten what day is today.

-Our anniversary. - Daemon said with a smile, his hands trailing down her back and through the gentle curve of her backside.

She couldn’t help but smile like a silly girl in love.

-You remembered! 

Rhaenyra threw her arms around him and stood on her toes as she kissed him.

She heard him chuckling again.

-Settle yourself down, my niece. It has only two years. if I still recall it ten years from now, then you can look surprised.

Her small hands ran through his chest slowly making their way to his stomach 

-You said nothing all day, I was beginning to think you had forgotten. - she confessed.

Daemon laughed as her small hands reached his hard length.

-My little dragon, I am not yet sure it is yet a new day. Outside the night is still dark.

-It is as dark as it can get. - she assured him. - The hour of the wolf, uncle, so it is officially the anniversary of our wedding day!

She was so happy she could barely contain it.

Raising an eyebrow Daemon studied her.

-As I recall, Rhaenyra, when I came to your rooms and proposed we spent the rest of the night together, seeing as it was our wedding day, you refused me saying I should wait for the sun to come up, and for us to be officially wed. So only tomorrow at around… midday are we to celebrate that which was the most joyous of occasions.

He walked away from her and towards their bed, but Rhaenyra ran to it, reaching it first. 

She let herself fall on the mattress and propping herself on her elbows, her eyes met his.

-How about I let you do now what I did not back then? We are married now, so as father would say, all is allowed. 

With her eyes still following him, she slowly began to rise her nightgown, uncovering her white thighs and opening her legs to let him see her. All of her.

Daemon stood in front of their bed, looking down on her and daring her to keep going.

Sitting up Rhaenyra removed the rest of the shift and threw it to the side, uncovering her nakedness. Afterwards, she knelt before him on the bed.

-You know what your uncle wants, my niece. Those sweet lips on my cock…- his thumb brushed over her mouth as he gave her a smirk.

Obediently, Rhaenyra nodded and lowered her head until his manhood was close to her face. She grabbed him with her hand, guiding it into her waiting mouth where she took him.

She bobbed her head up and down, sucking and licking his length, pleasuring him until he was grunting, almost panting, and completely at her mercy. After he had his release, he caressed her hair and her face tenderly and climbed to bed next to her.

Rhaenyra reached for a cup of water, feeling her mouth a bit dry, and when she turned to him again, she saw his pale lilac eyes following her.

-Are you happy being married to me, Daemon? - she dared ask.

He nodded his head, the afterglow of his climax leaving him as charming as he could ever be.

-So very happy, Rhaenyra. Everything about our marriage makes me so very happy.

The princess smiled at his words.

-I love you, Daemon. - she told him pressing her forehead to his. - I love you more than anything.

Her lips brushed against his, and he barely responded. She pulled away and gazed upon him, waiting for his answer. He grinned.

-You might love me, but not as much as I love that little petulant mouth of yours.

Pulling her face to his, Daemon kissed her until she was out of breath, and then moving his body on top of hers, he kissed her more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope you enjoy it ;) and don't worry I got a few surprises for the next chapters because we all remember who died at the end of 115 AC ;D Daemon's one true love awwwwwww :3
> 
> Just to let you know, I am a little late with my update for the Blacks and the Greens, but I am working on it XD maybe by tuesday or wedsnday I will have it. I promise I will try but it's going to be a really really long chapter :l why do I do this to myself?
> 
> Have a great weekend everyone ;D XOXO, Gossip Popcorn.


	14. Daemon VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone :D
> 
> Man this update was long overdue! It's all I am going to say XD

Daemon VI

The rogue prince leaned against his cushioned seat as he read over the many letters delivered to him that morning. 

Both with the aid of their dragons and that of the pirates, the Triarchy had been pushed back once more and Pentos couldn’t be happier for it.

Daemon doubted that the Three Whores would give them trouble again, at least not quite so soon. The losses on their combined fleets could not be overlooked, and neither could those made to their trading. As for the dornish, while their prince was a threat and seemed interested in aiding their enemies, he was not an absolute idiot. There was little to gain for Dorne if they were to enter a war against Westeros, and certainly the Martells knew that with Rhaenyra there, the wrong move against her person and even a peaceful man such was Viserys would not hesitate to coming to his daughter’s defence and crush them.

It certainly would not be the last that they would hear of the Triarchy and Dorne, but for the time being, they seemed to be in check.

The Prince of Pentos wrote that he was to send them several gifts. “Small tokens of his gratitude” he called them. Nevio also invited them to join them for the new year festivities to be held in his palace less than two moons from then.

“Another year, another two maidens for the prince.” 

He chuckled at the thought. 

Better to deflower two maidens than to be killed, and luckily for Prince Nevio, their crops had been good, and with his and Rhaenyra’s aid, they had heavily filled their pockets in trade. Hence, the prince was to have the maidens and not the knife.

Haryllo echoed the prince’s invitation and extended his own saying they would be far more comfortable in his manse in Pentos than in their much humbler one in the Septsones. He also said he was to send sent gifts of his own including a gown pentoshi fashion for Rhaenyra which he hoped to see her in when they “welcomed the new year together”. The prince could only guess it would cover less than some of her sleeping silks.

Daemon thought about going there, or mayhaps taking his niece somewhere else. Perchance Volantis as they had still to visit, though he wondered if it was too soon to leave the Steps again. They had not been there for a year though he was certain she would not object to abandoning it. 

Rhaenyra had no love for his meagre kingdom.

Looking to the bed he saw her there lying on her stomach and writing a letter of her own. She was swinging her legs, covered by a pair of bright red stockings that contrasted with the white of her shift. As he peeked, he saw “Papa” written at the top. It came as no surprise. She oft wrote to her father, his brother Viserys, though he wrote to her twice as frequently.

So far more than six pages of parchment lay on the bed next to her, and she was still writing. Her quill dipped furiously on the little bottle of ink and then scratched the paper again and again, her small hand moving far quicker than he would have hoped it could. 

Daemon chuckled.

Such image made him remember the days when she was a child and he would go and peep at her while she had her lessons with the maesters and the men of his brother’s small council as he waited for her to see him and to come running to him. Her hands were usually stained with ink as she threw her arms around him, and her hair would be braided as to not cover her eyes as she wrote.

Rhaenyra had always been bright and she exceled in her studies both with letters and numbers. Old Lord Beesbury used to say she had gotten her wits from her grandfather Lord Rodrik Arryn. It was funny that she was bookish considering what a vain girl she was, and how she loved new dresses and shoes and jewels. His niece certainly did not fit the image one would have of a studious child. Not at all.

He was about to tease her about writing so much to her father when the seal of Lord Corlys caught his attention amongst the many letters he has still to read. Breaking it, he unfolded the parchment and laughed when he read the Sea Snake’s words.  
Lord Corlys began by cursing him for being a son of seven whores. Only halfway through the letter did he understood what had aggravated the Lord of Driftmark so much. The Pirates. 

“The ends don’t justify the means!” he wrote, and Daemon could see him with his brow furrowed and his eyes angry as he combed through his silver beard. Corlys scolding him was no surprise but his mention at the end of the letter that he would soon visit with them certainly was.

The prince would have never guessed he would want to leave Driftmark and Rhaenys after Laenor’s death, though when he thought about it, more than a year had passed since and Corlys was never one to stay ashore for too long. There was no mention of when he planned on traveling there though.

“Whenever he has Rhaenys’s leave for certain.” He thought and laughed again.

Setting the letter aside, Daemon turned his attention back to his niece, still on the bed swinging her feet and biting the quill as she looked ahead with a dreamy look upon her face.

He sat on the bed next to her, and playfully played with the braids at either side of her head.

-I sincerely hope you are not sharing with your papa how your uncle took you into the midst of battle with your little lady, or else I fear he might send someone to collect my head and bring it with you back to Westeros.

Rhaenyra giggled.

-I would barely call sinking a few ships taking me into the midst of battle, but do not worry, uncle, your head shan’t be going anywhere. I have omitted the vast portion of our last moons from him.

Daemon raised an eyebrow. 

-What pray tell are you speaking to him about then that it has occupied seven pages of parchment?

His niece almost spilled the ink bottle as she turned her body towards him, and it was only thanks to his quick reflexions that she did not. Oblivious to it though, Rhaenyra giggled again.

-Father and I talk about many things, uncle. Though we don’t always see eye to eye, I love him, and I always care to know how he fares, just as long as he does not mention the hag and her piglets.

It was true that Viserys and Rhaenyra were close, they had always been so, and the image most in the Kingdoms had of his brother was of him with his little girl by his side.

Daemon had never met a man who loved his child as much as his brother did his niece, much less if said child was a girl. Alas, Viserys had fallen too deeply in love with the fat little babe with the silver whisps of silver hair placed on his arms and he saw naught but Rhaenyra. Even with three sons of his own now, he saw naught but her.

The prince still laughed as he recalled the fear on his brother’s words as he wrote to her after their wedding, and how he made Daemon constant warnings that he had to treat her well, and of how delicate she was. It had been between shock and amusement that he had heard Rhaenyra confess that some two nights before they were wed, Viserys had gone to her rooms and made her promise she would tell him if Daemon was too rough with her on the marital bed, or if he hurt her or was unkind.

“Does he think I rape her or force her?!” he had thought in disbelief.

He was not the kindest of men, nor did Daemon pretend to be otherwise. But thinking he would violate Rhaenyra? 

“Viserys spent far too many years drinking the poison that cunt Otto served him. And no doubt that now his bitch of a daughter does the same.”

While the prince took great pleasure in seducing innocent maids, and he had taken particular pleasure in seducing Rhaenyra, he would never force into anything. In fact, it was her eagerness he craved. There was no pleasure to be found in bedding unwilling women. And if Viserys had ever been married to a woman like his first wife, the “bronze bitch” of the Vale, he would understand it as well as Daemon did.

-I scarcely think I have so much to say to anyone I know, as you and my brother have with each other. - Daemon told Rhaenyra.

-That’s such a lie! - she replied. - You used to write the longest letters to me when we were apart!

-Well, that was different.

“I couldn’t let you think you were free to give into the attention of the many men you lived surrounded by.” He added in his mind.

Rhaenyra giggled.

-I do not see why not, we loved each other, and me and father also love each other. Those that love each other and are parted suffer from the loss, and he misses me terribly as I do him!

-I am intrigued…- Daemon pondered. - And now I insist on knowing what you speak about.

He tried looking at the parchment but Rhaenyra hugged it to her chest.

-Stop! It’s private, uncle!

Unimpressed with her weak attempt, Daemon simply stretched his hand and took one of the many pages already written from the bed and ran his eyes through it, chuckling as he did.

-“Papa, I have been eating nothing as exciting as you, I fear. As we did in Dragonstone, we eat a lot of fish and seafood and Daemon sometimes hunts though there isn’t much to hunt in here, just some ducks and the occasional rabbit. I think he likes fish more than he does meat because he does not seem to mind. Yesterday we ate a roast chicken with lemon. It was nothing too impressive, but I liked it. Daemon ate almost half though he didn’t have dessert!”

He stopped for a moment and when he turned his head back to Rhaenyra she was blushing furiously.

-What in the name of the Conqueror are you two going on about? What you eat for supper?! – he asked in disbelief.

The fact that she became even redder and took the parchment away from his hands told him it was true. 

-It is not like that! We just share our days and oft we tell each other what we eat.- she attempted to explain.- Father was telling me they have a new cook from Dorne and he made the most delicious dessert with passionfruit and hot peppers. He said he was certain I would love it.

Daemon simply shook his head. He almost regretted having read the letter, or part of it in any case.

-We just… father and I love sweets and good food.

-I can tell by Viserys’s ever expanding girth, though in your case it’s less obvious. - he replied, running a hand through his long silver hair.

“My niece and brother discussing what they eat… fuck me…”

-On my name day we would always break our fast together, just the two of us. - she told him playing with the hem of her stockings. - It had been that way since mother died. After he wed Alicent I invited her to join us as I tried to be a good “daughter” to her- Rhaenyra rolled her eyes as she spoke as if she was angry with herself, which in truth, she very likely was.- She came and ate very little and scolded us for only eating cakes and sweets instead of our proper food, going as far as to say I was getting a bit pudgy.

She was blushing so much even her neck was red.

-Ever since I told father it had to be just the two of us and it was. - a sly grin appeared on her face. - I know how much she hated me for it.

-What a wicked girl you are.

Giggling, Rhaenyra gathered the many pages of her letter and set them at the table saying she would finish writing in the morning. Almost as if to prove it was for the best she yawned and stretched her arms over her head.

-And your letters, uncle? Any news?

He smirked, too distracted by the way her breasts pressed against the thin fabric of her shift, and how it rose giving him ample view of her white thighs.

-Nothing of importance. - he finally answered as her hands went to the braids to pull them apart. 

Daemon stood and pulled her to the bed.

-No, no! Let me, my sweet niece.

His deft fingers pulled the red ribbons holding them together and one at a time he untied the braid until at each side of her head, her hair fell into the large silver-gold waves he loved to lose himself in.

No one had such beautiful hair as she did. It had been made for a man to bury his face in, and to run his hands through. All of her in truth had been made for a man to touch and to enjoy. She was a little goddess and the gods’ gift to men no doubt… or to him at least since he had been the only one to have her.

With her eyes closed Rhaenyra whispered his name.

-Hum?

-Let’s get under the covers, I don’t want to be cold.

Daemon took her in his arms and kissed her.

-Let me warm you then, my little dragon.

Rhaenyra ran her hands through his hard chest, her eyes dark and mischievous. 

-Will you take me to the lair of the big bad dragon?

He growled at her playfully, pulling back the covers before pulling her with him into the mattress.

-Aww, Daemon…

She groaned as his skilled hands moved bellow her stomach, parting her thighs and looking for her warmth. Making small circles with his finger, it did not take Daemon long to have her almost dripping with desire. He pushed her shift up, uncovering her breasts, and he sucked them as his fingers continued to caress her.

-Be gentle. - she pleaded, her eyes closed, and her lower lips parted. - I think my moon blood might be coming and I am sore.

We watched with delight as her eyes shut even more and small gasps of pleasure escaped her mouth. When she opened them again, Daemon removed his hand and tasted her on his fingers.

Rhaenyra surprised him by moving her hands to his shaft and pleasuring him, as he had done with her, stroking his length until he felt he was close to his release as well.

-Take your shift off and lie down. - he ordered.

She did so, and also under his guidance she opened her legs.

Daemon took a moment to lie on top of her since he allowed himself some time to contemplate how ravishing she looked with just her red stockings on, her pink nipples hard, and her sex, covered by a thin layer of darker silver-gold hair, glistening with her arousal.

He entered her carefully, feeling her tight walls around him, and his movements were slow and gentle as to not hurt her. After he climaxed, he kissed her and told her how beautiful she was, and he smirked as he saw her cheeks turning pink.

-The only thing you should wear to bed are those. -he said pointing to her stockings.

Rhaenyra quickly moved away from the bed to clean herself, and as she returned, she slid the shift over herself again.

-I like the stockings. The red.-he confessed. - And it looks very good on you.

With a smile she lay against him once more.

-Is it your favourite colour? Red?

He shrugged.

-It does not bother me too much I suppose.

Rhaenyra giggled.

-I think you might have a few issues with admitting you like things, uncle, outside of bed that it. - she noted. - You cannot even manage to say you love a certain colour.

Daemon turned his head towards the princess.

-How about you, what colours do you like? - he asked so she would stop asking things about himself.

-Hum… I love purple, and almost every shade of pink. I also love red, marron, burgundy. I also like darker shades of purple like indigo. And I am fond of black. It is the colour of our house sigil. I also like silver; I think it fits my skin complexion quite well. I think I also enjoy yellow, because it’s the colour of Syrax’s scales, though I don’t own many things in the colour.

He played with a few locks of her hair as she continued to speak, though he wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying. Outside he could hear the strong winds and the faint sound of rain falling.

-I cannot believe we are to go riding for leisure! When was the last time we did so?

There was a huge smile plastered on Rhaenyra’s face as they walked together to their dragons, both of them dressed in their riding leathers.

Unlike the simpler garments, with boiled leather, he made her wear when they flew into battle, that day Rhaenyra was wearing the most lavish clothes she possibly could to go riding Syrax.

Her shorter dress was velvet of a deep shade of crimson, making him wonder if she has chosen it because he had told her how much he liked the colour on her the night before. It opened above her knees, though at the back, the fabric continued, trailing the floors as she walked. Underneath she wore leather pants and high boots.

Her hair was styled in an intricate braid, falling to her left side in an artistic way and around her head, she wore her ruby tiara.

As for himself, he was dressed all in black. The day was so oddly warm he had not brought his cloak with him. 

He had a strong suspicion there would be a storm later.

They found their dragons lounging near a great rock by the beach, nestling together and Rhaenyra shrieked when she noted that Caraxes’s great red body was lying almost completely on top of Syrax’s.

-HE’S CRUSHING HER! - she yelled loud enough to make Daemon flinch. As for the dragons, they remained in the same spot they were on, though Syrax stretched her head and gave Rhaenyra a lazy shriek.

-Calm down, my niece. Caraxes is doing nothing of the sort. In fact, I dare say he’s hurting her no more than I do when I lie on top of you.

It did nothing to calm down Rhaenyra.

-Syrax! Decent dragons that belong to princesses aren’t caught doing things they shouldn’t with the older roguish dragons! - the princess scolded.

Daemon and Caraxes exchanged a look.

-My pet, you are my wife. - he replied. - I believe it is not improper for the dragons of two married people to get better acquainted with each other, much like their riders do.

Rhaenyra opened her mouth and closed it again.

-Well… I like this not, and we are going riding besides, so you Caraxes get off from Syrax!

With his brow furrowing, Daemon pulled at her braid.

-No, no, no. I think not, my princess. - he told her raising an eyebrow. - You may scold anyone and anything you care to... Anyone and anything not including my Caraxes. I am afraid he is off bounds even to the Princess of Dragonstone. And this is not a suggestion, this is something your uncle and your husband is telling you will not happen.

His lilac eyes stared into her purple ones as he silently dared her to contradict him. Pouting, Rhaenyra remained silent.

Daemon whistled and Caraxes moved away from Syrax. They saddled them, and after he helped her to climb Syrax, they took to the skies.

While initially Rhaenyra was still sulking, Daemon would fly his red wyrm next to her yellow she-dragon, teasing her into a race and soon she was laughing again. And so was he. He was genuinely happy to be there, flying with her as they raced their dragons against each other. It brought back memories of his first months back at King’s Landing when they did the same, though it was never as good then as it was now. At the time they had both been filled with unspoken desire for each other, and the tension between them sometimes was maddening. Now it was different.

They shared a bed every night, and he had seen her naked more than he ever had another woman. There was a comfort he felt around her as he had never experienced before, and he knew that when she was in her arms, he felt more at peace than he had ever felt before.

“It’s the certainty she brings.” Daemon thought with a smirk, “Rhaenyra symbolizes my victory, the culmination of my desires. The Iron Throne I so wanted wrapped into a very desirable little package.”

The two dragons flew against each other, and chased after the other. They played and shrieked like small hatchlings did.

Daemon had no recollection of ever seeing Caraxes so content. True, his dragon had always been a creature of mystery, displaying little to no emotion apart from a mild satisfaction when in battle or when he flew, but since he had found Syrax some days he did not eve seem himself. In fact, as time went by the two seemed to grow ever closer.

When they landed, he helped his niece down from her dragon. She was flustered both from laughter and from the cold, and he took her gloved hands into his to warm her.

Caraxes and Syrax flew away back to a great cave by the beach where they had nested. From the darkness of the skies, Daemon was sure it was certain to rain.

They had barely entered their manse however, when they were greeted by Rhaenyra’s ladies, all with a very sullen look to their faces.

-Ravens have arrived just a while ago, your grace. From King’s Landing. And… the Vale.

They exchanged a look.

Daemon immediately saw his brother’s sigil which he broke with haste, opening his letter. As for Rhaenyra, he saw the blue wax shaped like the falcon of House Arryn in the letter she held.

-My cousin Jeyne writes to me. - she said with surprise unfolding the parchment. - She barely ever writes.

“Daemon,” his brother began.

“I write to tell you of ominous tidings. I have recently received word of a great tragedy that took place in the Vale of Arryn. It appears your former wife, Lady Rhea Royce had a hunting accident while hawking. She fell from her horse and hit her head on a rock.”

The prince could not help but smile as he read those words. He paced as he read the rest of the letter, but he was already guessing what came next and it filled him with joy.

“She lingered in bed for nine days, fighting, and the maesters believed she would pull through, as she became well enough to leave her bed. Yet, we have been told that she barely placed one foot in the ground when she collapsed to never rise again, having died within the hour.”

The bitch was dead! Finally, she was dead!

By now he was openly laughing. He could feel the eyes of Rhaenyra’s ladies upon him, but he cared not and the more he laughed the more he felt like laughing. Finally, he had to pull himself together to read the rest of the letter. Wiping a tear from his eye, he took a deep breath.

“I have spoken to the council about it and though she was once your wife, it would not be well seen if you were to send word to House Royce and offer your condolences. After all, your marriage to Lady Rhea was set aside by me and the High Septon, so to all accounts and purposes, she was not your wife at the time of her death. My daughter is your wife and that cannot be a question to anyone.

“I wrote to her nephew the now Lord Jon Royce, and expressed our greatest sympathies. For years our house has had good relations with the Lords of the Vale, my own daughter is of their blood on her mother’s side I remind you, and they have never given us but their undying loyalty!

“You are not to write to them, understood? Stay put! I will have none of this upset Rhaenyra!”

Daemon did not bother reading the rest of his brother’s words as there was no need. He already had gotten one of the sweetest news he could possibly have!

He had married Rhea the same year his niece had been born and there had not been a day in which he had not cursed his grandparents for arranging the match and his father for allowing it.

Rhea was several years older than he was. A cold and boring woman who made the prospect of bedding a sheep appetizing just as long as he was spared from bedding her.

She also had a taste for humiliating him at every turn, and if his father and his grandparents thought the prospect of inheriting Runstones was enough to make the marriage tolerable they were beyond mistaken.

“Like I would ever settle for being a minor lord in the Vale of Arryn with a barren and ugly wife!” he thought clenching his teeth. Part of him had grown to appreciate her lack of ability to bear children since it spared him the humiliation of having his blood mixed with hers.

He hoped somehow his father, wherever he might be, knew what had become of him. That he had married the finest maiden Westeros had to offer, with as fine a breeding as he could hope for, and that he would one day rule beside her.

Young and pretty and fertile and many, many years his junior. Above all though, powerful. Rhaenyra was powerful, and she would make him king.

He walked over to his niece and playfully pulled at her braid.

-My former bronze bitch died. - he informed with a smile.

Rhaenyra’s eyes moved from the letter to him. Her face was pale, and her hands were shaking.

-I know. -she replied. - My cousin Lady Jeyne wrote to inform me. She also said I was to prevent you from trying to collect anything that belonged to her or House Royce, taking it upon herself to remind me that since your marriage to the lady was put aside, that you have no claim to anything.

Rhaenyra’s eyes were angry.

-Who does she think she is to speak in such a way?! Who does she think I am to give me commands?! 

Daemon ignored his niece’s protest. Jeyne Arryn could go and fuck herself for all he cared!

-This calls for celebration I believe! Wine for everyone! The best wine we have!

-Does she think you are still married to her? - Rhaenyra continued. - That I am not but your mistress? I am your wife! -his niece loudly declared tossing the letter aside with fury. - Your marriage to her was dissolved a year before our own marriage! You would never try to claim anything from House Royce!

As the servants brought the wine and poured them each a cup, Daemon took one for himself and gave the other to Rhaenyra. He raised his in a toast before emptying it.

-To the bronze bitch of House Royce! May the Seven Hells be hot enough for your taste, you old hag!

He let out another laugh. 

Rhaenyra remained quiet.

-You know, I should be entitled to a inheritance.- he said as he motioned the servants to fill his goblet again.- After all the years I was forced to share Runstones with that detestable creature I ought to have some sort of compensation. Or else I believe I will be plagued to the rest of my days with the memories of having once stuck my cock in that dried up hole for nothing!

Bedding Rhea Royce…

A shiver went through his spine at the memory. He focused on Rhaenyra instead and promise himself that night he would have her any way he could think. Only a woman of her calibre was enough to make him forget he had once shared a bed with the bronze bitch of House Royce.

He chuckled again as he took another sip of his wine.

-You can’t do that…-Daemon heard Rhaenyra whisper.

-I should! - he replied. - In fact, I deserved the Iron Throne just for having been married to that bitch for as long as I was! Well fuck her, because now she’s dead and I am getting the Iron Throne! - he looked over at her. - Well, we are, my little dragon.

Walking over to her, he took Rhaenyra into his arms and kissed her. She remained still under his touch and when he pulled away and looked at her she was angry.

-It is a grave sin to speak so ill of the death! - his niece declared.

-Ah truly, my niece? Well I wish I gave a fuck about Rhea and her lack of life, but I honestly could not care less.

Sensing things were about to heat up, her ladies left.

-You should not speak like that! - she scolded him again. - Lady Rhea is dead! Have some respect for her memory!

Daemon laughed.

-You care about her now, Rhaenyra?! Funny how Lady Rhea’s existence never once crossed your mind until she died. Would you like me to name all the times her existence was of no consequence to you? As for example, right at the top of my head, all those many times your mouth was wrapped around my cock? You didn’t seem to worry about Lady Rhea then?!

Rhaenyra’s mouth fell open for a moment before her cheeks turned red and she shoved him with as much strength as she could muster.

He laughed at her weak attempt.

-Settle down, Rhaenyra. You are getting too old for those little fits you like throwing.

Her face was like a hot pepper and she had tears in her eyes.

-Not as old as you! - she shot back making him raise an eyebrow at her. - You are being cruel! Unnecessarily cruel!

-And you become very high and mighty when you see someone celebrate the disgrace of those you care not about. But was this Alicent’s death, I would like to see how much of that fine love of the Seven there would be left in your heart, princess. - he mocked.

Not waiting for her to reply he set the cup aside. He then removed his riding loves and tossed them. 

He had no patience for his niece when she acted in such a way. She reminded him of Viserys and his boring lectures.

-I will want to celebrate such joyous occasion! One less bitch in the world! As for yourself you are welcome to join, but your presence is not required. Mayhaps you can spend the evening praying for the soul of the woman you replaced. 

She eyed him silently. 

If looks could kill, Daemon trusted he would be on the ground now, either dead or as close to that as possible.

-I take the opportunity to inform you I believe it is past time we start trying to get you with child again, as it is one thing you, as my wife, have not yet done. So, when these days of larger sensitivity are done, let me know.

As he left the room, he saw Rhaenyra’s ladies running to her.

He cared not. The bitch Rhea was dead, and he planned to drink until his legs could no longer hold him.

Daemon paced the Sea Dragon Tower from one side to the other as he had for hours. He could barely stand the constant screaming and though he had drunk more wine than he should (much more), it did not seem to be working. His senses were still too alert, and his head was pounding from the incessant noise she was making.

“Worse than any dying man” Daemon thought in annoyance.

He served himself another cup of wine and drank. It was if is skin was itching, and so he took off his doublet and throw it to the side. Even in his undertunic he felt hot and uncomfortable it was as if there were needles in the fabric.

As the screams begin to die down, he felt himself beginning to relax. It certainly had to be a sign that her labour was over and that at any moment now he would be led to her room and be given the child.

The prince sincerely hoped it was a boy. 

Rhaenys’s undoing had been birthing a daughter instead of a son while her claim was still fresh on everyone’s mind. At the time many lords who had spoken for her and her unborn child felt that her babe being female was a clear sign from the gods that her cause was not right. After all, it had been with a hand on her stomach that she had accused the Old King of robbing her father’s grandson of his rights, but all she had there was a girl.

Rhaenyra needed a boy. At least for her firstborn. An assurance for the lords of Westeros they would only have to shut their eyes and look the other way for her, but afterwards they would have a prince, a Targaryen boy on both sides to follow her, and all would be well again.

It seemed another several hours had gone by when they finally went to fetch him, and Daemon wasted no time and ran to the room he shared with his niece. Instead of being received with delight and congratulated, however, he was greeted with the sight of the princess’s ladies crying around her as the midwives moved away bloodied sheets and linen.

Blood.

The whole room stank of it. Of blood and sweat, and when he looked to the bed, he had to wonder why she was so quiet, so still. 

He had expected the petulant and spoiled girl he had married would be crying about how much pain she was in. About the discomfort. About how her hair was a mess and she wanted to bathe. Gods knew a woman like her would know nothing of pain until she was taken to the birthing bed and had to bring forth a child!

He tried to hide his disappointment at everyone’s lack of enthusiasm. Maybe it really was a girl. When Maester Gerardys looked at him though, any thought of the babe vanished.

-She’s gone, your grace. -the maester sullenly declared, all trace of colour gone from his face and his hands shaking almost violently. - The princess died… she bled to death and there was not that I could do. I…

There was blood staining Gerardys’s robes, and on his hands as well.

The idiot tried to speak again but Daemon pushed him from his sight marching over to Rhaenyra’s bed. He shoved her useless ladies away from the bed and from his way and told the midwives to back off as well. Sitting by her side, he took his niece into his arms. 

-Rhaenyra?!- he called. - Wake up, Rhaenyra!

He took a good look at her and felt his blood freeze.

What had once been his niece, what had been the body where he had found more pleasure than he had ever known, what had been the sweetest lips he had ever kissed, the smallest and most delicate hands he had ever held, was just a pale corpse now. 

He tried opening her eyes, those haunting purple eyes of hers that always gazed at him with such passion. Now they gazed nothing as they were dead and still.

While her skin though was white, and her hair was that silver-gold silk he has buried his face in so many times, bellow her waist there was only red. Dark crimson, and it covered everything. 

Someone told him she had been torn from the birth and had bleed uncontrollably and Daemon felt like laughing. He felt like laughing at the thought that the sweetest cunt he had ever fucked was nothing more now than a gash through which the blood that kept her alive had come out until no more remained on her. 

-My niece…- he heard himself whisper.

But then, a more dire thought still crossed his mind.

If Rhaenyra was gone, if she was nothing now, then so was he for without her alive, he would no longer have what he had long wanted. The Iron Throne.

All he had done, the months courting her, seducing her, putting up with her as child, kissing her backside at every moment… with her dead it had all been for not.

What was he to do now? Viserys had another daughter, but with three sons of his own, Helaena wasn’t going to inherit a fucking thing much less the crown! With Rhaenyra, died his own ambitions and for good this time.

With his hands trembling he gripped her more tightly and begun shaking her.

-Wake up, Rhaenyra! Wake up! Wake up now you… you…

“Spoiled good for nothing brat! Wasn’t it bad enough I lost my throne to you once?! And now, because of your weakness, I lose it again!”

-Wake up! - he yelled louder. - You can’t die! You can’t die before me!

“Weak like her mother!” he thought with contempt, “If you died this easily you are no dragon!”

-You can’t die, Rhaenyra! NO!

Tried as he might to shake her up, to awaken her, she was long gone. Cold and lifeless as he had never seen her. His little dragon’s flame was out and there was no way lighting it.

He heard the voices in the room scream in shock as he continued to move her, pinching her arms and gripping her so tightly that were she still alive and he would have left marks on her pale skin.

-Rhaenyra! Wake up you, insufferable girl! You are taking my hopes and dreams with you! Curse the day I ever kissed you! I did everything for you! Everything!

Any control he had was slipping from him. Daemon’s voice was erratic, and he was beginning to feel unhinged.

-I… I did things for you I did for no other woman!- he spoke more to himself than to her.- I never allowed a woman to yell at me like you had, to question me like you did! You made Daemon Targaryen do what you wanted, and this is how you repay him?! I hate you!

He was sick of the wailing of the women there. Weaklings all of them. They could follow his princess in her funeral pyre and burn with her corpse. There was no use for any of the bitches!

Stepping away from them, he let go of Rhaenyra. The plump babe he had once used as an excuse to leave the Vale for a time. The slightly pudgy girl with bows in her braids that trailed after him everywhere, hungry for his attention. The beyond beautiful maiden who had made him mad with desire as he had never been before. And finally, his young wife who ought to give him the world and in the end had given nothing but a few good fucks and empty promises that never were.

“You promise that we would make the future king of Westeros.” He thought bitterly running his hands through his wild hair, “You promised me… the night I took your fucking maidenhead!”

He should have never fucked her! He had dreamt of so much; he was sure he would have it and now…

-What do you even have wide hips for if you can’t birth a fucking child?!- he spat at her.

But she was no longer there.

And suddenly it hit him! His child! Not all was lost!

“Fuck this! Boy or girl I will make Viserys have it be the heir after her! He won’t deny me that! He won’t deny making the babe his daughter bled to death to bring to this world the heir!”

-Maester Gerardys! - he screamed. - Bring me my child! And have someone clean this mess and prepare a funeral pyre!

Daemon could finally think clearly.

-If she’s dead there’s no point in keeping her in there to rot.

-My prince… the child…

Daemon felt what little self-control he had disappearing, and he thought of grabbing the maester by the head and smashing it against the wall.

-Bring it! -he snapped.

Gerardys remained where he was still shaking, and it was one of the midwives who delivered the bundle placing it in his arms.

Daemon felt as if all the blood has been drained for him. What they gave to him… it… it was no babe… it was a monster, twisted and deformed. The thing had no eyes and almost no face to speak of. His skin was scale like, and he had a tail. When its empty sockets turned towards him, Daemon screamed and let the thing fall to the ground. When it opened its twisted mouth to cry maggots poured from it, and the prince felt as if would rather die than look at the thing ever again.

-KILL IT! GIVE IT TO THE FLAMES! - he ordered as he stepped as far away as he could. - KILL IT!

By the time he stumbled back to Rhaenyra hot tears were pouring from his eyes and he could barely speak.

He reached for her hands again and climbing to the bed, lying beside her.

He sobbed like a child burying his face in her bosom.

It was not meant to be. How could their baby be a monster? It couldn’t! He was as dashing a man as there could be, and Rhaenyra had always been a little doll. Beautiful as only one of dragon’s blood could be beautiful… it could not be that a child born from them was a deformity!

-Daemon…

Lifting his head, he looked over at Rhaenyra hoping that it was her who had called by name, that from some miracle his niece was alive again, but instead, she remained as still as before. Looking for the source of the voice, he turned his head and saw her.

-You!

-I hope you did not think to be rid of me so quickly, Daemon.

He stood shakingly and stared with contempt into her dull brown eyes.

-You are dead!

Rhea smiled.

-As dead as your niece over there. - his former wife shook her head as she approached the bed. - Poor girl. Used and abused by you and in exchange for what?! You don’t love her, Daemon. You could never love another woman and she is beginning to notice it. I feel in some ways she was even more unlucky than I was. You destroyed her reputation, and she will die with mouths calling her your whore.

Daemon walked over to Rhea and slapped her so hard he was surprised to not break any of her teeth.

-Shut up, you fucking bitch! - he ordered. - You know nothing of my feelings for her! She is not an ugly dried up woman like you. Spiteful and cold!

Lady Rhea laughed.

-She is dead because of the monster you put inside of her. Look at him, Daemon. He is a reflection of you and your sins. Take a long look at him and you will see inside your very soul. You are no better than Maegor the Cruel, and like him, you will die in the same chair he sold his soul for. 

-And you can go back to being dead!

Wrapping his hands around her neck Daemon squeezed as hard as he could. They fell on the bed together, Rhea fighting for breath and he, doing his best to kill her, and for good that time.

Looking at his side as his bronze bitch fought for her good for nothing life, he saw Rhaenyra. Her white shift stained red, her silver-gold hair spread on the bed, her lifeless hands.

He cried again.

-Rhaenyra… Rhaenyra…- what would he do? - RHAENYRA!

He sat up and pushed the sheets away. It took the prince a moment to realize where he was as his eyes adjusted to the darkness.

He was at the Stepstones, not Dragonstone. And his niece had neither been pregnant nor given birth. She had gone to sleep with her ladies and was beyond fine, aside from the sulking. He needed not worry.

Daemon stood and went to fill himself a cup of wine. His heart was still pounding, and his hand shook as he reached for the goblet and took it to his lips.

Although he wanted to return to bed, he was far too used to sleeping by her side. He knew he would not rest again that night unless she was there.

His hands moved to the locked around his neck and he opened it. Inside was the small portrait of Rhaenyra, the gift they had parted with under the promise that he would keep her close to his heart and to his eyes as well.

He looked towards the windows and pushed back the curtains.

Heavy rain was pouring, and he could hear thunder as well. The Stepstones were often plagued by storms and he had no doubt from the coldness of the night and the loud cracks shining brightly against the dark clouds that it had come to stay.

It was pointless to leave the manse and take Caraxes for a flight. He would only soak himself to the bone, and the Blood Wyrm would not thank him for being made to take to the skies with such weather.

He looked at the door to his rooms, then to the window, and to the doors again.

Daemon thought of his cold bed and his nightmare.

-Fuck it…

Throwing a thick robe around himself, he left his quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Rhea (not that anyone was invested since she had no personality to speak of)
> 
> As always I hope you enjoyed :D the next update of the Blacks and the Greens will come either hum... Sunday or Monday I would say :D until then stay awesome ;3


	15. Rhaenyra VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone :D
> 
> The new chapter is here (YEY) luckily I was able to not keep the cliffhanger that long :D
> 
> As always I hope you enjoy!

Rhaenyra VIII

-Did you hear him?!- Rhaenyra asked as the tears kept falling down her face. - The way he spoke of Lady Rhea?! The way he spoke to me?!

Careleen and Alla exchanged a look between them but remained silent.

-He was happy that she is dead! He was laughing! He was almost crying he was so happy! - she sniffed trying to hold her nose from running. - I don’t want him to still love his first wife, but I don’t want that!

-Princess…

Her ladies tried to speak but she would not hear it. All she could hear was Daemon’s mocking. All she saw, the pleased look on his face and the genuine happiness of knowing about his former wife’s passing.

Daemon had been uncaring before, cold even at times and she had even seen him lose his temper and say some unpondered words to her. But as she had seen him that day, she had never seen him before.

He was not angry, neither by rage nor by grief. Rhaenyra would have been able to understand if that was the case. She would often lose her temper as well and speak words without thinking them. It was part of having dragon’s blood and they were both dragons. Yet, her uncle had been as calm as possible, he had meant every word he had spoken, and he had been so…

-He was… he was ungallant and… and heartless and…

“Cruel.”

-Cruel. - she finally said. -He was cruel…

The memories came to her, of how Otto Hightower had once compared her uncle to King Maegor the Cruel, saying that if he were to have the throne, he would be like him or worse.

Rhaenyra had always found it laughable. Apart from both being magnificent warriors, there was nothing similar about them. 

Daemon was passionate and romantic, he could be spiteful to others, but not to her. He knew how to love her tenderly, and he could be as gentle as he was rough, without ever hurting her. That he never did. He never hurt her.

He praised her and told her sweet words of affection and devotion, and he gave her more gifts than she could ever ask for. He had always been there for her and…

“And he protects me from anything.”

The princess even recalled the day of the Maid so many years ago, when she had found him waiting for her on her chambers when she came into them to change out of her white dress and bathe. Daemon had insisted they washed themselves together and had disrobed her until she stood naked before him. He had been just as naked, and she had feared he would want to claim her innocence then. Yet, he had done no such thing. Instead, her uncle had gazed into her eyes and promised her he would never do anything she did not desire him to.

Truth be told, when finally, she had been ready to become his, it had been at her insistence that he had taken her to bed, and only under the condition that she would wed him.

Was it not a clue that he was not that as others said?

“Any other man would have accepted my offer without another thought to spare.” She thought.

Any of the men who had once tried to court her, and fight for her favour. The Lannister twins, the young Lord Bracken and the young Lord Blackwood, Fool Frey as well. Harwin, her ladies’ brothers, who had been the only one to make her laugh, genuinely laugh. She knew from the way he had always looked at her he would not hesitate to have her was she to make the offer.

“Even the man I once called my white knight…” the princess thought with a pang of sadness as she remembered the night he had kissed her, thrown himself at her. His light green eyes had been feverish and not by thoughts of honour, of that she was certain.

She had become very aware of many things after Daemon.

Her mind turned to him again. Deep down, she also knew about the many things whispered about him. How heartless he had been to his first wife, how he delighted himself in inflicting brutal punishments during his days in the City Watch, how he had a particular taste for young virgin girls… how he had mocked her brother Baelon, the babe his mother had died to bring to the world but who had lived for only a day. 

She had heard the whispers, yet she had always refused to believe in them. That the uncle she loved so dearly, who she would do anything for, could attempt against those close to her in such a way.

Had she wed Maegor the Cruel?! Would he one day laugh about her death as he did Rhea’s? She was different, she knew she was, Daemon told her all the time that she was his true wife, not Rhea. And still he… had he ever told her he loved her?

She searched her mind like a woman possessed, but nothing came. The princess could recall every single word of praise he had ever told her. Nothing of love, though. No “I love you”. There had been desire between them, lust and a passion that was more consuming than any fire. From her part there had always been love. Undying love, so strong it made her heart ache and made her want to lay down her life for his if he asked. But from his part? Was there love for her?

The thought that Daemon could not love her was too much to take.

Rhaenyra couldn’t hear anything else. She fell in Alla’s bed crying as she hadn’t in many moons, much to the despair of their ladies.

She cried his name several times, and she also called for her mother and her father. She felt so incredibly lost.

Careleen and Alla put their arms around her and told her gentle words as they tried in vain to soothe her, combing the hair, that was escaping from her braid, to the side. 

-Your uncle’s hatred for his lady wife was well known, princess. Long before you were old enough to wed him, he had petitioned your father to relieve him of the marriage. - Careleen tried to say as she caressed Rhaenyra’s face. - He petitioned it several times. It is a well known fact.

-Men sometimes can be callous, my princess. - Alla added. - Our own father was never one to express his feelings, and Harwin and Larys have the sensibility of a wooden spoon! The fault lies with their sex.

-I do everything for him! - Rhaenyra wailed. - Everything! I risked my throne for him! I risked ruin so he could splurge himself on my bed! Couldn’t he at least have had the common curtesy of pulling his cock out of me and have his release on the sheets?!

Alla and Careleen were startled and their hands stopped for a moment. They shared a look of disbelief between them but remained silent.

Rhaenyra just hugged herself tighter.

Her braid was coming apart and her hair was falling everywhere on her face. Sobs racked through her body as she told her ladies of how Daemon had made a comment about getting her with child.

-He said I still owed him a son! I don’t owe him shit! - she suddenly yelled making her ladies jump again.

Gradually her sadness was giving place to anger, and the more she thought about her uncle’s words, the madder she got.

How dared him? How dare he speak to her the way he had?! Who did he think she was?! Lady Rhea Royce?! Well she wasn’t!

She was Rhaenyra Targaryen, daughter to king Viserys Targaryen and queen Aemma Arryn. She was of the blood of Old Valyria, of the seed of Aegon the Conqueror and of his queen Rhaenys Targaryen! She was a dragonrider, the youngest dragonrider that there was memory of in their family! Princess of Dragonstone and heir to the Seven Kingdoms! Hells! She would be the first Queen those lands had ever known, the first woman to rule in her own right and not as a consort to any man! She would not allow any man to make her feel less than she was! Not even Daemon Targaryen.

“Dragon or not you, are no more a dragon than I am, uncle!” she thought enraged as she wiped her eyes.

Thinking more clearly, Rhaenyra stood from the bed pushing the Strong sisters away from her. She walked towards the great windows, opening them so that the gentle breeze of the afternoon could sooth her and help to dry her tears.

-Careleen, Alla, I will be sleeping here tonight. - she said. - Go to my rooms and fetch some of my things. I want a dress to wear for supper and a nightgown and a robe. I will also require some of my jewels, slippers, a shawl… and my dragon egg.

Rhaenyra thought of the dark-grey egg Syrax had laid, she always felt better when it was close to her.

-And ask the servants to draw me a bath in here. I have no desire to leave these chambers. And we will dine here as well!- she turned to her ladies who looked dumbstruck by her sudden change of mood.- If Daemon wants to celebrate the death of his former wife than he can do but he will be by himself as he does! And if he wants to have my forgiveness, he will have to crawl for it!

Lady Alla and Lady Careleen bowed as they left to do her bidding, before they set a foot out of the room however, Rhaenyra recalled something and ran over to them, reaching for the oldest of the Strong sisters and pulling at her arm.

-Have your husband spy on my uncle. - she ordered. - I don’t care if he drinks himself half blind but I WILL NOT have any women in there! If any of the sluts running around this cursed place even dare to look his way, they will be Syrax’s next meal! - she threatened before letting go of her handmaid’s arm.

Careleen slowly nodded her head and left.

Alone in Alla’s chambers, Rhaenyra did her best to calm herself. She felt like breaking things and cursing Daemon’s name over and over again for being such a cruel and uncaring man. At the same time though… she wanted him. She wanted him to take her in his arms and beg her forgiveness and tell her that he loved her.

In her dreams and deepest fantasies, he always claimed that he loved her. He told her so over and over again.

Her ladies seem to take forever, and when they finally returned, she fought the urge to scream at them . The two servant women came behind them bringing the large copper tub and they immediately left to fetch hot water for her bath.

Careleen and Alla helped her to undress, starting with her cloak and boots and then moving on to her hair, removing the ruby tiara her father had gifted her for her fourteenth name day and the small lace that kept her braid securely tightened.

Her hair fell around her in large silver-gold waves, and she shook her head to prevent it from getting tangled, running her fingers through the soft locks.

Getting rid of her tunic and riding pants as well as her smallclothes, she stood in the centre of the room naked as she waited for the hot water.

Rhaenyra crossed her arms over her chest and grunted in a very un-lady like fashion.

-They are taking too long!

-Relax, princess. You know those two don’t share half a brain between them. -Careleen Strong said trying to lighten the mood.

She nodded her head. She was in no mood for any jokes.

-Have you spoken to Ser Derrick?

-Aye, princess. He did not like the prospect of having to spy on prince Daemon.

Rhaenyra snapped again.

-I care not what your husband likes, Careleen! I am his princess and future queen, and he shall do as I say! It is to me he owes his fealty not to Daemon! - she made a movement to turn the rings on her fingers but she found none. - Daemon is nothing without me! Nothing! Any person of my household will only obey Daemon if I allow it!

Alla and Careleen nodded. 

When finally, her bath was ready, she was pleased to find that the two idiots had managed to get it as hot as she liked. 

She let her ladies scrub her back and wash her hair and closed her eyes trying not to think about what Daemon was doing. She felt angry at herself for having cried, and when she sat by the vanity and saw her red eyes she felt stupid.

“He would have been displeased at me for crying.” The princess thought, “I am a dragon, and dragons shouldn’t cry.” 

It did not matter though. Daemon wouldn’t know she had cried. Though part of her wished he knew for he was to blame!

She chose a dark orange dress that evening, the colour of a sunset, and made from a silk so light, it felt like water against her skin. Her hair was loose but pulled back and kept in place by an elegant dragon pin. Around her neck she wore a heavy necklace decorated with large amethysts so dark, they looked almost black.

Daemon always told her how those precious jewels matched her eyes.

-Dark and deep purple and haunting, my little dragon, capable of entrapping a man’s soul forever… I wonder how many of them are there, imprisoned until the end of times?

Alas, there was only one soul she wished her eyes could entrap. More and more though, she feared that not even her eyes, which he claimed were the most beautiful he had ever seen, would have his own soul for their own.

She shared a quiet meal with her ladies that evening, ordering them to speak for Rhaenyra could not bear to hear her thoughts. Afterwards, she sat down with Careleen and dictated a letter to her cousin Lady Jeyne Arryn who desperately needed to be put in her place.

Be her from Rhaenyra’s family or not, she had presumed too much in writing to her so openly and assuming Daemon would want anything that had belonged to Lady Rhea. To have him do so, would be public confirmation that he considered himself still wed to the lady. This in turn would of course mean that he considered Rhaenyra nothing more than his mistress, his concubine, his whore. That their marriage was not a true one.

-Tell her that though I thank her for her concern in writing to me, there was truly no need. -Rhaenyra said as she nibbled on a pear tart. - Tell her that my uncle could never try and lay claim to any of the Royce’s estates because he has no connection to them. Remind her he is married to me!

She was far too upset to write to her cousin herself and she feared her temper might get the best of her and she might tell Lady Jeyne what was truly on her mind. She would have told any other person off, but Lady Jeyne was not a simple lady. Rhaenyra and her had a bond of blood and on her mother’s side…

When the letter was ready, she had Careleen read it back to her. Her handmaid truly had a way with words and Rhaenyra was pleased with it. She signed and sealed it and gave it back ordering it to be sent as quickly as possible. 

The princess thought about writing to her father, to tell him of her pain and how ungallant Daemon had been but she wouldn’t dare. The relationship between the king and his brother was already under constant strain. Plus, she would not give Alicent the pleasure of knowing she was cross with Daemon besides. Her father, loved him as she did, always told too much to the woman, and when he did not, she always found a way of knowing.

Instead, she decided to speak to her mother. Queen Aemma was dead, so anything Rhaenyra told her would not reach any ears. Part of her was even uncertain it should reach her mother’s…

As she spoke, she wished her mother was there, although in part, she was unsure if her mother would have been able to counsel her. Her father had been the only man she had ever known, and he was as far from Daemon as the day was from the night. So, what counsel would her mother had to offer her?

-Mother! - she called but the words were stuck in her throat.

She thought about all she had done. She thought of Rhea Royce again, and she felt deeply ashamed. Rhaenyra had stolen her husband, gave herself to him while he was still married, did many things with him she was certain her mother would not approve.

-I loved him, mother. -she heard herself say. - I love him more than I should… the singers say love conquers all, that for love all sins are valid.

Rhaenyra’s hand covered her face.

-Gods, mother, how I have sinned! 

There was a deep pain in her heart. Taking a deep breath, she tried to settle herself.

-I don’t think you would approve of some of the things I have done, mama.- Rhaenyra said feeling like a seven year old girl again, lying her head on Queen Aemma’s skirts.- I think you would have been angry with me, like father was… But I know you would forgive me. - she looked to the side. - You would have to, since I was your only daughter, and well… the flesh is weak...

Images of her and Daemon, naked in each other’s arms, kissing with wild abandonment in the small islands of Blackwater Bay plagued her mind and she could not bear the thought that her mother could ever know about it.

-We were wed in the end, mother. And… I was young and in love and he was so handsome… dashing, and dangerous. He promised me anything I could want. - Rhaenyra blushed. - You wouldn’t understand, mama. You were wed so young… never had any man thrown himself at your feet while you were an unwed maiden.

She heard Alla’s footsteps approaching the door.

-Watch over me, mother, and watch over my Baelon as well just as you watch yours now. My son doesn’t have me there with him, so he needs you.

Rhaenyra wiped a tear that escaped one of her eyes and stood as the doors opened and Alla entered. She looked beyond exhausted.

-Careleen just heard the prince is in the hall drinking with the other men.

-Are there women there? -Rhaenyra immediately asked.

Lady Alla looked from one side to the other.

-But none are with the prince. He gambles and drinks but not else, princess.

-Good!

She waited next to her bed for Alla to pull back the sheets and tuck her in as if she were a child, and indeed, tall as the youngest of the Strong sisters was, Rhaenyra looked child size next to her.

-It’s cold. -she complained.

-I will call the maids to build a new fire and to bring an extra cover for you, princess.

-Please do.

So, used that she was to sharing a bed with Daemon, that any notions of a cold bed were foreign to her. He was always there to warm her with his hot skin, and his fiery kisses. It was as if her skin burned where he touched her, but he was not there now. No, the selfish fool was downstairs drinking and gambling after having hurt her poot heart, leaving her to sleep by herself.

Rhaenyra lay in one of the beds, while Alla and Careleen lay together on the other. Again, her ladies did their best to lift her spirits, and Rhaenyra found that maybe she was finally in a mood to let them.

They spoke into the late hours of the night about all and nothing, her uncle being the only subject that was not allowed.

It was refreshing to find herself sharing a room with her ladies, as she oft did before she was wed, while she had been travelling the Seven Kingdoms. It made her feel younger, like just another young maid and not the Princess of Dragonstone. 

-What was that?!-Alla suddenly asked shrinking into her sister.

Rhaenyra’s eyes looked over at the window and then back to her lady.

-Thunder. Lightning I would say. I believe these storms would plague the Steps for a few days now.

She noted Alla’s face hidden beneath the bed covers and she sighed. 

-Come now, Alla, you can’t say you are not used to them. There are many storms on Dragonstone as well.

Careleen giggled as her sister emerged from under the covers.

-Just because I am used to them does not mean I like them. - she mumbled making Rhaenyra giggle as well.

-I always liked storms. -the princess confessed. - I love the feeling of being indoors, warm in my bed, hearing the sound of the rain and the lighting that fall far from me.

“And with the warm body of a certain man lying beneath mine…”

After they blew out the candles, she allowed herself to think of him, and of the many nights they had spent lost in each other as a storm raged outside their window.

The sound of Daemon’s voice suddenly awakened her, and when she looked around the room, Rhaenyra saw Alla and Careleen up and standing by the door, both looking usure of what to do.

For a moment Rhaenyra thought she was still dreaming, but the violent knocks on the door were far too real and so was his voice when he called her name.

-Rhaenyra!

-Daemon! - she said, jumping from the bed.

She approached the door in fast strides.

-He has been banging on this door for a while! - Careleen said. - What should we do, princess? Will you receive him?

Rhaenyra suddenly remembered all that had happened that day, Daemon’s uncaring words to her and the cold and detached way he had treated her. She was not so sure she wished to see him.

He called her again and his voice seemed desperate.

-Should we open the door? - Alla asked chasing after Rhaenyra as she walked to the vanity and sat there.

The princess looked at her reflection in the mirror. She combed through the silver-gold waves of her hair and pulled her nightgown slightly down, so it left her shoulders uncovered as well as the top of her round breasts. She bit her lips to give them some colour and quickly decided to reach for some red paint smearing some on her mouth to make it more red. She ran back to the door then and turned towards Carleen.

-How do I look? - she nervously asked.

-Like a goddess and far better than anyone has a right to when they have just gotten out of bed in the middle of the night.

Rhaenyra smiled. She adjusted her breasts again, before she put on her best expression. Then and only then did she open the door and on the other side was Daemon, wild hair and face, with nothing but a robe to cover him.

-Rhaenyra, finally!

Before she could react, he pulled her into his arms and searched for her lips kissing them, moulding her body against his own and whispering her name over and over again. When she tried to push him away so she could breath, he laid his head over her breast.

-Daemon! - she scolded. - We are at the corridor. Anyone can see us.

-Your heart. - he said ignoring her protests. - How strongly it beats. I love your heartbeat, my niece, it is always so powerful!

She raised an eyebrow.

-You are not making any sense.

He kissed her breast over and over again saying how good it was to hear her speak.

Rhaenyra blushed. His urgent touches were catching her out of guard.

-Have you lost your mind? - she asked when finally, she was able to escape his grip. - Even more than you already have?

-Whatever do you mean, my princess? -Daemon asked.

Rhaenyra threw him a look and asked him what he wanted of her.

-Come to bed with me, my little dragon. - he begged (begged!). - You know the big bad dragon does not like to nest without you.

Her lower lip trembled, and she whimpered as he laid his head on her chest and pushed her against himself.

-Your heart, how I longed to hear it beating…

-I don’t understand anything. - she replied, trying to remain cool and collected. She would be damned to the Seven Hells and back if she was going to allow him to know he had hurt her!

Daemon raised his head and looked at her. His lilac eyes seemed less feverish.

-It does not matter, my pet. Come to bed with me.

He caressed her face but rather than leaning against his hand, she pushed it away.

-Why should I? - she asked.

Her uncle seemed surprised with her reply.

-Because you are my wife. Because you belong in my bed. Because I am your husband, and I could drag you to our rooms.

-You can’t force me to sleep with you! -she protested but Daemon appeared to be giving her words no mind.

-Taking into account that some husbands force their way into their wives, you should be grateful all your husband demands is that you share a bed with him.- Daemon retorted.- You have my word I won’t touch you in that way. I just require your body pressed against mine as we sleep. You can even use my chest as your pillow as you are so fond of doing. Just come, Rhaenyra, please…- he begged again.

She escaped his arms. 

-I think not, uncle. I have not forgotten your words to me today. - she eyed him silently narrowing her eyes. - I hope you enjoyed your little celebration. Indeed, the death of a poor woman seems like a good cause for such a thing.

Daemon’s expression hardened.

-This again I see.

Rhaenyra raised an eyebrow.

-If I am displeasing you, go back to your chambers and I shall go back to mine. Let your little niece not be cause for you to become upset, uncle. -she spat.

The princess watched as her prince tried his best to remain courteous.

-My little niece only ever gives me cause for joy and delight, for she is the cause for every smile I have ever given and those I have yet to give. Cause for every sigh and every moan. - he said trying to tease her. - Cause for me to rise in the morning and go to bed at night, hoping she appears in my dreams…

He stopped himself.

Rhaenyra remained silent waiting for him to continue but Daemon seemed to become more nervous.

“If he wants to play games, I shall do the same.”

-Very well, Daemon. I see an empty bed was a good advisor. Let us go to our chambers then, I want to hear you tell me how you regret your words to me, and how you apologize for your inexcusable behaviour.

She walked ahead and smile as she heard him following her.

Once in their chambers, Rhaenyra sat on the bed and told him to start.

Daemon looked as if he wanted to strangle her, but he fell to his knees before her and took her small hands into his own.

-A thousand apologies, my niece. I did not mean to be so unkind to you, but even you must know that my first marriage is not something that brings me much peace. I… you were only ever married to me, Rhaenyra, and you know our union was not one of duty arranged for us. You cannot understand the misery I knew at the Vale and by Lady Rhea’s side, nor do I ever wish that kind of misery to you. You, who are so dear to me, my little dragon.

He cupped her chin, holding her gaze with his.

-Don’t let that bitch come between us, don’t let anything come between us, my sweet Rhaenyra.

But she did not let his tender words get to her. No. Not that time.

-You look tired, uncle. -Rhaenyra noted. - There are dark bags under your eyes and your hair is dishevelled. Your face looks pale. - she let her small hand touch him to make a point. - I wonder what upset your sleep so.

-It does not matter.

He suddenly stood and turned away from her.

-Just tell me that you forgive me and that I can sleep by your side.

Turning to her again, he helped her to stand.

Rhaenyra’s purple eyes gazed deeply into his lilac ones and she smiled.

-You may sleep by my side, uncle. As for the rest… we shall see.

Unperturbed by her answer, Daemon took her hands to his lips and kissed them. He removed his robe, but she looked the other way rather than see his naked body underneath.

Rhaenyra climbed to their bed and slipped under the covers facing away from him. She felt the mattress shift under his weight, and it was hard to ignore how his hands touched her and pulled her closer.

Outside, the heavy rains were still pouring, and it was that exact sound that awakened her the following day.

As he eyes opened, she was unsure that it was morning since it was still far too dark. She did feel well rested though. As she turned to the other side, she was greeted with Daemon’s lilac eyes studying her.

Her uncle twirled a lock of her hair around his finger and he smirked when he saw her. He looked pale still and she doubted he had gotten any actual sleep.

-My little goddess. - he greeted her.

Rhaenyra sat up and yawned. He did the same and she watched as the covers fell to his waist and uncovered his hard chest covered by his tanned skin, almost golden against light of the candles and of the hearth.

-I am thirsty. - were the first words to leave her mouth.

At once Daemon left their bed and returned with a goblet.

The princess took it from his hands and drank deeply. She could see that Daemon was watching her, and that he was still completely disrobed.

She handed him the cup back and leaned against the pillows facing the ceiling.

-It’s still raining.

Daemon’s arm wrapped around her shoulders. She could feel the heat emanating from his chest against her shoulders. 

-My little dragon, how good it is to wake up next to such a beauty as the one who sits beside me. Will you allow your uncle to give you a kiss on this rainy morrow?

He traced her lips to with the tips of his fingers and she thought of something. Maybe she could allow him to kiss her… just a few kisses.

Rhaenyra nodded and it was all Daemon needed to move his body over hers. He was hard and lean yet muscular, and his lips let her burning where they touched her. She closed her eyes and allowed his hands to trace the contours of her body, and when she felt his manhood pressing against her core, she felt the familiar tightness between her legs.

-I have missed you so, Rhaenyra…

-Don’t exaggerate, uncle. It was only for a few hours. - she countered. 

He kissed her neck, and his hands cupped her breasts teasing her nipples through the thin fabric of her sleeping silks.

-Even an hour away from you feels like eternity.

Rhaenyra raised an eyebrow. Suddenly she thought of something.

-Uncle?

Daemon raised his head and gazed at her.

She batted her eyelashes at him and gave him her most innocent smile.

-I must confess something to you.

-Hum? - he smirked. - Tell it all to me, my niece.

Rhaenyra played with a strand of his hair, and slowly she moved her mouth to his ear.

-Iksan lōz. Sīr lōz. - she whispered.

Reaching for his hand she moved it to her sex. Daemon chuckled.

-As you always are when you are with me.

The princess nodded.

-Pleasure me, Daemon. I want you to pleasure me… like only you know how…

When she felt him reach for his cock, Rhaenyra giggled.

-No.- she told him. - With your mouth, my big bad dragon, and your tongue.

She spoke the words slowly and traced his lips with her small fingers.

-You need only ask, Rhaenyra.

He pulled the covers back and knelt before her. Boldly, Rhaenyra threw her sleeping gown to the side and giggled again as he parted her legs. He kissed her from her knees to her thighs while his hand wandered to her sex gently caressing her flesh and gathering the moisture in her opening.

She felt his fingers playing with her small nub and she moaned in response. He bit her thigh mischievously as he continued with his ministrations and she opened her legs even more to grant him better access.

The tightening in her core was so intense her hands dropped to her breasts and she teased her nipples as he continued to stroke her, increasing his speed. Her climax quickly came but still she wanted more.

-Keep going! - she ordered, and that he did.

Finally, his mouth came into contact with her flesh and he licked her arousal directly from the source, making her shiver as she felt his tongue moving into her slit. 

She tangled her fingers in his soft hair and whimpered as her continued to pleasure her. He sucked and tasted her sex, and when he reached her small pearl, her soft moans turned into screams.

Rhaenyra felt as if she was losing all control and she could not contain the words that same out of her mouth. She cursed in valyrian making Daemon chuckle but at once she looked down at him and ordered him to continue.

-Demanding, are we?

-I want more! - she told him, a wild look in her eyes.

-Anything for you, my niece.

Her fingernails gripped the sheets as the knot in her core became tighter and tighter. When it was suddenly released, she screamed again, begging the gods to spare her.

She knew what Daemon intended to do next, but before he could, she sat up and kissed him.

Rhaenyra tasted herself on his lips but she did not care. It was not unpleasant, in fact, it was rather erotic…

-You are so good at that…- she told him, looking up at him.

Daemon smirked.

-I confess I oft wonder where you learned it. Such a selfish man as you are, I don’t expect too many women had had the pleasure of Daemon Targaryen’s mouth on their cunts.

She could see he was slightly shocked at her words.

-Do you kiss my brother with that mouth, Rhaenyra?

-And you. -she replied with a mischievous smile. - But truly, you should put your selfish mouth to good use more often.

-You mean on your cunt?

Rhaenyra knew he was trying to provoke her, so she answered him with the same coin.

-Yes! I do mean between my legs, my dearest uncle. 

She kissed him again before trying to move out of their bed. Daemon however reached for her, as she knew he would.

-Not so fast, my pet. I believe we are not done yet.

Her eyes dropped to his manhood and she smiled.

-I am, uncle! I am spent and thoroughly satiated! But worry not, I shall be back later.

Bringing his hands to her lips she kissed them and told him she loved him before reaching for her nightgown and leaving him on their bed with a look of disbelief on his dashing and dangerous face.

Rhaenyra almost skipped back to her ladies’ chambers. When she opened the doors, she found them by the vanity. 

Careleen sat while Alla brushed her long brown hair, both still in her sleeping gowns.

They meant to rise as they saw her, but the princess waved them off.

-No need, you have earned enough familiarity with me to sit when I walk in.- she teased. - I came here to change since I don’t want Daemon to get any other ideas.

Careleen raised an eyebrow.

-Well your face is that of someone who has recently climaxed.

-Have you forgiven him then? - Alla asked with all the innocence of her youth.

Rhaenyra shook her head.

-No, but I did put that mouth of his to good use.- the princess replied exchanging a look with the oldest of the Strong sisters.- You see, I find it that even when its owner upsets me, his tongue never fails to delight me. Sometimes I just have to redirect it to the right place… and activity.

Carleen laughed and so did Rhaenyra.

-Now, help me to get ready! I was not lying to Daemon when I told him I had present matters to attend to as Princess of Dragonstone. There are far too many letters for me to answer, many from Maester Gerardys. Princess Rhaenyra had her rest and now she must do her duty to the kingdoms. Mayhaps after a gruelling day I will allow my consort to help me relax once more…

Her ladies laughed again and Rhaenyra did as well. 

If only her father knew her uncle like she did, he would have had far less trouble in his dealings with him. Then again though, king Viserys lacked certain parts prince Daemon was very fond of.

“I would say.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile back in Rhaenyra's therapist's office:
> 
> Rhaenyra: I was young and horny! And he was hot and gave me gifts! 
> 
> Therapist: Hum... I wonder if I should start drinking again?
> 
> Rhaenyra: Is it wrong that I like that he's my uncle?
> 
> Therapist:... Maybe alcohol isn't the answer... crack cocaine though...
> 
> Can I just say I laughed like a crazy person at all of the "Therapy Session" comments X'D thank you all so much!
> 
> Next chapter will be from Daemon's POV and I have s susprised planned ;)
> 
> Have a great week and stay safe :D I will see you on the next update -3-


	16. Daemon VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone :D
> 
> So I know I am late with the update one my main fic "The Blacks and the Greens" but I had started to write this one some time ago and I really wanted it to get it out! So here it is :D and as always, I hope you enjoy.

Daemon VII

There was a storm outside. Another one.

Every day it seemed to be so and there was no knowing when it would stop.

“The end of Summer.” Daemon thought to himself.

The Stepstones were often plagued with storms throughout the seasons, with these having their peak during Wintertime. Daemon had lived there for six years straight, between the years of 105 and 111 AC, and then for one more year between 112 and 113 AC, before he wed Rhaenyra. He could confidently say however, that he had never witnessed such poor weather. 

There had been nonstop rains for more than a fortnight and outside the sea was raging. Every night he awoke with the sound of thunder and went to bed with the same sound.

What this meant was that everyone, pirates, whores, nobles in exiles from all parts of the world… all were indoors be that in manses, holdfasts, ale houses, brothels or ins. Every ship was anchored for only a fool would there to go to sea in such a weather. Their provisions were hefty, but their pantries were beginning to lack in fresh foods like fish and fruit and every day their meals became blander much to the discontent of Rhaenyra. Alas, with such a weather, their servants dared not to set foot outside, nor did merchants dared to go to them to deliver anything. What was more, no ships were arriving with provisions and the stalls by the ports were all closed.

Yes, everyone was kept inside, even the Rogue Prince and it was slowly driving him to insanity. The fact that Rhaenyra had been behaving cold towards him ever since Rhea Royce had died, did not help in the slightest.

Sometimes he swore on the Conqueror it was like he did not know her.

Any other woman in her place would have at the very least felt relief over the passing of a another with whom her husband had been married to. In fact, the death of Daemon’s bronze bitch only served to solidify Rhaneyra’s place as his true wife, for even a stubborn and proud little thing like her had to know there were those in Westeros (particularly friends and allies to Alicent) who would claim their marriage was not a true one. That no one, not even a king, could undo a marriage blessed and consummated under the eye of the Seven… though to that the blacks would answer that no barren marriage could be named as blessed, and the fighting would go on.

Alas, his niece had felt neither the relief he thought she would feel, nor the contentment he hoped she would feel so he could have someone to celebrate with. Instead, she had pouted and left him be, and after he begged (begged!) her to return to his bed she had, only to continue with her little fit. 

She was being quite smart about it, he had to give her that. She smiled and spoke softly to him being charming as only a girl dubbed the Realm’s Delight could be. At nights she would even embrace him and fall asleep with her head upon his chest, yet somehow, not since Rhea’s death had she allowed him to bed her.

As of the previous week, her excuse had been her moon blood. During normal times when she was not cross with him, not even in those days would she deny him pleasure. Not between her legs, though, too cautious his little princess was for it, but in other ways using her mouth and her hands to much of his satisfaction.

Not now though, and when they were in bed late at night and his hands would wander over her body, she would pull them to her stomach and ask him to massage her claiming to be in pain which Daemon, ever the loving husband trying to soften her heart, would do.

The prince had to admit that even in those days, she was rather irresistible. The paleness of her face and the tired look she had, gave her a somewhat frail, almost helpless appearance as she lay against him. She made him long for nothing more than to claim her.

He had to admit he liked her best so. Innocent and unsure and looking towards him for guidance with her big eyes, always in dire need of him. He did not mind her petulance much, as it could be amusing in small doses, but at the moment, it was becoming more than he could take.

No woman he had, had ever defied him like she did. None had so much as tried, but here she was and here he was, being used like her personal slave.

That night was no exception, and as they lay on their bed with covers and furs pilled over them and the loud sound of thunder, Rhaenyra asked him to massage her stomach.

Daemon had to keep himself from grunting, and looking at her stretched like a cat and oblivious to the fact that she had a naked man next to her, made him think that his niece wanted a father as much as she wanted a husband, or was he not always taking care of her?

“This one wants someone to hold her hand during the day like her papa does, and occasionally fuck her when she wants to be fucked.”

It was too bad she did not want to be fucked as of late. Unfortunately, Rhaenyra could be stubborn beyond anything and right now she was trying to prove her point.

He would have gotten himself another woman under different circumstances, Rhaenyra’s threats be damned! But how could he now if they were stuck on his manse and all the women there were either old and ugly or Rhaenyra’s ladies?

Daemon looked at her again and tried to think of something else.

“Just think of Viserys giving you a scolding.” The prince thought to himself, “Of his constant yapping telling you how you are a shame and how he should never have allowed you to marry his daughter.”

Whatever kept his brother asleep at night and numb to the fact that he could turn his little precious daughter around whenever he wanted and fuck her until she was screaming his name, as wantonly as any lowborn girl would.

The rogue prince chuckled at the thought, but Rhaenyra’s voice made him jump with surprise.

-Don’t stop. - she said, laying her hands over his much larger ones. - It feels so good.

Daemon’s eyes narrowed.

He contemplated again how incredibly lucky his niece was that she was the Princess of Dragonstone instead of him being the heir, else he would not be there to tend to her every whim as she used him to her own pleasure and all but laughed in his face!

Daemon stared at her again. Her serene face lying on the pillows, her hair spread around her, silver and gold waves. Her plump little lips were curled in a smile and he felt it mocking him.

“Irritating, spoiled and entitled girl!”

He truly had to congratulate his brother Viserys on his amazing job of turning his daughter into the most insufferable person in existence. Maybe in the end that had been why he had allowed him to marry her. Virgin or not, no man would spend a few years with Rhaenyra and not feel his sanity slowly slipping. There was no pair of large perfect breasts nor a very talented mouth that could change the fact she was well capable of driving anyone to insanity.

She moaned again and his facefrowned.

Rhaenyra’s little tantrum was just one more thing to make his days of being cooked up indoors even more maddening. Besides sparring with the knights of their small household in the Stepstones, there was not else he could do. 

He had thought of flying on Caraxes on one than more occasions, but his dragon would not thank him for it. Targaryens were not fond of cold and much less were their dragons.

However, on that particularly dark morrow, with rains pouring outside, Daemon was pleasantly surprised to receive word from an old friend. 

It seemed particularly amusing to be visited by Lady Misery when he himself was feeling miserable. 

It had been a while since last he heard of her, and a while still since they had last seen one another. The occasion though, had been nothing that Daemon liked remembering.

Rhaenyra and he had just lost their child and Mysaria wrote to him to see him. He had hoped she had known were the cunt Qarl Correy was so Daemon could rip out his balls off with his hands and make him eat them, but Laenor’s “friend” seemed to have vanished completely and not even she knew where to find him.

Seeing her then had offered him little comfort since besides being of no help, even Mysaria seemed determined to not let Daemon forget about yet another child he had lost, that one by his former paramour during a journey to Lys.

By then Daemon had been married to Rhea Royce for eight years, yet never had his seed taken root. Being that apart from his bronze bitch there was not a woman he would bed more than half a dozen times, the question of either he or Lady Royce was to blame still hang between them.

Daemon had always been certain the issue did not lie with him. He came from a fertile line. Hells, his grandmother have given birth no less than thirteen times! His own parents had had Viserys, himself and their brother Aegon, who had died while still at the crib, in quick succession.

Bastard or not, the child he was to have with Mysaria had filled him with joy. He wanted it for himself, even if he would only ever be a Waters, it mattered not, it would have been his either way.

But he had lost it, just as he had lost the son his niece had carried, so bastard or legitimate, it seemed the gods mocked him.

He returned to her letter and afterwards, wrote one of his own.

Not a week later, as his niece and her ladies occupied themselves with planning new gowns and garments (one of the Strong sisters drew while the other and Rhaenyra decided which fabrics they wanted to use), Daemon decided it was as much of a good time as there ever would be to leave their manse.

The prince told the princess he would go and take their dragons hunting. He saw in her face that she wanted to come yet she was still slightly holding on to her petulance and was far too proud to be the one to ask to go to him. 

They had been married for more than two years so Rhaenyra knew too well where a flight on their dragons would take her to. Yet, she appeared determined to continue to be celibate as long as she remembered that Rhea Royce had died and that he had been happy for it. Thus, she kept silent.

Daemon was not concerned. Especially, when he saw the look of longing in her bright purple eyes as he gave no protest to her saying that she would stay.

Yes. She would be on her back for him soon, he knew it. Until then, and since he would be going to one of the ports in another on another island of the Stepstones, he would seize the opportunity to buy her some gift and mayhaps buy himself a gift too, if he could find a woman who was comely enough.

A small trinket along with a few words of love never failed to leave Rhaenyra wet and burning with desire.

Maybe he would have a woman now and her later…

-What do you think, the pink diamonds or the amethysts?

Daemon turned his head around to see a very surprised Mysaria standing next to him, her dark hood fallen, and her pale face uncovered. 

-Were you going to cover my eyes and tell me to guess who it was? - he asked raising an eyebrow.

-I am becoming too predictable it seems, if you saw me before I intended for you to do so. - Mysaria replied with a voice that was barely more than a whisper. - But don’t insult me by suggesting that I would have done such a childish thing. I am not your little niece who most certainly enjoys playing the little girl with you. Tell me, my prince, does she know how you always enjoyed an innocent piece, or does she simply act as such because she is such?

-The second. - Daemon answered distractedly as he moved to another seller, this one with a stall filled with fine myrish lace. - Rhaenyra does not pretend, or not very well in either case. And she is quite childish, which though can be amusing in bed since she doesn’t hold back like a proper lady would, it also makes her prone to these little fits that honestly make me want to slap her sometimes. 

Mysaria covered her mouth and a smile appeared in her face as she tried in vain to hide her amusement.

-Some women enjoy a little pain with their pleasure, my prince. - his former paramour said. - Maybe you can try it with her… a little slap while you fuck her.

Daemon threw his head back and laughed.

-Don’t be stupid! - he scolded while the man in the stall showed him a fine piece of a lavender coloured fabric. - Was I to try and slap Rhaenyra and she would likely bite my cock off or write to her darling papa and have him cut off my hand!

-You dragons have a strange way of doing things, but you have told me her claws are sharp so I will believe you, my prince. You know your wife better than I do and speaking of your wife.

Mysaria laid her hand on his arm, her blue eyes, just as pale as the rest of her, sparkled.

-I heard Rhea Royce is no more.

There was a contentment in Lady Misery, and how could it not? It had been to Lady Royce that Daemon had been sent back to after she had been sent back to Lys, to lose their child during the travel.

Was he not married at the time and how different could things have been? Daemon would certainly not have married her, but he wouldn’t be shaming any daughter of a proud and noble house by having a child by one of his lovers, staying by her side and giving her the egg, he should have given to his legitimate children.

-You heard it right to much of my joy. - the prince agreed.

It was good to know Mysaria had better senses than his niece.

-Mine as well, Daemon. - Mysaria said, her blue eyes meeting his. - I still blame her for what happened to us… her and your brother both.

She did, and so did he.

-I oft have wondered how you could bear to return to him. - Mysaria confessed, her tone venomous. - To humble yourself as you have. To give him the crown you bled for and to call him your own to king, begging his forgiveness!

She was angry, angry as he had scarcely ever seen her. Yet unlike most women, Mysaria did not yell in her wrath, instead, she would lower her voice so much he was made to almost have to press his ear to her lips so he could hear her words.

Her body turned towards his and she grabbed his arm making him walk with her to a more secluded place where no one could hear them speak.

-You vowed you would have your revenge on him and now, apart from being your brother you are also his son! - she accused.

Daemon was a bit taken aback by her outburst. It appeared that although unremarkable in her life, Rhea had left no one indifferent in her death. Not even Lady Misery.

-Careful how you speak, Mysaria. -Daemon warned. - You may have been my paramour, and I may have cared, and still care for you, but you will not order me around or tell me what I am to do and not do!

“I have a woman for that already.”

-I hated Viserys for what he did, but I love the Throne that should be mine by right more. - he turned away from her. - I did what I had to do to get it and it was a deal more pleasant than being married to my beloved “bronze bitch”, Mysaria. Besides, - Daemon faced her again and smiled. - Do you think I had no other way of achieving what I wanted rather than shame my brother’s daughter?

That was enough to make Mysaria quiet.

-I could just have paid someone to poison my bitch of a wife and be free of her. Give Rhaenyra a few kisses and a few promises, pay a drunk septon to wed us and take her to bed to deflower her with my cloak still on her shoulders. I did not do that though, did I, Mysaria? - Daemon chuckled. – I didn’t bed her and showed her things that would make any girl of breeding blush for my satisfaction alone. I did it because it would be the ultimate humiliation for my brother. To have to submit to me and to give me his beloved daughter, shamed beyond measure, to be my wife in hopes he could salvage something of her reputation. I destroyed her, Mysaria, and I did not do it by accident. What man could want her afterwards? What man would bear the shame of taking to wife a girl used by another? True, - he confessed. - I did not intend to be caught, but I still would have told Viserys what happened between me and Rhaenyra before we were wed.

Daemon adjusted his cloak; the memories of his escapades with his niece making his breeches uncomfortable.

-I detailed it all to him that night, when Ser Arryk saw us. Not only the fucking, but his daughter’s mouth around my cock as well. I did not spare him one single thing. So, you see, Mysaria, I do know how to hold a grudge and I take my vows of vengeance serious.

He looked back at her and saw her paler than before.

-And now you became the most powerful ally of the girl you tried to ruin. - Lady Misery said. - And you wed her. It’s her you call wife.

The prince sniggered.

-The lack of her maidenhead would upset any man but myself. What does it matter to me she was not a virgin when I wed her if I was the one who claimed the sweet flower of her innocence? - he asked.

-Have you ever considered she is to have your children one day, Daemon?

He stopped and turned his face towards Mysaria again. She was becoming almost as taxing as Rhaenyra.

-What about it?

Mysaria’s eyes were hard.

-What about it is the fact that one day you might have some children running around one day, and when you look at them you might see bits and pieces of the girl you say such things about.

Daemon waved her off.

-That will never be of concern to them as I don’t plan on discussing what goes on in mine and their mother’s bed.

-Hum. - was the only reply Mysaria gave.

They returned to the stalls and Daemon was quickly led by the arm by the man with jewels who showed him his pieces again.

-I recall that back in King’s Landing you told me she had once slapped you.

-She did. - Daemon confirmed.

-A pity she did it for such a small thing when she has so much cause to do it.

-Well, she will die without knowing them. - he browsed the myrish lace once more and decided to buy some for Rhaenyra. - Did you come bearing news? Any word on Qarl Correy? I trust you must have found something my now.

Mysaria shook her head.

-It is a challenge even for me and no amount of coin I have paid has led me to any answer. In truth I have no news, my prince. Still, I wanted to come to you. I feel I should…

Daemon felt her eyes on him and turned his face towards her again.

-Oft after your exile and mine, during your years fighting the War of the Stepstones, I thought of coming here.

Silence hung between them until Daemon spoke again.

-You didn’t.

-Looking at you now, Daemon, I know I came much too late. You belong to another. Younger and more beautiful.

The prince’s face frowned.

-I don’t belong to anyone.

Mysaria’s hands moved towards his chest and she pulled his face down. For a moment he thought she was about to kiss him, but it was not the case.

She reached for his neck and pulled the locked out of his doublet. When she opened it, her smile was melancholic.

-Such a beautiful girl… Though the vain part of me wants to see her with my own eyes, something within me tells me I will be disappointed. There is no shame in finding yourself mad in love for such a woman. She would be worth a large fortune in a pleasure house. More than most men could ever hope to earn during a lifetime. One does not come across a girl like that twice in a lifetime. - Mysaria closed the locket and let it fall against his chest.

-Maybe another man would, but I am not a simple man. I am a dragon.

Without noticing it, Daemon’s hands moved to the locket and he adjusted it around his neck before hiding it again underneath his tunic and the doublet he wore on top.

-You once said dragons mated with dragons, my prince.

-I did. - he agreed. - And we do.

High on the skies, Caraxes and Syrax chased after each other.

Daemon’s eyes moved to the stall where the necklaces where exposed, and the vendor was quick to reach for them and show them to the prince praising their value and beauty.

-Take the pink diamonds. - Mysaria counselled. - They will go well with her cheeks. She might not be a maiden, yet she certainly blushes like one.

The sun was setting when at last he returned to their manse. The cold winds made Caraxes and Syrax quickly return to the cave where they had made their nest, and Daemon watched as the two took off shrieking happily.

He found Rhaenyra still with her ladies. There were fine fabrics everywhere, pilled with each other, and many parchments describing the style for each gown. When she saw him, she stretched her arm calling him to her.

-You were gone for very long.- she whined.

Daemon sat by her side and played with a few small ringlets that had escaped her braid and fell close to her face.

-Did you miss me, Rhaenyra?

She gave him no reply.

-I want to commission a few garments for you as well, uncle. Something gallant, for the new year, so you may look more dashing than usual. We should have singers and a banquet, just as we did in Westeros. I always liked to celebrate the turn of the year.

Daemon watched her speak and continued to tug her hair gently and ran his hands through her face making her turn her gaze to his.

-I have something for you. - the prince informed.

He immediately saw the battle of the Rhaenyras going on inside of her. The Rhaenyra who wanted to be spoiled and pampered by him against the one who wanted to keep her pride and make him crawl for having been less than courteous with her.

-Don’t you want to see what it is? - he teased. - I thought you liked my gifts, my pet.

-Was that why you were away for so long? - she asked.

Daemon smirked. He could see how uncertain she looked, and he imagined her pacing around the room and turning her rings, wondering where he was as her ladies tried to distract her.

-Come to our bedchamber. - he whispered in her ear. - I have it there for you.

He kissed her on the neck and moved his hands back to her face, keeping it in place as he planted small kisses alongside her jaw slowly moving to her plump lips. He moved his mouth against her, making her open it as his tongue met hers.

-We should speak. - he whispered when they pulled apart only to kiss her again. - I feel you still crossed with me and you shouldn’t be.

-I should. - she trembled as he wrapped his hand around her braid.

Her mouth was hot against his, as was her skin beneath his hands. Daemon felt such a longing for her he would have gladly take her on the floors. Rhaenyra’s hands were on his shoulders and he was becoming certain that her little fit would end soon. He could feel by the way she returned his touch she was burning just as much as he was.

-Princess, shouldn’t we take prince Daemon’s measurements?

The sound of Lady Careleen’s voice made Rhaenyra push him away. She had clearly forgotten about her ladies who were still there. 

Daemon hadn’t, he simply couldn’t care less. They could watch him undress their princess and have his way with her for all he cared. In fact, he grunted as Rhaenyra stood and went to fetch the trays of cloth.

-Stand in front of the mirror, uncle. - she instructed. – Let us do this first and then you can give me my gift.

He did as told, but he was so done with it he could throw her fine fabrics out of the window. Instead, Daemon did the closest he could to that and as he uttered as a “As you wish”, he started to pull off his doublet and his undertunic, throwing it to the side.

-I was thinking something with jade. - she told Lady Alla. – It matches with white gold quite well. Besides, it would go good with my tiara that I plan on wearing for the evening.

-You want to dress the prince with green?

Rhaenyra suddenly turned on her heels addressing Lady Daesa Celtigar.

-Jade is not green, Daesa.

-Jade is a shade of green, princess.

-Well, it’s not the bitch’s green so it doesn’t count! - Rhaenyra snapped. - And if I tell you it’s not green, it’s not green! It’s jade! 

-I think it could go well with an indigo or darker blue. - one of the Strong sisters told the other. - For the breeches. Or a darker brown?

-Do you call my tiara a jade tiara or a green tiara?!- Rhaenyra meanwhile demanded.

-Jade, but jade is green.

-It’s not her green! She doesn’t own the colour! I can wear it when I like, in fact, I wear it all the time!

Lady Daesa seemed unperturbed.

-You never wear green. In fact, I don’t think I ever saw you wear green.

-Don’t speak to me. - Rhaenyra snapped, pouting like a child.

It was a good thing Lady Daesa was not the smartest of women or she would be left concerned that she had displeased the princess beyond measure.

-I think you would look lovely in a jade dress princess. It would fit the tiara far better than your other gowns. 

Rhaenyra gave her the silent treatment sporting the most petulant lip curve she could, yet Lady Daesa Celtigar kept talking.

-What will we wear for the new year, princess?

-I will go naked! - Rhaenyra snapped.

-The princess is such good fun! - Daemon heard Lady Daesa whisper to the Strong sisters who exchanged looks and gave her a small smile.

-You want me in jade then, my little dragon? - Daemon asked in high-valyrian so the handmaids wouldn’t understand them.

Though many highborn lordlings and ladies knew some high-valyrian most did not know enough to keep up with a conversation, much less one where the people talking had a thick valyrian accent and spoke as fast as his niece and himself did.  
Unlike them, they spoke valyrian since the crib and knew it better than the common tongue.

Daemon’s first memories as a child as of his parents and brother speaking to him in high-valyrian, and when Rhaenyra was born, everyone spoke in high-valyrian to her as well. It was the way of their house, keeping in with the ancient traditions of their grandfathers.

-Is that just an excuse on your part to be able to rip the clothes off of me and not feel bad about ruining them?

He thought she looked very stunning that day in a dress of a soft yellow colour, and with her hair braided, falling over her right shoulder.

Yellow was not a colour that suited most women, but on Rhaenyra, it brightened her face and made her almost glow.

The gown left her shoulders uncovered and the long sleeves brushed the floor ever so slightly. There was a great dragon embroidered on her breast and the fabric of the bodice was covered with small pearls. 

-What did you get for me? - she asked again as she played with the rings on her fingers.

Daemon could not be bothered to dress himself again and all he took on his way out of the bedchamber, was his cloak. He took Rhaenyra by the hand and lead her to their own quarters where he had a small box waiting for her.

Opening it, he saw her smile blossom like a flower during Spring. He placed it around her neck and waited for her to inspect herself.

-Oh… I love it! - she declared touching the small diamonds that rested against her neckline.

-And they love you. -Daemon said appearing behind her. - It is as if they were made to decorate your skin, my niece. My stubborn princess. 

Rhaenyra turned to him with one of her elegant eyebrows lifted. They seemed to have been drawn by the hands of the old valyrian gods themselves, so perfect they were.

-What can I say for you to no longer be so cross with me? Don’t I do everything you want and more?

-I…

-You have been toying with me these past weeks, my cruel thing. - he said as he ran his finger through the gentle curve of her nose. - You did not even ask to come flying with me today… Your little lady missed you.

-No more than I did flying on her, with you by my side. - she finally confessed.

Daemon took her into his arms.

-I hated her, but I don’t hate you. - he told her. - I never promised to be a white knight to you, Rhaenyra. Though I doubt you would want me to… You like a more dangerous sort of men.

The smirk he gave her made her blush.

-Most women do.

-I had enough of white knights for as long as I live. -she said, her face inches away from his. - The white can cover a lot of dirt underneath.

-I though you would say as much.

He kissed her again but this time, Daemon had no intention of stopping. He lied over her stopping only to remove his cloak and his boots.

Rhaenyra did the same with her soft slippers and giggled as he took her into his arms, pushing down her dress and kissing every inch of her naked skin as he did so.

-Had you been less cold towards me, and I would have asked you if you wanted to go somewhere for the new year. But being as you were a nuisance, I believe I will just keep you in my bed as the year turns. After we had the feast you want of course. - he added. - I trust word of the princess of Westeros being in these lonely rocks drifting slowly away from the Arm of Dorne will have singers sailing here.

-I trust even the singers’ flattery will pale in comparison to that of the magisters of Pentos. - she complained, rolling her eyes.

Daemon chuckled.

-The fair sun complains the others are blinded by her light…. The sweet unfairness.

His words made Rhaenyra shriek in a very un-lady like way, and this time, it was her who pushed her lips against his, and all but shoved her tongue in his mouth with far more enthusiasm than skill. 

Her hand dropped to his member and she squeezed him through his breeches. He undid the laces and pushed them down freeing his cock so she could touch it at will.

-Finally. - he mumbled under his breath as her hand moved up and down his shaft and she rubbed her still covered breasts against his chest.

She giggled again as she continued to work him though he trusted the necklace had earned him more than just her hands. He wanted all of her.

-Take off your rings. - Daemon ordered, taking the opportunity to remove his breeches completely.

Rhaenyra did as told, many of the bands falling to the floor, but she did not seem to care. Her eyes were dark and her braid was coming apart. When she pulled her skirts up and uncovered her white thighs, he had to keep himself from mounting her.  
She moved on top of Daemon with her legs on either side of him, as her hand wrapped around his manhood again, stroking him.

-Fuck! - he groaned.

-Kesan [I will]. - she promised. -Hae aderī hae nyke jiōragon bisa hen [As soon as I get this off].

He felt close to his release, but he wanted to have it in Rhaenyra so instead, he flipped them over and moved his hand between her legs feeling how wet she was. She moaned in response and parted her legs more. Daemon aligned himself with her opening yet before he could enter her, there was a knock on the door.

-What now?!-Daemon spat.

-Princess! - one of her ladies called. - Guests have arrived.

Rhaenyra pushed Daemon from herself.

-Guests?!

She meant to leave the bed, but he held her wrist.

-Can we just finish here?

“Please?” he added in his mind.

Yet the sound of a dragon shrieking made his niece put on her slippers and ran out of the door, barely fixing her skirts.

Daemon grunted again, this time, not from pleasure.

He gathered his clothes and threw them back on, cursing whomever it was that had come uninvited to the Stepstones though it could only be a certain snake. 

-Laena! You are here!

He saw his niece throw herself on the arms of Laena Velaryon, still with her riding leathers and a long teal cloak flowing behind her, her silver curls tied back.

-My little princess! Of course, I am!

She was not that wrong in calling his niece so. Rhaenyra a small woman, was made even smaller when she stood next to Lady Laena, who was almost as tall as her mother. Tall as every Baratheon was.

They kissed each other on the cheeks before parting.

-Westeros has been very boring since the Princess of Dragonstone left us to come to the other side of the Narrow Sea to hunt for pirates with her uncle.

-Not only pirates. -Rhaenyra replied with a giggle. - Anyone from the evil triarchy! We have been waging a war for the glory of the Seven Kingdoms!

Laena removed her cloak with an elegant pull and threw it to the side.

-I trust the Princess of Dragonstone will tell me all about it, now, where can I bathe? I have been at dragon’s back for days, and my father’s Sea Snake is not as cosy as he would have you believe. - she took her riding gloves off as well. - I cannot tell you how I longed for dry land and a warm bed not on a ship!

-Well let me take you! 

The two disappeared, arm in arm, with Lady Laena throwing him a quick greeting. Their laughter could be heard long after Daemon could no longer see them, and he already felt a headache forming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes :D the Sea Snake and Laena came to visit them! 
> 
> Since Laena also dies on the main fic I thought this could be a good opportunity to show her, and the friendship she and Rhaenyra had with each other more in here :D and I am so exctited to write that!
> 
> Also let me just warn yall that before I do the next update on "The Rogue Prince" I am going to revamp and edit the chapter where Rhaenyra is born - chapter 2. Shrinkydinks made the most AMAZING illustration of Aemma with baby Rhaenyra and that made me read that chapter again and this was pretty much me to me "Thanks, I hate it.". I know its not terrible but my skills have imporved since I first wrote it and I want to make it much much better! So the next notification you get on The Rogue Prince will be for that ok? Just giving everyone who reads that story a headsup XD
> 
> Anyway have a great weekend everyone and I promise to have the next chapter of TB&TG soon!


	17. Daemon VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone :D 
> 
> I know I have been super slow with updates but this lockdown is leaving me so unproductive I want to cry sometimes -.- I cannot say how much time I sometimes lose just staring into nothing. Ugh! So frustrating! 
> 
> In any case I hope you are all doing well and here it is the new chapter! :D

Daemon VIII

-When you said you would come, I had not understood you would be coming this early. - the Rogue Prince told the Sea Snake as the two shared a casket of gold from the Arbor that Corlys had brought with him.

Good wine was very welcomed, especially considering how short their provisions had become over the course of the last weeks in no small part due to the storms that would not pass. 

The gold was no doubt from a special vintage, there was a fruity aspect to it, though it went down as smoothly as water.

Daemon and Corlys were enjoying a small meal together made of a hot seafood stew accompanied by thick slices of freshly made bread. A chicken had also been roasted and served mixed with herbs and garlic and there were fresh oranges for their dessert. 

Another treat Corlys had brought for them on his Sea Snake. 

-You are in luck that I came as early as I did. - Corlys told him as he pointed his silver spoon at the prince. - Your pantries were nearly empty after weeks of storm. I remember the Stepstones better than you think!

Though Lord Velaryon ate with appetite and asked for seconds and thirds, Daemon could see he had grown thinner since last they had seen each other. He had grown older too and under the long beard, there were hallow cheeks and a paleness Corlys never had before. 

It did pain him to see the Old Sea Snake as such. Though there had been times when the two men had stood in opposite sides, there was not to cause riff between them now. Daemon had what he wanted, or better yet, what he could have, and he had no issue with sharing his power with Corlys and tying their lines together through his children and the Sea Snake’s grandchildren. 

For centuries House Velaryon had provided House Targaryen with brides and if it had not in later years, it had been due to Viserys poor taste, and judgment, in women.

-Gods what a storm! I had not seen such thunder in years! Our voyage was delayed because of it, else we would have arrived sooner. - Corlys broke a piece of bread and dipped it into his stew. - Laena had no trouble on her Vhagar, but I fear my Sea Snake had to stop more than I care to admit her to.

His eyes landed on Daemon’s own bowl.

-Is it not to your taste? Best seafood I ate in a long while! Your cooks have a good hand. I gather they are much used to using what comes from the sea. The chicken is a bit dry though. - Corlys said.

-I fear I have not such a great appetite. – Daemon replied.

Corlys took two more mouthfuls.

-Your appetite is trouble, Daemon; may the gods help your niece! You never knew how to stay still for long!

-Well look who’s one to talk. - Daemon jested. - The moment you heard I was fighting with the Triarchy again, you came. And my niece is fine and well, thank you.

-I found her thinner. - Corlys said. - But no wonder… poor child…

Daemon knew what he meant with his words, but he had no wish to discuss any of it again so he changed the topic.

-It would be impossible for her to gain weight given how I make her sweat at nights. - he wiggled his eyebrows and laughed as Corlys’s face frowned. - As for her days, I make her sweat too. - the prince decided he would eat some more and so he broke more bread and dipped it into the stew as Corlys had done before. - I have taken upon myself to turn her into a true warrior princess of the likes of Queen Rhaenys.

Corlys raised an eyebrow.

-Queen Rhaenys?

-To hope for Queen Visenya would be to hope for the impossible. - he replied. - Rhaenyra is much too sweet and her heart gentle… at least compared to mine or that of Queen Visenya. She may braid her hair like the Conqueror’s queen, but her braids are bound with silk ribbons and on top she wears tiaras. She is a true princess not a warrior.

The Sea Snake eyed him.

-I am guessing your brother knows not of you taking his daughter into battle. He has water in his veins that one, not blood. A fool who allowed you to make of his daughter what you willed! You would have no such luck with me, Daemon! But you know what? Better Viserys’s daughter than mine own!

Daemon raised his cup and made a toast.

-The less my brother knows, the better. To your health, Corlys!

-To your niece, - the Sea Snake countered. - Her patience will certainly win her a place in the Seven Heavens one day! 

The prince chuckled.

-It is I who must endure her, not the other way around. She can be a most petulant, arrogant and stubborn thing when she wants to.

“And the most sweet, seductive and tender thing when she wants it as well…”

-Then you truly are well set for each other! And you, my prince, might have just met your match in your niece.

-A small price to pay for the throne who should have been mine by rights.

Corlys chuckled.

-You should thank the gods it was not, Prince Daemon. - he said. - The same laws that would have made you your brother’s heir would have disinherited you the moment Alicent Hightower birthed the king a son. And if I am not mistaken, you would have been disinherited thrice over by now. As it stands, you are married to the queen to be and no matter how many times the Hightower woman whelps for the king, he still will have your niece as his heir.

-I have Otto Hightower to thank for that. - Daemon said.

“A nice dagger shoved up his throat one day, perchance. Or a sword to the neck. Some small tokens of my gratitude.”

-Another grandson for Otto Hightower. - Corlys mocked. - And another lost chance to put his foul blood on the Iron Throne. The gods mock him like a fool no doubt. By destroying your claim, he ended up destroying the claims of his grandsons, though the idiot had no way of knowing it at the time.

Daemon raised his cup.

-To Otto Hightower and his bitch of a daughter’s grandiose fertility! And may all my detestable nephews have a worst fate than the one they wished on me!

To Daemon’s surprise, Corlys drank to it too.

-Any news on Qarl Correy? - the prince asked.

The Sea Snake’s face changed, like the sea did during a storm. There was a coldness to him Daemon had scarcely ever seen on him, and he had known Lord Corlys for many years.

-I am spending a fortune to trying to find the man, but I call it money well spent, and Rhaenys would not have otherwise. My princess is a dragon and never was I reminded of it as well as when we lost our son. She says she will have Qarl’s blood spilled by her own hand, but before she will have the truth.

There was no need to ask what truth that was, only a blind man would ignore that the Hightowers had been behind it. It had been to Daemon and not to Laenor that the poisonous brandy had been offered to, and by Ser Qarl’s own hand. Yet, Qarl had no reason to want to poison the prince. Others had though, like the queen and her father. After all, a marriage between Daemon and Rhaenyra had been more than just a simple union of man and woman, but the tie of two powerful claims to the throne.

If on one hand his niece was Viserys’s appointed heir and Princess of Dragonstone, Daemon’s own importance could not be questioned. He was a Targaryen, brother to the king and Targaryen on both sides. He was also son of the Spring Prince besides, and years after his father’s death, many would still cheer for the Brave Prince Baelon who should have been king should he not have been cruelly taken by the gods many years before his time.

What was more, any son born from Daemon’s union with his niece would have a better claim than even Rhaenyra did, and more Tragaryen blood besides. There wouldn’t be a man alive who would prefer any of queen’s sons over one born from the princess and his seed.

All of this Otto knew, and that was precisely why he had seen it wise to remove Daemon.

“Who could fault him?” The Rogue Prince wondered, “In his stead I would have been rid of me years ago. And of Rhaenyra too most likely. A little poison, or the reins of her horse cut.” Ladies had accidents whilst riding all of the time. His own aunt Viserra had died from a broken neck when she fell from her horse during a drunken race through the streets of King’s Landing and the bitch Rhea Royce had died from a hunting accident as well. 

The only problem with Otto’s plan was that he had failed. 

The good part though, was that it had been planned well enough for the fault to not fall upon the queen’s father easily. Otto could be a cunt, but he was smart.

-Have you managed to find the whereabouts of Ser Qarl?

Corlys shook his head. He set his fork and knife to the side and filled his goblet with more wine emptying it immediately.

-If I had, trust me that you would have been sent word. Apparently, Ser Qarl was mediocre as a knight but a master of vanishing into thin air. - the Sea Snake said. – He had expensive tastes too, from what I could gather, though it was all I could gather from those who knew him at Driftmark. He was no more than a hedge knight that came to seek employment there before he became Laenor’s friend.

One would think that becoming the favourite of the heir to Driftmark would be enough to quench Ser Qarl’s ambitions, though apparently, it wasn’t.

“Mayhaps he liked his kisses less than the knight of kisses did…” Daemon considered, “Mayhaps he grew tired of being less a knight and more of a plaything for the very rich son of a very powerful man.”

Or it was entirely possible he missed women. Daemon knew of such men who would lay with men and women alike, though most often had one which they preferred.

While definitely not an unseen thing in Westeros, it was far more common to be found in Essos, where people were far less bound by the whims of the gods and of the Faith. Most in the Free Cities lived as they wanted. The other side to that shiny coin though was that there were many that though not bound by something above them, were bound by other men. 

-He was never the son I wished for.

Daemon was surprised by the admission. It was not hard to guess, but he never expected that the Sea Snake would say it aloud. 

-I always thought I would have a boy to be the very image of me. Adventurous, ambitious…

“With a taste for women.” The prince added in his mind.

-Laenor was…- Corlys seemed to try and find the right words. - He wasn’t like that. He wasn’t anything as I was. In truth, my son had much of Rhaenys’s father, and for mine own misfortune, of all that was bad about Prince Aemon. He kept to himself, was warm to those who knew him and cold to those who were strangers. He had my good-father’s charisma, yet he never used it for things that mattered, and unlike the prince, Laenor never cared for battle, for knighthood.

“He only cared for the men who cared for battle…”

-He also took something of Rhaenys’s mother, Lady Jocelyn. - Corlys added. - When the lady was displeased with something, she would never say it aloud but instead she would shrink into herself and become quiet. - he emptied his cup again. - Gods how that annoyed me! And nothing like Rhaenys! When Rhaenys and I fought with each other, when she was mad, I saw her fire, her passion! I like that in people, Daemon! I like people with blood on their veins, who take charge and fight for what they want. Hells! I was like that once! Yet mine own son was weak! A spoiled boy content with spending his days strolling through Driftmark surrounded by favourites and not giving a damn about life! And you know something, Daemon? - Corlys suddenly asked, - I would gladly lay down my life to have my son back!

Daemon listened quietly, letting the Sea Snake pour out his heart to him. So far, the prince had lost two sons. He had met neither, he had not even seen them, and yet he knew how it had pained him. To see Corlys, in such a late stage in life, one when most men would be welcoming grandchildren, finding himself deprived of his only son was much too sad. Even he felt his heart heavy as he saw his old companion’s lost face.

-I thought you would want to be with Rhaenys. -Daemon said. - That you would not want to leave her any time soon.

Corlys straightened himself. Though he would claim at feasts and when they were with friends that Daemon was the Targaryen and more cold-hearted version of himself, the truth was, warm as he liked to claim himself to be, that the Sea Snake was never one to show his weaknesses before others.

-It was throwing myself into my work and my obligations that made me stay sane. I… I have not been spending too much time at High Tide.

There was a certain nervousness to Corlys as he said those words, and he kept combing through his silver beard, something he did when he was either lying or not telling the whole truth.

-At first, Rhaenys had wanted to be alone. And I abided by her. Afterwards, when she wanted me with her, it was I who wanted my space to mourn. I did not want to be near her. It may be hard for you to understand, Daemon, but how…- his voice failed. - How could I be before the woman who looked so much like the son I lost? How could I look her in the eye and know that there was not I could do to avenge our Laenor?

Daemon reached for his own cup.

-I know what feeling powerless is, Velaryon.

-Well, you don’t know what being married to Rhaenys is. - Corlys countered. - I love her, gods how I love her! But she can be a most selfish creature when she wants to be. She cares only about herself, my princess, and she can push me away just as easily as she pulls me towards her. At first, she willed it to be alone, though then she wanted me, only then she didn’t want me again. She said I was different, that I behaved as if I was hiding something from her!

He seemed exasperated. Still Daemon noticed a certain nervousness about him that had not to do with Rhaenys’s behaviour.

-And were you?

The Sea Snake seemed surprised by his question.

-Was I? Was I what?

-Were you hiding something from her?

Corlys denied it a little too quickly which of course meant he was lying. The prince narrowed his eyes but said no more of it. Whatever issue Corlys had with his cousin it was between them, Daemon already had his own princess to think of.

Rhaenyra’s stubbornness, pride, and fiery personality could easily put Rhaenys’s to shame.

-So that’s why you came to the Stepstones? To escape your princess?

-Of course, I am not running from her! - Corlys protested. - You know me, I am a sailor, and I can never be long at one port. And there was another matter too, Daemon. - he added narrowing his eyes.

-Oh, here it comes!

-This is no joke, Daemon! What have you been doing that I found you banking pirates?! Did it fail to reach your attention that the Triarchy rose to power on these lands because of the pirates? Because Pentos, Braavos, even us in Westeros were relieved to see them gone?! And now you ally with them?! 

Daemon stared silently at Corlys as he raged.

-Are you done? First, how lack-witted do you think I am?

-I would say your forte is your sword hand and not your head. -Corlys replied. - Yet you are a cunning man, so I would hardly call you stupid. - reaching for an orange, he started to peel it. - You aren’t as smart as you think yourself to be though, which is a dangerous thing in a man and thrice as dangerous on an arrogant prince.

-And you aren’t as smart as you think you are if you think I have given anything to the pirates of the Stepstones. -Daemon replied. - What I did was a trade with them. They only attack the ships from the Triarchy, and I don’t burn them alive with Caraxes. Oh yes, and they must give me a portion of their earnings.

Corlys stared at him dumbstruck.

-I may reconsider my take on you not being an absolute fool after what I just heard. Why would you believe the word of pirates?!

Daemon chuckled.

-I believe the word of any man who swears himself before Caraxes. If they lie it’s on their head, and on the rest of their body too. - the prince smiled. - No man lies to Daemon Targaryen for too long.

The Sea Snake was silent for a while still eating his orange. The sound of laughter and women’s voices reached the prince’s private chambers and he looked back at the door.

-I best not have any of my ships attacked or I shall send the costs to you, Prince Daemon.

-Fine, Lord Corlys. I shall reduce them from the expenses of your visit to me. Oranges are expensive. - he noted.

Corlys narrowed his eyes.

-Oranges I brought with me to fill your ungrateful dragon stomach!

-Come now, Corlys, is House Velaryon falling on such hard times that you must count coppers? - Daemon asked.

The Sea Snake finished his orange and rose from his seat. Daemon did the same.

-Have you thrown the Crabfeeder’s portrait away?

The prince shook his head.

-Rhaenyra would not want it in our chambers. The sight to Craghas’s ugly face is not one my niece cares to see while she’s in bed with me. In that as in many other things I indulged her.

“Not that I get her gratitude for it.”

-But I can have it sent to your chambers for the time being, Corlys.

-Please do. - he agreed. - I haven’t seen Craghas Drahar in too long a time, especially with his head still on his shoulders.

The two men shared a laugh. There in the Stepstones, it was as if time had not moved on and they could be as they had once been. Yet time did pass and the 116 year since Aegon’s conquest was upon them.

That night, every man with any shred of importance on the desolated islands had been invited into their halls to share their fish and mead and to welcome the new year. Daemon could have said to his niece it was not such a good idea considering most of them were exiled from their own kingdoms, and from the Free Cities, more often than not with good cause. Still his niece had been far too well taught to be a princess and a queen to not play the gracious host.

She ordered meats to be roasted and Corlys’s caskets of wine to be brought. There were musicians too that evening, though not very good ones. Most were lads journeying to the free cities, especially Pentos and Volantis where singers were much loved and well paid besides. They had dancers as well and jugglers, though Daemon suspected those would be traveling to Lys. 

Seeing a few of the dancing girls, with their gowns made of flowing silk and their light feet made Daemon think of Mysaria and the first time he had seen her dancing on the Street of Silk of King’s Landing. She had been beautiful like few women he had ever encountered, and her pale skin and hair, along with her blue eyes immediately made him think she had come from Lys. He had been right about that, though he had been wrong to think she was just another whore. Lady Misery had always been more than that.

Yet as he saw Rhaenyra, any thought of any other women vanished from his mind.

She was like a goddess standing before him, dressed in a silver gown that seemed to have stolen the moon’s own bright to itself. He told her such and she giggled.

His fingers traced over her naked shoulders. Pushing her silver-gold waves away, he kissed her neck and the small of her back.

His niece smelled as sweet as ever and he liked it well to see her with her hair down. Seeing it as such always reminded him of how she looked when she was in bed with him since in there, her hair was always kept loose.That night the only thing she did wear on it was the jade tiara he had given her, matching with the jade of the doublet she had made for him. It looked beyond lovely on her, and though she was no great dancer, she needed not to be. She was enticing enough as was. Enticing and beautiful and delicate and a true delight only he could taste.

Pulling her face towards his, Daemon kissed her. He paid no mind to the fact that her ladies were there and pushed her against himself harder. Taking her by surprise, his slid his tongue into her mouth and moved it against her own. 

Only the sound of Corlys light cough made them pull away.

-I do hope we were expected at the celebrations. - the Sea Snake said, with his daughter by his side.

-Come now, father. - Lady Laena said with a mischievous smile. - I have been stealing the princess away from Prince Daemon far too much. Your friend misses his wife dearly, and he has good cause for it.

Rhaenyra waved Laena off.

-Flatterer. And my uncle has been kept good company by your father.

-I have yes. - Daemon replied with a hint of boredom to his voice. - But during the feast I would have you by my side, my pet. - he lowered his mouth to her ear. - And afterwards too, Rhaenyra.

Not nearly as big as the Great Hall of the Red Keep nor the one at Dragonstone, the hall of their humble palace at the Stepstones could barely fit fifty people, and so they were all but squeezing against each other. The few servants they had to serve them almost bumped against each other as well and the guests to bring trays and jugs of wine and ale to the tables.

The acoustic of the room also was not the best, and with the noise of people talking, the music was barely heard. It was hardly what anyone would deem a proper feast, yet it was far more entertaining than any banquet Daemon had been a part of ever since his brother had married the Hightower bitch.

“At first I had a sheep and Viserys a dragon, and now I have a dragon and he a hen.” The prince thought, chuckling as he did.

Looking over at Lady Laena, stunning in her pink and teal gown, with her mane of silver-gold curls falling to her waist and her violet eyes, it was hard to understand why Viserys had chosen plain and boring Alicent Hightower over her. 

While she was not the Realm’s Delight, and she somewhat lacked Rhaenyra’s effortless aura of seduction and perhaps a bit of her flawless beauty, she outshined any woman there save his niece. She would serve any man more than adequately, and in different circumstances, she might have served him well enough too.

“Viserys is a fool.” Daemon thought as he emptied his cup, “Such a woman comes rarely, and he gave her up for a tedious piece with an average charm at best.” Not to mention that Laena seemed far less demanding than Alicent. “Far less demanding and far prettier.”

She was certainly far less demanding than his own wife, though Rhaenyra with all her little whims and sulks and pouts, well justified her headstrong personality with her many delights.

After the main courses were brought and taken, his niece ran from his side spending the rest of the night chatting, drinking, laughing and dancing with Lady Laena, leaving Daemon to drink by himself.

Not far from his seat one of the Strong sisters (the tallest) was almost fucking her husband, Ser Derrick Darry. The two kissing and grabbing at each other as if there was no tomorrow. Daemon guessed the prodigious amount of wine and ale being served was much responsible for it, though he had to admit that weren’t for Lady Laena there, he would be doing the same with his niece.

-Alone at a feast. - Corlys said as he sat down next to him. - I cannot say how many times I saw Lady Jocelyn where you stand now as her husband went around the Hall with your father Prince Baleon. And there, - the Sea Snake said pointing to his daughter and Daemon’s niece. - I see your father and my good-father come again, trapped though in the bodies of women.

-This time though, - Daemon teased. - My father is the comelier one.

Corlys mumbled something under his breath though he did agree that never had he seen a man more handsome than Prince Aemon.

-The blood of Old Valyria was strong in the prince, as is on my beloved Rhaenys.

The drinks continued to flow, and the two men watched as Laena and Rhaenyra led the dance and gathered the attention of every hot-blooded men there. Some went up to dance with them, and Daemon watched carefully, making certain that none dared to make himself too close to his niece.

Suddenly, and drunker than Daemon ever seen him, Ser Derryk stood from his chair and demanded the musicians play something else.

-This is more boring than watching the grass grow! Play something livelier, a westerosi tune!

Daemon chuckled. Across the Narrow Sea it was not uncommon for men and woman to see those from Westeros as little more than hairy barbarians who liked to fight for amusement and had small to no appreciation for arts. Certainly, that Lady Careleen’s husband was doing nothing to prove such belief wrong. 

Some of the musicians exchanged a glance until one of the humbler singers said he had been to Westeros and knew a few songs. 

As the first lines of “The Dornishmen’s Wife” began to sound, Daemon stood.

-If you even start to play that shit, you best pray you can outrun me, or do you lackwits think you came before the King of the Stepstones and the Narrow Sea to come sing the praises of dornish women?! If you want to sing the praises of any woman or wife, beneath my roof, you will sing those of the Realm’s Delight! 

-Play “The Bear and the Maiden Fair”. - one of the knights called and many of the men agreed banging their cups on the tables and calling for the bawdy tune.

When the singer complained that the song was not to his taste Daemon walked over to him and shoved him aside. The prince then called the Sea Snake.

-Do you still know the words, Lord Corlys?

A little more drunk that he would admit, the Sea Snake made his way over to Daemon and the two told the musicians to play as they sung together at the top of their lungs:

“A bear there was, a bear, a bear!  
All black and brown, and covered with hair.  
The bear! The bear!”

“Oh come they said, oh come to the fair!  
The fair? Said he, but I'm a bear!  
All black and brown, and covered with hair!”

At first no one joined them. All the men and women that knew Daemon and Corlys stared dumbstruck as they watched them sing the ribald tune, and this very much included Rhaenyra and Laena.

“Oh, sweet she was, and pure and fair!  
The maid with honey in her hair!  
Her hair! Her hair!  
The maid with honey in her hair!”

Daemon turned to his niece as he sang that part and gave her a wink. Rhaenyra was watching him mesmerized through her glossy gaze and her red cheeks.

“She kicked and wailed, the maid so fair,  
But he licked the honey from her hair.  
Her hair! Her hair!  
He licked the honey from her hair!”

“Then she sighed and squealed and kicked the air!  
My bear! She sang. My bear so fair!  
And off they went, from here to there,  
The bear, the bear, and the maiden fair.”

As the last notes were played thunderous applause erupted and his niece was one of the loudest as she had always been with anything he did. Daemon still recalled that day upon his return to Westeros and how none had cheered for him louder than Rhaenyra. So young and innocent yet stunningly beautiful in her black and red gown, with her hair falling down her back.

He took a goblet to his mouth and pulled her to him. She was a little breathless and very intoxicated.

-I can’t believe that you sung! It has been years since last I heard you sing!

-And I can believe it made you both sigh and squeal, my pet!

Rhaenyra nodded and giggled. 

-You did! Like the bear did to the maiden!

Daemon wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the lips.

-You do know what the song is really about, don’t you?

Rhaenyra shook her head.

-Why should I? It was never a song I have heard too many times. I much prefer “Alysanne”, or “Flowers of Spring” or “The Seasons of my Love”. And “The Dance of Dragons” always makes me weep.

She let herself fall against him and she would have fallen face down on the floor weren’t it for Daemon taking hold of her.

-Two lovers lost on the Doom of Valyria as everything crumbles around them… Does anything make for a sweeter song?

She opened her eyes and he felt them on him, so haunting was their purple that Daemon found himself trapped in them.

-I always thought of the two of us, away from each other when I heard the song. I once dreamt I was with you in Valyria of Old and that when finally you kissed me, the end came.

Daemon chuckled.

-You may be many things, my niece, but you are no Daenys the Dreamer. After I kissed you, I kissed you again, so your dream had no meaning.

-Mayhaps…- she allowed. - But maybe you can take me to bed, uncle, and you can sing “The Dance of Dragons” for me.

Her slender fingers traced his face.

-“The Dance of Dragons” requires a man and a woman singing, and you have only me.- he told his niece as his own hands caressed her face cupping her high cheekbones.

Rhaenyra shook her head and closed her eyes.

-I require only your voice, you can do them both: the man and the woman. And…- she blushed. - I want you to make love to me while you sing.

Daemon coved her mouth with his.

-I will bed you until the sun comes up.

-No, not bed. - Rhaenyra reply. - Make love to me and…

-My princess, finally I found you again!

In a minute Rhaenyra was in his arms and in the next she was arm in arm with Lady Laena, the two vanishing as Lord Corlys’s daughter insisted for them to go dancing again. Rhaenyra agreed and Daemon was left by himself again, listening to the loud shrieks of the two women.

-Worse than the cries of the dragons…-he mumbled under his breath.

With his breeches tighter than they had been before, Daemon returned to his seat only to be greeted by Lord Corlys and two large mugs of ale.

-Like we had at the end of our nights in these islands and on my ship.

They clung their mugs together and emptied them.

-I wonder what Rhaenys is doing now?

-If you think about your lady that much, Velaryon, then why did you leave her? -Daemon inquired.

-I told you that already! - Corlys protested. - But you know what hurt the most, Daemon? - his speech was slurry, and his eyes could not focus, Corlys had a habit of opening his heart when drunk. - When I told her I was coming, she said nothing of it… didn’t even protest, she only did so when Laena said she would be coming with me as well.

\- You wanted her to tell you to stay?

Corlys moved closer to him. His breath stank of ale.

-Every man dreams of finding a woman he loves in this life, Daemon. And every man dreams that she will take his hand and beg him to stay with her. - he gave a sniff. - Rhaenys gave me everything, but she never held my hand to her heart and begged me to stay with her. Never!

Daemon looked for Colrys’s grandnephews, Daeron and Daemion, that he had brought with him. Certainly, one or both could take the Sea Snake to bed.

-Doesn’t your niece begs you to stay with her?

The prince tried to move away from Corlys.

-Why would you care for what Rhaenyra begs me? I know you’re old, Corlys, but certainly your cock still works well enough for you to not have to live your fantasies through me and my niece. Though I will allow it given you have never had a woman with breasts like Rhaenyra.

-I miss Rhaenys… I miss her bed, Daemon…

Daemon raised an eyebrow and pushed Corlys away since the old snake was almost falling against him.

-I think it’s time you went to bed.

-Rhaenys! -Corlys started to shout. -Rhaenys!

It was a lucky thing the hall was small and crowed else they would hear his nonsense. He was all but weeping at his point and when Daemon tried to grab him Corlys kicked him.

Rolling his eyes, the prince called the Sea Snake’s grandnephews asking them to help put their sire to bed. 

Daemien was not much older than fifteen and it was one of his first journeys away from Westeros. He had spent all of his time trailing after Rhaenyra’s ladies, especially tDaesa Celtigar. Daeron was almost of an age with Rhaenyra and though he stole many glances from the other ladies, having been blessed with long silver-gold hair and blue eyes, his own glance seemed to be interested only in his cousin the Lady Laena.

Still yapping and complaining, Lord Corlys was delivered to his chambers.

-Turn him to the side. -Daemon told Daeron and Daemion. - That way if he vomits during his sleep he won’t die.

-Should I call someone to stay with him? - young Daeron asked.

-Rhaenys! Your husband is home come greet him!

Daemon turned to Daeron.

-Yes, have a man of your trust or two to watch over him. A pity no maester came with you, I feel some dream wine would be much welcomed at such a time.

He left the Sea Snake to the care of the servants and his grandnephews came trailing after him. Some of the windows had been left open and Daemon sighed in annoyance, it was all too good that there was no rain else their manse would have its own pool by now. He heard screams and laughter coming from the beach but paid them no mind.

-Looks like someone found some amusement. - Daemion whispered to his brother.

The two stopped following Daemon and he saw them running to one of the windows. Ignoring the boys, the prince continued his way. Perchance spoon Rhaenyra and her little friend would be too drunk to stand as well and he could finally take his niece to bed.

-Isn’t that our cousin? - Daemon heard one of Corlys’s grandnephews ask the other.

He walked over to the windows and pushed them aside.

-Fuck…

He found Laena lying on the sands with the skirts of her gown pulled up. She was laughing and rolling from side to side. His niece was not far from her with the skirts of her own dress tied to her waist, allowing anyone to see all of her legs up to her thighs and her smallclothes as well.

The waves were pounding against her and as he was almost reaching her, one knocked her from her feet and pulled her. Daemon managed to take her out of the sea before another wave came. 

Rhaenyra screamed but relaxed as she saw him. She had lost her slippers and her stockings, and her dress was ruined.

-Uncle, you came to my rescue!

Far enough from the water, Daemon set her on the sand before he took hold of her arm and shook her.

-Would it be too much trouble for you to behave and to not show your cunt to every sailor on this island?!- he snapped.

Daeron who was helping Laena to her feet gasped and Daemion’s eyes had grown to twice their normal size.

Rhaenyra was also looking at him in disbelief.

-You can’t speak that way to my friend! - snapping Laena turned to the man closes to her and slapped Daeron as hard as she could almost knocking him to the ground.

-What did you say?!- Rhaenyra screamed at him.

Daemon let out a laugh. Her audacity was beyond belief.

-I said that if it wasn’t too much trouble your uncle and husband would like you to not show your CUNT to every sailor of the Stepstones! Perchance try to stay alive too while you are at it!

Pulling her hand back Rhaenyra tried to slap him but missed.

-I HATE YOU! - she yelled. - How dare you speak to me that way?!

She tried to run from him, but she fell on the sand almost taking Daemon down with her. He scooped her up in his arms and started walking back towards their manse, holding her hands together the best he could so she would not hit him.

Meanwhile Laena had helped Daeron up and apologized for striking him.

Daemon did not wait for any of them to follow them. He was beyond done with everything, most of all, with the girl shrieking and kicking that he was carrying.

-Quiet! - he snapped. - Was I another husband and I would be dragging you by your hair!

-You can’t speak to me like that! - she cried. - I am the Princess of Dragonstone!

-And you behave worst than a child! A spoiled and wilful child!

He set her on a chair when they reached her chambers and kicked the doors closed.

-If I am a child, why would you have me suck your cock?!

-Be quiet, Rhaenyra I am in no mood! -Daemon yelled back at her. - You are a child because you act like one and you almost killed yourself on that sea today! What is wrong with you?! Do you have a death wish?! You are old enough to know to not go into the sea so drunk you were running around with your skirts to your waist like a washerwoman on the docks!

-That’s none of your business! 

-I wish that were true, but since I wedded you, you spoiled girl, it is! But if you want to act like some washerwomen by the docks, I shall treat you as one!

Closing the space between them, Daemon pulled her to his arms and kissed her, tasting the salt from the sea on her face. She struggled against him for a moment before opening her mouth to protest yet he took advantage of it and deepened their kiss.

They both put all of their anger for each other in it, nipping and sucking and the other’s mouth until they were both breathless, and still they pulled back only to launch themselves at one another again.

When they gazed at each other, all the anger was gone. There was only desire there.

Rhaenyra ordered him to kiss her again.

-Washerwomen give no orders to princes. - he said.

-What do they give them then? - Rhaenyra teased. - This?

She fumbled with the laced of her bodice opening them enough as to allow herself to lower her dress and uncover her breasts. 

Kneeling in front of her Daemon kissed them reverently, those two perfect and round spheres, pale with nipples of the softest pink. No breasts had ever been as perfect. He helped her to remove the rest of the gown, but it was no easy task. Her legs were all wet, covered with sand, as were the skirts that glued to her. 

He ripped the fabric; the dress was beyond ruined so she wouldn’t mind too much. He threw the rags aside and when he was done Rhaenyra had nothing but her jewellery to cover herself with.

Daemon laid kissed everywhere before he made his way up kissing her again.

-Undress me. - he told her.

Rhaenyra giggled but instead of doing so she let herself fall on the long lounge chair they had near their bed.

-Undress yourself. My calloused hands would ruin the fine silk of your fancy doublet, m’lord.

He had never heard Rhaenyra trying to speak like a lowborn woman and he had to admit it was very amusing. Daemon stripped himself and walked over to her taking her into his arms and laying them both in bed.

-It’s very exciting to pretend to be someone else. -Rhaenyra confessed with a giggle.

But for Daemon what was exciting was having her, naked and willing and with her legs open. She could call him what she willed just as long as she would let him have his fill of her and that he did.

He moved his hands to her sex and opened her lips seeking her hidden place. He could feel the scent of her arousal and he found her almost dripping and ready for him. Daemon stroked her gently for a moment before he sat and pulled her to his lap with her legs on either side of him. He guided himself into her and filled her with his length, delighting himself with the sounds that escaped her sweet lips.

-Finally…- he said though he was speaking to himself.

Rhea had troubled him enough in life and here she was troubling him in death again and keeping him out of Rhaenyra’s tight sex. But not anymore. Drunk and wet as she was, he was certain there was not one thought spared for Rhea on his niece’s mind.

She gasped, throwing her head back as she rocked her hips against his. Wanting more though, Daemon pulled her from his lap and turned her around entering her from behind.

His desire for the Iron Throne had never been a gentle one and over the years Daemon had found it to become more and more violent. He found however, that his desire for her could at times become brutal as well and all consuming. A never-ending flame and at that moment he wanted more still, more of that insufferable, spoiled, arrogant and stubborn girl, too proud for her own good.

Throwing his fear of hurting her through the window, he thrusted into her as roughly as he cared to, biting the soft skin of her shoulder and burying his nose in her mane of silver gold hair.

Her moans soon turned to grunts and she let out a piercing scream when she had her pleasure, her knuckles turning white from the force she was using to grab the bed covers. He couldn’t last anymore too, the wine and ale and her inflaming his loins far too much. With a grunt he emptied himself into her and they both fell on the bed together struggling to gather their breaths.

Daemon grabbed her breast and planted a firm kiss on it.

-I missed your cunt. - he told her. - I missed your smell and the way you taste.

His skin was sweaty as was hers, and he could still feel the wetness of her arousal on his member. There was a moistness in the air and the room smelt of sex. It was so hot that it would be hard to breath were they somewhere else, only they weren’t.

-Don’t say cunt. - Rhaenyra said, her voice made slow from the wine.

-What should I call it then? -Daemon teased, leaning over her as he played with her hair. – The flower of my pleasure?

Her eyes were closed but she smiled.

-That sounds nice…

-Sweetest place on this planet? - he offered as he played with her nipple. - I will have you know I like the word cunt, and I have liked no other like I do yours in all my life. Your mother and father sure made just what I like in a woman when they made you. Or is it the gods I should thank for such perfection?

Her cheeks glowed red, even in the dark of their chambers.

-Stop it, uncle!

Rhaenyra covered her face and Daemon laughed as she did. He pushed her hands away and claimed her lips with his own again, moving his tongue into her mouth. He thought she looked so small on his large bed with him hovering over her and pushing her down with the weight of his body.

-Let the sound of your sweet despair fill my ears as your body cries against mine. Begging. Praying. Asking me to deliver you from the fires that consume you until all that is left, is the ashes of what were once the arms that held me to them. The lips that made me such sweet promises. Of the breast against whose heart mine own beat. Who will hold me now, mistress of my heart? 

He said the words in Valyrian, the same ones sang on the song she so wanted to hear. Alas when Daemon looked back to his niece, she was already seep into her sweet slumber.

Looking back at her she was deep asleep.

He took the tiara from her head, setting it to the side. Then he pulled the covers over themselves and lay his head on the pillows next to Rhaenyra.

Daemon gently hummed the tune of “The Seasons of Love” as he played with the silver and gold of his fair maid’s hair, waiting for sleep to take over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope you enjoyed :) and let me share the link of this amazing art Shrinkydinks made of Rhaenyra and the Strong sisters- the first one ever I believe -Alla and Careleen that I shared on my tumblr :D so if you have tumblrs too share it around and give it a like! I also have another one there of Rhaenyra, Daemon and Baby Aegon with Stormcloud that you can see on Shriky's ko-fi ;) as well as other illustrations she shared in there. So here are the links:
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/sweetestpopcorn/641400707252142080
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/V7V03GUR0?viewimage=IF1F53GV2T
> 
> As always I hope you are all safe, and I promise I am already working on the next chapter of The Blacks and the Greens! :D see you soon!


End file.
